Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra
by jva98
Summary: La Alta Comisión Mágica ha sido derrotada. Star ha vuelto a un Mewni en peligro y ha dejado a sus amigos en la Tierra desconcertados y con un futuro incierto en su destino. Grandes peligros se acercan al mágico reino de Mewni, entre ellos una antigua reina con poderes aterradores que sobrepasan los limites mágicos. Eclipsa ha vuelto. Y quiere su varita de vuelta.
1. Preludio

_**Star vs las fuerzas del mal: La Guerra**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 Preludio**_

—¡Star!—gritó Marco inútilmente al hueco de la pared donde solo el cielo nocturno le respondía—Star…—dijo apenas en un suspiro—¿Dónde estás?

Se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque realmente apenas y unos minutos habían pasado. Star se había marchado del planeta a Mewni, y no era broma, había hecho desaparecer todo lo mágico de la habitación, ni siquiera los perritos laser se habían salvado de la escapada por su parte. Marco trataba de darle sentido, pero algo más pasaba por su cabeza, y tenía mucho que ver con las últimas palabras que intercambio con su amiga.

—Marco…—entró a la habitación Jackie—¿Esta ella bien?—dijo volteando no muy convencida al ver la habitación—¿Esta ella aquí?

—Se fue…—lo dijo Marco casi sin aliento.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Star "Me enamore de ti y ahora tengo que irme de la Tierra, probablemente para nunca volver". Sintió una punzada por dentro, le dolía el estómago porque pesaba como si hubiera comido plomo. Había pasado muchas cosas durante aquellas últimas semanas, pero nada como aquello. Se encontraba mareado, y la habitación corriente que antes fue de Star no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Marco se desmayó en el acto y su novia Jackie fue directamente a socorrerlo. Al poco tiempo entraron también Janna, Starfan13, Kelly, Ponyhead y sus padres. El resto parecía ser contenidos afuera por el sensei de Dojo de Marco. Les tocaba esperar en lo que Marco continuaba inconsciente, siendo sus padres y Jackie Lynn Thomas los más cercanos a él.

—¿Creen que despierte dentro de poco?—preguntó Kelly acomodando su cabello verde para que este quedara en colita de caballo, eso indicaba seriedad en ella.

—No lo sé amiga, solo sé que mi espejo no ha dejado de sonar…—dijo Ponyhead haciendo flotar con la magia de su cuerno su espejo intercomunicador—¡No puede ser!—dijo abriendo de par en par los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la señora Díaz—¿Es algo que tenga que ver con Star?

—¿Ella esta bien?—preguntó Starfan13—¡¿VERDAD?!—dijo eso intentando saltar sobre el espejo de Ponyhead.

—¡Alejate rarita!—le amenazó Ponyhead lanzándole un hechizo con el cuerno y mandándola a volar por la habitación—Y sí mujer, esto tiene mucho que ver con Star, todo Mewni está en cuarentena.

—¿Cuarentena?—preguntó Janna y algunos otros que conocían ese lugar.

—¿Mewni?—preguntaron los ajenos a este reino peculiar.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—le preguntó entonces Jackie.

—Yo…No lo sé, Star nunca se hubiera ido sin decirme qué rayos está pasando.—dijo finalmente Ponyhead—Así que debe ser muy grave…

La cabeza de pony flotante se quedó mirando a Jackie un poco antes de distraerse y voltear a una indiferente Janna, mirando todo eso solo con una ceja levantada, pero con el rostro casi aburrido. Algo olía verdaderamente mal de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y no mentía con que debía ser algo serio, Star prefirió despedirse de Marco antes que de ella. Por no mencionar que no contestaba su espejo de comunicación.

—Bien, viajare a Mewni para confirmar que ella este bien.—dijo Ponyhead después de que viera como en las fotografías de su espejo ciertas regiones de los alrededores comenzaran a oscurecerse.

—Iré contigo.—se ofreció Kelly.

—No, tú te quedas a protegerlos.—dijo Ponyhead fiera y decidida.

—¿Te preocupas por nosotros?—preguntó Janna ahora sí sorprendida.

—No, pero por algún motivo ustedes cinco parecen ser muy importantes para Star, y si ella descubre que les pasó algo…—dijo con una seriedad que no era muy digna de ella.

Ponyhead abrió un portal pequeño con su cuerno e ingresó por este hacia una espiral interdimensional. El portal se cerró apenas ella desapareció. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Marco recuperara la conciencia.

El señor Díaz, utilizó todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro para ahuyentar a todos, menos los mencionados en la habitación con Marco; declarando que si Marco mejoraba ellos se enterarían, pero que en aquel momento necesitaban privacidad. Una vez estaba corriendo a los mejores amigos de la infancia de Marco, los cuales se negaron a ir hasta que este mostró su lado más rudo, Rafael Díaz volteó al cielo, encontrándose con una nube gigante cubría la luna.

En aquel momento Rafael ignoraba que un grave peligro se cernía sobre la Tierra y la existencia misma de su universo.

Varias horas atrás.

Moon había tomado una difícil decisión. Debía hacer que Star volviera a toda costa, sin importar lo que ocurriera, sin importar si debía destruir la residencia Díaz o poner un hechizo de hipnosis en su hija. Star iba a volver ya.

El gran canciller muerto por su bondad demoniaca, y sin modo de poder devolverle la vida. Hekapoo, Omnitraxus y Rhombulus vacíos por dentro de todo poder mágico, absorbido por la fuerza que representaba Tofee en el cuerpo de Ludo. Un monstruo con poderes superiores a todos los que Moon alguna vez hubiera podido siquiera pensar. Toda la Alta Comisión Mágica derrotada en una simple batalla menor, y su hija como amenazada de ser la siguiente. Simplemente el horror de Moon se convirtió en terror puro. ¡Ella misma habría muerto de no ser por el santo suicida de Lekmet! ¡Había dado todo por ella!

—Ahí has estado, me tenías preocupa…¡AAHHHH!—gritó River Butterfly al entrar al salón del castillo y encontrarse con su esposa con cuatro cadáveres, uno de ellos hecho cenizas.

—Cariño, no tengo tiempo.—dijo ella cerrando el portal dimensional y dándose un momento para respirar—Tengo que ir por Star a la Tierra, ¡YA!—y tomó las tijeras para hacer otro desgarre.

—¡¿Le vas a hacer eso?!—gritó entonces el rey subiendo el tono, bastante molesto.

—¡River ahora no hay tiempo Tofee ha vuelto!—dijo Moon decidida, abriendo el desgarre y entrando en este—Llévalos a la enfermería.—dijo ella dejando escapar una lágrima y dejando a su atónito esposo al cuidado de los cuerpos inertes de lo que fue la mayor defensa del universo mágico.

Moon sintió que el viaje dimensional le tomó una eternidad, cuando finalmente el portal se abrió ella se encontró en la habitación de su hija, relativamente ordenada. Le alegró encontrar ese paraje, eso significa que ni Glosaryck, ni Tofee habían llegado a la residencia Díaz.

Y fue en ese momento cuando el instinto materno de Moon pudo en contra de su sentido común. Ella sabía que debía llevarse a su hija cuanto antes, pero no quería salir de aquel lugar, primero para no causar alborotos o que algún espía conociese su ubicación en caso de que estuviera alguno ahí. Comenzó a sentir cientos de presencias en la casa, pero eran en su mayoría de nula magia, algunas las conocía como amigas de su hija.

Y finalmente sintió la presencia de Star, sintió alivió. Su pequeña estaba sin ningún daño, y seguiría así. Por lo menos hasta que llegaran a Mewni. Esperó pacientemente unos cinco minutos humanos hasta que llegó Star. Esta se sintió confundida y se negó originalmente a volver a su pueblo.

—Tofee ha vuelto.—fueron las únicas palabras que ella necesito para hacer cambiar de opinión a su hija.

Star al oír aquellas palabras se quedó meditando con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando hacia una fotografía de ella y Marco en la playa. Luego miró a su madre, y los recuerdos de Tofee volvieron. El monstruo inmortal, el lagarto incapaz de regenera un dedo gracias a que su madre se lo había arrancado con un hechizo muchos años atrás. Y luego recordó su aventura un par de meses atrás, cuando Tofee casi mata a Marco frente a sus ojos de una manera cruel.

El Marco de la foto parecía tan feliz, y el Marco real también lo era, tenía a Jackie, tenía la aceptación de todos, incluso logró impresionar a Hekapoo de la Alta Comisión Mágica. Él podía ser feliz, él podría vivir una vida feliz sin ella.

Más ahora, que Tofee asechaba nuevamente. Por el tono que su madre se lo había puesto, no indicaba nada bueno. Pero no podía irse de la Tierra sin hacer una última cosa.

—Dame dos minutos.

Moon esperó pacientemente a que esos dos minutos terminaran, mientras tanto fue usando magia para empacar las cosas de Star y ponerlas en una maleta mágica.

Star tomó el valor y le expreso sus sentimientos públicamente a Marco. Pero no lo hacía para hacerlo enojar, o para ponerlo a prueba. Lo hacía porque si no iba a volver a Marco, nunca se hubiera perdonado de no haberle dicho que estaba enamorada de él.

Dejo a todos con las palabras en la boca una vez hizo pública esa información y se marchó corriendo al cuarto con su madre. Esta solo tomó la mano de Moon, la cual había empacado casi todo. Pero al ver a su hija llorando y saltar al portal, la mujer la imito. Y la magia en el cuarto debió de haber desaparecido, de no ser porque Moon siguió a su hija sin verificar qué dejaba.

Una vez en Mewni, Star fue recibida por un abrazo protector de parte de su padre.

—Ya, ya pequeña.—dijo el rey muy convencido—No temas por Tofee, papa y mama se…—Moon salió de la habitación a un balcón.

Star, sin embargo, ignoró las palabras de su padre y se retiró a seguir a su madre. Esta al darse cuenta hizo como si no la hubiera visto y acelero el paso. Una vez estaban en el balcón ambas se encontraron con la vista aérea de todo Mewni, desde sus más bajas y humildes edificaciones, hasta algunas torres más altas de su castillo.

—Mama, ¿Qué haces?

—Star, mama te está protegiendo.—fueron las palabras de Moon—Confía en mí, a partir de ahora tendrás que hacerlo.—sus palabras fueron muy fuertes.

—Pero mama, ¿Cómo sabes que Tofee volvió?—exigió saber Star.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos, me enfrente a él con mis propias manos, y perdí con mi propio orgullo.—dijo Moon a la vez que comenzaba a elevarse en el aire y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles en un idioma arcaico y perdido. Sus manos se iluminaron y su cabello blanco se elevó en todas direcciones, a la vez que alrededor de su reino se generaba un campo de energía gigante blanco. Star solo pudo mirar admirada el trabajo mágico de su madre, antes de que esta cayera al suelo de rodillas.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Eso los mantendrá ocupados hasta que hallemos la manera de derrotarlos.—dijo una agotada Moon a punto de desmayarse-Nada, ni las tijeras de Hekapoo entrara a Mewni.-dijo con cierto orgullo y apenas manteniéndose en pie hasta que finalmente casi cae de golpe al suelo, fue detenida por su hija.

—¡Mama! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!

Hubo silencio por parte de Moon y esta acarició la mejilla de su hija, varias lágrimas caían de ambas.

—Star, estamos en guerra.—dijo Moon bastante débil—Más te vale preparar tus mejores hechizos de ataque.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Eclipsa.—y después de decir eso sus fuerzas se agotaron y quedó inconsciente en el suelo, viva, pero respirando con dificultad.

Star Butterfly tenía miles de preguntas, sobre Marco, sobre Tofee, sobre Glosaryck, incluso sobre ¿Por qué su madre había enfrentado a Tofee sin la alta comisión? Pero, sobre todo: ¿Qué había hecho ese monstruo a su madre? ¿Y porque iba tras la varita de ambas?

Lo que no sabía, es que, si bien Tofee la buscaba a ella, en el armario de la casa Díaz, el cual no fue removido por Moon, se encontraba rodeado de muchos objetos inútiles un dedo de lagarto. Y Marco estaba apenas a tres metros de aquella arma, desorientado y sin conciencia.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Me presento ante este fandom, soy jva98 y… (escucha un grito de Starcofan), ahm, siento que lo primero que me pedirán es Starco a punta pala. Y…Bueno, habrá, pero respetare al canon al inicio. Ya sabran cuando me desprenderé de este, pero no serán fumadas o idas de olla. Este capitulo fue más corto de los que tengo planeados para después. Pero todos los personajes (o casi todos) expuestos aquí, tendrán mucho valor en la trama.**

 **Esta es la presentación de lo que podría pasar como 3ra temporada o película de SVFE, será largo, pero no demasiado.**

 **Si les gusta la idea, pueden apoyar el proyecto con un favorito, follower y/o review. Para ustedes nuevo fandom (al cual pronto esclavizare con mi imperio de algas malignas), me despido y espero que nos encontremos pronto.**


	2. Sin pase a Mewni

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 2 Sin pase a Mewni**

—Marco…Marco…—hablaba una preocupada Jackie Lynn Thomas—¡Marco!

Desesperada le dio una cachetada en la mejilla a un inconsciente Marco Díaz. Este despertó de súbito y con una expresión de sorpresa aun marcada en su rostro. Primero miró a su alrededor, confundido y asustado. Marco trató de relacionar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero para eso debía pensar en los acontecimientos por orden:

Habían organizado una fiesta, durante la fiesta Star y él reconciliaron su amistad, y se volvió más cercano a Jackie. Poco después se separó durante menos de un minuto de Star, la vio subir por las escaleras, y volvió lanzándole un grito para que todos escucharan esa conversación. Marco no supo que hacer y se quedó callado en lo que Star hablaba, hablaba sobre cosas que dejaron confundido a Marco, sobre que tendría que irse del planeta, sobre unos acontecimientos que la obligaron a partir de vuelta a Mewni. Y finalmente, Star Butterfly se confesó frente a todos que se había enamorado de Marco. Star salió corriendo escaleras arriba y entró a su habitación. Marco intentó seguirla, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Para cuando Marco abrió la puerta de Star, toda la magia ya se estaba terminando de desvanecer y él…Él se quedó como bobalicón, mirando hacia una triste habitación común y corriente, con un hueco en la pared que permitía ver al cielo nocturno. Ese hueco había sido parte de la habitación mágica de Star, y esa parte de la habitación se había ido con ella.

La mente de Marco no podía cruzar en nada más que no fueran pensamientos sobre Star: ¿Por qué se había tenido que ir tan bruscamente? ¿Qué situación había sucedido en Mewni que fuera tan grave como para que Star tuviera que irse para siempre? ¿Nunca más la volvería a ver u oír?

Esos, y muchos otros pensamientos, cruzaban por la mente de Marco Díaz. Y este se sentía incapaz de hacer nada más. Debía buscar respuestas, debía de ayudar a Star si esta se hallaba en peligro. Y sobre todo, debía hablar aunque fuera una última vez con ella para comprobar si aquella última declaración era cierta. Porque si así lo era…Pero Marco se había desmayado, y estaba saliendo de su atontamiento.

—Jackie…—entonces fue que notó la presencia de su novia en aquel lugar.

Jackie Lynn Thomas, la chica de la patineta, eterno amor de infancia de Marco y actual novia del susodicho. Ella se encontraba en aquel momento a su lado, mirando comprensivamente su confusión. Y Marco agradeció que Jackie no fuera celosa, ni posesiva, sino una chica con un alto sentido común y tremenda amabilidad. Cualquier otra chica (Janna no clasificaba como una, por lo menos para él) se hubiera enojado con Marco solo porque Star se le hubiese declarado, pero Jackie no estaba enojada o si quiera parecía molesta, incluso parecía que su sonrisa era mayor a la obtenida en la fiesta de fin de curso, horas atrás. Y aunque Marco apreciaba eso de la conducta de Jackie, incluso él tenía que admitir que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos por ella y también sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por Star. Y Marco tenía miedo de eso. Tenía miedo, porque, si bien ya sospechaba que Star le amaba en secreto, él no sabía bien lo que sentía por Star.

—No agradezcas.—le dijo ella con tranquilidad y golpeándolo en hombro—Te necesitábamos despierto.

—Él necesitaba dormir, debe estar en estado de shock.—corrigió la señora Díaz a Jackie—Además es muy de noche y...

—Y mañana no habrá escuela.—interrumpió Jackie—Señora Díaz, entiendo su preocupación, pero no creo que Marco le hubiera gustado que lo viéramos dormir sin hacer nada.

—Yo también creo que Marco debe pensar así.—confirmó el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa a Jackie en agradecimiento—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Unas dos, tal vez tres horas.—dijo Janna limpiándose las uñas—Fue divertido verte durmiendo, por cierto, hablas entre sueños. —una vez dicho esto Starfan13 afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?—preguntó Marco sabiendo que debían de haber sido él y Star el centro de la fiesta.

—Ya me encargue de ellos.—dijo su padre—Solo se quedaron las amigas tuyas y de Star.

Marco giró la vista y encontró que en la habitación se encontraban Janna, la chica rara de la escuela, despreocupada de la vida, y buena amiga de Star. Ahí se encontraba también la fanática loca de Star, Starfan13…Y sí, ese era el nombre de la chica, se lo había cambiado legalmente y todo. También una de las amigas de la infancia de Star, Kelly la de cabello verde mentolado y largo…Muy largo. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar Jackie Lynn Thomas, la cual le tomaba de la mano con tranquilidad.

—¿Y Ponyhead?—preguntó entonces Marco correspondiendo el agarre de manos, si bien la amiga de Star no le terminaba de agradar a Marco, este se vio sorprendido de no encontrarla, después de todo, ella estaba en la fiesta.

—Poco después que te desmayaras dijo que iría a Mewni.—informó Kelly sin mostrar ninguna emoción clara en su rostro más allá de una tranquila incertidumbre—Al parecer está en cuarentena el reino.

—¿Cuarentena?—preguntó Marco.

—Eso mismo intentamos averiguar.—le dijo Jackie para calmarlo apretando con más fuerza.

—¿Y no ha vuelto de comprobar si todo estaba bien?—preguntó Marco, sabiendo que Ponyhead era capaz de distraerse, pero nunca en una situación tan severa.

—Es un viaje largo hijo, seguramente…—intentó calmarle su madre.

—¡Mama! Con tijeras dimensionales es cosa de minutos.—dijo Marco antes de que un foco se encendiera en su mente, metafóricamente hablando, físicamente demostró su contento con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, a mí también me preocupa ella.—tuvo que admitir Kelly sobando su hombro—Pero me dio la misión de defenderlos en caso de que algo pasara.

—Como si algo interesante ocurriese normalmente en la Tierra…—escucharon la burla de Janna.

—Nunca antes Mewni había estado en cuarentena, y ustedes son las personas más importantes para Star.—dijo ella con simpleza—En la Tierra.—aclaró entrecerrando los ojos a modo de advertencia-Son blancos fáciles en casi de que algún enemigo de Star o los Butterfly los quieran cazar, pero mi labor es evitar que eso ocurra.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias Kelly, sigue protegiéndolos.—dijo Marco aun con su misma sonrisa—Yo iré a Mewni también para checar que todo esté bien.

—Yo aun no consigo mis tijeras, sí que tendrás que esperar a que vuelva Ponyhead y…

—No las necesito.—aclaró Marco a la vez que fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando a todos en la habitación confundidos.

Solo Jackie y Janna lo acompañaron sin problema alguno a su habitación, la cual estaba al lado de la de Star. Una vez ahí, fue directo a su cajón de ropa interior y lanzó todo el contenido de ropa interior y calcetines fuera del cajoncito, buscando algo que debía estar hasta el fondo. Ese pequeño acto hizo sonrojar a Jackie, pero Janna sonreía con naturalidad, como si lo hubiera visto todo eso antes, Marco prefirió no preguntar. Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba: Unas tijeras de hierro grandes que tenían grabadas en el metal el nombre "Marco". Obtenidas a partir de las pruebas que Hekapoo, una especie de demonio interdimensional muy amistosa.

—Bingo.—dijo Marco para celebrar antes de darse cuenta que ambas chicas le habían seguido y que Jackie se quitaba de su rostro el calcetín que este había lanzado—Oh, lamento el desorden.

—No hay problema.—pero esa mirada de Jackie le demostró a Marco que aunque ella fuera permisiva, tampoco era sumisa y algo le iba a tocar pagar por esa exhibición.

Volvió entonces Marco a la habitación con el resto de los testigos, solo por si Jackie seguía enojada y decidiera hacerle algo. Una vez ahí le preguntaron sus padres la causa por la cual había salido a correr. A lo que Marco mostró el par de tijeras.

—¿Unas tijeras?—preguntaron ambos.

—¡AHHH!—escuchó los gritos de emoción de Starfan13—¿Son unas tijeras para viajar entre dimensiones?—Marco asintió y la fanática volvió a lanzar otro grito de emoción.

Kelly miró las tijeras y luego a Marco, para señalar ambas cosas respectivamente.

—¿Te las ganaste de Hekapoo?—preguntó ella atónita.

—Por supuesto.—dijo Marco orgulloso.

—¿Cuántos años te tomó?—preguntó entonces ella desconfiada.

—Eso será un secreto.—dijo Marco con un deje misterioso, más que nada para no asustar a todos que él realmente había pasado como dieciséis años en otra dimensión—Por el momento, me conformare con que me lleven a Mewni…Aunque necesitare un medio de transporte en caso de no aparecer cerca del castillo…

—Pero hijo, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres descansar un poco más?—le preguntó su padre—Te podríamos dar panquecitos, o unos nachos.—dijo sacando primero una bandeja de pan y luego un tazón de nachos con queso.

—¡Eso es!—dijo Marco alegre—¡Nachos!

Hubo un momento de confusión antes de que todos saltaran hacia atrás sorprendidos, pues Marco apuñaló el aire con las tijeras, pero en lugar de crear una pequeña ráfaga de aire, creo lo que era un portal dimensional. Un espacio de vacío que si se entraba en este se viajaba a otro lugar en el universo existente, más no por el multiverso. Marco después de haber hecho eso lanzó un chiflido y se alejó del boquete de salida.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo antes de que todos escucharan el sonido de un motor de motocicleta acercándose a toda velocidad. Pero al voltear por las ventanas no encontraron nada a esas horas de la noche por el vecindario de Eco Arroyo. Su sorpresa solo incrementó cuando del portal que Marco había abierto salió tremendo monstruo de dura coraza y con una forma imposible de describir con facilidad para ellos.

Un monstruo que sus facciones de rostro indicaban algo cercano a un dragón, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba construido como si de una motocicleta se tratase. Ocupaba media habitación, y escupió fuego apenas entró. A Kelly y Janna se les iluminaron los ojos a la vez que decían "Cool", mientras que el resto gritaban aterrados. Sobre todo, la señora Díaz, que saltó encima de su esposo y se aferraba a este.

—¿Q-qué es esa cosa Marco?—Jackie tomó valor y se acercó a su novio.

—Este, amigos, es Nachos..

—Nachos…Aun más cool.—dijo Janna sintiendo con su cabeza como si de una afirmación sabía hubiera escuchado.

—¿Nachos?—preguntó entonces Starfan13 inspeccionándolo—¿Y qué se supone que es? Oh, ¿Por qué no traje mi libreta de teorías?, tantas cosas descubiertas hoy y ningún lugar donde apuntarlas.—dijo ella arrancándose algunos pelos del cuero cabelludo.

—Sí, como sea.—dijo Marco—Verán, esto es un ciclodragon, y se llama Nachos…—al intentar acariciarlo Nachos se hizo hacia atrás asustado porque no reconoció a Marco de joven—Oh vamos Nachos, soy yo, Marco.—le dijo el chico antes de comenzar a rascar con cariño el cuerno izquierdo del dragón, cosa que hizo que este cerrara sus ojos feliz y ronroneara su motor—Ah, chico, te extrañe, han sido meses duros, aunque me imagino que para ti fueron años, siglos….—dijo Marco abrazándolo y acariciando su lomo.

El dragón, incapaz de hablar la lengua humana cerró un par de veces los ojos, y Marco lo interpretó como segunda opción, ósea siglos. Nachos llevaba siglos sin haberlo visto, aquello le puso momentáneamente triste antes de que Marco se dedicara a echar un vistazo a ver si sus cualidades permanecían iguales.

—¿Un ciclodragón?—al parecer eso hizo que Jackie se acercara y tratara de tocarlo—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto.—Marco comenzó a revisar si su vehículo seguía en buen estado antes de llevarlo por los lugares a donde debía de ir.

Y no fue la única que se acercó al dragón, todos comenzaron a acariciar a Nachos con cuidado, revisando cada una de sus cualidades, el padre de Marco se intrigaba buscando el motor, su madre en cambio buscaba las rodilleras y el casco pertinente. Janna buscaba si era un ciclodragon o ciclodragona. Starfan13 parecía estar analizando cada pequeño detalle del estado de esa criatura. Kelly admiraba desde la distancia, y aun en la esquina de la habitación. En cambio, Jackie se agachó para estar cara cara con la criatura.

Hubo un momento de silencio en los cuales Jackie y Nachos se miraron tensamente a los ojos. Ella intentó acariciarle, pero este respiró fuertemente con su nariz y la hizo apartar su mano. Nachos parecía satisfecho con lo conseguido, pero Jackie determinada acercó su mano a la fuerza y comenzó a acariciar. Al principio el ronroneo del motor aumentó a uno peligroso, pero rápidamente pareció calmarse a uno más suave.

—¿Quién es un buen Nachos?—preguntó Jackie a la criatura con un tono infantil antes de seguirlo acariciando.

—Muy bien, lo tomare para ir yo mismo a Mewni. —informó Marco una vez todos se hubieron apartado.

—Entonces yo te acompañare.—le dijo Jackie tomando una mochila suya y lanzando de su interior un par de cascos de patinaje, ese gesto hizo sonreír a la señora Díaz.

—Por supuesto, sube.—le dijo Marco pegándose al asiente y haciendo que Jackie se sentara entre sus piernas y se sujetara de la parte delantera de Nachos.

—Ah, ah, ah.—los separó el señor Díaz—Esto es de un solo usuario, la seguridad primero hijo.—le dijo a la vez que levantaba a Jackie del asiento.

—Papaaa…—se quejó Marco—Esta es una misión seria.—le dijo Marco a la vez que se cubría los ojos de la vergüenza.

—Sí, señor Díaz, Marco y Star me necesitan.—dijo Jackie segura a la vez que se soltaba a la fuerza.

Al principio Rafael parecía que se iba a oponer, pero al ver el rostro seguro de su hijo, no pudo y asintió con suavidad con su cabeza. Todos se apartaron y Marco giró a Nachos para que este fuera directamente hacia el hueco en la pared que había. Debían de ser las dos de la mañana o tres, pero eso no importaba, porque Marco iba a ir a toda velocidad a Mewni. Si bien, aun no conocía como transportarse a lugares específicos de dimensiones que él no conociera, quitando su hogar, conocía muy bien que debía entrar al castillo e imaginó varias habitaciones del castillo a la vez que sujetaba las tijeras en lo alto.

—¡Andando Nachos!—y al hacerlo correr Marco tomó las tijeras otra vez rasgando el aire, pero esta vez no se rasgó frente a él, sino que una especie de corte cruzó la habitación y se detuvo por donde Nachos iba a salir, era otro portal, pero este era diferente al anterior—¿Qué?—y se hubiera detenido, pero Nachos no reaccionó a tiempo y chocó contra la pared de ladrillos, provocando que Marco, Jackie y Nachos cayeran al patio trasero de la casa Díaz.

—¡Marco!—gritaron sus padres corriendo a socorrerlo—¡Jackie!

—¡Ciclodragon!—gritó Janna corriendo a socorrerle.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Starfan13 y Kelly se miraron y siguieron al resto en la misión de recuperarlos. Entre todos regresaron a Marco y Jackie a la habitación. Nachos se quedó en el patio mirando todo a su alrededor.

Una vez arriba, Marco no perdió el tiempo y analizó el portal que había creado. Era completamente normal en cuanto a parecido al resto, pero ese portal estaba sellado por un muro de ladrillos.

—¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó Marco a Kelly.

—¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?—preguntó ella— Llevo tres años intentando conseguir mis tijeras y aún no las consigo—Intenta abrir otro portal.

Marco rápidamente aprovechó el momento y siguió el consejo de Kelly, intentó abrir un segundo portal al castillo de Mewni, pero este portal también tenía ladrillos. Después de sorprenderse volvió a intentarlo, esta vez pensando en los campos de maíz. Bloqueado. Finalmente, Marco recordó el escenario donde ese cantante desesperante hizo la canción de princesa de Star, volviendo a encontrarse con una pared de ladrillos.

—Esto es…Nuevo.—tuvo que admitir Marco.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó su padre.

—Oh nada, simplemente no me dejan entrar las tijeras a Mewni.—dijo Marco mirando de uno a otro lado la pared, luego intentó empujarla, y como nada ocurrió cerró el portal.

—Probablemente parte de la cuarentena sea que nadie entre a Mewni.—tuvo que admitir Kelly—Interesante…

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Noup.—contestó la chica aun con esa tranquilidad característica de ella.

—Oh vamos, debes de saber algo.—le dijo Marco enojado.

—Ya te dije, no tengo mis tijeras ganadas…Pero conozco a alguien que si tiene las suyas propias.—dijo ella a la vez que se acercaba para tomar las tijeras de Marco y proponerle una alternativa poco jocosa.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de los monstruos…

—¡AHH!—una terrible bestia intentó atacar un muro, ese muro bloqueaba el paso a la dimensión de Mewni, pero al estrellarse contra el muro de ladrillos, nada ocurrió.

—¡Todos juntos!—otro monstruo con forma de serpiente ordenó a varios monstruos minotauros correr a toda velocidad contra otro desgarre de la tela del espacio tiempo hasta otra dimensión. Alrededor de esas diez criaturas corrieron en estampida, apoyando todos sus pesos corporales en los hombros donde iba efectuar el ataque, todos al mismo tiempo y todos y cada uno fracasaron porque los ladrillos no se movían.

—Si quieres algo bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.—se acercó Ludo, pero no el Ludo poco intimidante que antes todos esos monstruos habían servido, sino uno con una voz profunda, calmada e intimidante, los antónimos de Ludo.

El villano levantó una mano donde tenía un dedo cortado e incrustado la mitad del cristal de la varita de Star. Sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa solo indicaban locura, y eso era algo que convenció a sus lacayos para volver con él después de un año sin servirle, pero también lo había hecho cuando lo vieron usar magia de varita.

Con tan solo levantar la mano Ludo había creado un rayo de energía letal, sin dejar tiempo para que varios monstruos se quitaran de su camino y murieran en el acto. Eso pasó desapercibido por el resto, los huesos de los monstruos masacrados quedaron en el suelo negros de lo rostizados que estaban, pero el muro de ladrillos seguía igual de intacto.

—Interesante.—dijo Ludo rascándose la barba con su misma sonrisa maligna y aterradora—Un hechizo tan poderoso que solo un miembro de la realeza podrá destruirlo…—tocó el muro con nostalgia—Tu segundo hechizo más poderoso…—y luego miró hacia su dedo faltante, recordando el efecto del hechizo más poderoso de la actual reina—Bueno, esto se solucionara con facilidad, ¿Glosaryck? —mandó a hablar.

Desde un montón de escombros comenzó a flotar un libro gigantesco y pesado, con la ligereza de una pluma y velocidad de una grulla. Llegó a una posición cercano a Tofee a su vez que sus páginas se abrían a gran velocidad. En el centro del libro se detuvo el movimiento y se encontraba ahí una pequeña figura morada con una gema en la frente. Parecía estar meditando y con una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó a Tofee como si apenas se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba ahí.

—¿Algún hechizo para quitar la protección infalible?—preguntó Tofee mostrándole el problema.

Glosaryck abrió la mirada sorprendido a la vez que comenzó a levitar acercándose al ladrillo. Una vez lo tocó, trato de empujarlo, nada sucedió. Pero eso no lo detuvo y con un movimiento de dedo abrió otras diez puertas dimensionales diminutas y trato de meter su mano por todos los orificios. Cuando terminó esa labor miró con seriedad a Tofee.

—Este hechizo fue hecho por Moon, y sí, como lo temes, solo una Butterfly podría quitarlo ya que ellas son las únicas con derecho al trono de Mewni.—explicó con simpleza a la vez que abría el libro que tenía integrado en la sección de hechizos prohibidos y mostraba un par de imágenes con aterradores dibujos.

—Muy bien jugado Moon, muy bien jugado.—sonrió Tofee con simpleza—Nos viene de perlas que solo una Butterfly sea capaz de romper el hechizo.

—¿Ya es la hora?—preguntó Glosaryck sonriendo—Porque de ser así, aun me debes un pudín antes de que la descongele.—dijo Glosaryck moviendo su mano en señal de pago.

—Ya estábamos tardando.—fue la respuesta de un feliz Tofee—Aunque primero, creo que sería conveniente mandar un par de monstruos a inspeccionar la Tierra, en caso que toda esta jugarreta sea solo una distracción para que Star se oculte en ese inmundo planeta, de paso lo conquistaremos en nombre de ella.—se detuvo con una mirada brillante en los ojos y no tardó en que su atención fuera captada por un Glosaryck que tosía para llamar la atención—Y compraremos tu pudín.

Una vez dicho eso Tofee y Glosaryck continuaron andando por el palacio con mucha quietud, disfrutando del momento. Mientras los otros monstruos se formaban en filas para obedecerlos con orden militar. Algunos otros seguían chocando sus cuerpos contra los ladrillos para entrar a Mewni.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a la Tierra.

La opción que le estaba dando Kelly a Marco no le agradaba mucho. Este prefirió abrir un portal para ir a la dimensión de Hekapoo, pero al encontrar que ella no estaba en ningún lugar de su propia dimensión decidió suspirar y volver a la dimensión normal. Fuera del portal se encontró con una Kelly que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. El resto en la habitación parecían dormir.

—¿Tom?— preguntó Marco a Kelly poco convencido—No creo que él nos sea de mucha ayuda…

—Es eso o nada.—le replicó Kelly—Solo él y Star tenían tijeras.—dijo finalmente como si ese fuera un argumento decisivo.

—Y las de Star eran un regalo robado de Ponyhead…—medito Marco—Además no encuentro a Hekapoo…Sí, supongo que tienes razón.—dijo Marco cediendo terreno y tomando las tijeras—¿Quién viene?

Sus padres despertaron de súbito, así como Starfan13, los tres se acercaron al portal con rapidez, Jackie también se acercó a Marco soñolienta y cruzando el portal. Kelly fue la siguiente. Finalmente, Marco lo iba a hacer, antes de mirar que había una mano levantada a mitad del suelo, se acercó a esta y resulto que Janna no se había levantado, sino que esperaba que la ayudaran a eso. Marco suspiro antes de ayudarla.

—¿Y Nachos?—preguntó ella en lugar de agradecer.

—Se puede quedar aquí, no le pasara nada.—dijo Marco moviendo exageradamente su mano y empujando a Janna por el portal.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Bueno, esto se supone que quiere construir un ambiente épico, que llegara, pero por el momento tenemos que ver las circunstancias que nos llevaran a estos, y desarrollar los personajes.**

 **La historia tendrá un ritmo así, y después de cierto capítulo la duración de estos subirá estrepitosamente. Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero tampoco hago milagros (¿) Fuera de eso, tengo que agradecerlo, me han hecho llorar de la felicidad. 8 favoritos.**

 **8 benditos favoritos…**

 **Dios mío, ¿Qué es esto? Bueno, me alegra tanto que les gustara, me esforzare por cada capítulo mejorar mi estilo tanto narrativo como sustancial, y finalmente entrar a la epica que será la guerra per se. Pero para eso, tenemos que esperar un poco (¿) Ya que cosas extrañas sucederán, eso créanlo.**

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido dándole un sincero gracias de corazón.**


	3. La última Guerrera de Mewni

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 3 La última guerrera de Mewni**

—¡Mama!—el grito de Star hizo que su padre se acercara para intentar tranquilizarla.

Star no quiso apartarse de su madre, pero no tuvo más opción cuando entre varios guardias decidieron llevarla a la enfermería. Star se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo. Realmente odiaba el tener que esperar por más respuestas, sobre todo por las dudas que cruzaban en su cabeza, la primera y más importante:

¿Eclipsa?

Star Butterfly conocía poco de su novena bisabuela, apenas y sabía que en el pasado había sido vista como una terrible reina debido a que era rebelde, y había decidido abandonar el trono para salir con un monstruo de piel roja y cuatro ojos. ¿Tal vez un demonio?... En tiempos de Eclipsa aquellos seres no eran como lo son ahora, sino seres terribles y llenos de una ira que los hacía poderoso. Tanto que sus sucesores, cientos de años después del tratado de paz entre demonios y Mewnianos, aun seguían teniendo tendencia a enojarse con facilidad. Caso era Tom...

Star entonces recordó que ella antes salía con Tom, y si bien Tom no era demasiado amable, este no llegaba a ser ni una sombra de lo que hablaban los libros antiguos. Algunos historiadores, tanto del lado de Mewni, como del Inframundo, decían que eran capaces de entrar a un castillo, ellos solos, y apoderarse de ese terreno. Muy pocas familias de renombre lograron sobresalir de aquellas terribles épocas, y por supuesto, la más notoria fueron las Butterfly. Se dice que los Avarius, familia de Ludo, obtuvieron su poder porque se relacionaron con demonios de la peor clase, matando todas las tierras del Sur, y por eso fueron excluidos en el tratado de paz de Mewni.

Pero Star nunca se había detenido a pensar en un demonio, y realmente ¿Importaba ahora? Ella quería averiguar sobre Eclipsa, no sobre el pasado de los demonios y los horrores que estos causaban en el corazón del pueblo del pasado. Star ignoraba que entendiendo el pasado se entiende el futuro, por supuesto. Pero no teniendo más que el silencio en lo que esperaba a su madre, continuó pensando, continuaba ella buscando una manera de despejar su mente sobre Eclipsa, bien ya sabía que tipo de poder debía tener para no solo domar un demonio, sino hacerlo su amante.

Al tratar de imaginar ese poder se le ponía la carne de gallina, era por mucho la reina más temida del pasado. Y sin embargo, a diferencia de las cientos de historias sobre matanzas de demonios o valentías por parte de los Ponyhead, o incluso leyendas de sus otras antepasadas, Eclipsa no había dejado marca más allá del horror. Y eso solo significaba algo para Star, o sus actos habían sido tan temibles que los ciudadanos prefirieron no guardarlos para la posteridad, o la mujer no cometió tales pecados, pero hubiera podido cometerlos.

De una o de la otra manera, algo seguía sin cuadrar, y eso era lo primero en lo que tenía que pensar Star, su novena bisabuela ya debía estar más que muerte, habían pasado mínimo quinientos años desde su época de reinado, por no mencionar que en todos los libros de historia de Mewni al hablar de su reinado siempre indicaban que fue vencida joven y dejando una hija como única heredera, hija a la cual le fue entregada su varita a la corta edad de catorce años. Desde ese entonces se tiene la tradición que la varita no quede en las manos de una reina sino hasta que su primogénita cumpla esa edad. Para evitar la corrupción y acostumbrar a las princesas desde más temprana edad en caso de emergencias. Desde entonces Mewni solo ha ido en ascenso...Por lo menos hasta ese día.

Star aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su madre flotando y con el cabello expandiéndose en todas direcciones como si estuviera bajo el agua. Brillando sus manos de blanco intenso y cubriendo todo su reino con un poderoso hechizo. Una mujer con un poder tan grande no debía estar acostada en una enfermería, esperando que el curandero entendiera lo que pasaba en ella. Debía de estar entrenando a Star magicamente y enseñándole técnicas de combate para sobrellevar una lucha que afirmaba se iba a hacer realidad.

Pero el ambiente, aunque tenso, no propiciaba para una batalla. No había soldados moviéndose de un lado a otro, ni vigías en las torres, los civiles estaban en las calles, sonriendo y viviendo sus vidas como si nada pasara, por lo menos los que seguían despiertos a esa hora. La luna iluminaba la cara desesperada de Star y su hundimiento hasta que fue despertada por que fue picoteada por una lanza en su brazo.

—¡Ataque narval!-gritó a la vez que lanzaba de su varita un mamífero marino y lo lanzaba sobre su agresor.

El atacante lanzó un par de gritos desde debajo del narval, gritos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Star. Ella hizo rodar con su pie el narval y se encontró con el temible ser que la atacaba. Resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la Princesa Ponyhead, convertida en una figura bidimensional debido al peso del narval.

—Si así recibes gente en tu casa, no me sorprendes que estés esperando a alguien en la enfermería.—habló la cabeza de pony a la vez que tomaba aire e inflaba todo su cuerpo, volviendo a la forma tridimensional.

Ambas se abrazaron por un momento, dejando que el abrazo durará un largo rato, posiblemente sabiendo que aquel sería de los últimos que se darían en mucho tiempo con esa sinceridad. Una vez se soltaron Star miró decepcionada hacia abajo, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, no le había dicho de su partida a ella, en cambio Ponyehead no se lo hecho en cara, sino que suspiro un momento.

—Pero, pensé que no había forma de entrar a Mewni.—dijo Star nerviosa—Mi mama hizo un hechizo muy potente y PAWW volaba y el aire hacía FIUU.—dijo ella, expresándose como ella sabe expresarse—¿Como te colaste?

—Oh, también es un gusto verte amiga, deja te invito a tomar asiento.—le dijo sarcasticamente la cabeza flotante.

—No seas ridícula, no podrías sentarte aunque lo intentaras.—le dijo Star.

—¿Cuánto apuestas chica?

Pero antes de que alguna pudiera hacer nada, el curandero salió de la habitación y se acercó a las dos menores. Rapidamente hicieron llamar al rey River y le preguntaron si quería que ellas escucharan. Este dijo que mientras su esposa no estuviera en condiciones de oponerse, Star merecía la verdad. Ese gesto fue agradecido por una sonrisa por parte de Star.

—Hay dos formas de decir esto, de la manera rápida e impactante, o la lenta y dolorosa.—les explicó.

—Rápida, necesito ver a mi mama ¡Ya!

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual el curandero se detuvo a suspirar, como si esperara algo muy malo a punto de ocurrir, o un ataque por parte de la varita, ese gesto fue ignorado por Star y dejo que este se tomara sus quince segundos antes de contestar de la manera "rápida".

—Moon Butterfly, amada reina actual de Mewni, es una muerta andante.—dijo el curandero con todo su peso.

—¿Una que cua con patas?—preguntó Ponyhead no entendiendo nada.

—Muerta andante.—repitió el hombre.

Star busco apoyo en su padre, ya que desconocía el termino, pero River levantó los hombros en señal de desconocimiento. Así que Star solo logró formar una mueca de desconcierto, la cual no fue desapercibida para el doctor.

—Una muerta andante, para que entiendan fácilmente, la reina debería estar muerta...

Un rayo verde fue disparado y dio contra el curandero y este salió disparado hacia la pared con una fuerza brutal que la gano varios moratones. Este tosió y escupió un poco de polvo que había levantado gracias al choque antes de darse cuenta que en aquel momento, una Star Butterfly cegada por sus sentimientos le estaba apuntando con la varita mágica a una distancia letal.

—¡Amiga no hagas locuras!—le gritó Ponyhead, fue ignorada.

—¡Star!—su padre se puso a medio camino entre ambos—Por favor, escucha lo que tiene que decirte...—dijo no muy convencido.

Durante un momento Star pareció dudar, su ira era tal que hubiera podido matar con la mirada al pobre hombre, pero al ver a su padre frente a frente, ella no pudo hacer más que bajar la varita y comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente, preguntándose por dentro "¿Qué he hecho?".

—Señorita Butterfly, agradecería que no me atacara de esa manera, pudo haberme lastimado.

—No estaba en mi control...—dijo Star refiriéndose a la varita, el hombre solo rodó los ojos.

—Al parecer la reina Moon...—se detuvo para ver a la varita de Star—Murió...—volvió a fijar sus ojos en la varita—O por lo menos absorbieron su magia, osea, quedó vacía durante un tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?—le preguntó Star a la vez que mordía la varita y lo miraba con sospecha.

—Sus cuencas oculares, su tacto débil, todo indica que fue drenada de poder mágico y luego recibió un poco para renovar fuerzas,—todos se llevaron una mano a la boca en la habitación por la sorpresa—aún desconozco de cómo se puede drenar magia o recomponerla, sin efectos fatales, claro esta...—hablaba cada vez más nervioso.

—Me dijo que enfrento a Tofee.—dijo Star.

—¿Toffe? ¿Ese tipo no lo había matado la explosión de tu varita?—preguntó Ponyhead dudando de la palabra de Star.

—Señorita Butterfly, temo que aunque me diga quien hizo esto, si no estudio con esa criatura, me sería complicado diagnosticar nada más allá de un simple reposo y esperar a que nada más le pase o tenga efectos secundarios graves esta...Muerte repentina.

Sin más que decir, entró Star a la habitación de su madre, encontrándose con una muy desagradable sorpresa. Ella creía que en la habitación se encontraría una única cama en la cual su madre descansaría, y a pesar de que la situación no era la contraria, ella no esperaba encontrarse con otros dos cuerpos y una calavera de venado junto a un cuerno de guerra lleno de polvo. El cuerpo en la camilla más cercana le reconoció de una de sus aventuras en su pasado, era Rhombulus, un ser con cabeza de cristal y manos de serpiente, humanoide, pero era difícil identificar lo que era su piel y con el poder de congelar a todos en sólidos bloques de cuarzo con un rayo de su ojo. Apenas y usaba un calzón y una capa de vestimenta, dejando a sus músculos lucirse, y se notaba que en el pecho le faltaba un adorno. Star recordaba aún al policía interdimensional que había conocido en el pasado, y trato de relacionarlo con el cuerpo drenado que tenía delante, con su rostro totalmente negro, carente de vida y las serpientes de sus manos con los ojos cerrados y las lenguas de fuera.

Pero si eso la hizo estremecer, la compañera enfrente le hizo que sus piernas temblaran. Hekapoo, la gran Hekapoo, una de las últimas demonios con poderes sobresalientes, y un vestido flameante amarillo, con el pelo rojo vivo y dueña de la capacidad para crear tijeras dimensionales (como tuvo que aprender después de rescatar a Marco de su dimensión). Ella también se encontraba ahí tirada en la cama. Pero no estaba herida, ella también estaba vacía, pero tenía que admitir que este vaciado era más palpable que el anterior, incluso tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca. La demonio parecía totalmente vacía por dentro, era como una coraza, un traje de lo que antes fue Hekapoo.

Star tuvo que respirar entrecortadamente y abrazar a su padre, el solo imaginar a su madre con el rostro negros como Rhombulus, o sin cuencas oculares y como cadaver cual Hekapoo...Eso la aterraba, su mente imaginativa veía así no solo a su madre, sino también a su padre, a Marco, los Díaz, Jackie, Ponyehead, Kelly, incluso Janna, imaginaba un montón de cuerpos vacíos tanto de la Tierra como de Mewni, y ella herida a mitad del campo de batalla. Su imaginación fue tal que incluso logró imaginar a Tofee acercándose lentamente con calma y una sonrisa elegante de victoria en el rostro, mirándola a ella destrozada. Sin decir ninguna palabra, y sin que Star se pudiera defender Tofee levantó su mano sin dedo, ahora con este de vuelta y de un solo hechizo la convirtió a ella en un cuerpo sin alma, vacío.

En la vida real, esa pequeña fantasía se había traducido en Star llorando sobre le hombro de su padre. Ponyhead la consolaba desde la espalda dándole palmadas con su boca para que respirara y se calmara. Cosa que Star tardo en hacer, estaba aterrada, y sentía que se iba a derrumbar de un segundo a otro.

No solo le habían dicho que su madre había sido muerta, sino que también la "Alta Comisión" pereció en el enfrentamiento, sin contar con la suerte de su madre. Los cuidadores de Mewni abajo, y ella siendo la única contra lo que parecía un ejercito. Además tenía que añadir el terror de volver a ver a Tofee, después de todos los daños que dejo este en su pasado. Y como si todos esos sentimientos no fueran suficientes, sentía culpa con Ponyhead, por no contarle sobre lo de Marco...Y Marco...De tan solo que sonara su nombre en su mente sus tripas se volvían un nudo, y no le sorprendería si de un momento a otro su estomago estallara.

La exhibición no termino ahí, su padre le dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y le enseño los restos de Lekmet, la cabra demonio canciller de la Alta Comisión, ahora solo cenizas. Eso la hizo pensar qué tan terrible tuvo que ser la batalla para que un miembro tan poderoso fuera evaporizado. Y la calavera de un venado, resulto ser el todo poderoso Omnitraxus, el ente que gobernaba el espacio y el tiempo...Star en ese momento temblaba, ella palidecía ante cualquiera de los cuerpos ahí mostrados en cuanto a poder, inteligencia, estrategia o casi cualquier ámbito, y la querían hacer creer que los cinco habían enfrentado a Tofee y perdido...¡Perdido! ¿Qué iba a hacer ella si quiera? ¿Cosquillas?

Llego al final de la habitación, su madre descansaba pacíficamente después de haberse desmayado un par de horas atrás. Y ahí se quedó su hija, junto al lecho de su débil madre. Sus dos acompañantes decidieron darle un poco de privacidad a madre e hija y salieron de la tétrica enfermería.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarla en momentos tan complicados.—dijo el rey a Ponyhead.

—No fue fácil.—le contestó ella—Este campo de fuerza supe que no me dejaría teletransportarme directamente, así que tuve que ir a mi castillo y de ahí...—se detuvo un segundo, como meditando si decir algo o no, pero negó con su cuerpo— Pedí un permiso especial a mi papi para crear una abertura a este reino, pero incluso él, ¡Mi papí!—repitió para resaltar lo sorprendida y triste que estaba—No pudo hacer ni un hueco en la barrera, después de cierta...Situación, nos vimos obligados a usar magia prohibida.—explicaba ella, pero se notaba a leguas que necesitaba soltar algo de su interior.

—¿Magia prohibida? ¿A tu edad?

—Así es la vida anciano...—presumió ella antes de recordar que estaba hablando con el rey, osea el segundón de la reina.

—Viaje en el tiempo un par de minutos antes de que se creara la barrera y entre.—dijo ella con simpleza.

—Un momento, si fue tan simple como eso, entonces...¡GUARDIAS!—comenzó el rey nervioso, si ella se había colado al castillo, ¿Qué le decía que un ser de ultratumba no la seguiría?

El rey Butterfly dio la orden de traer a todos los ciudadanos del reino al interior del castillo y redoblar los turnos de todos los guardias, indicando que debían interrogar a cada habitante y entre los mismos soldados. Uno de estos comenzó a reírse del rey, antes de que la puerta de la enfermería fuera abierta, era Star. Su mirada era de ira y seriedad.

—Adentro duermen, ¿Porqué tanto escándalo?

Al rey no le tomó ni un minuto explicarle la situación a su hija, y las decisiones sobre mantener en vigilancia a todos los ciudadanos para evitar colaciones, así como redoblar las defensas del castillo.

—...Y ellos se rieron de mi...—dijo River con rencor a los guardias.

—Pues hicieron bien.—le dijo secamente Star causando que los guardias le aplaudieran—No debería bastar con una doble defensa, sino con triple, y los interrogatorios no deberían ser solo para entrar al castillo, sino también durante su estadía, para evitar futuras traiciones. Los guardias abrieron la boca al escuchar eso por parte de la princesa Butterfly.

—¿Tan poco confía en su pueblo?—pregunto uno de estos.

—Confío en mi pueblo, pero si esta barrera se rompe, ¡Esto pasara!-y abrió la puerta detrás suya de par en par, mostrando todos esos cuerpos sin energía vital en la enfermería-¿Esto le parece algo que quiera ver en sus hijos?

Todos los guardias retrocedieron y comenzaron a dar distintas ordenes para que se iniciara la evacuación al castillo. Star y su padre sonrieron, Ponyhead entonces se apartó un poco, sintiéndose un elemento de más en la mezcla. Eso lo notó Star y se acercó a su amiga. La luz nocturna de las 3 de la mañana, provocaba que la sombra de Ponyhead fuera casi nula. La cabeza se quedó recostada en una ventana, mirando hacia afuera, toda la vista más allá de los limites del reino Butterfly eran tapados por un campo de fuerza blanco que protegía el pueblo.

—Hey, amiga.—habló Star acercándose un poco a ella y sabiendo que tal vez no merecía la atención de su parte.

—Oh, hola chica.—le contestó Ponyhead sin ganas y fingiendo que apenas la había escuchado llegar, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear-"Mejor Amiga"—Star estaba segura que si Ponyhead tuviera manos hubiera hecho la señal de las comillas.

Star miró apenada el suelo, mientras se sujetaba un brazo y se mordía el labio, no encontraba palabras para aquella situación, generalmente siempre era todo fiestas, diversión y raras veces debía de comportarse con seriedad frente a ella, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

—Lamento no contarte lo de Marco, y no despedirme de ti cuando me fui de la Tierra...—comenzó Star.

—Ahórrate tus disculpas.—le contestó con agresividad—¡Yo estuve ahí Star! ¡Pudiste al menos voltear a verme!—desato su ira—¡Y luego te encierras en Mewni y yo no sé que te esta pasando!—se detuvo para respirar y finalmente voltear a verla, hablando apenas en un hilo de voz—Pensé que te importaba nuestra amistad...

La princesa Butterfly se quedó sin palabras durante unos momentos mientras trataba de digerir todo lo que Ponyhead le había dicho. Si bien, para oídos ajenos, eso sonaría egoísta por parte de una amiga, para los de Star eran una clara declaración de desesperación por parte de su amiga.

—Yo...Lo siento...—comenzó por la parte facil, pero incluso ahí tuvo que cerrar los puños con firmeza—No tuve tiempo...Tenía que partir de inmediato...

—¡Pudiste haberme dicho cual era la amenaza!—le grito Ponyhead—¿Acaso crees que tu reino es el único en riesgo?—dicho esto volvió a mirar por la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos—Cuando llegue a mi hogar, los monstruos estaban atacando el castillo, había potros Ponyhead llorando en las puertas del castillo, cargado por unas madres que luchaban con dientes y cuernos contra monstruos de todo tipo, no cientos, no miles, tal vez millones...—dijo ella con una mirada de terror en los ojos—Los gritos...Esos gritos...

—Yo...No lo sabía...Ponyhead, yo...

—Solo cuando los monstruos irrumpieron en el castillo, todo fue el más puro de los caos. Mi papí...Él...Me miró a los ojos, y me dijo cosas que nunca creí escuchar de él, como que estaba orgulloso de mi, que me amaba, que nunca debió enviarme a Santa Olga...Te juro que llore.—le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste en el rostro—Y luego me dijo que tenía yo que escapar, que era el legado de los Ponyhead...—dijo esto temblando de miedo por lo que seguía.

—Por favor dime que no...

—Intento romper la barrera con poderosos hechizos mientras los guardias nos defendían de monstruos viniendo de un lado y otro, con garrotes llenos de sangre arcoiris...—se detuvo recordando con horror esos gritos de terror que lanzaban tanto guardias como civiles Ponyhead al ser atrapados pos los monstruos—El rey Ponyhead utilizó su último recurso, con todos sus poderes invoco el hechizo más poderoso y peligroso que nuestra raza es capaz de hacer...—dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—El Ponyhead rey esta...—Star insistía en hablar, no quería escuchar la realidad, no quería imaginar el castillo de su amiga atacada, los pobres entes voladores muriendo por lanzas de monstruos, o cuando mínimo siendo capturados de maneras brutales.

—Papi siguió invocando el hechizo incluso cuando nuestros guardias personales cayeron desmayados por una luz verde que entró a la sala real.—dijo ella costándole cada vez más hablar—Y papi recibió no solo uno, sino cinco de esos golpes verdes, nunca rindiendose y continuando con el hechizo, lo hubiera ayudado de no ser porque estaba encerrada por una burbuja del tiempo... Antes de partir pude ver a mi padre desmayándose y termine en esa misma habitación, vacía...En el pasado, antes de que todo iniciara.—dijo ella llorando a mares—Utilice las tijeras dimensionales y espere a escuchar tu voz...

—¿Cuento les tomó invadir tu castillo?—preguntó Star evadiendo lo más posible los temas que sabía eran delicados.

—Un par de horas.—contestó ella impotente mirando la ventana—Estuve durante esas horas intentando ayudarte, me concentre tanto en eso que descuide mi reino...Y lo condene...En estos momentos deben de estar los monstruos pasando la barrera y atacando sin piedad a los civiles...

—No...Yo no tenía...Yo...—Star se encontraba sin palabras.

—Dentro de una hora mi papi me mandara al pasado...—dijo ella mirando cada vez con más fuerza por la ventana—Y todo para una chica que no es capaz de confiar ni en su mejor amiga...

Esas palabras hirieron más que cualquier puñalada que pudieran darle a Star, pero eran ciertas. Ella había ignorado en su totalidad a su mejor amiga desde que llegó a la Tierra, mientras que ella se había adaptado a su estilo de vida, incluso se llevo bien con Marco (nuevo dolor de tripas).

—Pudiste haberme contado...—le reclamó ella—Pude haber salvado a mi gente... De saber que la amenaza era tan grave le hubiera dicho a papi y él...Él...—se detuvo a llorar incapaz de mirar la ventana, pero era inútil, aun cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver los campos de su reino en llamas por el ataque.

Y sin importarle nada, Star le dio un abrazo a Ponyhead entre lágrimas verdaderas y gritos de perdón.

—¡Por favor! ¡Dime que es mentira!—gritó Star imaginando las tierras en las nubes de los Ponyhead, y el sufrimiento que su silencio y el de su madre le había costado no solo al reino de su amiga, sino posiblemente a todos los de las tierras de Mewni.

Era culpa de las Butterfly si en todos los reinos se hizo un genocidio. La discreción le pudieron costar cabezas a esas tierras y victorias a los monstruos. Aquel paraje de Mewni le aterraba a Star. En lo más profundo de su ser. En aquel momento Marco era el menor de sus problemas, de hecho, nunca más sería un problema. Estaba seguro en la Tier...

Sus tripas estaban a punto de estallar.

Star había dejado a Marco en la Tierra, sin protección o guardían alguno, había dejado a muchos amigos ahí, gente que habían sido vistos por monstruos y criaturas de otras dimensiones, gente a la que podrían herir solo para que ella sufriera...O matar... Todo el pueblo de Eco Arroyo podía estar en peligro solo porque Star había vivido ahí. Trató de imaginar que Marco sería lo suficientemente inteligente para que él y sus padres, y tal vez Jackie, lograran sobrevivir. Pero incluso con esa certeza, tenía miedo por él. Posiblemente querrían la cabeza de Marco solo para desestabilizarla...Solo para hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Ella sería la culpable de cada una de las bajas. Pero se aseguraría de que al menos sus almas serían vengadas por ella, porque la guerra no pensaba perderla ante el imperio de monstruos. Volvió entonces a la fantasía pasada con todos huecos por dentro y tirados cual cadaveres en un campo de guerra, con un triunfante Tofee delante, solo que esta vez, cuando Tofee levantó el dedo, Star levantó la varita y esta se iluminó de un verde potente.

¡Star lucharía con bravura aun si su fantasía se cumpliera! ¡Aun si Eclipsa despertara!

¡Star no se iba a dar por vencida!

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Na.-_ Dudo que el rey Ponyhead sea capaz de usar ese poder o no, pero como vieron, no es precisamente uno práctico o sencillo de usar y solo es en caso de vida o muerte. ¿Les gusto esto de Ponyhead? Lo que paso desde que salió de la casa Díaz hasta llegar al castillo? Porque a mi me encanto. **

**Lamento haberme extendido tanto, pero hay tantas cosas incluso que me deje de fuera. Quise al incio explicar porque Tom, y más adelante Hekapoo, tendran relevancia en la trama con ese pasado de los demonios. Y trate tambien de tomar en cuenta el mapa del nuevo libro que sacaran de SVFOE, tratare de construir el mundo lo mejor posible, no esperen mucho, no suelo manejarme en esos aspectos frecuentemente, pero aunque sea lo básico para fines de esta historia sí.**

 **Muchas, muchisimas gracias por el apoyo a este fic, y si este les gusta, les recomiendo otro llamado "Es hora" de Emily Rock, ambos continuamos ese final abierto de Starcrushed, pero por vías distintas, asi que si quieren Starco, pueden pasarse por su fic (Porque aquí no habrá hasta dentro de un rato...Pero sí habrá, lo prometo).**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos hasta dentro de poco, agradezco sus reviews y favoritos, y en general, que le dedicaran tiempo a esta historia, gracias.**


	4. Terrícolas en el Inframundo

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 4 Terrícolas en el inframundo**

Marco nunca imaginó que se alegraría tanto por encontrarse con un portal para viajar entre dimensiones, era tan habitual que estos se abrieran, que el propio hecho que no lo hicieran momentos atrás fue un simple evento que lo hizo notar la gravedad de la situación.

Divagaba un poco en sus pensamientos, sobre todo rodeaba en su cabeza el tema de la última declaración de Star, hecha un par de horas atrás, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que estaba entrando en el mundo de Tom, y debido a sus últimas experiencias, presentía que iba a odiar esa experiencia.

Por otro lado, Kelly caminaba con una seguridad que no era dueña de su interior, no había recibido noticia alguna de ningún reino en Mewni, o de sus amigas. Su espejo mágico permanecía en silencio, ante todo, eso la asustaba. Nunca en el pasado todo se había callado tanto tiempo, pero el hecho de que Star hubiera partido de la Tierra, sumado a la cuarentena y el silencio; le hacían entender que estaba enfrentando posiblemente un peligro mayor a lo que ella esperara en un principio.

Para su suerte, iba a ir con Tom Lucitor, el exnovio de Star. Gran conocedor de Mewni y descendiente de los antiguos demonios. Además de la misma clase que la creadora de las tijeras dimensionales, ósea, muy poderoso. Y por si no fuera suficiente ser demonio, era aparte príncipe del inframundo.

El inframundo era un sitio curioso cuanto menos, ya que era un país pequeño, de apenas cinco calles por cinco calles de longitud, aunque sus calles eran gigantescas, y por no mencionar un castillo casi del tamaño de Guatemala, hogar de los Lucitor y guerreros demonios prodigiosos. Por si esta peculiaridad de repartición de terrenos no pareciera extraña, también lo era que solo se podía aparecer o desaparecer de esta ubicación con las tijeras dimensionales en un punto específico, debido a una magia antigua que aplicaron los Mewnianos para dejarlos encerrados, solo podían salir o entrar por ese espacio, causando gran escases de alimento durante el periodo de ignorar a estos seres. Precisamente por esa zona entró Marco y compañía.

Una vez estuvieron en las calles del inframundo, lo notaron un lugar deprimente, lleno de monstruos agonizantes y lava a montones. Por allá una máquina de tortura más digna de la edad media, del otro lado de la calle se encontraba un simple remolino de fuego, donde los condenados lanzaban gritos de dolor. Más adelante encontraron un vendedor de perritos calientes…En el sentido más literal de la palabra. Freía perros vivos, todos ellos con unas pintas de malignidad incrustada en sus rostros, aunque algunos otros solo inocentes. Janna pidió uno para llevar, y descubrió que el sabor de hecho era bastante parecido al barrio chino. Por si aquello no fuera suficiente, de vez en cuando pasaban por las calles ciclodragones más temibles que Nachos, o de plano gusanos que se arrastraban a gran velocidad y varios demonios usaban como toros mecánicos.

—Día calmado.—dijo Kelly decepcionada de no encontrar el caos habitual.

Alzaron la vista y se dirigieron hacia el único castillo, que estaba a un par de calles a su alrededor.

Los habitantes de aquel temible lugar no paraban de mirarlos como seres totalmente desconocidos en sus aposentos. A los señores Díaz eso les agradaba, creían que les saludaban o admiraban, cuando las miradas estaban más cercanas al insulto.

Jackie aparentaba valentía, pero realmente apretaba con fuerza la mano de Marco a la cual se aferraba. Ella se encontraba tranquila con él a su lado, incluso si este apenas le mirara mucho aquella noche. Ella estaba ahí para apoyarlo, y también para ayudar a Star, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche sus sentimientos hacia Star cambiaban. Si bien originalmente ella creía que Star se estaba comportando de manera estúpida, teniendo que arruinar la amistad que se habían esforzado los tres en mantener, solo para luego, abandonarlos para siempre. Poco después notó por su propia cuenta que realmente si la chica tenía que decirlo y nunca iba a volver, probablemente la propia Star no se hubiera perdonado su silencio. Pero en aquellos momentos volvía a la primera fase, la de ataque, se preguntaba constantemente si es que Marco iría a rescatarla así de lejos si ella fuera la perdida y no Star. Su cerebro estaba dubitativo.

—Bonitas piernas…—se acercó un monstruo celeste que parecía ser una mujer, solo que, con el rostro chato y aplastado, dándole una nalgada a Rafael Díaz.

—Oh…Gracias… ¿Señorita?—hasta él batallaba para diferenciarla—Cielos Marco, esta dimensión es muy pintoresca.

—Y parece que gustan mucho del color rojo...—su madre intentó alagarla, mirando de uno a otro lado, pero apenas encontrando nada que fuera apto de halagar.

—No se distraigan, mama, papa.—les recomendó Marco—Estas tierras son peligrosas con tan solo andar en ellas.

—Yo no veo el peli...—iba a decir Janna, esquivando por poco una guillotina que salió desde el techo de manera pendular, casi atravesándola por la mitad—¡Cool!

—¡Esto no es nada cool!—se quejó Jackie evadiendo otra cuchilla por milímetros.

Estas cuchillas tenían llamas en su filo y sus articulaciones eran unidas por huesos. Todos comenzaron a ser atacados por estas guillotinas, causando que comenzaran a moverse erróneamente de uno a otro lado sin control, y más de una ocasión chocando unos con otros. Después de haber cruzado la línea que intersectaba esa calle con otra, las guillotinas se detuvieron.

—¡Eso casi nos mata!—dijo Marco enfurecido a Kelly.

—Sí, ¿Y?.—contestó ella indiferente y viendo que el castillo estaba cercano—Andando.

Tuvieron que cruzar un puente colgadizo antes de llegar finalmente a las puertas del dichoso castillo de Tom. Una vez ahí, se encontraron con dos puertas gigantes de madera cerradas de cabo a rabo, y sin ninguna abertura o cerradura donde pudieran ellos abrir o trepar por esta. Kelly la tocó como si de una casa se tratase.

—¿Quiénes son?—preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta.

—Venimos a ver a Tom.—dijo con voz clara Kelly.

—El señor Lucitor no se encuentra disponible en este momento…—continuó hablando la voz.

—¡Dile que venimos de parte de Star!—le contestó Marco agresivamente.

—¿Star? ¿Star Butterfly?—preguntó esa voz comenzando a sonar conocida para Marco y Kelly.

—Sí, la mejor chica que jamás haya existido.—fue la respuesta de Starfan13.

—Me complace anunciar que han dicho la contraseña correcta.—dijo la voz clara de Tom, charlatán y provocando que las puertas se abrieran de par en par.

Marco reconoció a Tom de inmediato, su piel rojiza, su tercer ojo incrustado en la frente, sus cuernos blancos como colmillos y su cabello rojo peinado hacia arriba, Marco imaginaba que debía de usar mucha gel para mantenerlo así. Su forma de vestir tan rebelde y a la moda, a la vez que característica, camiseta rasgada de la cintura y pantalones rasgados hasta las rodillas. Parecía relajado e incluso amigable, cosa extraña, pues normalmente Marco solía recordar que pasaba corajes constantes.

—Hola, hola, Marcus, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy campeón?—parecía sospechosamente feliz, demasiado feliz para gusto de Marco.

—Bien…Tom…Ahm, verás, tuve que venir para hablar contigo de…

—No digas más, pasen, pasen al salón.—dijo invitando a todos a pasar, abriéndoles la puerta.

El interior del castillo de Tom era elegante, casi Victorino, y lleno de jugosos detalles. Las pinturas eran escogidas específicamente para torturar a quien las viera con horrendas visiones trazadas de una manera magistral y hermosa. Sus jarrones que colgaban de pilares parecían extremadamente costosos, por no mencionar que el piso de baldosas era tan elegante que rechinaba de limpio, y estaba todo tan limpio, que un mozo le quitó su perrito caliente a Janna, esta intentó evitarlo diciendo "Fidulais, noooo", con una pose dramática que ni los señores Díaz defenderían como algo que no fuera una broma.

—Lugareña, ¿No lo creen?—preguntó a la vez que hacía aparecer unos sillones grandes para que todos se sentaran, y faltando un asiento, una silla única para Marco.

—Si esto llamas lugareña…—se mofó Marco.

—Le falta clase…—dijo Tom cada vez más desconcentrado—¿Para qué me buscaban oh pequeños terrícolas?—se acercó un poco más al chico de la sudadera roja.

—Venimos en busca de tu consejo.—dijo Kelly aliviada—Verás…

—¿Mi consejo?—preguntó Tom cerrando los ojos con una tranquilidad que incomodó al resto y estando frente a frente a Marco, sonriendo de par en par, con una clara muestra de enojo en sus ojos—¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?!—grtitó entonces moviendo su puño hacia arriba y provocando que del suelo saliera un montón de lava que hubiera quemado a Marco si este no hubiera esquivado el ataque por milisegundos rodando a un lado.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!—gritó Marco agachándose casi al instante debido a una bola de fuego que le hubiera dado en el rostro.

—¡Y tienes la osadía de hacerte el inocente!—los tres ojos de Tom eran rojos de la ira, a su alrededor caían truenos y por donde andaba creaba llamas, de estas llamas salían criaturas de fuego que atacaban al resto de los presentes—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!—gritó ahora disparando con su tercer ojo un rayo láser fijo.

Marco comenzó a correr para evitar ser tocado por la lucecita roja, pero al estar tan alejado de Tom provocaba que mientras más avanzara, el contrario solo debía de mover ligeramente su cabeza. Finalmente, Marco tomó una de las vasijas antiguas y la puso en su pecho, provocando que el rayo de Tom entrara por la boquilla y saliera directamente hacia el rostro del demonio. Este recibió su propio ataque reflejado siendo lanzado hacia atrás, y herido se encontraba recargado en una pared.

Si antes estaba enojado, ahora estaba tan molesto como para matar a Marco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cosa que intentó. Pero como estaba lastimado mandó a sus secuaces demonios, estos iban cargados con espadas de fuego y arcos con flechas explosivas. A primera instancia Marco creyó que estaba perdida, pero en ese mismo momento Kelly derribó a uno de estos con un golpe certero de su cabello y tomó con su mano una espada, lista para la batalla. Momentos después uno de los arqueros fue derrumbado porque desde la espalda Jackie lo atacó con su patineta, robándole también el arma y montando en la patineta, apuntando a otro arquero y acertando la flecha explosiva deslizándose por una cuesta abajo y posicionándose al lado del chico. Janna por su lado levantó su puño justo al momento que un demonio iba a clavar a los otros con una lanza. El ser rojizo fue golpeado en sus partes nobles, provocando su caída casi inmediata. Janna tomó la lanza con desinterés y la apuntó a los múltiples demonios. Marco sonrió, ahora ya no estaba solo.

Starfan13 y los padres de Marco se limitaron a seguir corriendo de las temibles figuras de fuego que los perseguían por las habitaciones del castillo.

Tom no tardó en recuperarse, y el notar a su ejército siendo derrotado por unos patéticos humanos, hizo que su ira se volviera una prolongación de su cuerpo. Jackie hacia explotar las flechas de su arco con una precisión encima de la patineta, Janna hería con toda la facilidad del mundo a los demonios, nunca recibiendo un rasguño y Kelly los envolvía con su cabello antes de lanzarlos lejos del lugar. Marco iba y ayudaba con su karate, golpeando con patadas y puños rápidos a cada demonio armado que se acercara, cargando aún con el jarrón antiguo.

—¡MAAAAARCO DÍAZ!—gritó desde la distancia y volando en una nube de humo negro directamente hacia el chico en cuestión.

En aquel momento Jackie se distrajo y tropezó de la patineta, Kelly fue rodeada por muchos demonios y Janna…Simplemente saludó a Marco como quien no quiere la cosa, más bien era una despedida.

Marco estaba asustado en ese momento, un ser demoniaco, con el poder como el de Tom, dirigiéndose hacia él a esa velocidad. Estaba muerto. Sus piernas temblaban y le impedían moverse, él se quedó quieto en su posición, cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe fatal, moviendo sus manos al frente.

Y esperó…

Y lo sintió, pero casi al instante abrió los ojos sorprendido. Al haber levantado sus manos para suavizar el golpe, había puesto el jarrón nuevamente en contra de Tom, y este al ser humo ingresó en el interior de la reliquia. Marcó tomó una piedra y la utilizó a modo de tapa.

—¡AHHHHH!—gritó el jarrón donde Tom estaba contenido.

Durante un segundo la batalla se detuvo, y las figuras que perseguían a los Díaz y Starfan13 se volvieron solo estelas de humo. Momentos después los demonios se acercaron a Marco Díaz y su contenedor, uno de estos tocó el jarrón.

—¡No se queden ahí idiotas! ¡Acaben con todos!—gritó el jarrón agitándose violentamente en las manos de Marco.

Hubo un segundo momento de silencio, antes de que todos los demonios, por igual, comenzaran a reír a montones y abrazarse unos a otros por los hombros con alivio, a la vez que se alejaban del lugar.

—¡Malditos! ¡ME LAS PAGARAN!—gritaba el jarrón antiguo sacudiéndose fuertemente en las manos de Marco.

—Tom, tienes que escucharme.—intentó hablar Marco suspirando y sabiendo el porqué de su comportamiento.

—¡JAMAS ESCUCHARÍA A UN LADRÓN DE NOVIAS!—gritó el chico encerrado.

—Tom…—insistió Marco con paciencia.

—¡Idiota! ¡Eres un…!—y el siguiente contenido de esa oración fue tan fuerte y lleno de palabrotas que haría el rating de esta historia subiera a "M", pero para dar una idea, hizo que Angie Díaz se tapara los oídos indignada.

—Basta de lloriqueos Tom, necesitamos ayuda.—dijo Kelly decidida y dando un par de pasos al frente.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Ayudarles?! —dijo a la vez que reía con sorna.

—No creo que haya tenido mi momento más lúcido viniendo a este lugar.—dijo Kelly arrepentida y tomando las tijeras dimensionales.

Marco sin embargo, no se rindió, tomó nuevamente la pequeña cárcel de Tom y la agitó para que el contrario se mareara.

—¡Alto!—gritó Tom junto a un sonido de arqueada—Harás que vomite, quita novias.

—Tom ¡Cállate!—le gritó Marco enojado—¡Ya tengo una novia y no es Star!

Ese pequeño gesto hizo que Jackie sonriera ligeramente y juntara sus manos esperanzada en que todo lo de Marco y Star realmente fuera solo amistad, por lo menos por parte de Marco. Las dudas no desaparecieron del todo, pero al menos se calmaron.

—¿Qué?—el jarrón dejo de agitarse.

—Mira, Jackie y yo llevamos saliendo desde hace un par de meses.—dijo Marco al jarrón en voz alta, provocando que el tipo en su interior se calmara—Sí, le gusto a Star, pero ella me abandonó después de haber dicho eso.—dijo provocando que el objeto volviera a agitarse por dentro—Si vine aquí, no fue para hablar de Star…Bueno, sí, pero no sobre esto…Veras, tenemos motivos para creer que Mewni esta en peligro.

—¿Mewni?—parecía pensativo desde el interior—¿Qué tan grave?

—No podemos viajar ahí por las tijeras dimensionales de Hekapoo.—explicó Marco—Aparece una especie de mural con ladrillos que nos impide entrar al reino.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—el jarrón antiguo se volvió a mover violentamente—¡Saquenme de aquí! ¡Debería estar ayudándoles en Mewni! ¡No perdiendo el tiempo aquí!

—Te sacaremos si nos ayudas a llegar allí.—le dijo Marco.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! Pero debo advertirte que será peligroso.—dijo Tom convencido y apresurando a Marco.

El chico soltó la antigüedad, rompiéndola en cientos de pedazos, y provocando que de su interior saliera el demonio Tom, formándose por medio de una estela de humo hasta recuperar su forma física.

—Ah, mucho mejor.—dijo Tom sonriendo—Hola Marco, Kelly, resto de humanos que no me interesan.—saludó como si momentos atrás no hubiera intentado matarlos.

—Mi nombre es Janna.

—No me interesa.—repitió.

—Me agrada.—dijo Janna sonriendo de lado y provocando que Jackie se estremeciera.

Pasaron todos ahora por varios pasillos del castillo, lleno de lujos y comodidades que harían envidiar a un rey humano, pero que notaron que para Tom eran indiferentes, incluso tenía una piscina de lava que emanaba humos, y estos llegaban a una segunda piscina termal de agua que era también baño público para unos tres demonios y una demoniza fortachones y astutos. A simple vista tenían un aire poderoso y juguetón.

—Les presenta a los comandantes del ejército de demonios de los Lucitor, o la legión triple "A".—dijo este con orgullo, Adad el líder, Aloqua la letal, Andras el armero de los lobos y Bob.—dijo presentándolos a todos.

—Bob no tiene "A".—explicó Starfan13 notando lo obvio.

—Por eso se la legión triple "A".—rectifico Tom a la vez que abría su celular.

Adad era un demonio con tres cuernos en su cabeza, y con una armadura de pieles bastante gruesa, su barba de chivo le daba un aspecto juvenil, pero su mirada era la encarnación de la vejez, su musculatura era evidente, así como su agilidad al momento de moverse, tanto que para presumir frente a los humanos atrapó cinco moscas de un tirón con palitos chinos (moscas que otro integrante había creado). Tenía de arma un hacha de combate. A su lado se encontraba la hermosa Alouqua, una bella dama que aprecia humana, pero que sus pieles pálidas y sus labios rojizos le hacían cantar vampiro por todas partes, con un cabello negro que tocaba su espalda hasta la mitad de manera perfecta y unos ojos hermosos y seductores, se encontraba la muchacha sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Marco y su padre, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada más que quedársele viendo. Esta rio un poco antes de le crecieran alas demoniacas, sus ojos hermosos se transformarán en unos amarillos de lagartija, su piel se tornará rojiza y le crecieran cuernos. Andras por su parte si bien tenía cuerpo humano desnudo (cosa que causo que todas las mujeres voltean para evitar ver algo que este presumía con ganas gracias a su desnudez) y alas de ángel, tenía una cabeza de búho que podía girar hasta ciento ochenta grados, acariciaba un lobo grande cerca de la piscina y guardaba de la vista de los humanos una espada tan filosa que podría decapitar a todos en la habitación de un tirón. Finalmente se encontraron con Bob, un demonio rojo y gordo, con apariencia incluso mansa, si no fuera por el garrote de madera que cargaba.

—Ellos nos ayudaran en la batalla de Mewni, ¿Entendieron?—les dijo a sus secuaces, los cuales se asustaron y asintieron.

—Tom, ¿Batalla?—se extrañó Kelly.

—¡Oh que tonto he sido!—dijo este golpeándose la frente, y el ojo accidentalmente—¿Es que Star no les contó?

—¿Contar qué?—preguntaron todos, incluso los señores Díaz parecían contrariados.

—El escudo para evitar teletransportes al reino Butterfly solo es usado durante periodo de guerra, y es uno de los tres hechizos más poderosos que una reina, o princesa, de Mewni puede hacer.—explicó Tom—Es usado solo como medida de emergencia extrema, ante enemigos poderosos.—dijo este mostrando que Kelly no estaba tan mal al llevarlos.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?—preguntó Marco receloso de que Star nunca le hubiera dicho esto.

—Conozco la historia de Mewni.—explicó Tom como si fuera lo más obvio—Cosa que me sorprende, tu Kelly no sepas, sobre todo siendo amiga de Star.—le reclamó volteando a verla y ganándose halagos por parte de sus subordinados.

—No me gustan las clases de historia.—respondió Kelly con el mismo rostro inamovible.

—El amo Tom tiene razón.—se acercó Adar asintiendo con la cabeza—Las Butterfly tienen habilidades envidiables en todo Mewni, y ese hechizo solo es equiparable al de las mil maldiciones o…El innombrable.

—¿Innombrable?—preguntó la señora Díaz aterrada.

—Un hechizo que solo ha sido capaz de usar la toda poderosa reina Eclipsa, única en su clase, y regidora de la magia negra.—explicó Aloqua con pasión.

—¿Tus guerreros son unos sabelotodos?—preguntó Kelly mostrando molestia.

—Se les hace una prueba para no tener idiotas en la armada.—contestó Tom limpiándose la mano en el pecho del orgullo y luego dar media vuelta—Ellos los acompañaran a Mewni.—dijo finalmente—Pero primero, necesitamos ocultarlos…—se quedó pensativo.

—Nada de ocultarnos Tom, necesitamos ir a Mewni.—le dijo Marco firmemente.

—Marco Díaz, siempre admire tu valentía, estúpida, pero valentía a final de cuentas.—le dijo Tom con solemnidad—Pero esta es una amenaza que no puedes combatir, créeme cuando les digo, necesitan refugio.

—¿Porqué? ¡Si Star está en peligro debemos de ayudarla!—gritó Starfan13.

Tom se llevó una mano a la cabeza mostrando jaqueca, cosa que hizo que todos dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—No ayudaran a Star si logran que los maten.—explicó Tom—Si el enemigo es tan poderoso que las Butterfly se encerraron con el campo de fuerzas, eso solo significa que, muy probablemente, en este momento medio Mewni este destruido y deberían estar buscando la manera de lastimar a Star y todo ser que se haya llevado bien con ella.

—¡¿Y tú como sabrías de todo eso a menos que no seas parte del plan maligno jovencito?!—le dijo Rafael Díaz ganando coraje y mirándolo como si castigara a un niño.

—JA.—se mofó Tom por esa actitud—Más respeto por tus mayores niñato, te puedo asegurar que he vivido más tiempo que tú en vida terrícola.—le dijo Tom con un deje presumido—Y lo sé todo porque lo Mewgle.

—¿Lo qué?—preguntaron todos.

—Mewglear, ¿Tienes datos de red?—dijo Kelly checando su espejo mágico—¡Sí tienes suertudo! ¡Pásame tu contraseña!

—Anótala, es…—iba a decir Tom antes de notar como el resto le miraba sin entender nada—Es como el internet, solo que más eficiente.—dijo con simpleza a los humanos y pasando la clave a Kelly.

—Papa, él está de nuestro lado…Más o menos.—se acercó Marco susurrando—Él ama a Star, con eso te debería bastar, no lo hagas enojar.—dijo finalmente.

—Pero Star te a…—iba a decir Rafael antes de que su hijo le tapara la boca.

—No es el momento.—le dijo Marco.

—Si no ahora, ¿Cuándo?—se acercó su madre—Somos tus padres, puedes contar con nosotros hijo.—dijo Angie con seguridad y tratando de abrazarlo.

—No…Estoy listo para hablar de esto, no aquí, no con él cerca.—les dijo Marco antes de dar media vuelta y volver al coro de conversación.

Tom les mostró por medio de su espejo (el cual Marco había creído antes que era un celular) diferentes noticias sobre desapariciones de reinos, mandatos de monstruos, y una horda de monstruos que rodeaba por todos los lados el reino Butterfly con un campo de fuerza mágico. Una noticia que impacto a todos fue una de "Último momento" en la cual, se informaba que la Tierra, el planeta donde la princesa Butterfly actual se refugiaba había sido gobernado por un ejército de monstruos, estremeció a todos. Y como noticia final, mostraban videos de gatitos tiernos.

—Deben estar muy desesperados para que esa sea la última noticia.—expresó preocupada Kelly, aun así ni su tono de voz o rostro parecían ser diferentes al usual.

—La Tierra…Conquistada por monstruos… ¿Cuándo?—preguntó Marco totalmente dolido, sus amigos, su entrenador, tantas personas inocentes, todas sufriendo solo por ser el planeta donde Star se había quedado durante un tiempo a estudiar.

—No tardaran en llegar al inframundo.—explicó Tom—Es por eso que es necesario ocultarlos, son amigos de Star, deben de estar en la lista de los más buscados en todas las dimensiones, puede que incluso den altas sumas de dinero per cápita…—dijo Tom meditando en esta última opción.

—¡Tom!—gritó Marco.

—Oh lo lamento, tienes razón Díaz, ya soy millonario.—expreso Tom riendo y abriendo una puerta detrás de un trono—Nadie conoce la ubicación de este corredor, los guiara a un sótano bien cuidado, vayan.

—¿Y tú no vienes? Eres el exnovio de Star, te deberán de andar buscando.—le dijo Janna recalcando la parte de "Ex".

—Tengo alto grado de actuación, Marco cuéntales.—le dijo Tom a la vez que daba media vuelta y decía ofendido—¡¿Star?! ¿Esa perra? ¡Debería estar mejor muerta! ¡Déjeme hablar con su general señor monstruo! ¡Puedo entregar a mi ejercito a la batalla!—al dar media vuelta guiño un ojo—Mis mejores soldados mientras tanto los protegerán, y cuando YO y solo YO, de la orden, les ayudaran a llegar a Mewni.—explicó Tom levantando los hombros—¿Qué dicen? ¿Un trato?—y extendió la mano encendida de azul celeste.

—¿Eh?—se extrañaron todos.

—Ups, costumbre de un amigo peculiar.—dijo Tom sonriendo—Ah, como extraño a ese tipo, no lo he visto desde el verano pasado.—dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.

Sin más, los humanos y la legión triple "A" con Bob, iban caminando por túneles secretos debajo de los propios pasillos del castillo de Tom, esperando encontrar al final de estos túneles una habitación segura.

Sin saberlo, en la entrada del inframundo entraban varias figuras monstruosas que se acercaban a todo lo que veían y buscaban con determinación y aterrando a los condenados y a los demonios. Todas las cinco por cinco calles habitadas fueron registradas y llegadas a la plaza común, como un modo de controlar la población. Los pocos que intentaban pelear eran reducidos por la gran cantidad de monstruos que salían del portal.

Al micrófono principal se acercó una mosca humanoide, sin ropa, que sonreía de par en par, habló ante toda la comunidad del inframundo:

—¿Han encontrado recientemente a un grupo de terrícolas? Buscamos especialmente uno con una sudadera roja.—anunció Mosca Boo a todos estos seres.

Un monstruo celeste con el rostro chato y voz de mujer se acercó:

—¿Dan recompensa?—preguntó.

—Sí.—contesto Mosca Boo sonriendo y acercándose a ese monstruo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.—Espero que no los haya sacado de contexto esa pequeña roptura a la cuarta pared, no pude evitar hacerla, igual si no les gusta, raras veces volvería a hacer una broma de ese estilo :7**

 **Lamento extenderme, aunque de hecho, siento que me quede corto, este fic le tengo muchas ganas, pero por culpa de las tareas no pude actualizar rápido, prometo moverme con mayor velocidad entre actualización y actualización. Espero que el ejercito de demonios no incomodora demasiado, son Ocs, lo sé, pero ya verán que estos tienen un rol bueno en la trama más allá de guardaespaldas.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, las reviews, la views, en general, por todo. Me alegra tanto el éxito que recibió el fic, y si siguen llegándome notificaciones de que les gusta esta historia, mando a la mierda las clases y me propongo a escribir un capítulo o dos por semana. Y les advierto, estos son los capítulos cortos, más adelante habrá unos que ocuparan más espacio sí o sí para expresar su idea. Un ejemplo, el siguiente capítulo…¡Ya tengo ganas inmesnas de traerlo! Con decirles que ahí veremos los 4 puntos de vista. ¿4? Sí, hay un punto de vista de dos personitas en la Tierra, que si bien, no serán esenciales en la historia en general, creo que les gustaran (¿) Sin más spoiler, espérenlo.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	5. Eclipsa

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 5 Eclipsa**

Aquella noche había sido todo un caos, no solo para los Mewnianos y sus diferentes reinos, sino también para habitantes de diferentes dimensiones que estaban recibiendo ataques inesperados de todos tipos de monstruos con formas imposibles en sus dimensiones. La fiesta fue interrumpida en Rebo Nubes, Hadapolis ardía en llamas, el árcade de Amatista estaba en total oscuridad, incluso en la llanura del tiempo el propio padre tiempo era forzado a mover la rueda del tiempo con látigos. Y la lista continuaba y continuaba, la mayoría de estas dimensiones tenían relación o con Star Butterfly o con la familia real. Y de este ataque no podía librarse el segundo planeta hogar de la chica, la Tierra.

Durante las primeras horas del ataque masivo las brigadas de monstruos se concentraron principalmente en Mewni, y su plan salió de maravilla. En poco menos de horas ya habían invadido casi todos los reinos, exceptuando los dos más poderosos, siendo estos el Ponyhead y el Butterfly. Debido al poderoso hechizo de Moon, su reino fue totalmente protegido de cualquier clase de infiltración, y aunque el reino Ponyhead hubiera podido tener una defensa casi tan poderosa como la las Butterfly, estos no estuvieron preparados y su reino fue tomado en cuestión de pocas horas. La Tierra sufrió algo similar, de primeras en las afueras de Eco Arroyo fue abierto un portal con un par de tijeras dimensionales. De este portal distintos tipos de monstruos salieron sin previo aviso, momentos después de que Marco y el resto de su equipo fueran al inframundo, todos estos monstruos comenzaron con vandalismo y a capturar a las familias sin darles oportunidad de escapar.

Los policías del pueblo intentaron detenerlos, pero las balas no hacían cosquillas a algunos monstruos, y otros tantos las esquivaban. La ciudad era un caos total, humanos indefensos escapando de monstruos que reían por las calles y gritaban cosas como "Oh, déjate atrapar" o incluso que volaban al lado de las aterradas madres que cargaban a sus bebes e hijos pequeños. Algunos dejaban atrás a sus familias para salvarse a sí mismos, solo para ser atrapados por monstruos que estaban esperándolos en la esquina contraria. Los escaparates de las tiendas en el centro se encontraban destrozados y algunos en llamas. Los monstruos invasores eran tantos, y los humanos cada vez más reducidos, que tomo poco tiempo antes de que el centro fuera capturado.

Una vez el centro capturado fue cuestión de tiempo para que los suburbios alejados comenzaran a ser registrados. En uno de estos se encontraba Britney Wong. La chica era la líder de las animadoras para la Academia de Eco Arroyo, con un cabello negro largo y una mirada que parecía de enfado a cada momento, usaba una blusa morada con mangas cortas blancas y una falda corta azul, atuendo con el que se había presentado en la fiesta de fin de curso dada en la casa Díaz. Fue corrida junto al resto de invitados cuando la extranjera mágica inoportuna del reino de hadas, como le gustaba llamar a Star, montó un espectáculo para declararse al perdedor Díaz. No iba sola, sino que la acompañaba su amiga animadora, Sabrina Backintosh, la cual aún seguía lesionada de distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Ambas pensaban que los gritos se debían a la fiesta de "adolescentes perdedores" que habían organizado su fiesta de fin de año en diferentes locaciones, como el techo de un mini mercado, o el césped del señor Johnson, mientras este estaba atado. Ambas iban en camino a casa de Britney, alejada del resto de los suburbios, hablando de sus cosas, cuando Sabrina al ver que los gritos se acercaban preguntó:

—¿Crees que estaremos bien?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? Ósea, obvio que estaremos bien.—dijo Britney despectivamente—Son solo un montón de perdedores que huyen de la policía, nada nuevo.

—No lo sé, hay humo…—dijo Sabrina no muy convencida.

Britney se cruzó de brazos molesta y continúo andando sin decir nada, ignorando en totalidad a su amiga y los diferentes tipos de gritos de los ciudadanos.

—¡CUIDADO!—gritó entonces un chico gordo de pelo naranja que iba corriendo en aquella dirección y terminó chocando contra Sabrina, causando que ambos giraran en el suelo hasta caer el chico encima de la chica, con las cabezas rebotando gracias a que se dieron en las frentes.

—Ferguson, ¡Levántate!—se acercó otro tipo moreno, delgado, con gafas y cabello negro.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes fracasados aquí?—les dijo Britney empujándolos y parecía que iba a ofrecer su mano para ayudar a Sabrina a levantarse—¡Levántate tú!—le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con esa mano.

—Auchh…—dijo la chica inmovilizada por sus heridas y sintiéndose traicionada por que su amiga no la ayudara sabiendo que tenía ambas muñecas dislocadas.

—Hey, está bien, yo tengo caídas todo el rato.—dijo Ferguson ayudando a Sabrina tomándola rápidamente del brazo y empujándola lentamente para que no se lastimara en la subida, y esta le agradeció con una sonrisa—Yo eh…Lo siento.—dijo nervioso y rascando su nuca arrepentido.

—Oh, está bien, ibas corriendo, no es nada.—dijo ella riendo por esa actitud tan torpe por parte del chico—Soy Sabrina.—dijo extendiendo una mano.

—Ferguson…—dijo tomando la mano y agitándola bruscamente.

—Auch…—ella en lugar de dolerle comenzó a reír dulcemente por esa actitud, aunque se detuvo cuando habló el compañero.

—Jeje, no quisiera interrumpirte Romeo, pero ¡Te recuerdo que nos perseguía una gallina gigante!—gritó a todo pulmón Alfonzo empujando a su amigo para que siguiera corriendo, pero este se negó y le ofreció su mano a Sabrina para ayudarla a correr.

—¿Lo ves? Perdedores.—dijo Britney riendo por ese gesto—Ya se les debió contagiar una de las enfermedades que esa rara tiene en su plane…—iba a continuar antes que desde el lado de la calle donde habían venido ambos adolescentes apareciera una gallina gigante, con los ojos verdes y cacareando con bravura—No debí aceptar esos nachos…—dijo Britney pensando que era su imaginación.

—¡Corran!—gritó Ferguson tomando de la mano a Sabrina, ya sin consentimiento, y ayudándola a correr con sus heridas, siguiendo de cerca a su amigo Alfonzo.

—¡Hey no me dejen sola!—gritó Britney molesta y teniendo que partir en última posición.

Todos ellos intentaron escapar, pero fueron rápidamente frenados cuando de la otra esquina de la calle apareció una jirafa andando en dos patas bastante amenazadora y con unos ojos verdes brillosos. Las dos chicas se detuvieron en seco confundidas y sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que por el otro lado los chicos se abrazaron, teniendo Ferguson que cargar a Alfonzo porque este se tiró a sus brazos.

—Jeje, humanos, hasta aquí llegaron.—dijo la jirafa antes de acercarse a ellos.

—Hey, ni pienses que me vas a tocar a mí con tus sucias manos.—dijo Britney dando un paso al frente, y confundiendo a la jirafa que retrocedió dos pasos por esa mirada.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Popopopop…—dijo la gallina imitando al final su cacarear a su compañero monstruo—Es solo una mocosa insolente, termin…

Sin previo aviso fue interrumpida porque Britney comenzó a dar vueltas invertidas y antes de terminar con la última se impulsó y le dio con sus pies en el rostro a la gallina, dejándola en el suelo.

—¡Te arrepentirás!—gritó la jirafa corriendo enloquecida para embestir a la chica, pero Ferguson puso su pie enfrente de esta y por el impulso la jirafa comenzó a girar en el suelo, pasando al lado de Britney y chocando contra su compañero, causando que ambos se desmayaran.

—Nos salvaste.—dijo Sabrina sonriendo y le dio un abrazo al chico.

—Sabrina, no se abrazan a los idiotas.—le dijo Britney—Y, de nada por salvarles la vida.—dijo ella acomodándose el cabello.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, pero ahora debemos ocultarnos, o si no esas cosas nos atraparan.—dijo Alfonzo mostrando que desde el fondo de la calle salían más monstruos violentos atrapando humanos relegados.

Ellos avanzaron un par de calles, antes de detenerse para comenzar a planear una estrategia.

—Al bosque.—dijo rápidamente Britney.

—No le hagan caso, tenemos que ir al centro militar de…—decía Alfonzo.

—Mira ñoño, no sé qué tan bobo seas, pero esto te lo dejare claro; si yo fuera una de esas cosas, y buscara humanos, ¿A dónde iría? ¿El aterrador bosque del pueblo al que los humanos nunca van o a la segura base militar donde todos buscaran refugio?

Eso dejo sin palabras a Alfonzo e hizo que Sabrina y Ferguson dijeran "Ohhh" al mismo tiempo, esperando la respuesta de este.

—Vaya, para ser una porrista sí que sabes mucho de…—admitió su derrota.

—¡Oh por favor! Es sentido común.—interrumpió Britney—Como sea, tendremos que estar unidos, no como amigos, si queremos salir de aquí, así que propongo una tregua, por ahora.—dijo ella ofreciendo su mano—Yo hare como que existen y ustedes nos ayudan a escapar.—dijo finalmente.

—Es mejor trato que el que ofrece a las porristas.—dijo Sabrina haciéndoles ver que el trato era fuerte.

—Trato.—dijeron a la vez Alfonzo y Ferguson.

A su vez, se encontraba la casa Díaz en aquel momento llena de todo tipo de monstruos con armas asesinas, listos para encontrar en cualquier esquina a su objetivo "Marco Díaz" o sus padres. Estos se vieron decepcionados a medida que avanzaban y no encontraban nada de utilidad, todos estos monstruos se molestaban y asustaban más que ningún otro monstruo en el resto de las dimensiones, ya que estos tenían como misión principal el llevar alguna buena noticia a Ludo, y no querían probar la ira de un Ludo actual que descubriera repentinamente que sus muñecos de prueba habían terminado desapareciendo.

—¿Encontraron algo en el sótano?—preguntó un monstruo que tenía dos cabezas.

—Nada.—respondieron desde abajo.

—¿Y en la habitación de la niña?

—Nada útil.—dijo entonces otro de aquellos monstruos—Solo dejo su armario mágico, pero lo que encontramos dentro no es nada útil, un dedo mágico cortado, el diario de una adolescente con brillos, entre otros objetos basura.—dijo sacando ambos objetos y mostrándoselos al resto.

Justo en aquel momento sonó un tono rápidamente conocido, el espejo mágico de bolsillo del jefe en operación, ósea el monstruo con dos cabezas, este nervioso contesto el llamado.

—¿S-s-sí, jefe?

En la imagen del espejo, un Ludo, vestido con una bolsa de papitas y con una gran barba, además de ojos verdes brillantes. Sonreía, teniendo ambas manos en la espalda. Pero sus cejas mostraban que su sonrisa no era buena.

—Hago una llamada de rutina Pontermy, solo deseaba saber, ¿Marco Díaz ya es nuestro prisionero?—preguntó como si fuera lo más natural.

—Señor, verá…Los terrícolas…Ellos…No estaban cuando llegamos.—dijo el monstruo nervioso y comenzando a sudar.

—Repetiré esto, ¿Marco Díaz ya es nuestro prisionero o tendré que destruir a alguno de su equipo para que busquen con más dedicación? —la luz en su mano derecha oscilo peligrosamente.

—Por favor, señor Ludo, no nos haga nada…—dijeron los monstruos levantando los brazos para cubrirse de la risa de su amo maligno.

Tofee realmente disfrutaba estar en ese momento con el poder para controlar a todos los monstruos, y aunque no le gustaba en lo absoluto tener que aterrorizar a estos, realmente lo hacía para arruinar aún más la imagen de Ludo, si eso era de alguna manera posible. Aun después de todo no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se deformara totalmente por un rostro impactado, incluso la luz de su mano fue apagada. Había logrado ver algo que le aterraba, y que al mismo tiempo le alegraba. Su dedo, su maldito dedo que había perdido en la guerra contra Moon años atrás, el día en el cual fue maldito y perdió gran parte de su poder.

Ese día aun estaba inmortalizado en la mente de él, fue un día claro, la batalla se había desarrollado en las afueras del reino Butterfly, en el Páramo del reino para ser más exactos. Derrota mucho más trágica que la primera guerra de montruos contra Mewnianos contra demonios, ya que al menos a estos últimos se les daba un trato digno, podían conservar su jerarquía, mientras que los monstruos perdieron a Tofee, su líder.

Años y años habían pasado, y todos estos cruzaron por los ojos del nuevo cuerpo de Tofee. Años y años de planeación, todo para volver al interior de la varita; su plan de hecho había sido ese mismo, que la varita lo absorbiera y así controlarla en su totalidad, y controlando la varita controlaría a la princesa Butterfly. Pero claro, el universo no estaba a su favor partiendo la varita en dos, lo único bueno que obtuvo es que al menos lo encontró Ludo, un ser lo suficientemente patético como para que la manipulación fuera extremadamente sencilla. Y ahora que ya tenía total control sobre el cuerpo del desdichado, creándole mala fama y repudio, ahora obtenía de vuelta su dedo, todo su poder mágico. Tal vez el universo no lo detestaba tanto.

—¿Se encuentran en la residencia Díaz?—preguntó a sus secuaces aún con la mano levantada, pero sin quitar la vista del dedo.

—Sí, señor Ludo.

—Muchas gracias, han encontrado algo de mucho valor, Ludo está agradecido con ustedes.—dijo Tofee riendo al final.

Los monstruos se miraron unos a otros felices, finalmente toda esa misión había sido exitosa, y podrían dedicarse a la insurgencia de los monstruos, la victoria definitiva de estos contra el resto de los Mewnianos.

No sabían que Tofee seguía en la llamada, viéndolos a todos ellos. Y en su cabeza solo rondaba un pensamiento. "Sin testigos".

Sin quererlo realmente, tal vez sí lo quería, su mano se iluminó de verde. Momentos después todos los cuerpos que se encontraran dentro de la casa Díaz, tanto monstruos como algún vecino que hubiese estado adentro como rehén, fueron hechos cenizas. Tofee sonrió a la vez que el espejo de su aliado era roto al chocar contra el suelo y la comunicación cortada.

Tofee comenzó a reír cual maniático en el pequeño cuerpo de Ludo, sin ni una pisca de remordimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre Tofee?—se despertó entonces Glosaryck, abriendo su libro, tenía puesto una mascarilla facial con dos pepinillos en los ojos—Oye, si es por lo de Eclipsa, ya te lo dije, necesito mi siesta de belleza. —se quitó con la lengua un pepinillo que tenía en un ojo.

—Es algo mucho mejor de lo que crees Glosaryck, volveré.—dijo tomando sus tijeras y abriendo un portal directo a la sala de estar de la residencia Díaz.

—Mhh, sospechoso.—dijo Glosaryck levitando por la habitación y oliendo justo donde antes Tofee había hecho la llamada—No tiene control.—dijo decepcionado y negando con la cabeza al haber olido el hechizo que lanzó.

En la casa de la Tierra se encontraba el cuerpo de Ludo caminando pasiblemente entre un montón de cenizas que el claro cielo del pronto amanecer llevaba consigo, junto a los sueños y la vida de todos esos monstruos y humanos inocentes que habían sido aniquilados en un solo momento. Ahí entre un cumulo de cenizas grande se encontraba un espejo roto en varios pedazos por una caída considerable. Tofee lo pateó con simpleza y con sus manos comenzó a remover el polvo como si de basura se tratase, como si Pontermy no mereciera un mejor trato.

En el fondo de este, brillaba el oro más puro que cualquier minero haya buscado debajo de una capa de tierra. Ni siquiera la felicidad de la fiebre del oro pudo equipararse a lo que sintió Tofee en aquel momento. Su dedo maldito, había vuelto a su mano.

Y estaba ahí, ese pequeño objeto en la palma de su mano donde tenía el cristal de la varita. Podía sentirlo, todo ese poder del cual había sido limitado, toda esa magia en su interior. Fue cosa de instantes, pero se sintió como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y todos esos años que pasaron desde la primera guerra, donde hizo un hechizo para volverse inmortal, volvieran a transcurrir.

Primero el dedo se derritió en la piel de lagarto, dejando a este sin su preciado dedo durante un par de segundos, pero entonces la magia nació y lentamente, como a cámara lenta, comenzó a reconstruirse su dedo. Primero sus huesos, estos eran tres pequeños huesos que nunca pensó extrañaría tanto. Rápidamente llegaron las venas y los músculos, para ser cubiertos con una gruesa piel de reptil que salió desde el fondo y cuando esta piel dejó de actuar fue entonces cuando la mano se iluminó completamente de verde.

—Ja ja ja.—rio con satisfacción.

Justo cuando dio la última risa su mano se ilumino de un verde esmeralda tan brillante que era capaz de cegar a un ser humano, pero que Tofee miraba con expresión de triunfo, elegante en él aún en otro cuerpo. No duró mucho el brillo pues hubo una explosión de fuego y humo verde, que rápidamente desintegro en segundos la casa Díaz y algunas paredes de las casas a los alrededores. Dejando solamente un hueco humeante donde antes había sido una casa llena de vida.

A lo lejos un ciclgodragón se alejaba aleteando, siendo el único superviviente de todo el ataque de Tofee gracias a estar en el patio y no dentro de la residencia. En el centro de esta zona ardiente se encontraban solo dos cuerpos.

Un debilucho ser emplumado, con una barba que gracias al poder de la explosión había sido expandida a todos lados en su rostro, y vestido con una bolsa de papas se sobaba la cabeza calva mientras se esforzaba por abrir los ojos. Ludo le dolía la cabeza, aunque no entendía qué había hecho, o donde estaba, su último recuerdo fue haber estado frente a frente con la reina Moon, hablando sobre su familia, tratando ella de hacerlo recapacitar sobre si volver a ver a su familia, sobre todo al pequeño Dennis. Y entonces, todo se había desvanecido y había despertado en ese agujero sin sentido alguno.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó mirando de un lado a otro confundido, cuando una figura alta, con forma de cocodrilo andando se acercó a él. Tras el humo su mirada era de un verde penetrante y que aterraría el alma de cualquier ser inteligente en los confines del universo.

Pero para su suerte propia Ludo no era inteligente.

—Ludo Avarius.—dijo con una voz calmada y elegante ese cuerpo.

—¿Tofee? Ah, solo eres tú…—dijo Ludo tallándose los ojos e importándole poco, luego de un par de segundos abrió de par en par sus ojos—¡Eres tú ladrón de castillos!—y se acercó a él arremangándose la bolsa de papitas y preparando sus puños.

—No puedo creer que me haya rebajado tanto como para lucir así.—dijo la figura llevándose una mano al mentón y, aunque no se viera, se sentía su sonrisa en el difuso humo, a la vez que su mano contraria se iluminaba de verde, pero se detuvo cuando Ludo comenzó a golpearlo en sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas, no porque le doliera, sino porque le daba gracia que ni cosquillas le estuviera haciendo Ludo con toda su fuerza—Ludo, ¿Sabes? Originalmente pensaba matarte, pero en vista de tu incompetencia, y que fuiste útil en varias ocasiones, creo que te dejare vivir…—pero al ver que sus palabras no tenían efecto, decidió tomar otra iniciativa.

—¡Y pagaras por haberlo destruido! ¡No puedo confiar en perdedores que…!

—Ludo, tranquilo.—dijo finalmente Tofee a la vez que el humo se terminaba de esparcir, su traje elegante continuaba brillante y su mirada era calmada, incluso amistosa.

—¡¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice cuando por tu culpa he tenido que estar viviendo junto a una araña y un águila como únicos aliados?! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta entrenar un águila?—le dijo con reclamo—Además, ¡Destruiste mi castillo!

—Tienes razón.—dijo Tofee aún amable, pero con un tono que hizo a Ludo callar—Y temo decir Ludo…—se acercó al pequeño ser—Que tengo que pedir mis más sinceras disculpas, señor Ludo.—dijo Tofee de rodillas.

—¿Quééé?—Ludo estaba confundido por ese trato.

—Lo que ha oído, te traicione por mis fines egoístas…—se detuvo para hacer una pausa dramática, llevándose una mano a la boca, aunque en realidad contenía una risa seca.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué?

—He estado reflexionando desde el día en que nos separamos en el terrible error que cometí.—dijo él volviendo a ponerse de pie—Así que decidí compensar sus baldíos perdidos por mis errores, claro con intereses.—dijo finalmente Tofee a la vez que el humo se desvanecía y mostraba la ciudad de Eco Arroyo, con todo el fuego y escombros saltando de un lado a otro, junto a los gritos de los humanos—Hay algunos arreglos que hacer.—dijo Tofee sin importarle aquello—Oh, y una galletita. —dijo sacándolas desde su espalda.

A Ludo se le abrieron los ojos de par en par a medida que iba pasándolos por su nuevo terreno (y aún más después de probar la excelente galleta), aquel lugar que era la Tierra, tan llena de vida, ahora llevada a su otro extremo.

—No se parece a mi castillo…—esa afirmación hizo enfadar a Tofee—Pero como un inicio no está nada mal, de hecho creo que se lucieron con el detalle de los gritos, es como música para mis oídos.—dijo Ludo llevándose una mano a un extremo superior de su cabeza.

—¿Qué oídos?—murmuró Tofee.

—Sí, ¿Sabes? Lo acepto, acepto tu disculpa.—dijo Ludo poniendo sus manos en su cintura satisfecho—Creo que ya nos volvimos a entender.—dijo Ludo complacido y estrechando la mano con Tofee.

—Lo único que le pediré, como un reto personal que en mi incompetencia no pude realizar, es que capture a todos los nativos de este planeta.—dijo Tofee—Contara con una legión de monstruos en caso de que se complique la cosa.—dijo finalmente Tofee.

—¿Capturar a todos los nativos de la Tierra? Bah, subestimas mis habilidades, obviamente lo lograre en poco tiempo y entonces aprenderás que cometiste un error al echarme del castillo.—dijo Ludo con aire completivo riendo maniáticamente y corriendo afuera, sin importarle que tuvo que pisar las cenizas de uno de sus lacayos pasado al salir por el marco de la puerta, que se desintegró una vez él estaba fuera.

—Bien, eso lo mantendrá ocupado.—dijo Tofee sonriendo y volviendo a tomar las tijeras dimensionales—Y si las Butterfly creen que yo sigo siendo él…—tomó sus tijeras dimensionales dejando esa frase al aire—Debo dejar de hablar solo. —dijo entrando ya al portal.

Tofee regresó junto a su compañero Glosaryck, este tomaba una ducha en una regadera en miniatura y cantaba una canción de romance. Fue interrumpido con el toser del lagarto inmortal.

—¿Qué suce…?—salió su cabeza de la regadera antes de que levantara una ceja—¿Cómo conseguiste de vuelta tu cuerpo?

—Cuando encontré, esto.—dijo Tofee levantando su mano donde su dedo había desaparecido—¿Qué opinas?

—Extrañare el otro estilo.—dijo Glosaryck indiferente—Como sea, ya casi estoy listo…—y la bañera desapareció, quedando el ente suspendido en el aire encima del libro con unas toallas, rápidamente una secadora que apareció con su magia lo seco y con un chasquido de dedos ya tenía puestas sus ropas—Tienes que saber que lleva mucho tiempo congelada.—la advirtió Tofee—Puede que sus poderes no sean los mismos que hace cientos de años, tardara tiempo en recuperarse…

—¿Me estás diciendo que podría _impacentarme_?—dijo Tofee al inicio formal, pero la última palabra hizo una sonrisa demente que hizo que Glosaryck asintiera—Me sorprendes Glosaryck, solo tu serías capaz de no confiar ni en tus colegas.

—Yo no tengo bando.—repitió Glosaryck—Hacemos esto porque ambos queremos lo mismo.

—Sabes que sería un mundo mejor con ella al mando.—dijo Tofee sonriendo y tomando las tijeras—¿Listo?

—Listo.

Un nuevo portal fue abierto directamente a la Guarida de Rhombulus. El lugar no tenía un mejor nombre, o por lo menos el que fundó el nombre (el mismo de la pertenencia) no había decidido darle otro nombre oficial. Glosaryck sonrió al ver a su alrededor una habitación hecha en su totalidad de cuarzo y otros tipos de minerales transparentes u opacos que se turnaban para cubrir la superficie de aquella gigantesca zona. La parte donde habían entrado era apenas un santuario con varias estatuas de distintos seres malignos con poderes terribles que hicieron pasar dolores de cabeza al reino de Mewni.

La intención de ambos no era destruir Mewni, sino rescatar a alguien que era inmerecedora de ser llamada como un peligro para el reino.

Poco se sabía sobre la temible reina Eclipsa, más allá de que escapo del reino junto a un amado demonio, y que su legado es la parte más oscura del libro de hechizos. Sin olvidar que después de ella, su siguiente heredera fue la primera princesa en obtener su varita a los catorce años, y convertirse en reina. La varita fue entregada a esta nueva princesa, ahora reina, junto con el libro de hechizos y Glosaryck el sabio, por la Alta Comisión Mágica, uniendo a la niña estrechamente con la Alta Comisión.

Habían pasado ocho generaciones desde entonces, y aunque Glosaryck había ayudado a princesas y reinas antes de Eclipsa, esta era especial para él. No en un sentido estrictamente romántico, sino en uno ideológico. Glosaryck no solía tener apreció a los demás seres de Mewni, ya que estos habían sido en su mayoría creados por él. Pero había uno o dos individuos que lograban consternarlo. Y una de esas era sin duda la reina Eclipsa, la única reina que se preocupó por todos los habitantes de Mewni, y de ahí su primera racha de impopularidad "Todos".

Y es ahí donde entraba Tofee. Eclipsa fue impopular, y a veces se le representaba como una mala líder al cargo, porque trato de instruir algunas leyes acerca de un trato digno de Mewnianos, demonios y monstruos. Sus ideas fueron casi en su totalidad rechazadas en su momento, y una vez toda la Comisión; la cual en aquellos momentos no aceptaba a las reinas de Mewni como miembros de esta y eran el único poder superior a los reyes; con unanimidad voto por el rechazo total de varias de sus propuestas por romper los acuerdos hechos eones de años atrás en distintas guerras contra demonios y monstruos, ella decidió escapar sin pedir permiso a nadie.

Tuvo a su hija, la futura reina joven Skywynne, la dejo en la cuna cumplida un par de meses y salió del castillo por la puerta principal. A partir de entonces la historia de Eclipsa se vuelve confusa y libre a interpretación por parte de los Mewnianos.

Tiempo después se supo que tenía un amante, este amante era un demonio de cabellera blanca extremadamente poderoso. Se creyó por algunos que escapo de Mewni por este, otros permanecieron firmes en la postura que fue la rabia de no recibir el apoyo por parte de su reino y la Alta Comisión Mágica.

Lo que nadie pone en duda es que el rey Butterfly permaneció firme en el trono a pesar de haber perdido a su esposa. El hombre educó solo y con ternura a su hija. Mientras que en diferentes zonas de Mewni se hablaba que la reina Eclipsa pasaba y encantaba a diferentes pobladores o simplemente trataba de conseguir reclutas. Nunca supieron sus motivos o sus inclinaciones y siempre se pensó que la Comisión Mágica acabo con su vida antes de que ella pudiera convertirse en un verdadero peligro para los reinos.

Pero Tofee sabía más de esa versión de lo que su joven y elegante apariencia le hacía ver a simple vista. Tofee no era llamado el monstruo inmortal por casualidad, este había vivido eternamente después de un terrible hechizo que salió fatal, teniendo éxito irónicamente, durante la primera gran guerra de Mewnianos contra monstruos y demonios.

La imagen que tenía Tofee de Eclipsa era sencilla: Él la admiraba. Y se podía decir que Eclipsa lo admiró a él en su época, tanto por su estado de inmortal como por ser un monstruo que pudiese seguirla en cuanto a conocimiento mágico y poderes desarrollados. Pasaron más de diez años de amistad, siempre con un mismo objetivo, buscar monstruos y demonios que les ayudasen en su causa de fundar una nueva tierra, con leyes justas para estas facciones.

En el pasado los lagartos solo vivían en los pantanos, y fue gracias a Tofee que estos pudieron hacer trabajos de menores grados en el reino, como guardaespaldas, o incluso tener un hogar. Ya que una vez Eclipsa "desapareció" misteriosamente Tofee fue su sucesor espiritualmente, había sido buen amigo de ella, y cuando esta se fue él llamo a los monstruos para que abandonaran sus comportamientos primitivos y a veces voraces. Intento de varias maneras hacerlos entrar con la civilización de Mewni, pero las leyes de los Mewnianos eran muy estrictas para los pocos monstruos que lograban entrar a las ciudades formalmente, y sus trabajos no eran más que simples agricultores mal pagados.

La cosa se puso sería cuando la sexta generación monárquica después de Eclipsa llego al poder, y las reglas contra los monstruos se volvieron incluso peor de lo que ya eran. La temible reina Solaria, la abuela de Star, y negada por su hija Moon (mujer que se ha dedicado a reparar los terribles errores de su madre) una vez que comprendió todo lo que su madre había hecho.

Solaria Butterfly, muerta por asesinato, fue una mujer que la historia de Mewni le consideró como una heroína por hacerle frente a los terribles monstruos en el asalto al castillo, desarrollado a mediados de su reinado, solo con su varita mágica en forma de espada y su bravura, así como los pocos soldados en turno que llegaron al lugar antes de que la reina acabara con todos los monstruos. Lo que Tofee hubiera pagado para que un solo historiador dijera que ese asalto fue causado a que la reina en cuestión tomó las reglas en contra de los monstruos y las volvió incluso más perversas, claro todo esto a espaldas de la Alta Comisión Mágica.

Entre estas leyes se incluyó la deportación de Tofee, así como todos los pocos monstruos que habían podido posicionarse en el reino Butterfly. Si eso no hubiera sido suficientemente injusto, se encontraba la situación que los pocos suministros que el reino mandaba a los monstruos se cancelaron en su totalidad, y los monstruos que trabajaban en los campos de maíz, fueron también echados. Fueron quemados varios libros y textos que presentaran defensas a los monstruos y se promovieron varios carnavales en contra de estos. Los Mewnianos que ya no tenían una visión clara de los monstruos, aceptaron estas ideas sin remordimiento. Los monstruos fueron echados a las tierras baldías, donde la comida era escasa y los métodos para sobrevivir los obligaron a volver a su estado salvaje.

Quítale un dulce a un bebe y llorara. Quítale su único sustento y tratara de recuperarlo a como dé lugar.

Los monstruos prepararon un asalto hacia el castillo por los malos tratos de la reina Solaria, pero fue una terrible idea. El número de baja por parte de los monstruos llegó a niveles ridículos, reduciendo casi en un tercio la población de estos, y extinguiendo linajes de eones de antigüedad, algunos de estos linajes fueron cazados tiempo después para su total desaparición de la existencia.

Ese asalto solo termino con los monstruos derrotados y con reglas aún más estrictas que penalizaba a cualquier Mewniano que tuviera amistad con cualquier tipo de monstruo, o le apoyara a sobrellevar el exilio.

La reina odiaba a los monstruos, y nunca temió mostrarlo, pero Tofee no la culpaba del todo. La mayoría de las Butterfly fueron educadas por el pueblo, no por sus madres. Y esto causaba un gran prejuicio en varias de estas, hacia los monstruos. Ya en el pasado la propia y amada Skywynne comenzó a crear hechizos de guerra contra los monstruos, debido a las acciones de su madre Eclipsa.

Todo aquello pasaba por la mente de Tofee, a la vez que recordaba finalmente a la última reina de Mewni, su "amiga" Moon Butterfly, hija de Solaria Butterfly. Cualquiera hubiera creído que ella odiaría a los monstruos, pero fue Moon la primera princesa, en encerrarse a leer libros antes que ir al pueblo a probar sus hechizos. Con Glosaryck le bastaba y sobraba, sus visitas al pueblo eran meras formalidades. Y Tofee siempre supo que ella no estaba a gusto con el mandato de su madre.

Tiempo después, cuando finalmente la chica habría tenido quince años, Tofee se acercó a ella, esperanzado de que lo entendiera, de que viera que los monstruos eran capaces de sentir, de que corrigiera los errores de su madre.

Grave error, si bien la princesa no era una guerrera como la temible Solaria, había pasado más de una mala experiencia con los monstruos,ya sin contar el prejuicio que tenía ella; cosas que hicieron a Tofee más difícil volverse cercano a ella. Pero el monstruo inmortal no es tonto, es escurridizo, y más temprano que tarde logró capturar entre sus redes a Moon, atrayéndola con ideas que ella nunca había experimentado en un libro, mostrándole familias de monstruos cariñosas, entre otros monstruos que ella consideraba temibles guerreros transformados en recolectores de comida en los huesos.

Tofee y Moon desarrollaron una gran amistad, por lo menos por parte de la princesa. Ella no se dio cuenta que una de las desventajas de ser inmortal, es que con el tiempo los amigos dejan de ser importantes, y a veces la venganza se vuelve lo único que vive en tu corazón, un corazón maltratado una y otra y otra vez, sin parar y sin un final seguro es más digno de capturar estos sentimientos. Y ese era el corazón de Tofee, él no podía olvidar los terribles actos cometidos por la reina Solaria, el asalto al castillo cometido años atrás, donde cientos de monstruos fueron reducidos a cenizas, linajes desaparecidos, las reglas de exilio, concientizar a Mewni para que fuera nuevamente un lugar de odio.

Y Tofee condenado a sobrevivir a esos terribles actos, a ver a sus amigos pasados ser asesinados. ¿Qué le iba importar la amistad con la hija de una asesina? Él solo buscó su venganza. Un día la reina Solaria, cuando la princesa Moon tenía poco más de diecinueve años, enfermó. Y Tofee, sin pensarlo un segundo, ese mismo día entró al castillo, esperando a que fueran altas horas de la noche y habiendo desmayado a la guardia real con pociones arrojadizas. Una vez adentro pudo ver cara a cara a la terrible asesina de tantos amigos, de tantos linajes, su ira, su frustración de cientos de años, todo esto se acumulaba en un solo punto de su cuerpo. Con su dedo mágico conjuro el tercer hechizo más poderoso que se puede hacer en el terreno de la magia: El asesinato.

La rabia de Tofee fue tal que sus ojos se iluminaron de esmeralda y su mirada brilló. El brillo era tan fuerte, que llamó la atención de una chica joven que pasaba a visitar a su madre y que al abrir la puerta la vio recibir un impacto por parte de su mejor amigo y luego convertirse en cenizas mientras un último suspiro escapaba de su pecho y su mirada aterrada se fijaba en su hija, como lo último en lo que se preocupó la guerrera.

Tofee no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica hasta que fue muy tarde. Pero incluso así no desapareció su sonrisa enloquecida, su gran satisfacción no pudo ser ocultada, y no podía contrastar más el horror que sufría en aquel momento la joven Moon, a pesar de que solo tenía abierta la boca por el shock, inmovilizada, pero sin emociones palpables.

El monstruo inmortal logró escapar por la ventana de la enfermería antes de que los guardias tuvieran tiempo a llegar.

Y hasta que no pasaron un par de meses, no fue cuando Tofee se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Puesto que una segunda guerra de Mewnianos contra monstruos comenzó, todos estos impulsados por la mártir reina Solaria, y liderados por la inconmovible Moon. Ganadora de ese título porque en el funeral de su madre solo soltó una lágrima, y su discurso fue simple, pero potente:

"—Ciudadanos de Mewni, hoy es un día triste para el reino. Un día donde perdemos a una heroína de batalla, una guerrera de corazón, una mujer dedicada que luchó hasta el final incluso con los monstruos internos. Una excelente reina, y una amorosa madre. —soltó una única lágrima, en aquellos momentos de su cabeza había desaparecido la imagen de la reina Solaria cruel ante los monstruos, la muerte de esta había hecho que Moon la santificara; tiempo después se daría cuenta del error cometido, habló durante media hora sobre las virtudes de su madre, hasta que llegó el momento de dar las noticias—¡No pienso mentirles ciudadanos! ¡Merecen saber la verdad! ¡Ella murió por aquellos de quienes nos protegió! Ella fue una mujer que intento protegernos a todos de cosas como estas, de monstruos rastreros que buscarían la oportunidad de matar a cualquier Mewniano.—su expresión de ira fue captada rápidamente en las primera filas y repetida a medida que su voz se expandía—¡Mama no habrá muerto en vano! ¡Cada que duden! ¡Recuerden su bravura! ¡Recuerden como los monstruos asaltaron el castillo y ella peleó contra decenas a la vez con su varita! ¡Tomen ese valor y que se vuelva parte de sus corazones!—dijo a la vez que toda la multitud comenzaba a repetir cosas como "cierto" y se levantaban de sus asientos o lloraba con una sonrisa por los recuerdos—¡Recuerden que ellos no tienen sentimientos! ¡Que son seres horribles que los mataran sin dudar!—gritaba las lecciones que nunca había hecho caso a su madre, pero que ahora le parecían tan ciertas—¡PELEEN POR ELLA PORQUE YO LO HARÉ PUEBLO DE MEWNI!—gritó a todo pulmón causando un estallido de guerra general que recorrió a todos sus súbditos.

Tiempo después, Moon aprendió sobre sus errores al haber movido así a las multitudes, a que no siempre la verdad es lo más conveniente o lo bueno. Ya que, sin quererlo, hizo que los monstruos pasaran de ser seres inferiores a seres odiados por todo Mewni.

Una nueva guerra estallo, esta vez los monstruos no estuvieron preparados. Los Mewnianos, enfadados por su fallecida reina atacaron sin piedad. Mewnianos que no dudaron en asesinar monstruos tanto armados como desarmados, que corrieron directamente a zonas boscosas donde varios de estos murieron por los terribles lugares y condiciones donde se encontraban y finalmente, todo llego a su apogeo en el páramo frente al reino.

El páramo frente al reino era una zona desierta, donde ningún tipo de agua atravesaba, debido a las condiciones climáticas que causaron que los Mewnianos no llevaran su sistema de riego a aquella zona. Ese paramo de todas formas es bastante conocido porque cualquier enemigo que se acercase por aquella zona hubiera sido visto por cualquier defensor de las murallas desde kilómetros a la distancia.

Habían pasado varias semanas de guerra, semanas donde la población de monstruos fue reducida casi en un diez por ciento, y muchos de estos capturados, viviendo en campos de concentración, maltratados por el enfadado pueblo. Fue entonces cuando Tofee mandó el ataque de frente a frente, en el páramo, liderando un ejército de cientos de monstruos, que corriera en esta posición.

De primeras la idea parecía estúpida, desde una hora antes de que iniciara la pelea del páramo ya los monstruos habían revelado su posición, pero era la zona menos protegida de todo el reino, debido a la mala posición de ventaja por parte de los atacantes. La estrategia fue tan genuina, que apenas faltaban menos de dos minutos antes de la invasión colosal de guerreros monstruos cuando llegó finalmente la reina Moon joven, junto a su prometido, el rey River y su cabra mascota, además de una armada de apenas decenas de soldados, contra centenares de monstruos.

Tofee lo recordaba a la perfección ese día, esa batalla en especifico, como ambos bandos lanzaron gritos de guerra idénticos, corriendo directamente unos contra los otros, esperando al choque de un momento a otro. Ambos líderes gritando a su seguidores palabras de ánimo, a la vez que corrían listos para la guerra. Una vez llegó el choque se libró la segunda batalla más importante en la historia de Mewni, la Batalla del Páramo.

Quien triunfara iba a decidir el futuro de Mewni. Y la desesperación de Tofee para alcanzar sus objetivos fue suficiente como para utilizar el temible hechizo mortal nuevamente, cada vez con menor remordimiento. Apuntaba con su dedo índice y recitaba el hechizo, volviendo ceniza a los soldados Mewnianos que solo dejaban detrás de sí armaduras vacías.

Rápidamente Moon detectó esta anomalía y dejo su posición, montada en su cabra para ir rápidamente al lugar de los hechos. Moon trato de ser detenida por tres monstruos gigantes, y estos fueron lanzados a un lado con tan solo agitar la varita. Moon subió una roca para tener mejor visión debido a que una pared de monstruos le bloqueaban el camino. Una vez en esa posición lo vio, vio a Tofee nuevamente, sonriendo mientras con su dedo convertía a otro aterrado solado en cenizas. La varita de Moon comenzó a brillar.

El brillo fue como un tiro al blanco, causando que varios monstruos apuntaran directamente a ella. Su cabra no lo dudó un instante, y viendo que varias de estas flechas iban a impactar a su dueña dio un salto, recibiendo un par de flechas (Que luego se descubrirían fueron las causantes de su prematura muerte). Ya en el aire, levantada y molesta Moon levantó la varita, insegura si lanzar el hechizo a aquel ser que fue su amigo durante años, un asesino había sido su amigo.

Lo que sí pudo ver fue que Tofee dio un salto hacia ella con esa sonrisa enloquecida, con la seguridad de que nada iba a sufrir, sin darse cuenta que la varita de Moon se iluminaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Hasta que comenzó a salir humo de esta, y apenas estando a unos metros, con la cabra flechada en el aire y Tofee abriendo los ojos sorprendidos por el poder al que se había lanzado. Moon invocó el hechizo más poderoso de todos para su varita mágica.

Moon gritó, lanzó un grito de rabia tan fuerte que hubiera estremecido a los muertos si estos la hubieran podido escuchar, todo ese odio acumulado desde la muerte de su madre, la luna al horizonte y el Sol al poniente, el asesino de su madre dando la cara y apuntándola a ella con ese mismo dedo, con el dedo que profano a la reina. Su rabia era tanta que dejó que sus sentimientos de rencor más poderosos fueran desviados a su varita, y el grito que soltaba permitía demostrar que aquella actividad le estaba consumiendo gran parte de su magia en un solo punto.

Un rayo de energía pura fue disparado directamente, con la velocidad de un relámpago y el corte de miles de cuchillas. Tofee perdió ese día el dedo, incapaz de regenerarlo e impactado por haber descubierto de aquella terrible manera el poder del cual era capaz Moon. Cayó de espaldas, siempre mirando hacia la chica.

Esos recuerdos, esas generaciones, todo había valido la pena. Finalmente se dirigía al lugar donde encontraría a la única reina de Mewni que entendería lo suficientemente bien a todas las razas. Eclipsa, la única que impartió justicia, siendo considerado la peor a lo largo de la historia por ideas que no eran de su tiempo.

—Es ella.—se detuvo finalmente Glosaryck a un cristal opaco, pero que dejaba entrever una figura oscura en su interior—¿Estas listo?

—Llevo cientos de años listo.—dijo Tofee tocando el cristal de la mejor reina de Mewni.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Lo corto por lo sano realmente. Este cap es demasiado largo y deje muuuchas cosas en el tintero, más de lo que creen. Me invente todo el pasado de Mewni en base a las reinas mostradas en los tapices (excepto Skywynne que apareció en el libro como la creadora del hechizo de Guerracornios).**

 **Lamento si les aburrió tanta historia, pero es necesario para la historia que estamos contando: ¿Es Eclipsa buena? … Recuerden que la mayoría de este cap es contado desde un punto de vista cercano a Tofee, y este admiraba a Eclipsa.**

 **Ya sé que de por si hay mucho romance en la serie, pero admitámoslo "FergusonxSabrina is real" Freaking real.**

 **Fuera de eso, lamento la tardanza, tarde más de lo usual porque bueno, este es capítulo doble, so tarde el doble en enviarlo.**

 **Ya a partir del siguiente capítulo inicia lo bueno, si gustan pueden dejar una review sobre sus pensamientos, pero este fic no se llama la Guerra por nada.**


	6. La reina de los monstruos

_**Star vs las fuerzas del Mal**_

 **Capítulo 6 La reina de los monstruos**

Después de que Glosaryck le diera la señal para que se alejara, fue el turno de Tofee para quedarse dependiendo del pequeño ente azul que tenía frente a él. Dejo que el placer le condujera un par de pasos hasta quedar a una distancia relativamente segura, aunque realmente no debería estar preocupado, ya que simplemente se regeneraría si algo salía fatal, pero siempre era mejor no hacerlo, arruinaban los trajes, y la seda no crecía en los arboles (Realmente lo hacía, pero era costosa de todas maneras).

Tenía ambas manos, ahora completas, en su espalda, tratando de estar en una postura formal, a pesar de su emoción. Quería aparecer digno ante ella, después de siglos de espera era lo mínimo que debía hacer, mostrarle que el monstruo que conoció entonces había cambiado para bien. Tofee la extrañaba, no solo en cuestiones políticas, ya también lo hacía netamente a nivel personal.

Aunque fuera cierto que sin ella nunca lograría traspasar las defensas de Mewni, o derrotar de todo a la princesa Star Butterfly, también se permitía tener sentimientos amistosos hacia la antigua reina de lo que pudo haber sido un Mewni mejor. Un Mewni donde Tofee viviría sin intenciones hostiles, pero tiempos desesperados se responden con medidas aún más desesperadas, incluso si fuese el equivalente a combatir fuego con fuego.

Miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción de medio lado a Glosaryck, esta sonrisa no fue devuelta porque Glosaryck comenzó solo le pidió que levantara su dedo mágico, donde se encontraba la mitad del antiguo cristal Butterfly, ahora ambas fuentes de magia reunidas en una sola mano poderosa, pero digna del portador.

—Tendrás que recitar las siguientes palabras.—hizo aparecer Glosaryck su libro de hechizos y fue abierto directamente en las páginas prohibidas, no de Eclipsa, sino de la reina Jubileo, otra aún más antigua, pero que intentó combatir a la Alta Comisión Mágica.

—Es sencillo.—afirmó Tofee comenzando a conjurar el hechizo y sintiendo como un cumulo de energía casi infinito se apoderaba de la palma de su mano.

—Nunca leen la advertencia, pensé que serías más precavido que estas princesas distraídas.—dijo Tofee palmeándose la frente—Tienes que controlar el hechizo, no dejes que te controle, de lo contrario no funcionara.

—Todo sería más fácil si tuviéramos a ese cristal parlante.

—Probablemente te hubieras unido al resto de su colección.—dijo señalando los múltiples criminales inter dimensionales encerrados en cristales de retención—Este tipo lo atraparon en la ducha.—se mofó de uno al cual dentro del cristal se veían huecos donde debería haber gotas de agua, y con un gorro de ducha.

—Concéntrate.—le toco ahora reprender a Tofee, solo que este no estaba para bromas.

Tofe suspiro nuevamente, reunió una parte de sus fuerzas significativa y lanzó un hechizo celeste directamente al cristal, el cual no reboto contra la superficie, sus ojos se iluminaron de blanco y se elevó unos centímetros en el aire. Del interior de su boca salía un brillo, debía concentrarse en ese momento, lanzar un solo momento mal el hechizo e incineraba a la mujer que encerraba, pero de no hacerlo con la suficiente fuerza debería esperar a que se recuperaran parte de sus fuerzas.

El hechizo de Tofee se detuvo y quedó de pie en su lugar, a la vez que veía el cristal que tenía delante, donde antes había estado un bulto negro, ahora se encontraba un espacio vacío, y el bulto negro había caído al suelo. Se escuchaba una respiración un poco cortada, como si hubiese descubierto nuevamente el arte de respirar. Todo eso en medio de una humarada que impedía ver más allá del bulto.

Tofee cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba sana y salva, eso era lo único que le importante.

—Mi reina.—se acercó Glosaryck, sin atreverse a tocarla—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿G-gl-Glosaryck?—se escuchó una ronca voz, que a pesar de estar seca por la falta de agua se sentía dulce en el fondo—¿Er-eres tú? ¿De verdad?

—Eclipsa…—habló Glosaryck poniéndose enfrente del rostro de ella.

Finalmente, el humo desapareció y se pudo ver en su total claridad a un cuerpo que se creía debía estar muerto cientos de años atrás, o por lo menos eso marcaban los libros de historia de Mewni. De una piel tan pálida que pondría celoso al conde Vlad, aunque no tanto como su sonrisa fina y segura, resguardada por un par de naipes en sus mejillas. Con un cabello negro y un sombrero negro con plumaje blanco decorándolo. Un vestido negro con un pecho blanco y el símbolo de la media luna. Guantes que llegaban hasta el antebrazo y unas zapatillas negras que hacían juego con calcetas de malla largas.

Pero todas esas características no eran lo que impactaba de su ser, sino sus ojos, esos ojos como si de lagarto fueran con pupilas alargadas, consumidos en su totalidad por una oscuridad inimaginable, e innegable para aquellos que no la comprendieran. El brillo de sus ojos era purpura, pero parecían que irradiaban algo más que el simple color, algo que solo un experto en artes oscuras, o algún pobre desdichado tuviera el honor de conocer. Esa mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa, no era de felicidad.

—¡Glosaryck!—ella le ofreció su mano al ente mágico.

—Su majestad, sabe que aunque estaría encantado, no podría.—dijo Glosaryck negando con la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos querido, sé que puedes.

—No, enserio, no podría levantarte, pesas demasiado.—dijo Glosaryck sonriendo.

—Que insolencia.—dijo a la vez que lanzaba una risa débil y comenzaba a levantarse por su cuenta, no se veía molesta.

—Ordena que me ejecuten…—dijo el ente continuando la broma.

—Será mi primera orden.—dijo ella ya de pie y comenzando a sacudirse el polvo que tenía en su vestimenta—Apenas regrese al bosque, ¿Sigue Johansen preparando sus buenas infusiones para la garganta? Necesitare cinco.—se llevó una de sus delicada manos a su cuello.

—Su majestad…

—Glosaryck, puedes llamarme Eclipsa, ya habíamos quedado.—le advirtió moviendo negativamente los dedos y dedicándole otra sonrisa que seguía sin parecer una feliz del todo, como si ese sentimiento no lo pudiera expresar—¿Y quien es…?—señaló hacia el piso, donde un monstruo con traje se levantaba lentamente.

—¡Reina Eclipsa!—se puso rápidamente de rodillas Tofee una vez la vio, incapaz de levantar la mirada.

—Oh, pero si es Tofee.—se acercó con dulzura—¿Cómo ha estado buen caballero…Reptil?—se llevó un dedo índice a la boca—¿Cómo debería llamarte?

—Sí, es usted.—dijo este besando el suelo a los pies de ella.

Eclipsa levantó ampliamente una ceja, estaba confundida por esa actitud, recordaba a Tofee ligeramente más formal y siempre con una sonrisa de auto satisfacción, no adulándola como si fuera una salvadora.

—¿Qué te sucede? Parece que no me hubieras visto en siglos.—lanzó una risa débil y risueña; llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar que escapara más de la necesaria, pero con su voz solo logró crear un eco siniestro entre los cristales.

Después de quitar su mano, miró de vuelta a Tofee, este se había quedado quieto, ya no besaba la tierra a sus pies, y Glosaryck parecía no querer confrontarla con la mirada. Apenas en ese momento pudo notar que se encontraba en aquel momento donde Rhombulus llevaba a los más peligrosos villanos de Mewni, y no tardó en conectar dos más dos es igual a cuatro. Pero se negaba a creerlo, ella no podía haber sido encerrada por una cantidad significante de tiempo, era la reina de Mewni, la que iba a hacer la igualdad entre todos los bandos que participaron en la gran Guerra de eones atrás. Era la alta comisión mágica la que merecía ser arrestada, sus crímenes ante un sector específico de la población de Mewni no podían quedar impunes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—preguntó rendida y cerrando los ojos y puños.

—¿Esta segura que quiere saberlo?—preguntó Glosaryck sabiendo que si contenta era aterradora, molesta era la encarnación de los peores miedos de cualquier ser existente.

—Totalmente…—su mirada era ahora sombría, sin rastro de su previa sonrisa, una mezcla tan maquiavélica que Glosaryck hubiera jurado que pudo haberse convertido en piedra de no haber estado aterrado, su ritmo cardiaco aumento, sabía que a Eclipsa no le gustaba que le guardaran secretos, o que tardaran en darle respuestas.

—Novecientos cuarenta y dos años.—dijo Glosaryck cerrando los ojos, de todas maneras era como si la estuviera viendo directamente, como si su mirada penetrara sus pupilas.

—¿Casi un milenio?—sus palabras de sorpresa fueron correspondidas a ella llevándose una mano al corazón—P-pero… ¿Qué paso con Skywynne? ¿Lucius? ¿Johansen?—dijo ella con una mano en el pecho y una mirada de tristeza perdida en el horizonte de un mundo que ya no era su mundo.

—Todos partieron a otra vida.—dijo Glosaryck inclinando la cabeza y mirando también al horizonte—Continúe enseñando a las reinas, buscando siempre el momento adecuado para liberarte, pero siempre algo se interponía, ellas siempre buscaban su beneficio sobre el bien público, o te temían y nunca abrían tu sección del libro, nunca ninguna quería llevar la magia a nuevos niveles, algunas incluso odiaron a los monstruos y demonios…Y usaron la varita para atormentarlos.

—¿Qué?—esa voz quebrada y fría iba a quedarse grabada por el resto de su vida en la mente de Tofee, lo cual era la eternidad.

—Después de que tu fueras capturada… Las reinas trataron de "No cometer sus errores".—hizo énfasis en las comillas—Y tomaron medidas cada vez más duras contra los monstruos, a día de hoy ya no hay monstruo que habite el reino Butterfly.

—…

El silencio de Eclipsa demostraba que su enfado era algo que no iba a ser fácil de solucionar. Tofee tuvo miedo cuando la mano de esta se iluminó de un color purpura y ella la levantó apuntando directamente hacia una montaña llena de cristales con villanos.

—Es mentira, ¿No?—dijo con una última sonrisa.

—Nunca le mentiría su majestad.

Eclipsa suspiró y cerró los ojos, con la mano aún levantada e iluminada.

—Glosaryck, ¿Esto es la cárcel de Rhombulus?—preguntó bajando la cabeza.

—Así es, aquí guardaba a los peores tipos de criaturas malignas y…—se detuvo al verla—Y a usted la encerró, enfrente están los genocidas…—dijo mostrando que no le interesaba en absoluto el destino de los seres que estaban encerrados hacia donde Eclipsa apuntaba.

—Así que soy una vergüenza para la familia, fui encerrada junto a la basura, destinada a ser la reina que todos odian por hacer lo correcto y todos los que conocí están muertos.—dijo ella sonriendo, sin mover algún otro musculo o su postura.

—Así es.

—Bueno.—levantó su mirada, volvía a mostrar su sonrisa enigmática, como si toda esa información no le hubiera afectado y se hubiera recuperado de golpe—Si no hay de otra…Si me disculpan, debo limpiar la basura.—dijo moviendo un solo dedo y provocando que la montaña implotara.

Con una fuerza demoledora todos los cristales, y con estos los distintos tipos de monstruo, fueron lanzados hacia el interior de la montaña, comprimiéndose y rompiéndose unos a otros. La sangre y huesos salieron volando de la masa que se había convertido la montaña, donde los picos de los cristales rotos sobresalían como puercoespín y una fina capa de polvo recubría y era teñida con el rojo de la sangre. Cientos de almas siendo erradicas de su existencia congelada y ahora también corpórea con un solo movimiento de dedos.

—Sí, aún tengo lo mío, aunque sería mejor con mi varita.—dijo ella mirándose la mano, mientras con la otra se la acariciaba.

—Eso se podría solucionar.—habló levantándose Tofee, con una sonrisa grande, y mostrando su mano derecha, donde había absorbido la varita—A medias, pero es un inicio.

La sonrisa de Eclipsa se volvió una más sincera, y eso solo la termino volviendo más terrorífica.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—LO SIEEEEEEENTO**

 **Miren, tuve 2 meses extremadamente difíciles en la escuela, y por eso tarde tanto con este cap, pero hey, no se preocupen, tratare de actualizar ahora cad días como máximo (¿) Espero que aun quede gente que quiera leer esto (Los que hayan sobrevivido el cap anterior).**

 **Ahora, sobre Eclipsa, sé que muchos quieren verla directamente en acción, pero paciencia, para todo hay momento, y puedo decir con tranquilidad que ya en el siguiente cap estaremos a la mitad de la historia, so, esperen cosas, cosas muy grandes; otra cosa que puedo decir es que no esperen que Eclipsa es totalmente buena, como vieron al final, tiene ideas extremistas.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Primera Prueba: Acertijo

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 7 Primera prueba: Acertijo**

Star y Ponyhead volvieron aceleradas a la enfermería, no había tiempo para llantos, tenían que descubrir todo lo que pudieran cuanto antes, y les tocó esperar dentro de esta junto a River, el destino de todo Mewni pendía de cuanto pudiera aguantar Moon en su sueño, ya que sin su conocimiento Star estaba consiente que no lograría nada. Después de haber esperado casi tres horas el cielo oscureció, y los ojos de Moon parecieron hacer fuerza para mantenerse cerrados.

—¿Mama?

Star intentó acercarse, pero rápidamente cerró los ojos y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. Sintió como si hubieran sacudido de un lado a otro su cerebro y estuviera en ese momento flotando en líquido. Star intentó recuperarse rápidamente, pero sentía que el dolor nunca desaparecía, pudo escuchar a Ponyhead gritar y luego un sonido de un objeto cayendo al suelo, posiblemente su amiga.

—¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?—preguntó River temblando de pies a cabeza, pero ayudando a su hija a intentar levantarse.

Star no podía saberlo, no entendía ni ella misma lo que pasaba, solo que algo muy malo acababa de ocurrir, algo terrible, como si la más profundas de las oscuridades hubiera sido liberada y ella se hubiera enterado al instante.

—No lo sé…—logró mencionar a duras penas.

—¡NO!—gritó entonces Moon tratando de sentarse en la cama, pero River fue rápido y la tomó a plena acción—¡No, no, no, no!—repetía Moon tratando de levantarse.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?—preguntó entonces el hombre comenzando a asustarse verdaderamente, Star nunca lo había escuchado asustado.

—Ella…Ella…—era lo único entendible que decía Moon.

—¿Star?

—¡Ella!—dijo fastidiada y con sus ojos encendidos en las llamas del infierno porque no la entendieran—¡Esta…!

Star repentinamente comenzó a entender, tomó todas sus fuerzas y se forzó a ella misma a levantarse.

—¿Eclipsa?—preguntó aun tratando de masajear su cabeza.

Moon asintió con su cabeza a la vez que River la forzaba a recostarse, por su estado. Star sentía que su madre debía de estar en ese momento demasiado débil como para que su padre le ganara en un encuentro de fuerzas.

—¿Qué sucede con Eclipsa cariño? Háblame…—le pedía River porque una vez la recostó parecía que iba a volver a dormirse.

—Ella…Esta…Aquí…—decía deteniéndose para respirar después de cada palabra.

—Eso debió ser lo que sentí…—dijo Ponyhead también levantándose—Por lo que veo, no fui la única.

Star enmudeció, ¿El despertar de Eclipsa fue tan poderoso como para lograr causar dolor en la mente de ellas tres? ¿O había otras criaturas que habían tenido dolor?

—Ludo… es Tofee…—comenzó Moon viendo el silencio que había generado—Tofee…No debe…Dedo…—trataba de buscar la manera corta de informarle todo a Star con su falta de energía, se detuvo para guardar silencio un minuto entero—Debes…Hek…Busca…Debajo…Mi almohada…Solo una vez…Código dos siete… Detenla…Y Star… Te quiero…

En ese momento escucharon como Moon respiraba fuertemente y volvía a caer inconsciente en un espesor demasiado grave como para que dijera una palabra más. Seguía respirando, por lo cual River y Star pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

Apenas pudo darse ese pequeño respiro Star supo que tenía que descifrar todo el mensaje rápidamente, pero su único medio para hacerlo era su amiga y su padre.

—Papa, ¿La almohada de mama?—preguntó Star—Tenemos que ir a tu cuarto.—lo tomó de la mano para alejarlo.

—Cariñito, por más que me gustaría acompañarte…—River parecía nervioso—Tengo que quedarme aquí ayudando a tu madre, en caso de que algo pase.

Parecía nervioso y miraba el piso, como si temiera represarías. Star no entendió esa actitud, sino que abrazo a su padre y lo trató de tranquilizar.

—Todo estará bien.—dijo Star dándole un beso en la frente—Lo prometo, pero sabes que yo tengo que hacer lo que me dijo…

—Yo iré contigo.—la interrumpió Ponyhead.

—No esperaba menos.—respondió Star abrazando a su amiga.

Juntas corrieron hasta la habitación de los reyes Butterfly, bastante más alta que otras en el castillo y con un montón de artefactos y cachivaches que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a tocar por miedo a que hicieran explotar el castillo, o el reino, o el universo. Prefirieron acercarse a la cama Butterfly y una vez ahí Star levantó la almohada que debería haber tenido su madre.

—Que raro…Aquí no hay nada.—dijo ella decepcionada.

—Mh…Demasiado obvio.—comentó Ponyhead.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?—le inquirió Star.

—Chica, conociendo a tu madre, lo que quería mandarte debía ser importante, demasiado importante, ¿Creías que lo iba a dejar en la cabecera de su cama que sería uno de los primeros sitios que un monstruo buscaría?

—Entiendo tu punto.—dijo Star juntando las yemas de sus dedos y mirando alrededor—Pero entonces ¿Porqué no me dijo cual almohada? Debe haber cientos en el castillo.

Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar debajo de cada una de estas, esperando que alguna tuviera una pista de donde podría estar lo que sea que su madre le hubiera mandado a buscar, ciertamente no era fácil, pues en una encontró una moneda de oro, y pasó cinco minutos interrogándola, tratando de intimidarla y hasta mostrar magia a la moneda.

—Eso no funcionara amiga…—en cambió Ponyhead miraba todo pensativa—¿Sabes? Tiene que ser algo importante para tu mama, algo que si alguien lo viera no lo tomaría en cuenta.

—¡¿Y cómo sabría yo eso?!—dijo Star comenzando a desesperarse—He revisado de arriba abajo todas las almohadas, colchones y demás objetos suaves y no tan suaves…—miró con odio las espadas de dos metros con un escudo de nubes—No hay nada que valga la pena.—dijo recostándose en el sofá—Oh, me sente encima del sofá familiar.—dijo preocupada y acomodando la tapicería, pero quedándose sentada.

—¿Sofa familiar?—preguntó Ponyhead—Star…—dijo de repente como si hubiera visto la más clara de las obviedades.

—Sí, se lo regalo mi mama a mi papa…

—Y nadie fuera de ustedes tres lo sabe.—dijo con tono aburrido y monótono Ponyhead.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Star se asombró de que Ponyhead supiera esa información.

Ponyhead se limitó a lanzar un suspiro de decepción antes de comenzar a desarmar la pieza y voltearlo de pies a cabeza, encontrando nada—Que raro…

—Ponyhead, ¿Crees que mama se atrevería a tocar una de las piezas familiares más preciadas para algo tan importante?—le dijo Star en tono peyorativo, será mi madre y todo, pero no era precisamente familiar—Además este sofá de especial solo tiene que se lo regaló papa cuando la estaba cortejando, y que esta pieza tiene estampada una foto pintura nuestra.—dijo mostrándole un almohadin que estaba abrazando ella con su retrato familiar, donde sus padres seriamente miraban hacia el frente, mientras ella sonreía con tantas ansías y deseos de niña, que a día de hoy parecían tan lejanos.

—Vaya, sí que estaba equivocada chica.—dijo Ponyhead decepcionada.

—Oh, tu tranquila, buscaremos por el trono, por las habitaciones de los empleados, por donde sea.—le dijo Star—Incluso mi habitación vieja…—se quedó pensativa, pero al ver que Ponyhead no sonreía intentó hacerla sentir mejor—Oh vamos, no te pongas así.—dijo dándole un golpe con el almohadin cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Star sintió el choque, pero no escucho como su amiga le regresaba la broma, o se quejaba por hacérsela. Así que abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en la habitación.

—¿Ponyhead?—miró el almohadin en sus manos y luego de uno a otro lado—¿Ponyhead?

No se escuchaba nada más que el silencio de su voz haciendo eco en la habitación. Ella miró por la ventana, pero esta se encontraba cerrada e intacta, y luego volvió a ver lo que tenía en su mano. Se encontró a sí misma sonriéndose desde la pintura familiar. Ella se devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta no era tan alegre, sino una más tranquila y cansada.

—Detrás de…—comenzó a decir en voz baja mientras le daba vuelta al almohadin, encontrándose con vil tela—Oh mama… Ojala estuvieras aquí, sabrías qué hacer…Porque tu creaste esta prueba.—dijo ella.

Lanzó un suspiro de desesperación antes de hundir la cabeza en el objeto para poder lanzar un suspiro aún más agotado, pero nunca llegó a sentir la tela trasera del almohadin, lo único que sintió fue un brisa, escuchó un llanto y finalmente la luz del Sol la molesto en todo su esplendor a las cuatro de la mañana.

—¿Ah?—eso confundió a Star quien separó su rostro del almohadin.

Se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación, con todas las ventanas cerradas, su amiga Ponyhead desaparecida y una noche que parecía no querer terminar nunca.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder?—dijo Star mirando confundida de uno a otro lado, y finalmente el almohadin, lo dejo en el suelo y se subió encima del sofá—Espero que esto sea lo que buscó.—dijo saltando con los dos pies pegados directamente al objeto suave.

Cerró los ojos y cuando pensó que iban sus pies a chocar con el objeto, fue cuando sintió que su caída se había invertido y comenzó a mover los pies, porque repentinamente su cabeza era la que iba cayendo, mientras sus pies parecían subir. Se estrelló contra un pasto sólido y la brisa de viento le hizo que cayera un par de metros de distancia por donde había entrado.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un cielo violeta gobernado por tres soles (todos alineados con una simetría aterradora), una luna y ninguna sola estrella en el firmamento. Star entonces se sentó y encontró que a su alrededor no había nada más que una gran pradera celeste, y cuatro arboles colocados en diferentes posiciones, haciendo parecer que ella estaba en un cuadrado gigantesco, tan gigantesco que podía llegar apenas con el límite de su visión los tres árboles que no eran el que tenía cercano. Los tres arboles parecían a la distancia, idénticos, un tronco con hojas blancas. Se acercó a ese que tenía delante, e intentó admirarlo, pero sus oídos encontraron un llanto proveniente de este tronco.

No encontró nada en el suelo, pero al voltear arriba, finalmente supo de dónde venía ese llanto, y era su amiga Ponyhead, la cual miraba hacia la nada mientras lanzaba llantos.

—¿Ponyhead?—se acercó Star a la vez que su amiga volteó asustada de golpe, para cambiar su mirada a una de rencor.

—¡TÚ!—gritó Ponyhead con rencor—¿Sabes cuánto me hiciste sufrir?

—¿Qué?

—¡Han pasado casi cuatro días desde que me metiste aquí Butterfly!

—¿De qué estás hablando?—dijo Star molesta—Desapareciste durante como un minuto, seguramente entraste a esta cosa.

—¡¿Un minuto?! ¡Pero he pasado alrededor de cuatro días aquí encerrada, alimentándome del pasto, conviviendo con la fauna!

—¿Cuál fauna?

El eructo de Ponyhead fue la respuesta de Star.

—Lo lamento, tenía que comer algo, y esas cosas no parecían defenderse.—dijo Ponyhead.

—¿Y si estuviste aquí tanto tiempo porque no simplemente saliste?

—No vi por donde entre, se podría decir que entre a la fuerza.—dijo Ponyhead negando con su cabeza

Star lanzó una sonrisa culpable antes de ofrecer sus brazos a Ponyhead, la cual giró sus ojos y al final ambas se abrazaron rápidamente.

—¿Porqué este árbol?—preguntó Star una vez separadas.

—No lo sé, es atrayente.—dijo Ponyhead riendo—Eso y mira.—dijo mostrándole una inscripción que había en las raíces—Es tu varita, pero completa.

Star volteó a ver lo que decía su amiga, y efectivamente en el suelo se encontraba una nota con su varita dibujada. Al abrirla encontró de nuevo, nada.

—¿Qué?

—Lo mismo me pregunté.—le contesto Ponyhead—Supuse que se activaría con tu varita, tu voz, tu ojo…

Star no perdió el tiempo y acercó su varita a la carta, cosa que hizo que la carta se iluminara de un color azul y apareciera frente a ella una copia de su madre, pero hecha de humos con los ojos blancos. Star se quedó sin entender aquello, nunca había visto ese tipo de magia.

—Este mensaje está hecho para la princesa o reina Star Butterfly.—dijo la voz de humos, era la de su madre—Y solo para ella, Star, no permitas que nadie escuche esto, si aceptas esa condición, el contenido de esta carta será liberado.

—Yo…Me iré.—dijo Ponyhead incomoda.

—No, quédate, ella nunca le decía a los demás sus problemas, no cometeré su mismo error.—dijo segura Star—Sí, lo permito.—se dirigió a la figura de sombra.

—Star.—la figura de su madre recuperó sus ojos, los cuales dejaron de brillar—Si estas escuchando esto, significa que Mewni está pasando por una crisis extrema, o yo estoy a punto de morir, incluso muerta.—dijo Moon haciendo una pausa en esa parte—En este momento, estas escuchando una carta futura, un mensaje pregrabado para que sepas que hacer en caso de una situación de riesgo, si entraste en esta dimensión portable, oculta en el almohadin, trata de no preocuparte por lo que pase fuera, aquí dentro cada segundo en el mundo real es una hora.—le dijo Moon, provocando que Star entendiera las previas palabras de su amiga—Ahora, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, necesito que me digas el código a esta figura de humo para decirte qué debes de hacer o un hechizo que te podría ser útil…—ese tono cariñoso se detuvo ahí—En caso de que no sepa la situación diga cero, cero y todos los mensajes serán escuchados.—escuchó esa voz monótona y aburrida de su madre que parecía no interesarse por lo que pasaba.

—Código veinte siete.—dijo Star de memoria.

—Mostrando código dos y siete.—dijo la voz de Moon, sus ojos volvieron a ser lo que eran, pero el rostro de la figura de humo se volvió uno muy triste—…—el silenció la incomodo—Star…Yo…—sin que la figura se moviera, escuchó como su madre contenía una lágrima, posiblemente se limpiaba el rostro—Star, si…Estas oyendo esto… Llegaste al código dos siete…Quiero que sepas que te amo…¿De acuerdo Star? Mami te ama.

La voz de su madre le quebró el alma, ella intentó acariciar el humo, pero eso solo fue un esfuerzo inútil, ya que su mano atravesó la figura. La figura de Moon lanzó un largo suspiro.

—No Moon, no puedes perder el tiempo.—dijo la figura—Star, si escuchas este mensaje, es que la situación extremadamente grave, cada movimiento que hagas a partir de este momento puede ser decisivo, espero contar contigo Star.—hubo otro suspiro—Mewni no solo peligra, sino también todas las diferentes realidades, y eso significaría, que estas a punto de enfrentar a un rival poderoso Star, tal vez una legión… No te sorprendas, pero…La Alta Comisión de Magia ha sido derrotada.

Star reprimió una cara triste, dejando que su ojo obtuviera un tic, eso ya lo había visto en la enfermería, y saber que tendría que enfrentar a quien hizo aquello, la dejaba aún sin aliento.

—Hay dos opciones, una, que estemos todos muertos y este mensaje te haya llegado por automático, o dos, yo, o algún otro miembro de la comisión, te dio el mensaje.—dijo ella—En todo caso, tienes dos opciones, la primera, podrías ceder algo de tu poder mágico para revivir a alguno de nosotros para que te oriente mejor, pero solo funcionara con un cuerpo vacío, Star, no trates nunca de revivir cenizas; cederás toda tu energía y te quedaras hecha cenizas para siempre…O hasta que alguien de su vida. Y tampoco trates de dar tu poder a alguien vivo, recuperamos nuestro poder mágico más fácil de lo que crees. Toca mi mano derecha si es que aún queda un cuerpo, el hechizo para revivir es extremadamente peligroso si no se hace bien, y podría tomarte un año recuperarte si algo sale mal, es entendible si no lo quisieras usar...O no lo necesites, en cuyo caso, toca la izquierda.

Star recordó a Lekmet, la cabra canciller de la Alta Comisión, pensar que ya nunca iba a poder volver a verla, a menos que alguien muriese en su lugar. Y luego tuvo tiempo para pensar en aquella última declaración, ella quería hacer el hechizo, pero por lo que escuchó, si hacía un solo movimiento en falso, entonces podría dar por perdida la batalla que caería sobre ella. Por otro lado, la probabilidad de poder traer un miembro de la Comisión para entrenarla en esa dimensión de bolsillo, era un lujo que no podía permitirse perder.

Tocó la derecha.

Habían pasado un segundo desde que el almohadin había sufrido el golpe de Star cuando salieron las dos amigas de este. La chica miró admirada a este portal, el cual brilló durante un momento de rojo. Lo tomó y junto a Ponyhead, salió disparada hacia la enfermería.

—Star, cariño, me tenías preocupado, ¿Encontras…—intentó acercarse su papa, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No ahora papa, necesito que me digas algo.—pidió ella tratando de no sonar desesperada—Papa, estoy a punto de hacer algo sumamente arriesgado, que podría definir la vida de todo Mewni, y tal vez la mía…—se llevó una mano al codo para mostrar que no le agradaba esa idea—Así que, dime, ¿Conociste a la Alta Comisión?

—No…—contestó River confuso.

—¡Demonios!—se molestó Star—¿Y ahora como vamos a saber cuál de los tres era más sabio?—preguntó Star a su amiga.

—Yo digo que revivamos a la chica, las mujeres se apoyan.—dijo Ponyhead señalando a Hekapoo.

—Pero Rhombulus podría enseñarnos a congelar personas, y Omnitraxus es el tiempo y el espacio personificado…—comenzó a dar vueltas desesperada.

Hubo un momento en que ambas se miraron preocupadas.

—Y todos fueron derrotados…A la vez…—dijo Ponyhead—Dejémoslo al azar, supongo que dará igual.—lanzó un suspiro a la vez que cerraba sus ojos—Detin, marin…

—No vamos a dejar el destino de Mewni en las manos del azar.—dijo Star extendiendo sus brazos—Tenemos que pensar, mama querría que pensara…Mama…Ponyhead, ¿Recuerdas el mensaje que me dio mama hace horas?

—¡Chica, estuve tres días sin saber nada de nadie!—le recordó Ponyhead.

—Star, fue hace cinco minutos.—dijo su padre confundido—¿De qué están hablando?

—Papa, necesito que me digas, ¿Recuerdas si mama me dio alguna pista de a quien quería que rescatara?

—¿Resca…? ¿De qué estás hablando Star?

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¿Recuerdas todo el mensaje de mama completo?

—Sí.

—Okay, dime si alguno de estos tres nombres te suenan: Rhombulus, Hekapoo u Omnitraxus.—le dijo Star los tres nombres de quienes podían ser rescatados.

—No dijo nada de eso…—su padre se mostró confundido y hasta molesto—Tu estuviste aquí…

—¡Ah! Muy bien Ponyhead, usaremos tú…

—Aunque…Dijon Jeck, y…Tu dijiste, algo como ¿Jeckapu?—le preguntó su padre.

Star sonrió ampliamente y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Acabas de salvar el destino de esta tierra! Si esos guardias vuelven a reírse de ti, les pateare el trasero.—dijo ella dándole al final un beso en la frente a su padre.

—¿Qué?

—Ponyhead, ayúdame a llevarla.—dijo Star tomando de los hombros el cadáver de Hekapoo.

—Ah…Star, ella está muerta…No deberías tocarla…¿Hija…?—levantó un dedo para intentar poner más presencia.

—¡Te quiero papa!—le gritó Star comenzando a arrastrar el cuerpo—¡Y si mama despierta dile que también la quiero!—gritó a la vez que Ponyhead levantaba los pies con magia y entraban las tres en el almohadin.

Star volvió a la pradera, y si perder el tiempo, se puso en posición para realizar el hechizo.

—¿Estas segura de esto?—le preguntó Ponyhead.

—Mama quería que lo hiciera.

Y sin más, cerrando los ojos, Star comenzó a conjurar palabras en un idioma tan antiguo, y a la vez perenne, que le daba un aire etéreo, reforzado porque el viento comenzó a movilizarse por todos lados, sus mejillas de corazón se encendieron y durante un segundo, Ponyhead pudo jurar que los ojos de su amiga se volvieron blancos brillantes por debajo de sus parpados. A su vez, el cuerpo de Ponyhead comenzó a elevarse lentamente en el aire, mientras era rodeada por unos lazos amarillos. Si bien no se movía ninguna facción de su rostro, el resto de su cuerpo se elevó, y un poco más, a medida que la voz de Star comenzaba a acelerarse y en lugar de recitar el hechizo de memoria, parecía decirlo rápidamente, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, acelerada, y dejando que sus cabellos se elevaran en el aire, el hechizo la estaba consumiendo.

—Oh no…—se preocupó Ponyhead cuando vio que Star aumentó aún más la velocidad—¡Star!

Star dejó de brillar, abrió los ojos y tenía su mirada de siempre, sin ningún tipo de brillo, aunque bastante cansada. Lanzó un suspiro y cayó agotada sobre la hierba.

A una corta distancia de ella, cayó de golpe el cuerpo de Hekapoo, solo que esta vez hubo un quejido de molestia. Ponyhead se acercó con los ojos brillantes. Había funcionado.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	8. El plan de Tom

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 8 El plan de Tom**

En aquel momento, Marco Díaz se encontraba caminando por un túnel que parecía no tener un fin. Iba con la legión demoniaca triple A, sus padres, amigas y Jackie. Aquella situación no prometía mucho, a medida que más se iba enterando de información, más descubría cosas que no le agradaban, como que Mewni entero estuviera siendo atacado por monstruos.

Él conocía Mewni, y a varios de sus habitantes, como los Johansen; familia real del cual el señor Butterfly era cuarto al trono. Creyó recordar en el espejo de Tom un castillo bastante parecido al de ellos, pero hecho ruinas, por lo cual, era difícil determinar si era de ellos. Aunque si lo era… No quería pensar en los cuerpos manchados de sangre o en peores estados de los sujetos con los cuales había competido tiempo atrás para poner la bandera en el sitio más alto de una montaña.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan con Tom?—preguntó Kelly monótona, sin un sentimiento claro en su rostro.

—Cientos de años.—explicó Adad con simpleza.

—¿Y es cierto lo de que es el ex novio de Star?—preguntó Starfan13 con demasiado entusiasmo, cosa que hizo que todos voltearan a verla—Solo…Curiosidad.

—Pensé que ya lo sabrías.—dijo Janna riendo de la chica—"Soy Starfan y sé todo de la princesita".—dijo burlonamente, tratando de imitar la voz de la chica.

—¡Es Starfan13!—dijo indignada, respirando más cortadamente y apuntando al suelo para reafirmar su punto—Y Star no es una princesita, es la heredera al tono de Mewni.—dijo orgullosa.

—Ósea, ¿Una princesa?—bromeó Alouqua, haciendo que ella y Janna chocaran cinco mientras continuaban.

—Sí, pero…—suspiró al no poder encontrar defensa.

—Por cierto.—interrumpió la conversación Jackie—He tenido una duda muy seria, ¿Por qué Starfan13?—señaló aquel punto—Digo, se nota a kilómetros que ese no es tu nombre.

—Oh bueno, desde que tenía once años siempre he escogido mi nombre propio, dependiendo de lo que me guste en ese momento.—dijo ella—Por ejemplo Jonasfan5, Hermoinefan8, y así.—dijo con simpleza.

—¿Y por qué cambiar tu nombre?

—¡Porque es importante para mi!—respondió agresivamente, para después volver a la normalidad.

Continuaron andando otros cuantos metros por el corredor, bajaron unas escaleras, y avanzaron dos corredores más, hasta que finalmente doblaron una esquina a la derecha, en esta había un cuadro de un demonio con cabello esponjoso, cuatro ojos, orejas largas; con rayas marrones que cubrían sus brazos rojizos y unos cuernos pequeños, que solo vestía una trusa negra, se encontraba gritando, con los ojos cerrados y con una mano petrificada que parecía salir del cuadro; el tamaño de la mano era similar al de la cabeza de Angie Díaz. Era tan curioso que Janna estaba a punto de tocarlo.

—Hey, hey, hey.—la detuvo Adad—No toques eso, es un demonio congelado en una pintura.—le explicó.

—¿Un demonio en una pintura?—bufó Janna importándole poco que la intentaran detener y acercando su dedo lentamente.

—Pues te importaría si supieras que aquel demonio es Renoloth, antiguó acompañante de una de las más temibles reinas que han tenido las Butterfly.—explicó Bob dando datos exactos y empujando a Janna.

Marco se quedó intrigado por aquella pintura, un demonio encerrado por centenares de años en una pintura le recordó a la dimensión de Rhombolus, gente congelada por la eternidad por sus terribles actos cometidos a lo largo de su vida. No quería, ciertamente, descubrir qué acciones debería haber hecho alguien para merecerlo, y menos en un momento tan crucial como lo era recuperar a Star y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo en Mewni.

Los demonios finalmente dejaron a los humanos en una habitación bastante sencilla, que apenas cumplía con las capacidades básicas, un comedor pequeño circular, una ventana con vistas de lava y un elevador que estaba al otro lado de donde ellos habían entrado.

—Tenemos ordenes de protegerlos aquí abajo, pero no deberían preocuparse, esta gruta es tan secreta que ni mis lobos podrían encontrarme aquí abajo.—dijo el demonio Andras sentándose nudistamente para presumir su cuerpo.

—Eso es incomodo…—dijo Angie Díaz desde la espalda de este, sonrojándose demasiado, aunque se le quitó el tono de las mejillas cuando el demonio giró su cabeza de búho ciento ochenta grados—¡Ahh!

—Lo lamento señora, pero es mi cuerpo, mi decisión.—se mofó Andras mientras se acomodaba más nudamente; si eso era de alguna manera posible.

—Andras, deja de presumir, no hay tiempo para eso—le dijo Adad tomando a Marco y Kelly—Humanos, ustedes parecen los líderes de su grupo.—los señaló.

Todos los humanos y Kelly, se encontraban detrás de las sillas de esta y Marco, observando todo en silencio. Mientras que los demonios ocupaban los espacios restantes.

—No estés tan seguro.—dijo Janna tosiendo y dándose aires de grandeza, pero todos la ignoraron—¡Se arrepentirán de este dí…! Oh, pinturas góticas, cool.—dijo ella yendo a ver distintos retratos de Tom y su familia.

—¿Quién de los dos es el líder?—preguntó el demonio a los humanos.

—Ella.

—Él.

Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—No tu…Yo no…—se interrumpían ambos a la vez.

—De acuerdo, ambos son los líderes.—se desesperó Aloqua—Unidad en las parejas, eso es lindo.

—Tengo novia.

—Tengo novio.

Volvieron a contestar al mismo tiempo molestos.

—Y lo admiten con orgullo.—dijo en tono burlón—Deberíamos dejar a esta pareja de tortolos y…

—Suficiente.—pidió orden Bob, el cual utilizó su garrote para golpear una pared.

—Escuchen, solo queremos llegar a Mewni.—dijo Marco—Tuvimos un mal entendido con Star, y no nos dimos cuenta que la situación estaba tan descontrolada hasta que llegamos aquí.

—Tendrán que esperar aquí hasta que el amo Tom de la orden.—dijo Adad.

—¡Pero no queremos esperar!—le reclamó Marco furioso—Mi amiga está en peligro y yo necesito saber si…—se detuvo justo al momento, sus labios conocían el significado de las siguientes palabras, pero su cerebro lo detuvo al instante, a la vez que algo dentro de él le hizo recordar a Jackie.

¿Estaba Marco siendo insensato por Star? ¿Buscar respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba toda la noche rondando en su cabeza, tal vez no iniciada ese mismo día, sino semanas atrás? ¿Eran las palabras de Star ciertas? Y si lo eran, ¿Cómo debería sentirse respecto a eso Marco?

Lo único que entendía era que su silencio repentino causo que todos voltearan a verlo.

—…necesito saber si…—su silencio lo delataba, pero al mismo tiempo le permitía pensar mejor—…si…—quería decirlo, y a la vez no—…si se encuentra bien.—dijo convencido de todas maneras, evadiendo asi sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque sintió la mirada de Jackie clavada en su nuca.

—Mientras no puedas entrar al reino Butterfly, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.—le trató de calmar Adad—Ese campo de fuerza es un hechizo antiquísimo y poderoso de defensa en caso de emergencias. Nada entra, y nada sale.

—¿Qué puede ser tan alarmante como para que todo el reino este en estado de emergencia?—preguntó Kelly a los demonios—En mi tiempo que he conocido a Star han pasado muchas cosas difíciles, pero nunca han tomado decisiones tan drásticas.

—…—los tres demonios se quedaron callados, excepto Bob, que tarareaba mientras balanceaba su maso de madera.

—Solo Bob ha visto algo de este calibre, y hemo luchado en muchas guerras.—dijo Adad con seriedad—Fue el único superviviente de su armada.

—¿Qué…?

—Se libró la guerra de todas las guerras.—dijo Adad dejando un toque de mistiquismo—Demonios contra monstruos; la guerra donde se decidió todo el destino de Mewni.

—La gran guerra de Mewni, sí, los profesores no dejan de aburrir con eso.—dijo Kelly indiferente—Pero te olvidaste de los Mewnianos.—le dijo la chica.

Adad la miró sorprendido por un momento, antes de comenzar a reír, todos los demonios lo hicieron.

—Sí que no les enseñan mucha historia a los jóvenes de hoy en día, ¿A que sí?—decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa—Niña, antiguamente solo había monstruos y demonios.

Todos escucharon al demonio hablar:

—Entre los monstruos había distintos gobernantes, los Avarius por ejemplo, tenían un control muy alto de riquezas que usaban para el control. Las Butterfly por otro lado siempre buscaban el rechazo de todos aquellos que no pertenecieran a su clase de monstruos…

—¿Eran clasistas?—preguntó Marco algo decepcionado.

—¿Eran?—Aloqua pareció ofendida—Niño humano, por si no lo has notado, gran parte de los "Mewnianos" son solo monstruos, herederos de las familias y especies que perdieron en la gran guerra, y no se unieron a la alianza de las Butterfly.—decía ella con rabia y poniendo su piel roja nuevamente de la ira—¡Nos dejaron encerrados aquí abajo y…!

—Pero eso fue hace cientos de años, miles, ¿No?—preguntó a Kelly, la cual asintió.

—Humano, lo que has oído es verdad; es una diferencia que hubo cuando fuimos creados.—explicó Adad—Los demonios, todos somos seres hechos para la batalla, con una magia relativamente avanzada, pero he ahí el quid.—se detuvo para dar más énfasis—A diferencia de los monstruos, todos los demonios, tenemos magia.

Marco se detuvo un momento, ¿A dónde quería llegar?

—Ahora, ¿Te has puesto a pensar quienes fueron los que perdieron la guerra? Hubo muchos monstruos peleando por sus tierras, contra demonios. Al final, solo los monstruos con magia poderosa unieron sus fuerzas, y juntos se la cedieron a un monstruo que si bien, era un monstruo sin magia de nacimiento, era reconocido vencedor en cientos de batallas importantes, la lagartija más escurridiza e inteligente que los antiguos recuerdan haber enfrentado, su nombre, era Tofee y esa magia cedida lo volvió inmortal.

Marco tragó en seco. Era imposible…Ese nombre…Esa descripción… Aquello parecía imposible.

—Este monstruo, tuvo un poder incalculable y, obedeciendo a la que futuramente sería la Alta Comisión Mágica; dio él solo, fin a la batalla, venciendo sin matar a un solo monstruo o demonio, legiones enteras. Los únicos que no fueron vencidos por él, fueron quienes se aliaron con las Butterfly y se ocultaron en el reino de estas con el escudo de fuerza impenetrable.

Se detuvo un momento para ver la cara de sorpresa de Marco, pero se encontró que este sudaba incómodamente y respiraba con dificultad, no parecía nada grave, pero era preocupante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Él solo?—preguntó Marco incapaz de respirar—¿Legiones enteras?

—Chico, he visto gente que se impresiona mucho, pero esto es llegar a nuevos niveles.—le dijo el demonio deteniéndose.

—¡¿ÉL SOLO?!

—Sí…—contestó confundido por ese grito repentino—Mira, sé que es difícil de creer lo que hizo, pero tranquilo, no hay nada que teme…

—¡Claro que tengo porque temer!—gritó Marco fuera de sí, y casi nadie entendió porque la rabia—¡Esa es la amenaza! ¡Tofee! ¡Y debe de…!

—Fue muerto por un hechizo que le envió la reina Moon hace más de veinte años.—lo detuvo Adad riendo por lo ridículo del argumento.

—¡No murió imbe…!

—¡Marco Díaz!—lo detuvo su madre—Ese no es un lenguaje apropiado, y debes de respetar a que las personas terminen de hablar.

—¡Pero mama! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Yo lo he visto! ¡Tofee sigue vivo, y Star y yo lo vencimos!

Todos los demonios comenzaron a reír al unísono, el solo pensar en que un niño humano, y una princesa fueran capaces de derrotar a uno de los monstruos más poderosos que hubieran nacido era risible.

—Jajaja, no me hagas reír humano.—dijo Andras comenzando a agitarse por lo que le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

—Debe ser eso.—dijo Marco seguro hacia sus amigos—Solo un ser tan poderoso como Tofee podría hacer que Star escapara así de fácil.

—Marco…—lo detuvo Kelly—Ellos tienen razón, Tofee fue un monstruo poderoso en Mewni hace muchos años.—dijo ella—Su muerte es noticia histórica.

—Pensé que no te gustaba la historia.—dijo Marco a la defensiva.

—El que no me guste algo, no significa que no sepa nada.—le respondió Kelly, pero al ver la mirada de Marco supo que no estaba mintiendo—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces estamos perdidos.

Los demonios continuaban riendo con cada palabra de manera molesta, y Marco los miraba enojado, sabía que no le creerían, por lo menos no en aquel momento. Pero un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, si estaban enfrentando a Tofee, entonces entendía hasta cierto punto la decisión de Star. Este ya había estado a punto de matar a Marco una vez solo para manipularla. Podría intentarlo una segunda ocasión.

Y se aferró a esa idea.

A su vez, Tom se mantenía expectante en su trono, mirando por distintas cámaras de seguridad como decenas de monstruos entraban por la fuerza a su castillo. Los veía atravesar sala tras sala por los peligros que él mismo había preparado. Pero cuando caía uno, cinco más lo remplazaban. Eso le hizo notar que el tamaño de aquel ejercito debía ser considerable. Sus demonios eran derrotados en cuestión de segundos, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, todos ellos debían dejarse ganar; sin parecer demasiado evidente. Debía darle al enemigo la falsa esperanza de que ellos iban ganando.

Finalmente, las puertas que tenía delante de él fueron abiertas por decenas de monstruos y él quitó las miradas de sus espejos que lo rodeaban.

—¿Se les ofrece algo caballeros?—preguntó Tom burlonamente, fingiendo desinterés y desacomodándose en su asiento.

—Tomas Lucitor.—le apuntó el líder de aquel escuadrón, un monstruo mitad persona, mitad mosca; el cual era el último en su clase, y se auto nombró "Mosca Boo".

—Tom para los amigos.—dijo el demonio sonriendo—Pero señor Lucitor para ti.

—¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Hemos venido aquí por ti!—dijo apuntándole un arma.

—¿Por mi?—fingió desasosiego Tom, llevándose ambas manos al pecho—¿Vencieron a todas mis fuerzas armadas de la entrada solo para verme?—dijo acercándose con una sonrisa burlona a Mosca Boo y tomándolo del mentón de una manera sugestiva—Deben quererme mucho.

—¡Aléjate de mi!—le dijo repugnado Mosca Boo—Somos parte del nuevo imperio de Ludo.—dijo el monstruo—Y tú estas acusado por traición.

—¿El imperio de quien?—dijo Tom sin entender—Un momento, ¿De traición? ¿De qué están hablando?—su actuación era tan convincente que Mosca Boo le creyó totalmente y continuo.

—Traición al reino de Ludo Avarius.—le dijo con simpleza—Has sido acusado de ocultar prófugos.

—Primero lo primero, ¿Ludo Avarius? ¿Siguen vivos los de esa familia?—dijo Tom rascándose el mentón.

—Evidentemente, demonio insolente.—la paciencia de Mosca Boo se estaba colmando—Y por tu expediente con las Butterf…

—¡Silencio!—gritó Tom provocando que debajo del suelo de la mosca saliera fuego, sus ojos ardían con las llamas de su reino—Lo lamento.—dijo recomponiéndose—En esta casa no decimos ese nombre.—dijo molesto.

—¡No te hagas el inocente princesito! Todos saben de tu relación que tenías con Star Butterfly.—dijo desde el fondo otro monstruo.

—Te lo advertí.—dijo Tom levantando su mano, y envolviendo en fuego al monstruo—¿Alguien más va a repetir el nombre de esa hija de…?—se comenzó a poner rojo, hasta que no pudo más y entonces fingió relajarse—Lo lamento, me descontrolo un poco… Un momento, ¿Por qué le interesaría eso a su tal amo?

—Ludo planea derrocar a los demás reinos de Mewni para coronarse en el lugar que merece estar, como conquistador de todo—Y tú, niño bonito, morirás si no entregas a los prisioneros.—le dijo Mosca Boo.

—¿Interrumpieron en mi reino solo por unos cuantos humanos enclenques?—preguntó Tom.

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Una demoniza nos lo contó todo afuera! ¡Fueron vistos en tu castillo! ¡No trates de ocultarlo!—gritaba dando saltas de rabia.

—Okey, que rudeza.—dijo Tom abriendo un pasaje debajo del trono—Aquí están.—dijo mostrándoles la puerta por donde habían entrado Marco y los demonios tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué?—se confundió la marea de monstruos.

—Ahí están, en el calabozo.—dijo Tom mostrándole por uno de los espejos, la habitación con los humanos y los demonios partiéndose de risa—Esos inútiles…—dijo molesto y acercándose a su trono, presionó un botón en este—¡Hey! Defectuosos…—gritó a modo de altoparlante, causando que los monstruos se levantaran de manera torpe y pareciendo como enclenques se pusieron en fila, mirando en dirección contraria a donde estaba el espejo intercomunicador.

—¿Qué mosca les pico?—dijo Marco al resto de humanos asustado, escuchando la voz amplificado de Tom.

—Código tres cero cuatro, tenemos visitas.—dijo Tom para finalmente alejarse del parlante—Pasen ustedes caballeros.—invitó a los monstruos a la vez que se apagaban los espejos.

—¿Tienes un calabozo detrás de tu trono?

—Me gusta torturar a los prisioneros.—dijo Tom con una sonrisa tan convincente que los monstruos cayeron redonditos y fueron bajando lentamente, el último fue Mosca Boo.

—Tu vendrás.—dijo este.

—Me encantaría, pero debe preparar a mi armada para ayudar a tu amo, si es cierto que quieren derrotar a esa…—fingió contener una palabrota—Entonces yo me les uno.

Mosca Boo sonrió.

—Contamos contigo.—dijo a Tom, guiñándole un ojo y entrando por el agujero.

Tom esperó un minuto antes de cerrar el agujero y con un hechizo sellarlo con cemento irrompible. Inmediatamente se acercó al espejo donde mostró todos los eventos, y lo movió de sitio, mostrando que detrás de este espejo había una puerta de elevador. Tom presiono un botón y esta fue abierta, con los demonios y humanos dentro.

—Entonces para eso la puerta del elevador…—dijo Rafael Díaz impresionado—Este niño lo pensó en todo.

—Me halagas pequeño.—dijo Tom ofreciendo a todos para que salieran.

Resultó que, una vez terminado ese pequeño espectáculo, fue el turno de los demonios para sacar a los humanos por las puertas de elevador que habían visto en la entrada. Todos esperaron hasta el momento en que el elevador se detuvo y finalmente Tom los liberara del interior.

—Entonces, ¿Están como…atrapados ahí abajo?—preguntó Jackie.

—Así es.—dijo Tom con autosuficiencia—No me lo agradezcan.

—Pero se morirán de hambre.—le reclamó Marco—No puedes usar las tijeras dimensionales en el inframundo a menos que estés en el portal del salida, lo dijo ella…—señaló Kelly, la cual junto a Tom asintieron con la cabeza, mostrando que lo que él decía era cierto, la única forma de escapar era por aquella zona donde ellos habían entrado—Es una trampa letal.

—Primero que nada, ellos intentan matarte Marco Díaz; no te deberían importar, y segundo y aún más importante, se tienen a ellos mismos, para mí que primero se comen a la mosca parlante.—dijo burlonamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—¿Qué? ¿No vienen?—dijo volteando atrás y viendo como todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

Y todos lo siguieron, aceptando que Tom había ingeniado todo eso en tan solo segundos, habían ganado un aliado poderoso.

—Siguiente parada, Mewni.—dijo Marco suspirando y dejando detrás el castillo de Tom, pensando en una sola cosa: Star Butterfly, preparando sus tijeras.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-**

 **Solo tengo algo que decir "Tofee killed my mother". *EXPLOTA* Debo admitir que mi intención original, era que como la película se estrenaba en poco tiempo, alejar esta cosa del fandom lo máximo posible para evitar reclamos. Pero parece que el canon y yo tenemos ideas lokoshonas (¿?) Y por lo que he visto, también aparece Eclipsa. ¿Acertare algo más? ¿O solo fue suerte de novato? ¿Qué paso con Star y Hekapoo? ¿Qué hay de la Tierra? ¿Dónde está Eclipsa?**

 **Esperen esto y más, dentro de poco.**


	9. Árboles

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal**_

 **Capítulo 9 Árboles**

Eran en aquel momento dos chicas, frente a una demonio Interdimensional, miembro de la Alta Comisión Mágica y creadora de las famosamente utilizadas tijeras dimensionales, que han permitido el transporte por todos los mundos existentes y dentro de estos mismos con total libertad.

Hekapoo, la demoniza que Moon Butterfly considero que Star debía revivir. La chica en aquel momento se encontraba exhausta por el hechizo que acababa de realizar, uno de gran habilidad mágica y que a duras penas la princesa pudo realizar con sus energías.

—¿Qué…?—se vio la confundida Hekapoo con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cabeza—¡Tofee pagaras por…!—se levantó gritando molesta y con sus tijeras apuntando a la nada—¿Dónde?—miró de uno a otro lado.

Se encontraba en una especie de espacio dimensional artificial, lo descifro con el color violeta, cosa que era difícil de lograr en una atmosfera de un planeta terroso, a menos que se sometieran a condiciones extremas de esta misma, pero no, todo estaba tranquilo, eso y que tres soles alineados, uno detrás de otro, eran imposibles en el universo que ellos conocían.

Después de notar estos detalles miró hacia abajo, encontrando a dos princesas importantes de Mewni, una de estas poco conocida para ella, pues no es que sus relaciones con los Ponyhead fueran precisamente las mejores. Mientras que la otra era la princesa Butterfly. Y además el césped celeste termino de darle la idea de dónde estaba.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos niñas aquí?—les preguntó confundida y buscando la escapatoria de la dimensión de bolsillo.

—Código dos siete.—dijo Ponyhead sabiendo que las circunstancias meritaban rapidez.

Hekapoo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Quién les dijo sobre eso?—se quedó pensando un momento—Oh claro, Lekmet, la vieja cabra debió abrir un portal y mandarnos a todos de vuelta al castillo antes que Tofee acabara con nosotros, sí, suena algo que haría el viejo Lekmet.—dijo ella llevándose una mano al mentón—¿Dónde está la cabra loca canciller? Le debo felicitar que logró más que todos nosotros juntos, no por nada es el líder.—dijo en tono juerguista, feliz de que la rescataran de lo que fue su letargo.

Star y Hekapoo se miraron la una a la otra, ambas sabían lo que debían decir, pero no querían.

—Hekapoo…—inició Star tratando de contener una lágrima, pero era demasiado notorio en sus ojos húmedos—Lekmet, él…

—Él nos salvo.—dijo ella temiendo que Star dijera algo más de lo que ella se imaginaba—¿Cierto princesita Pony?—dijo tratando de ganar una aliada.

Pero Ponyhead suspiró y volteó, no quería ver la reacción de una adulta.

—Está muerto…—terminó finalmente Star.

Hubo un momento en el cual Hekapoo se quedó en silencio, como sorprendida por algo tremendamente impactante, pero de una manera tan falsa que al instante comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

—Oh, pobre Star, no, no, no.—le dijo ella mientras reía para terminar suspirando aliviada—No, y más no, verás, lo que Tofee hizo fue quitarnos magia, no matarnos directamente, si lo que dices es cierto, solamente es Rhombulus exagerando todo otra vez, ese tarado, siempre sobrereacciona a todo.—dijo suspirando aliviada—Entonces, ¿Fue Rhombulus el que nos salvó?—se detuvo frotándose el mentón—Vaya, nunca pensaría que hasta de las más vacías de las cabezas podría salir una buena idea, pero tengo que reconocerlo, encerró a Eclipsa después de todo…

—Hekapoo…—intentó tomarla de la mano Star, pero la demoniza alejo la mano violentamente.

—Escúchame Star.—le dijo violentamente—Estas exagerando todo por como te lo contó Rhombulus, créeme, él siempre lo hace.—dijo de manera violenta—Todo estará bien, solo necesitamos revivir al resto y…

—¡Hekapoo!—dijo Star con más coraje del que mostraba la misma adulta.

—¡Mira no me importa que es lo que creas, pero no…!

—¡Fue mama la que los salvó!—dijo finalmente ella.

—Imposible, ella ya estaba…—comenzó a recordar la batalla— Primero encontramos a tu mama vacía al lado del cuerpo poseído de Ludo, dentro estaba Tofee...Luego venció a Omnitraxus como si fuera basura, eso me hizo enojar y lo enfrente junto a Rhombulus…Y me venció de un solo ataque… Lekmet me revivió a mi con el hechizo especial y…Luego vi que Tofee venció a Rhombulus también con facilidad, y Lekmet lo revivió mientras yo volvía a la batalla… y nos venció nuevamente de un solo ataque…—se detuvo—Y es todo lo que recuerdo…

—De alguna manera Lekmet revivió a mama y…

—¡No!—la detuvo Hekapoo con un grito desesperado y sujetándose la cabeza.

—Pero, dijiste que lo hizo con ustedes dos.—le dijo Star preocupada por el repentino cambio de actitud.

—¡ÉL NO HARÍA TAL TONTERÍA!—le gritó Hekapoo molesta—Cualquier idiota sabe que la magia requerida para revivir un cuerpo vacío es inmensa, es magia que tú estás cediendo, es por eso que hay un límite de dos intentos, todos saben que al tercero…—se detuvo con los ojos envueltos en llanto y comenzando a imaginar el escenario—No… El canciller es más listo que eso…—lo dijo apenas con aire.

—Mama los trajo a ustedes vacíos y al canciller Lekmet en un cuerno…

—No, no, no, no, no ¡Y MÁS NO!—gritó de una manera bastante agresiva, quemando el suelo a su alrededor—¡NO!

—El canciller es cenizas.—dijo finalmente Star.

—¡Mentirosa!—le dijo Hekapoo con una mirada llena de furia—¡Di la verdad niñita o tendré que sacártela yo misma a la fuerza!—dijo con una voz demoniaca y llena de furia mientras su figura se volvía varios metros grande y su piel rojiza.

—El canciller Lekmet está muerto.—repitió Star tratando de conservar la calma ante aquella clara amenaza.

La figura de la demoniza se deshizo en humo y este humo lanzaba un grito de enojo. La humareda atravesó con facilidad a Star y Ponyhead para salir por la parte central de la dimensión de bolsillo, sin importarle que las princesas estuvieran siguiéndola.

Al salir, se encontraron con que la figura de Hekapoo apenas había terminado de salir del almohadín, no sin antes rematerializarse con su formaá, pero llena de furia. Las dos chicas no dijeron nada, mientras ella con la mirada veía los cuerpos de sus camaradas, y el de la reina Moon herida, pero viva…Volteó para ver a las dos princesas, para finalmente encontrarse justo al final del pasillo, envuelto en una tela negra.

Sus lágrimas eran presentes y corrieron para acercarse a ver, aquello le parecía imposible, no quería creérselo, ni siquiera pensó en pedir disculpas cuando empujó a Ponyhead para poder acercarse con más velocidad, y sin embargo al llegar y verlo le parecía una mentira horrenda.

El cuerno de Lekmet llenó de cenizas.

Aun teniéndolo frente a ella, con toda la evidencia en su contra, le costaba procesarlo. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, llorar con todo lo que había contenido hasta el momento.

Una hora después, de vuelta a la dimensión de bolsillo, le tocó a Hekapoo terminar de desahogarse y a Star recuperar sus energías, con Ponyhead cazando la fauna local para poder alimentarlas.

—No necesitas hacer eso…—le dijo Hekapoo en uno de sus momentos de tranquilidad, pero sin salir de su letargo—Solo piensa en la comida que desees.—dijo moviendo su mano y generando una barra de chocolate, comiéndola de mala gana.

—Eso será útil.—dijo Star imaginándose un filete gigante que apareció frente a ella—¿Cómo sabías esto?

—Es la dimensión de entrenamiento.—contestó Hekapoo sin interés de molestarse en cerrar la boca mientras masticaba—Creo que conozco suficiente este lugar.

—Entonces estábamos en lo correcto, tú mama quería que nos entrenara.—dijo Ponyhead feliz mientras comía una especie de hamburguesa que estaba hecha de heno con la cual disfruto cada mordisco.

—Eso parece…—dijo Star ligeramente distraída, aún trataba de imaginarse la batalla entre Tofee y la Alta Comisión, con el cuerpo de Tofee viéndose como uno amenazante, cosa que parecía imposible imaginar a Ludo como una amenaza.

—Vamos chica, has pasado más de una hora recostada, y por lo que sé un día aquí dura como veinte segundos en el otro mundo…

—Veinticuatro segundos.—respondió Hekapoo automáticamente—Esta dimensión fue planeada para que cada segundo en el mundo normal, fuera una hora aquí dentro.—dijo Hekapoo para hacerla entender, empezando a sonreír un poco por el interés que mostraba Ponyhead.

—Lo sé, es solo que…

—Cada segundo cuenta Star.—le dijo Ponyhead—Tu oíste lo que dijo el holograma, no te dejare que te sientes sin hacer nada todo el día…—la intentó obligar a levantarse.

Star al principio se negó, realmente estaba cansada, pero después de ver las insistencias de su amiga, fue cuando finalmente lo hizo, se levantó con ánimos y feliz de poder continuar con ella a su lado. Y una parte de Star dejo de lado aquello que la había mantenido en el suelo: Marco. Ella debía dejar de pensar en él.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que enfrentar una amenaza terrible.—dijo Star finalmente—Tofee venció a la Alta Comisión, pero lo derrote una vez, puedo hacerlo otra vez.—dijo ella mirando hacia el cielo purpura, apuntando con su varita, viendo como esta brillaba de un tono verdoso y luego disparar hacia un árbol que había en el otro extremo un rayo verde, tan potente que hizo que el mismo viento tuviera que apartarse del camino del proyectil, que explotó contra el árbol y lo comenzó a incendiar.

—Wow, hiciste la fogata más grande que este lugar hubiera tenido alguna vez.—dijo burlonamente Ponyhead—¿Qué tal si yo lo intento?—para su sorpresa el árbol quemado apago sus llamas y volvió a estar en perfecto estado—Eso sí es una sorpresa…—dijo ella admirando el árbol—¡AAHHH!—gritó lanzando con su cuerno una ráfaga de poder que hizo que el árbol volviera al fuego, solo que esta vez, algunas de sus ramas superiores salieron volando—Es un árbol poderoso.—dijo ella intentado hacer el hechizo de nuevo.

—No.—contestó Hekapoo—No es ni siquiera un árbol, es una especie de muñeco de entrenamiento.—se puso de pie comenzando a levantar la mirada—Niñas, si van a querer que yo les enseñe, les puedo decir desde ya que esa prueba de poder es demasiado patética como para mis estándares.—dijo ella sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las manos del polvo y repentinamente una barrera con cientos de árboles hasta donde se dejaba ver por la rendija del ojo fueron alzados.

—Vaya…—se impresionó Ponyhead, pero Hekapoo negó con la cabeza, moviendo un solo dedo como si derribara una ficha de domino en el aire, y todos estos árboles en lo que fue cuestión de segundos fueron carbonizados y reducidos a cenizas—Eso debieron haber hecho para estar a la altura de mis clases.—dijo ella sonriendo—Me sorprende Star, hasta el simple humano Marco Díaz pudo pasar mis pruebas, claro, las suyas fueron aplicadas para los seres que no usan magia, pero esperaba más de la futura reina de Mewni.

—¡Yo puedo hacer eso!—dijo Star convencida y tomando su varita con ambas manos—¡Déjame probar que puedo!—todos los arboles volvieron a terraformarse en cuestión de segundos, levantándose desde las cenizas donde habían quedado sus predecesores.

—Star, tal vez tu madre no quería que las entrenara, ni siquiera soy la más calificada, ella misma era…—se detuvo.

Star se encontraba parada en el centro de la línea que dividía todos estos árboles, de ahí en adelante un ejército de madera la esperaba, un ejército que la hacía palidecer en comparación, recordándole que ella no era más que una niña. Una niña que no sabía qué hacer, o que hechizo realizar para lograr el efecto que ya había visto.

Suspiró, tomó su varita con ambas manos, cerró los ojos y pensó en las imágenes más destructivas que pudo, bosques quemándose, tsunamis de miles de metros de altura, castillos estallando, meteoritos contra la superficie, volcanes estallando con toda su furia, terremotos tan potentes que no se podía mantener al suelo, explosiones tan gigantescas que arrasaban con ciudades enteras. Sintió el flujo de todos esos pensamientos y dejo que estos fueran a su varita. Separó un poco sus piernas, abrió los ojos iracunda y con la varita brillando de un verde fluorescente. Star lanzó un grito incomprensible antes de que toda la habitación se pusiera blanca.

Hekapoo pudo ver todo esto desde su posición, solo cubriéndose de la vista cuando Star lanzó el hechizo. Mientras que Ponyhead veía con admiración a su amiga, y fue lanzada varios metros en el aire cuando el hechizo de Star impactó sobre los árboles.

Star suspiraba aliviada, sentía como si acabara de dejar salir una verdadera muestra de su poder, algo que hiciera que Hekapoo la tomara como su pupila. Tomó varias bocanadas antes de abrir los ojos. Y quedar impactada, no había logrado nada.

Todos los arboles continuaban ahí, excepto la primera fila, los cuales solo habían logrado incendiarse ligeramente gracias a las brisas de viento, pero los que estaban con llamas eran apenas competencia contra las hileras de árboles que se encontraban intactos, burlándose del poder de Star y de su patético intento por demostrar que valía la pena.

—Star.—se acercó Hekapoo—Creo que lo que tu mama quería era que yo las escondiera entre dimensiones.—dijo finalmente ella—Si hubiera querido que te entrenara, hubiera puesto a Rhombulus, él venció a Eclipsa, o algo parecido a vencer, y todos saben que Eclipsa fue cientos de veces más poderosa que Tofee, más poderosa que cualquier reina, y definitivamente, más poderosa que una princesa que solo pudo quemar diez arboles contados.—le dijo sin importarle que hiriera sus sentimientos.

Pero Star no pensaba rendirse tan pronto, ella no iba a esconderse, ella iba a luchar, costase lo que costase.

—¡AHHH!—gritó Star pensando ahora en la Tierra siendo destruida por una gran explosión y volviendo a lanzar el hechizo, causando que otro árbol se incendiara—¿Qué?—estaba agotada y respiraba cansadamente, pero se mostraba molesta porque nuevamente había fallado—¡AHHHHHHH!—gritó más fuerte mientras pensaba en una supernova, estallando en medio del espacio, liberando una fuerza gigantesca que quería transmitir con su varita, pero solo había incendiado otros cuatro arboles—¡NO!—gritó molesta.

—Star, déjalo…—la tomó del hombro Hekapoo sintiendo pena por ella, y viendo como se le formaban venas del esfuerzo a la niña.

—¡NUNCA!—gritó ella decidida, determinada aún con todas sus esperanzas hechas pedazo—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!—gritó pensando en el Big Bang, la fuerza que creo el universo y todo lo que conocían, la explicación a todo para los humanos, Marco nunca le explico nada más poderoso, pensó que imaginando la cantidad de poder necesaria para algo así ocurriera.

Todo ese poder pudo sentirlo al alcance de su mano, lanzó un grito bestial, uno que bien hubiera podido lastimar su garganta, juntando toda su fuerza para expulsarla y poder probarse a si misma, dejando que ella y el brillo verde salieran hicieran como uno solo la labor de salir disparados.

Al abrir los ojos lo hizo con miedo, sabiendo lo que debía esperar, pero para su sorpresa, aquella vez había quemado solo tres arboles más. Sintió las manos de Hekapoo sobre ambos hombros.

—¡Sorpresa!—le dijo Hekapoo en un tono burlón y sarcástico, para evitar que ella misma se lastimara entre hechizos—Star, te lo dije, no estas al…—pero Star ya no escuchaba.

Esa manera de decirlo, ese tono tan burlón, el sarcasmo cargado de la frase, y sacado en un momento que no debía. Eso solo pudo traerle recuerdo de tiempos no muy diferentes, tiempos cuando ella aún era joven y manipulable. O al menos eso le hizo sentir la persona que había usado esa simple expresión "Sorpresa" de manera tan efusiva y con esa sonrisa que era digna de pesadillos. Solo el inmortal Tofee había hablado de esa manera a Star.

Ella pudo recordar el odio que sintió cuando él intentó matar a Marco, como la obligo a matar a su varita, siendo esta revivida por la poca magia que quedó de la explosión, siendo partida en dos; pensó en ese enemigo a quien tanto odiaba, quien tanto daño había hecho y pensaba hacer, no solo a los ciudadanos de Mewni, sino también a los de otras dimensiones, ¿Iba a ser ella la culpable que lastimaran a sus amigas? ¿A los terrícolas? ¿A Janna, Jackie, Britney? ¿O tal vez a sus padres? ¿Era ella la que iba a dejar que Tofee terminara lo que inició con Marco?

No. Ella no iba a permitirlo, ella sintió toda la ira acumulada que había alcanzado a medida que avanzaba, recordó su libro siendo robado de sus manos, a Marco casi aplastado entre cristales, a su madre arrebatándole la vida que ella tenía en la Tierra, a ella misma en estado grave de salud, y en el fondo de todo, la sonrisa de Tofee amenazante y presente, siempre viéndola como si fuera una hormiguita tratando de revelarse contra un huracán. ¡Pero Star no era una hormiguita!

Sus mejillas se encendieron en pasión y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un dorado perfecto que iba a juego con el aura que comenzaba a rodearla, el brillo de la varita dejó de ser verde y se convirtió finalmente en uno amarillo.

Star ni siquiera lanzó un grito, solo pensó en la cara de felicidad de Tofee, y quiso arrancarle esa sonrisa, diente a diente, si era necesario. Quería arrebatarle todo y escupirle en la cara al monstruo inmortal, verlo sufrir por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Y así soltó un golpe con un rayo que incinero las primeras oleadas sin tocarlas, que hizo que Star y Hekapoo se hundieran en la Tierra por la fuerza ejercida y que al salir disparado destruía todas las hileras de pinos, y el césped y hasta los terrenos elevados, hasta chocar con una montaña y hacerla estallar en miles de pedazos gigantescos que chocaron contra el techo y rebotaron en distintos puntos. Todo el piso, con el césped celeste, había sido calcinado y la única zona que quedaba de este color era un reducido circulo donde ella, Ponyhead y Hekapoo se encontraban.

Star abrió los ojos, y encontró que frente a ella no había nada más que un planeta en miniatura devastado, y luego de verse ambas manos comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, antes de que el cansancio pudiera con ella y cayera al suelo con ganas de dormir, pero antes de hacerlo tenía que averiguarlo:

—¿Pasé?

Hekapoo, asombrada por aquella demostración de poder hizo perder cualquier seña de asombro, y dejo que aquello pareciera algo normal, a la vez que miraba como una sonrisa socarrona a Star.

—A duras penas, te falta control.—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y negando lentamente con ironía—¿Por qué no hiciste esto desde el inicio?

—Lo importante es que pase…Yeih…—dicho esto dejó que su cabeza cayera al suelo violentamente y durmió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Ponyhead, preocupada, atendió las necesidades de su amiga mientras la habitación volvía a reconstruirse con rapidez, reconstruyendo todas las montañas destruidas, y esta vez dejando el simple árbol solitario como había estado al inicio. Hekapoo se recargó sobre el árbol, esperando estar en una posición que no la vieran las niñas.

Y entonces dejo que de su boca saliera una palabrota que había contenido para demostrar la sorpresa que aquel poder le había hecho ver, Star tenía un potencial increíble, ella misma no hubiera podido ni quemar diez arboles a la primera, le tomó años y años y años, de hecho, miles de años, lograr la maestría de quemarlos con sencillez, y Star había logrado lo mismo en tan solo un par de intentos. Cuando la verdadera prueba era ver si era tan fácil derrumbarla, tenía que probar que Star se encontraba determinada a mejorar, nunca hubiera esperado ese resultado. Sintió un profundo respetó ante Moon, ella realmente había dejado a Hekapoo la responsabilidad del entrenamiento de su hija, y aunque no supiera el por qué ella, entre toda la Comisión Mágica, sabía que debía ser importante.

El entrenamiento de las princesas iba a dárselos ella, y estaba feliz de hacerlo.

—Pero tampoco se lo dejare tan fácil.—dijo sonriendo porque si bien, aquella era una hazaña increíble, no estaba ni de cerca a su poder, y mucho menos el de Tofee, Star iba a tener que esforzarse mucho si quería convertir todo ese potencial en una verdadera fuerza del legado Butterfly.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Y ya salió el especial…**

 **No me gusto como trataron a Tofee, es decir, no me gusto que siempre lo derrotan de una forma tan…Patetica, con lo de Moon, en un picnic, un picnic desprevenido, y con Star…Bueno, no digo que este mal, solo que no me gusta que los villanos sean tratados como basura así de fácil, so, sí, oficialmente este fic se desprende de The Battle of Mewni para ser su propia cosa, como…Algo parecido a un final alternativo de la serie, en un universo alternativo, con los mismos eventos que pasaron hasta Starcrushed. Tratare de verme la serie nuevamente para cuidar más detalles, que de vez en cuando alguno se me escapa, y en verdad es algo que quiero evitar. So, si alguna vez lo notan, no duden en comunicármelo.**

 **En fin, solo quiero aclarar, muchas gracias al Roro por apoyarme siempre con una review, siempre son bien recibidas, oh y aparte a todos los que dejan su favorito y se tomán el tiempo de leer esta historia, enserio, se los agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que tiene este fic.**


	10. El reinado de Ludo

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal**_

 **Capítulo 10 El reinado de Ludo**

—¿Qué decías de sentido común?—ironizo Alfonzo.

—¡Cállate nerd!—dijo Britney molesta.

Se encontraban Britney, Sabrina, Alfonzo y Ferguson atrapados en una red para humanos, los cuatro bastante apretados, y juntos. Siendo la única que parecía cómoda Britney, y ni siquiera ella parecía muy cómoda. Eran llevados en la espalda de un ciempiés gigante que no solo los llevaba a ellos, sino a cestas esféricas llenas de recolectados humanos.

—¿Qué creen que harán con nosotros?—preguntó Sabrina asustada.

—Seguramente comernos.—dijo Alfonzo—En el mejor de los casos…

—¿Hay algo peor que eso?—preguntó la chica ya aterrada.

—Podrían hacernos esclavos y vender nuestros órganos internos o…—comenzó a sugerir Alfonzo, pero fue detenido por un pelmazo por parte de Britney.

—Si vamos a morir no quiero oír tu voz.—dijo ella autoritariamente.

—Si vamos a morir yo quiero decir todo lo que pienso de ti.—dijo Alfonzo también molesto—¡Eres una p…!

—¡Cállense!—gritó el ciempiés deteniéndose, tomando la cesta de este grupo y agitándola violentamente, causando que en los cuatro gritaran.

—Creo que me rompí una uña…—se escuchó la voz de Sabrina.

—¿Qué les dije?—al parecer el ciempiés se divertía con eso porque volvió a agitarlos violentamente—¿Algo que añadir?—solo recibió la respuesta de los leves gimoteos de los que iban dentro de la canasta—Perfecto.—y acomodó nuevamente en su espalda el artefacto.

Una vez llegaron a los campos de concentración de humanos, vieron que la Oruga que los llevaba era una de decenas, incluso cientos de estas cosas que entraban a aquel lugar llamado escuela secundaria de Eco Arroyo, la peor prisión para todo adolescente. Todos los humanos, sin excepción, estaban distribuidos en distintas zonas de la escuela colgados del techo, las ventanas o las paredes, siempre en las jaulas circulares y amontonados en grupos de cuatro a diez integrantes. A ellos les tocó ser llevados al gimnasio, donde todo el techo estaba lleno, y estaban rellenando las paredes los insectos lentamente, pero a paso seguro. Había guardias alrededor que pinchaban de vez en cuando a los humanos con lanzas.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No pueden hacernos esto! ¡Es inhumano! ¡Escuela en verano!—gritaba Justin el jugador de futbol americano desde una jaula colgada en el techo.

—Son prisioneros, cabeza de chorlito.—le dijo la maestra Calavera con una pica y haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor.

—¿Maestra calavera?—preguntaron Alfonzo y Ferguson.

—Oh, Alfonzo, el único estudiante que no me hace querer sacarme los colmillos con una estaca.—dijo ella sonriendo y volviendo a picar al jugador de americano—Parece que has sido capturado.—y aprovecharon que el ciempiés se entretenía colgando otras canastas para continuar charlando con la maestra.

—¿Está usted con ellos?—le dijo Sabrina molesta.

—Sí, y para su información ellos me tratan como la dulce flor que soy, y no como un fenómeno, niños malcriados.—dijo enseñándoles la lanza—Excepto tú Alfonzo, te liberaría, pero me pagan bien, ¿No es así director Skeeves?—dijo y no obtuvo respuesta mayor a gemidos pues el director estaba totalmente cubierto por una tela de araña que le impedía moverse o hablar.

—Pero maestra, al menos nos puede decir qué quieren hacer con nosotros.—dijo Ferguson preocupado.

—Oh, ya sabes, sacar sus órganos internos, despellejarlos y comerlos.—dijo la maestra como si nada, y hasta relamiéndose los labios—O tal vez solo tenerlos de prisioneros y usarlos como esclavos y monedas, no lo sé, no soy la líder precisamente señor Fernando.

—Es Ferguson.—dijo el chico molesto.

El ciempiés estaba a punto de levantarlos a ellos y dejarlos colgando de un lateral, o del techo en esa esfera, pero las puertas del gimnasio fueron abiertas de par en par mostrando a un molesto Ludo que entraba con toda la socarronería que le era posible, como si fuera el dueño de todo, porque lo era.

—¡MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL!—hablaba como niño pequeño pues hacía una rabieta—¡Especifique que los humanos colgando debían estar en el techo! ¿Por qué hay entonces cestas humanas en las paredes?—dijo empujando una esfera donde Alfonzo reconoció al pequeño rival de Marco, Jeremy, llorando.

Ludo continuó andando, buscando con los brazos en su espalda quién iba a ser el monstruo lo suficientemente idiota como para retarlo.

—Señor Ludo…—se acercó un monstruo que tenía astas de venado, una de estas rota, y barba—Pero no teníamos suficiente espacio en el techo, de hecho no van a entrar todos los humanos de la ciudad, aun si pegáramos una cesta al lado de la otra.

—¡No me interesa! ¡Tiren el techo o…!—se detuvo pues se encontraba viendo a los prisioneros del grupo de Alfonzo—A ti te conozco…—dijo Ludo señalando a Britney—Eres la chica amable.

—¿La chica amable?—comenzó a reírse Alfonzo y casi todos los cestos de personas que escucharon eso se pusieron a reír.

Ludo crujió los dientes, y cerró los puños, si tuviera su varita les hubiera enseñado un par de cosas sobre lo que era gracioso, pero se contentó con seguir la conversación con la chica.

—Chica amable, tu apoyo me ayudo en su momento, nuestro deseo de ver destruida a Star, aunque no pude cumplirlo, esta profetizado, por mi, el gran Ludo.

—Oh, ¿Entonces no la has destruido?—dijo Britney pareciendo decepcionada—¿Necesitas ayuda?—dijo provocando que todos en la escuela la vieran asombrados.

—De tu parte… ¡Por supuesto!—dijo Ludo feliz—¡Ciempiés ciego! ¡Bájala!—dijo gritándole al ciempiés, el cual obedeció entre lágrimas aterradas, liberando a los cuatro prisioneros—¡Idiota! ¡Solo la necesitaba a ella!—dijo molesto Ludo.

—De hecho, estos son mis aprendices del club…—dudo durante un momento—Odiamos a Star Butterflan.—dijo ella el nombre del grupo sudando un poco.

—¿Odiamos a Star Butter…?¡¿Flan?!—comenzó a desatornillarse de risa Ludo por el chiste—¡Jajajajaja! Oh, definitivamente serás una buena aliada.—dijo feliz—Y tu armada de monstruos también lo son.

—Somos huma…—intentó decir Alfonzo.

—Sí, ellos son monstruos.—dijo Britney haciéndole un favor y tapando su boca.

Ludo y el grupo de Britney salieron de aquel salón de pesadilla, junto a las miradas de odio de centenares de personas que estaban colgadas y apretadas unas contra otras. Mientras más se internaban en los pasillos, veían a distintos estudiantes de Eco Arroyo encerrados en las jaulas, pasaban en fila, excepto Ferguson y Sabrina que se encontraban aferrados de las manos. Los llevo hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba la oficina del director.

—Quédense aquí, es la sala de planeación, volveré con mis monstruos.—dijo Ludo bastante feliz y aplaudiendo mientras saltaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de los chicos.

En la sala de planeación se encontraba un mapa infantil, probablemente de un menú de comida rápida, que representaba al planeta Tierra con una carita sonriente y un par de brazos y piernas. Había notas como "Atacar el reino del brazo derecho primero" o "Cambiar esa sonrisa a una triste", todas estas escritas en letra apenas legibles.

—Oye…Eh, gracias por salvarnos.—dijo Alfonzo a Britney aprovechando que ella estaba distraída viendo el mapa.

—¿Qué?—se detuvo ella y los miro a los tres—Tienen suerte que necesite ayuda para escapar.—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Nos quieres un poquito como amigos.—dijo Ferguson.

—Ni loca.—dijo Britney mostrando sus dientes—Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.—dijo ella tomando la laptop de su director y tecleando algo, mostrando la pantalla roja—No sé la contraseña.—dijo ella enojada y golpeando la mesa.

—Eso es sencillo.—dijo Alfonzo acercándose y tecleando con rapidez.

—¿Cómo sabías la contraseña?—preguntó Britney.

—Por favor, no lo hice, solo ingrese al menú de desarrollador y seleccione ingresar con diagnostico…No debería tardar y…Ya está.—dijo mostrando el escritorio.

—Perfecto, la necesito.—dijo Britney.

—¿Para qué?

—Para sacarnos de aquí.—dijo ella abriendo una página para enviar correos y redactando en este la situación que ocurría en la secundaria Eco Arroyo.

—¿A quién se lo mandas?—preguntó Ferguson.

—A papi.—dijo está contenta.

—Wow, ¿Sabes? Pudimos usar este tiempo para escapar.—le dijo Alfonzo.

—Es porque no sabes que mi papa es el general Ariont Wong.—dijo ella—Capitán de las fuerzas armadas del estado.

Y la sonrisa de orgullo nadie se la pudo quitar.

Una sonrisa similar, pero de satisfacción, se encontraba en el rostro de Eclipsa al ver que la montaña de cristales había sido destruida en miles de pedazos. Su sonrisa era fina y tierna.

—Vaya, parece que no he perdido el toque.—dijo ella comenzando a bajar por las escaleras con clase.

Los otros dos seguían a la mujer con un andar respetuoso, y pareciendo más bien guardaespaldas, uno reptil y el otro flotante. Llegaron al final de las escaleras y Eclipsa tomó de su sombrero unas tijeras dimensionales con un adornado de corazones en mitad de un estampado negro.

—Glosaryck, ¿Qué tanto avanzó la magia sin mí?

—No mucho realmente señora, solamente algunos hechizos menores, hechos por reinas distanciadas cientos de años unas de otras.—le contestó Glosaryck con sencillez.

—¿Pero se añadieron más capítulos al libro?

—Por supuesto, muchos más, incluso nombraron al tuyo como el prohibido.—dijo este en tono de broma.

—Oh, jijiji.—dijo con un tono juguetón—Esta juventud de hoy en día.—se limpió una única lágrima—Quiero leerlo, y después iré por lo que me pertenece.

Levantó su paraguas. Que tenía la mitad del cristal que había usado Tofee para liberarla y que ya no se encontraba en su mano. Este paraguas se iluminó de morado. Al mismo tiempo, en la dimensión de bolsillo donde se habían quedado las dos princesas entrenando con la demoniza, la varita de Star brillo de morado durante una milésima de segundo a pleno entrenamiento, causando que esta se distrajera y Hekapoo le diera un golpe que la lanzó al aire.

—¡Eso no es justo!—dijo Star levantándose.

—En la batalla nada es justo, y tampoco te dejara tiempo para distracciones.—le dijo Hekapoo acercándose arrogante—¿Qué sucedió? Hasta Ponyhead esquivo ese ataque.

—No lo sé, mi varita brillo de morado…—dijo ella mostrándosela a Hekapoo.

—Yo no veo nada.—se la regreso antes de dar media vuelta—Debes estar cansada, les doy un par de horas para dormir, aprovéchenlas, que cuando se levanten, no les daré respiro en buen tiempo.—dijo sonriente y finalmente recostándose en el suelo, lejos de la mirada de Star.

Claro que había reconocido el brillo morado de Eclipsa. El tiempo se volvía cada vez más limitado y Star apenas y podía controlar su magia un poco mejor que el día que había llegado.

Y el tiempo se acababa, Eclipsa ya sabía dónde estaban.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Lamento si este es corto, pero mañana salgo y tenía que subir capítulo antes de irme (¿?) So, nos vemos dentro de poco, el siguiente capítulo tratara de Star, luego de Marc y en el trece iniciara lo que este fic prometió desde un inicio.**


	11. Segunda Prueba: Entrenamiento físico

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal**_

 **Capítulo 11 Segunda prueba I: Entrenamiento físico**

— _Mantén tu postura.—le recomendó Hekapoo a un Star insegura enfrente de no cientos, sino miles, talvez millones, de árboles—Y tu cuerpo abajo, tus vueltas debes de equilibrar.—le dijo mientras Star fallaba haciendo la danza de los guerracornios, en vista de eso, fue el momento de la demoniza para hacer el ejemplo—Pie derecho, pie izquierdo.—se puso en posición y fingió tener un palo de varita mientras hacia la danza, todo parecía normal en el encantamiento hasta que dio un salto._

 _Mientras estaba en el aire Hekapoo se desmaterializo y se volvió en un guerracornio rojo que intentó pisotear a Star. Esta, usó un hechizo que la hizo transportarse a los brazos de su madre y padre, quienes sonreían ampliamente, vestidos claramente con sus taparrabos. Los tres Butterfly lanzaron un grito de guerra y lanzaron una lanza directamente al ojo de Marco Díaz. El ojo del chico comenzó a tirar sangre por todos lados, sangre que se combinaba con lágrimas y eran lanzadas más lanzas que terminaban lloviendo encima de Eco Arroyo. Star se encontraba en medio del caos de la ciudad, solo para ver a Janna arrastrándose como zombi. Cuando Janna saltó sobre ella, Star gritó fuertemente, pero fue protegida por el ensangrentado y musculoso Marco. Star se le tiró al cuello para abrazarlo, pero él era solo otro zombie que reclamaba su comida, y se comió de un bocado a Star. Al ella entrar dentro del chico hizo un movimiento brusco porque le faltaba aire y…_

Star Butterfly se quitó su sabana de encima al momento de sentarse en el suelo. No hubo gritos o jadeos de cualquier clase, solamente era ella levantándose y mirando el cielo nocturno, sin ninguna clase de estrella fuera de uno de los soles, que era de color rojo y parecía alejado, realmente nunca dejaban de ver la cara a ese sol.

A su lado se encontraba con la lengua de fuera y roncando, como si de aquello dependiese su vida, la princesa Ponyhead. Ella no usaba algún tipo de manta o almohada, simplemente se recostaba contra el piso debido al agotador entrenamiento que habían tenido ambas princesas. Ella misma había accedido a acostarse en el piso, y la manta que usaba debió crearla dormida con el poder de aquella dimensión.

Intentó volver a alcanzar el sueño, pero apenas rozó el suelo supo que aquello no era una posibilidad, era de hecho, menos que una posibilidad. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, mirando el firmamento, ella era incapaz de pegar el ojo y volver a dormir, pero quería, debía de quererlo por lo menos. Si iba a enfrentarse a otro de los entrenamientos de Hekapoo, entonces no podía haber pasado por una mala noche de sueño, no en aquel momento cuando Hekapoo le iba a enseñar a invocar armas como espadas, arcos o escudos, como añadidos de su varita; o por lo menos el arma que les tocaba a ellas por derecho de nacimiento. Si bien Star conocía como invocarlos como objetos aparte, la modificación del uso de su varita era una magia que nunca tuvo tiempo de aprender.

Eso la hizo pensar de vuelta en el montón de cosas que nunca pudo aprender, y se sorprendió cuando unas semanas atrás Ponyhead le hizo la mofa cuando se enteró que ella no sabía cómo hacer levitar una simple rama. Ella explicó su situación y tuvo que aprender varios hechizos básicos. Casi parecía que, si los hechizos de Star no eran de ataques defensivos, eran para mero gozo de ella, como convertir una habitación simple y aburrida en una colorida y divertida.

Aquellas cosas parecían pequeñeces comparados con los hechizos que había aprendido, cosas como manipular el tiempo y el espacio para acelerar o desacelerar el tiempo en una pequeña burbuja, o hacer que su golpe narval se volviera ahora un torbellino narval. Y aparte manejar algunos elementos a su favor, creando terremotos, tsunamis, incendios y más solo con el poder de su varita.

Por eso debía poder dormir, porque aquellas habilidades belicosas eran buenas, pero no tanto como saberse defender cuerpo a cuerpo, y aparte necesitaba aprender a manejarlas y usar cada una en la situación que más le conviniera, o por lo menos así le dijo Hekapoo.

Intentó nuevamente dormir, fallando miserablemente.

Decidió esperar, con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el frente con la esperanza de que durmiera un poco más antes del amanecer.

Cinco horas después, el amanecer había llegado en aquella dimensión, y con este un gran día por delante.

Star abrió sus ojos, que realmente no habían vuelto al descanso. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo que verdaderamente importaba era que un calamar de fuego caía del cielo, directamente hacia ella y Ponyhead.

—¡Aqua frostalis cuvos!—gritó Star conjurando el hechizo para crear un cubo gigante de agua que detuvo la bola de fuego.

—¿Qué?—en cambio Ponyhead seguía sin despertar del todo—¿Ahora que no está mandando?—lanzó un bostezo.

—Criaturas de fuego gigantes.—dijo Star combatiendo con una espada de hierro un tigre hecho de lava pura y líquida.

—¿No nos puede dar otros cinco minutos?—Ponyhead intentó volver al pasto donde dormía, antes de que este se encendiera en segundos—Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo, ya desperté.—dijo agitándose de un lado a otro y ayudando a Star con un par de hechizos para invocar frío y agua.

—Mal, mal, mal.—dijo de entre los fuegos una voz femenina, antes de que todas las llamas se reunieran en un solo punto, creando a Hekapoo—¿Por qué apagan el fuego?—les preguntó.

—Porque quema.—dijo Ponyhead con simpleza, provocando que la demoniza girara los ojos molesta.

—Hekapoo no estamos hechas de fuego.—replicó Star con calma.

—¿Y acaso no pueden ustedes volverse inmunes al fuego? ¿Qué creen que pasaría si yo fuera a una batalla y todos ya supieran mi debilidad con tan solo mandar un ataque básico?—les preguntó retóricamente—Me vencerían con facilidad, solo tendrían que seguir lanzando el mismo hechizo y yo eventualmente me iría agotando.—dijo Hekapoo decepcionada y cerrando sus ojos furiosa.

—Eso no nos lo habías dicho.—reclamó Star molesta por aquella falta de tacto

—¿Quieres que te responda o ya sabes la respuesta?—le dijo la mujer levantando una ceja.

—El enemigo no tendrá piedad y blablablá, sí, sí, siempre dices eso.—dijo Star quejándose, puesto que desde el primer día de entrenamiento esa solía ser la frase que más escuchaba de su mentora "el enemigo no te dejara" (o una variable de la misma frase).

—Me alegra que al menos tienes el mensaje grabado.—dijo ella feliz y poniéndose al lado de ambas—Muy bien, hora de iniciar, hoy les enseñare a convertir varita y cuerno en armas poderosas cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras menos debilidades cuenten, mejor será para ustedes.

Dicho esto, Hekapoo levantó su brazo izquierdo, mostrando sus pequeñas tijeras dimensionales, las cuales Star reconoció como las que Ponyhead le había regalado tiempo atrás. Pudo la chica notar como Ponyhead evitaba mirar aquellas tijeras, pero era inevitable ver cuando este instrumento resplandeció y se alargó de las cuchillas. Una vez ambas cuchillas se extendieron por varios decímetros formando unas tijeras especialmente grandes, filosas y a la vez con apariencia ligera

—Esto es fácil de entender, verán, estas preciosidades.—apuntó ambas cuchillas que relucían como espadas hacia cuerno y varita, respectivamente—Son sus catalizadores mágicos.—mostró como sus tijeras al ser abiertas desgarraban la tela del espacio, pero al abrirse el portal solo encontraron ladrillos.

—¿Qué?—preguntaron ambas, a lo que Hekapoo cerró el portal con rapidez.

—No es nada, hay algunas dimensiones que mis tijeras no pueden llegar.—se excusó rápidamente sin apartar su sonrisa.

Pero aquello era mentira, Hekapoo estaba confundida, ella solo había abierto un portal hacia la enfermería, para que ambas chicas pudieran ver a la reina Moon y la mejoría del mundo exterior en los meses (minutos para el resto del tiempo) que habían pasado encerradas. Esos muros solo los había vistos en ocaciones muy contadas, y eran dados solo en clases altas de emergencia para proteger el reino Butterfly. Le alegró que Moon decidiera hacer el hechizo, pero eso significaba que ella estaba atrapada hasta que Moon deshiciera el hechizo.

O un ente más poderoso lo destruyera.

—Con sus catalizadores tienen mayor control que sobre cualquier otra arma existente.—dijo Hekapoo—Y pueden seguir usándolas como fuentes mágicas a pleno combate.—añadió como si fuera emocionante.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo la invocamos?—preguntó Ponyhead después de un incómodo silencio que solo ella se atrevió a interrumpir.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarían.—dijo Hekapoo halagada y volviendo a la normalidad sus tijeras para colocarlas en su cabellera como broche—Es demasiado sencillo, solo ocupan vender su alma a un demonio, y para su suerte, hoy estoy al dos por uno.—dijo lanzando una risotada fuerte.

—Oh bueno, pfff, ¿Quién quiere una tonta alma?—dijo Star levantando su mano para estrecharla con la de Hekapoo.

—Es broma, ¿Verdad?—la demoniza volvió a reírse—Oh por Dios, enserio…Jajajaja…—continuaba carcajeando por la actitud de la chica—Esta bien, está bien, está bien, ya enserio.—se detuvo a si misma—Tomen su fuente mágica enfrente suya.—dijo sacando sus tijeras y sujetándolas con ambas manos.

Star a su vez tomó con ambas manos su varita y la apunto hacia una dirección donde no había nada, y Ponyhead con simpleza se inclinó para que su cuerno apuntara al frente.

—Entonces deben pensar en la situación, ¿Qué les es más cómodo usar?

—Hacha.—dijo Star pensando en las más filosas y retorcidas de doble filo que su mente pudiera crear, grande, visual, impactante.

—Arco.—dijo Ponyhead pensando en un arco incluso más preciso que el del mismísimo Apolo, un arco que solo ella pudiese usar con su estilo propio.

—Muy bien, sigan pensando y…—hizo una pausa dramática mientras a ambas les salía humo por pensar—¡Voilà!—dijo ella en Frances antes de volver a generar sus tijeras gigantes—Ahora inténtenlo ustedes, solo piensen en el arma que quieren, en su fuente de energía mágica como esa arma y ya.

—¡Vuaila!—intentó imitar la frase Star a la vez que su varita se iluminaba, ella comenzó a mirar de manera más cercana su varita, hasta que un palo grueso salió de esta y le golpeó la frente con rapidez.

—Ajá.—dijo Ponyhead antes de que su cuerno se transformara en una simple cuerda floja que salió volando con una ventisca leve.

—Eso fue decepcionante.—dijo Hekapoo conservando su sonrisa y no mostrando índices de sorpresa.

—Déjame adivinar…—dijo Star deteniendo la hemorragia que salía de su nariz—Hay más aparte de solo pensar en armas…—su voz sonaba nasal debido al tapamiento.

—¿Qué fue lo que me delato?—dijo con ironía la demoniza antes de dejar escapar una carcajada leve—Oh bueno, lo que necesitan ahora es un atacante.—dijo ella con simpleza.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si no podemos invocar armas!—dijo Ponyhead indignada.

—No es asunto mío.—dijo Hekapoo a la vez que se dividía en dos—Ni el mío.—dijo su clon antes de que se volvieran cuatro, cuatro salieron ocho y de ocho quedaron siendo doce—Ni el de nosotras.—dijeron al unísono los clones—Para hacer las cosas más interesantes.—dijo un clon—Desactive el uso de magia a largas distancias en esta habitación temporalmente, o pelean cuerpo a cuerpo o…—se detuvo cuando la varita de Star se iluminó—¡Que inicie la guerra!—gritó la misma clon a la vez que todas sacaban el mismo par de tijeras.

—Star, yo creo que deberíamos correr.—dijo Ponyhead empujando a su amiga pues estos clones querían matarlas.

—No.—dijo Star tomando con ambas manos su varita, confiada y serena; invocando una vara de madera.

—¡Chica, estamos muertas si nos quedamos aquí!—dijo Ponyhead asustada y tratando de salir corriendo, pero Star la detuvo—¿Qué mosca te pico?

—Mostrémosle lo inútiles que somos.—dijo Star decidida con su vara de madera simple que sobresalía de su varita apuntando hacia los clones de manera amenazante. Ponyhead se limitó a volver a crear su cuerda, esta vez esta soga tenía un metro de longitud.

El ataque de las doce Hekapoo inició rápidamente, primero dos de estas saltaron sobre Star, la cual usó su palo de madera para detener sus tijeras dimensionales con una estocada y empujarlas hacia donde ambas venían. Rápidamente una tercera se impulsó para darle una puñalada en la espalda a Star, pero esta fue de reflejos rápidos y logró agacharse para evitar las tijeras y dando media vuelta con el palo terminó golpeando con fuerza a esa Hekapoo y una cuarta que intentó atacarla desde el cielo.

Mientras Star se enfrentaba a varias de estos clones con facilidad, le tocaba a Ponyhead enfrentar con otras tantas, las cuales se acercaron con mofa, mostrando que ella no iba a ser un desafio en lo absoluto.

Ponyhead, molesta por esas acciones movió su cabeza negatoriamente para alejarlas, logrando que su pequeño hilo que había salido de su cuerno golpeara a los tres clones fuertemente y con un sonido de golpe rápido.

—Wohooo…—dijo ella agitando su arma que resultó ser un látigo y con otro golpe alejó a una quinta Hekapoo—Me encanta.—dijo Ponyhead moviendo su arma en círculos y buscando la manera de que no se le acercaran.

Star vio aquella escena con envidia, ella continuaba defendiéndose con el bastón, pero no lograba realmente conectar en lo absoluto con el arma que había remplazado a su varita, y las Hekapoos que la atacaban aprovecharon esa incomodidad para continuar atacándola con más fervor.

—¡Ah!—se quejó Star al recibir una herida por otra de las Hekapoos—¡Esto es injusto!—dijo Star golpeando nuevamente a su mentora clonada, sin lograr hacerle el más mínimo daño, al voltear pudo ver como Ponyhead derrotaba con facilidad con su arma, mientras que ella no parecía ni siquiera hacer cosquillas.

—¿Qué sucede Star? ¿No te gusta tu arma?—dijo una de las Hekapoos con sorna y tratando de decapitarla con las tijeras.

—¡No!—gritó Star asustada por el daño que podría recibir y moviendo el bastón con rapidez en aquella dirección, causando que todos los clones que estaban en la trayectoria del palo salieran volando gracias a una corriente de aire potente e incluso la que estuvo a punto de atacarla fue disparada por la misma corriente de aire.

Ella miró confundida el bastón, y luego a las Hekapoos que salieron lanzadas, aquello no había sido inventado en lo absoluto, aquellas habían sido lanzadas contra su voluntad a gran distancia solo por su movimiento.

—Interesante…—dijo antes de que una nueva Hekapoo llegara y comenzara a atacarla como si de espadachines se tratasen, Star con su palo de madera y Hekapoo con las tijeras. Star quería mover el bastón en tiro para volver a probar la habilidad de antes, pero la Hekapoo actual tropezó y quedó en el suelo, a su merced inmediata.

Star llena de furia tomó su bastón y le dio un golpe vertical al cual tomó impulso, esta vez notó como el arma bajaba con rapidez y para cuando llegó al suelo no solo hizo que desapareciera la Hekapoo a sus pies, sino que también logró enviar una onda expansiva hacia adelante del ataque, que hizo que una de las que peleaban contra Ponyhead saliera volando con una mayor fuerza a la que ella hubiese hecho volar a sus anteriores rivales. Incluso, pasado un minuto, el clon logró darle la vuelta al planeta enano y seguir con impulso para continuar el viaje.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando aquello embobadas, pues realmente ya no quedaba ninguna de aquellas para desafiarlas. Ambas respiraban entrecortado y trataban de reponerse por tan duro combate, antes de que un arból se carbonizara frente a sus ojos y vieran a Hekapoo ahí decepcionada.

—Tardaron mucho.—dijo ella—Les di un combate justo, ambas sin magia…—dijo ella arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones—Y ustedes al menos descubrieron algunas de las cualidades de sus armas.

—¿Puedo cambiar de arma?—preguntó Star—No esta mal este bastón, pero me siento más cómoda con…

—No se puede, estas predestinada a usarla.—dijo Hekapoo con un tono sin replicas—Pero si prefieres usar otra arma, siempre puedes invocar una, siempre y cuando esta exista.

Star no se encontraba de todo complacida, pero prefirió callar y continuar con las clases de Hekapoo, que en aquella ocasión buscó las fortalezas y debilidades de las armas con las que ambas habían sido vinculadas desde su nacimiento, posiblemente desde la creación del mismo destino.

Hekapoo les mostró algunas habilidades que ellas mismas no habían notado, como que el látigo de Ponyhead podía usarse como lazo y a su vez era irrompible (puesto que no fue cortado con las mismas tijeras dimensionales). En el caso de Star le volvió a mostrar la habilidad de lanzar enemigos a la distancia que tenía el arma, pero también le hizo notar que, si Star lo deseaba, la misma podía estirarse hasta una larga distancia, perdiendo eventualmente el efecto de sus habilidades de aire.

Star y Ponyhead continuaron usando sus armas por el resto del día, sin usar un ápice de magia, hasta que llego la noche y fueron permitidas de volver a usarla. Ambas se fueron a su aposento (Que era básicamente un edredón en el suelo) con la idea de que al día siguiente iban a poder usar magia en estas nuevas armas.

A Star todavía le costaba trabajo ver a su varita como un bastón, pero debido al agotamiento físico, ella no tardó mucho en cerrar los ojos y hundirse en el placer que generaba el sueño, habían pasado ya por varios meses de entrenamiento, ella creía que no había ni iniciado lo complicado, y no se equivocaba.

Por otro lado, un portal dimensional fue abierto en Mewni, de este salió el grupo de Marco, Tom y Kelly. Los tres lideraban la pequeña tropa entre varias zonas pantanosas llenas de peligros menores.

—Estamos aquí.—dijo Tom ansioso—Que raro… Pensé que estaría más…¿Belicoso?—se encontraba claramente decepcionado.

—Tal parece que estamos alejados del castillo Butterfly.—dijo Kelly con un mapa que era sujetado por ella y Jackie—Estamos aquí…—señaló una parte del mapa llena de vegetación—Los bosques peligrosos, y debemos ir al reino Butterfly…Sin medios para ir, llegaremos en la mañana o…

Pero fue detenida por Marco, porque escucharon cerca de ellos un rugido de un monstruo. Rugido feroz y salvaje proveniente de los arbustos.

—Era una trampa.—se dio cuenta Marco al ver que su única salida era el agua pantanosa—¿Desde hace cuando lo sabías Tom?

—Desde que llegue, yo pedí explícitamente estar lo más cerca posible del reino, y dudo mucho que esta sea efectivamente la distancia...—dijo Tom al momento.

Hubiera Tom continuado, pero los rugidos eran cada vez más cercanos, y la poca claridad lunar que llegaba a su pequeño claro en el pantano fue cortado y todos quedaron en la más profunda oscuridad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—La falta de actualizaciones se debió a que tuve que asistir a unos cursos los sábados (los sábados normalmente escribo mis fics) y mi progreso fue muy lento debido a diversas tareas. Lamento enserio las tardanzas y agradezco que se fijen en mi.**

 **Ya el siguiente capítulo y iniciará todo lo correspondiente a la guerra que habrá en Mewni. Esten atentos, actualizare pronto, lo prometo.**


	12. Último Refugio

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 12 Último refugio**

Un simpe destello de luz era lo que ayudaba a los terrestres a guiarse a través de los terribles bosques que escondían secretos de los cuales ellos eran indignos de conocer. Aquella luz, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, era Tom, quien después de haber entrado en la más profunda oscuridad hizo aparecer a su alrededor llamas humeantes que eran la manera del resto para localizarlo a él y escapar del lugar, sus soldados no tenían aquella habilidad de irradiar luz, pero tenían visión nocturna, cosa que Tom no, y lograron entre los cuatro demonios hacer un círculo donde tuvieran a los humanos, mientras estos corrían y peleaban contra los monstruos de la oscuridad.

A medida que iban avanzando, Tom quemaba una u otra madera, pero él no quería hacer eso, puesto que sabía que, si iniciaba un incendio, entonces no iba a poder sacar a los humanos de ahí. Independientemente de aquello, los monstruos que les habían tendido aquella trampa volaban de una y otra dirección, a veces escapándosele a los soldados de alta elite, tratando de alcanzar a los humanos con sus fieras garras, pero erraban por centímetros o porque los terrestres se defendían también al notar su presencia.

Uno de estos monstruos trató de llevarse a Angie Díaz como prisionera, pero fue rápidamente detenido por un golpe de una patineta, la cual Jackie había usado para defender a la señora Díaz y luego ayudarla a levantarse. Su marido intentó acercarse, pero como no podía ver mucho más allá de su nariz, continuó corriendo hacia la dirección del fuego.

Marco era el que más veces todos atacaban una vez burlaban a los demonios, presuntamente por ser el compañero de la princesa Star. Él sabía su situación de riesgo, y no iba a permitirse ser capturado o que capturaran a alguien del grupo. Estaban juntos en eso.

Continuaron andando así más de cincuenta minutos; atravesando distintos obstáculos como troncos caídos o piedras que salían de la nada y con distintos monstruos atacándolos y siendo partido en dos por las espadas o machacados a golpes gracias a las habilidades de Marco, Kelly, Jackie y ocasionalmente Janna. Si bien los padres Díaz también ayudaban, estos no golpeaban de la misma manera que los jóvenes y Starfan13 se encontraba demasiado asustada para actuar.

—¡Yiuh!—un pie de Tom se apagó debido a que este se hundió en un charco pantanoso—¡Quítate de mí pie!—gritó al líquido mientras continuaban corriendo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que a los pocos pasos otro de sus pies se hundió en agua… ¡Habían estado corriendo en dirección a un estanque!

—¡Tom!—gritó Marco—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡CORRÁN!—gritó Tom sabiendo lo que se venía, ya que escuchó algo muy pesado caer sobre el agua, y para cuando dio la vuelta este fue cubierto por una corriente pantanosa y pegajosa junto al resto del equipo.

Todos fueron arrastrados por el agua y salpicados, algunos en menor medida que otros. Pero gracias al empuje lograron permanecer juntos, por lo menos así declaró Bob que cuando se recuperó pudo ver a todos los humanos con su visión nocturna y contarlos.

—Amo Tom…Tenemos que retirarnos…Son demasiados.—dijo este antes de rajarle el cuello a un monstruo volador.

—Imposible, tenemos que ayudar a Mewni.—dijo Tom determinado—Solo…Necesito secarme y entonces estaré listo para ayudarlos a luchar.

—Señor…

—Es una orden soldado, tenemos que protegerlos a ellos y salvar a Star.—dijo decisivamente Tom mirando determinado hacia sus demonios, quienes no paraban de combatir—¿Están conmigo?

Los cuatro demonios continuaron su combate con mayor fuerza aun en el pantano, y Marco se sintió un inútil, porque él quería unirse a la batalla contra los monstruos que lo rodeaban, pero las sombras eran tan profundas que su visión se limitaba a su nariz, y si por pura suerte algunas siluetas a su alrededor. La noche parecía en su punto más álgido y que no iba a tener final, o por lo menos no para ellos.

Todos se tenían que tomar unos a otros, pues de lo contrario hubieran sido hundidos por las traicioneras sendas que marcaba el agua. Rafael en multiples ocaciones quedó atorado con sus pies en zonas donde la tierra era demasiado blanda.

El tiempo pasaba, y ya no sabían si habían estado corriendo y luchando en el pantano durante horas, o días, probablemente ni siquiera llevaran dentro media hora, pero el tiempo era eterno, su cansancio cada vez mayor y los enemigos parecían una horda interminable tras otra horda interminable. Incluso escucharon al gran Bob cansado de manejar tantas veces su garrote de madera. Jackie creía que su patineta estaba rota en dos, debido a los múltiples golpes que había dado con esta. La mano izquierda de Marco ya no parecía sentir ni dolor, ni nada en lo absoluto, podría estar bien mutilada o no y él no se daría cuenta, pero seguía usándola para alejar monstruos que se le acercaran, ya que era su brazo más fuerte… Aquel brazo era el que antes se había convertido en un tentáculo gracias a la magia de Star…Star…Él seguía internamente pensando en la declaración de ella, y en cómo no evitó que se largara. Él debía de ayudarla a superar la amenaza, pero parecía que Star no quería su ayuda… ¡Sin embargo eso no le impediría a Marco continuar con su viaje para ayudarla en aquella situación que se volvía más crítica mientras más avanzaba!

—Hey…—escuchó Maco una voz infantil—Tu eres el niñero…—esa voz no se le hacía ni siquiera familiar.

—¡Aléjate! ¡Te está manipulando!—se dio cuenta justo a tiempo Andras el de cabeza de búho, quien intentó darle un puñetazo a un renacuajo con patas super desarrolladas.

—¡Alto!—gritó Marco evitando que este golpeara al niño monstruo y logrando ver una silueta borrosa—Un momento…¿Katrina?—supo reconocer Marco.

—No, soy Boris.—dijo el renacuajo ofendido—¿Qué hace aquí señor Díaz?

Todos dieron media vuelta para ver de dónde provenía la voz, los demonios voltearon a los alrededores, los monstruos no parecían estar cerca, así que se permitieron todos acercarse al pequeño.

—Boris, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?—preguntó Marco furioso—Sapotoro debe estar furioso contigo…

—Escapo de casa.—dijo Boris orgulloso—Papa quería que nos quedáramos dentro y decidí escaparme.

—¿Por qué harías eso?—le gritó Marco furioso.

—Es divertido.—respondió con simpleza Boris sonriendo y tratando de escapar, pero fue detenido por Marco—¿Qué ocurre señor Díaz?

—Tu no vas a ningún lado, llévanos con tu padre.—exigió Marco.

—¡No hay tiempo para esto!—gritó Tom molesto y empujando al chico para que avanzara.

—Se lo comerán vivo.—dijo Marco viendo aún la silueta del niño, a pesar de que Tom lo había empujado—Tenemos que llevarlo a su hogar…

Tom estaba a punto de replicar, cuando uno de sus lacayos se acercó a su oído y susurro "Si seguimos así no tardaremos en caer vencidos y entonces los monstruos nos mataran, necesitamos un refugio". El susurro de Adad era tan apagado que nadie más que Tom pudo escucharlo, y este se vio en el dilema de seguir andando locamente por un bosque oscuro o refugiarse en la casa de un monstruo que no conocía.

—Marco, ¿Confías en ese Sapotoro?—le preguntó Tom confidencialmente.

—Bastante, y sé que Star confiaría en él.—no temió decir en voz alta Marco.

Todos guardaron silencio y asintieron la cabeza, Marco parecía ser el líder definitivo de aquel pequeño grupito, aunque este mismo no sabía cómo liderarlos.

—Si Star confiaría en él es porque debe ser muy bueno.—dijo Starfan13 sonriendo y tratando de acercarse con rapidez, tropezando debido al hundimiento del lago.

—Solo…Vámonos de aquí, no tengo buen presentimiento.—dijo Jackie, nunca apartando su mano de la concha marina que llevaba en su collar.

Todos avanzaron gracias a que los demonios tomaron grupos de dos personas cada uno, siendo Adad con Tom y Marco, Aloqua con Jackie y Kelly, Andras a Janna y Starfan13; y Bob cargaba en su espalda a los señores Díaz. Los demonios corrieron detrás del pequeño renacuajo, quien parecía estar más bien jugando y no tenía miedo de nada de lo que lo redara. No tardaron casi nada en llegar a una pequeña choza que bien podía ser considerado como un tronco mal expandido, pero que ellos no querían pensar en aquello en ese momento.

La puerta de la cabaña fue abierta por el propio Sapotoro, quien al haber escuchado todos los pasos a toda velocidad acercándose a su refugio, salió a comprobar que pasaba en bata. Al principio no pudo reconocer nada por la misma oscuridad, pero apenas estuvo el grupo lo suficientemente cerca, este alcanzó a ver a Marco y suspiro aliviado, aunque viendo más detenidamente se encontró con Boris y su boca quedó abierta de par en par.

Primero entró Bob, seguido de Aloqua, de tercero logró colarse Andras y finalmente cuando Adad iba a entrar este se detuvo mientras aún seguía en las sombras con Tom y Marco de tomados de ambas manos.

—Adad, ¿Qué ocu…?—pero Tom pudo ver gracias a la tenue iluminación de la choza de Sapotoro que el líder de su grupo de demonios había sido herido por una lanza metálica en el pecho, la lanza lo atravesaba perfectamente, y el subordinado no podía apartar su vista de la luz de la casa…Esperando a llegar y refugiarse dentro, pero su piel quemada por el metal de la lanza llegó a las narices de los dos chicos. Él solo seguía mirando hacia la luz, provocando que en su ojo quedará un último segundo de luminosidad y luego desfalleciera en el suelo.

Tom y Marco se quedaron quietos sin comprender lo que había pasado, aun sujetaban las tibias manos del demonio que yacía plácidamente en el suelo, con una estaca clavada justo a la mitad del pecho.

Una segunda lanza cayo a sus pies desde una dirección totalmente nueva, "aquella avanzada de monstruos habían agarrado valor y lanzaban a ellos armas, probablemente porque no quisieran, o pudieran, entrar a casa de Sapotoro…" O así lo pensó Marco.

Tom a su vez se arrodilló frente a su soldado caído, sin saber muy bien que pensar o qué decir, solo se dedicó a acariciar su cabello y cuernos de la cabeza. Dio un suspiro ligero y volteó a ver con asco hacia sus asesinos, a sabiendas que aún le faltaba tiempo para secarse el agua de pantano, decidió tomar a Marco Díaz y alejarlo de la escena antes de que todo saliera de control y alguien más fuera atravesado por una lanza.

Dentro de la cabaña de Sapotoro este cerró la puerta con fuerza y jaló una palanca que activó distintos mecanismos que debieron marcar las defensas del exterior. Se escucharon varios pasos acercarse a la casa, seguidos de catapultas que los lanzaban lejos del lugar o cuchillas que atravesaban carne. Finalmente escucharon un grito de retirada y todos pudieron comenzar a respirar tranquilos. Aunque la tranquilidad no duró:

—¿Y Adad?—preguntó Bob.

—Entró con el amo Tom y…—trató de recordar Andras, pero no recordaba haber visto a su líder entrar por la puerta.

Tom y Marco intercambiaron miradas, ambos sabían lo que les tocaba decir, pero al mismo tiempo era tan acido, cosa que al final, decidió hacerlo Tom debido a su cercanía con los demonios. Los juntó en un círculo mientras Marco ayudaba a sus amigos y padres a presentarse brevemente con Sapotoro, el cual después de regañar a Boris y encerrar a sus hijos en su habitación se unió a ellos. Marco comenzó con sus padres (y a media presentación escuchó tres gritos de dolor y negaciones), siguió presentando a Jackie, luego a Janna, Kelly, para dejar por último a Starfan13.

—Es un…Placer.—dijo Angie confusa sobre qué decir, aunque aceptando al monstruo—Marco, este día nos ha estado presentando que tiene muchos amigos peculiares.—dijo ella incomoda.

—Mamaaa…—se quejó este por la poca sutileza de la palabra "peculiares".

—Uy, Marco está en problemas.—dijo Janna cantando para que este se molestara aún más.

Marco hizo de lado a Janna y Sapotoro les ofreció lugar, este ocupo un sofá de una única plaza, mientras que la familia Díaz y Jackie ocuparon uno de tres plazas. Debido a que el piso de la casa de Sapotoro era pura agua de pantano, a Tom, Janna, Starfan13, los demonios restantes y Kelly, les tocó tomar sillas individuales y formaron un circulo.

—Muy bien chico Karateka…

—Sapotoro, puedes llamarme Marco.—dijo este halagado.

—Para mí nunca dejaras de ser chico karateka.—dijo Sapotoro sonriendo, mostrando confianza—Dime, ¿Qué está pasando para que hayan venido a mitad de la noche a mi casa y perseguidos por mis vecinos?

—¡¿Tus vecinos?!—gritó Tom—¡¿Esos malnacidos son tus vecinos?!

El grito de Tom hizo que saliera fuego de su espalda, todos se quedaron viéndolo y él se cruzó de brazos y recostó en el agua, solo dejando fuera su cabeza, de esa manera se iba asegurar de no quemar a nadie o nada.

—Bueno, no suelo llevarme siempre muy bien con mis vecinos.—dijo Sapotoro avergonzado, pues si bien no conocía al muerto, sí pudo ver las reacciones de Tom al respecto—He ahí las defensas que instale en mi casa.—dijo riendo—Pero esto es serio, ¿Por qué los estaban persiguiendo?

Entre todos trataron de explicarle a grandes rasgos como todo había pasado de una fiesta de fin de curso, al abandono de Star. Para continuar con un paseo en el infierno, ser los entes más buscado en las dimensiones, aliarse con demonios. Ser perseguidos por monstruos entre las tinieblas y terminar en una choza de un monstruo.

—¿La princesita los metió en tantos problemas?—la cara de Sapotoro se relajó—Ohhh, ¿A quién hizo enojar esta vez?

—No sabemos.—afirmó Kelly—Solo sabemos que hay un escudo que cubre el terreno de su castillo, y no podemos usar las tijeras para llegar ahí.

—¡¿Un escudo que cubre el reino Butterfly?!—gritó Sapotoro histérico—¿Por qué no iniciaron con eso?—dijo exasperado y con pavor—¿Y están ahí sentados como si nada? Todo Mewni puede estar al borde de la extinción y…—gritó este furioso.

—¡Hey!—el grito de Tom lo detuvo—Todos lo sabemos, pero llevamos horas corriendo entre pantanos…—se detuvo pues sabía que nada ganaría—Estamos agotados, y agradecidos como no tienes ni idea…Solo déjanos descansar y rápidamente abandonaremos tu pocilga…

—No tienes por qué ser tan rudo, soy un padre que se preocupa por sus hijos…—dijo Sapotoro echando una mirada a la puerta de sus renacuajos, la puerta del cuarto se cerró justo cuando él volteó.

—Lo lamento señor Toro…—se tuvo que disculpar Tom—Por estar estresado después de una linda caminata perseguido por sus vecinos asesinos, enserio lamento mi comportamiento.—el sarcasmo era notorio.

—Grrhh, la nena saco las garras.—dijo Janna riendo por aquel escenario, todos se preguntaban cómo era que ella seguía con ellos, si hasta parecía feliz por todo.

La tensión crecía en el ambiente, y eso solo estresaba a Marco, quien con la excusa de ir a por un vaso de agua se apartó de la escena y se dejó caer sobre una pared del cansancio. Apenas y había tenido tiempo para procesar todo sobre aquella noche que parecía cada vez más eterna…¿Hace cuánto que estaba buscando a Star? ¿Cinco horas? ¿Seis?

Recordaba que había estado al menos dos horas dormido, luego otro par de horas en el infierno… ¿O fue menos de una? Era difícil pensar en aquello, pero un cielo naranjado colándose por una ventana le hizo comprender que el amanecer estaba cerca y que había pasado casi toda la noche en vela. Aunque también recordaba que Mewni tenía como tres soles, por lo que su día duraba más tiempo. Pero no el mismo tiempo que la Tierra y… Y era incapaz de indagar en otro sentimiento que no fuera lo que estaba pasando por el momento.

Sin embargo, imaginaba que Star no debía de estar mejor, si la situación en Mewni era tan grave como se la imaginaba. Se trato de llevar su manga sucia al ojo para secarse las lágrimas, pero resulto que no estaba solo, ya que a su lado se acomodó Jackie. Ella tenía parte de su blusa rasgada y algunas marcas en los brazos de arañazos.

—Hola.—dijo ella dándole un abrazo y recargándose sobre él.

—Hola Jackie…—devolvió el saludo, aunque muy seco, se encontraba demasiado cansado para poder tener algún otro tipo de reacción—Vaya nochecita, ¿No?

—He tenido peores.—aseguró ella guiñándole un ojo y provocando que él se sonrojara—Es enserio.—dijo ella en tono más serio—Al menos sé que estoy ayudando a Star…

Marco no pudo evitar escuchar la decepción al momento que ella pronunció el nombre "Star" y sintió como todo ese dilema que había tenido durante la madrugada se transfiguraba a algo que había parado su crecimiento gradual para hacerlo exponencialmente, de manera que cada momento no podía evitar pensar más y más en todo el asunto sobre ambas chicas.

—Oye Jackie…Yo…—se rasco la nuca nervioso—No he tenido tiempo para…

—Solo…Se honesto Marco.—dijo ella—A veces, los mejores sentimientos nacen desde aquí…—señaló su pecho.

—¿El corazón?—se extraño Marco tal cursilería.

—Tus cuerdas vocales.—contradijo ella—Pero sí, el corazón también sirve…

Ambos rieron durante un momento, y Marco se encontró en un dilema sobre lo que tenía que decir o no. Aún no estaba seguro si la extrema preocupación que sentía por Star era por la declaración que tuvo, o su desaparición, ambas cosas, o incluso nuevos sentimientos encontrados. Pero, incluso con todo eso, aquello no excluía que tuviera sentimientos por Jackie, sentimientos que seguían ahí presentes, ¿Pero qué clase de sentimientos eran? ¿Seguían siendo profundos y únicos en su clase? ¿O su percepción de la chica ya había cambiado todos sus sueños?

—Veras Jackie…Yo creo que ambas son cool, geniales, y soy incapaz de pensar que dos personas me amen, a mí, al Señor Seguridad Pateticus.—dijo Marco Díaz recordando un pasado no muy lejano—De alguna manera pase de cero…A no tan cero desde que Star entró a mi vida…—se detuvo al instante, sabía que aquello no debió haberlo dicho.

—Bueno, ella te motivaba a hacer cosas nuevas.—dijo Jackie sonriendo de medio lado, tal vez en su sonrisa hubiera tintes de decepción, pero era difícil desenmascarar esos sentimientos.

—Ehh sí…Pero tú me motivaste primero.—dijo Marco decidido a remediar su error—Cuando no tenía a nadie, de alguna manera, ya sea correspondiendo un saludo, o con un romance que me imaginaba y solo se formaba en mi cabeza, tú, me ayudaste a pasar catorce años de vida…—se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron—Bueno, realmente solo diez tomando en cuenta que nos conocimos a los cuatro años. —segundo strike.

—Pero yo te ignoraba.—dijo ella triste por el hecho de que él hubiera conservado tan buena memoria de ella, pero por su lado esta no tuviera nada que comentar sobre el Marco del pasado.

—Para ser justos, ¿Quién no me ignoraba? —dijo lanzando una risita nerviosa.

—Eso es cruel.—dijo Jackie, pero no tenía manera de rebatir eso.

—Tranquila, el pasado es pasado.—dijo Marco dejándose caer totalmente al lodo odel pis, sin importarle lo extraño que esto se sentía. Jackie lo acompañó, tintando su short blanco a un café extraño.

—Supongo que así siempre lo será…—dijo Jackie sin saber qué decir, suspirando decepcionada—Marco, sé que hoy no es precisamente un buen momento…

Marco sabía a dónde iba a parar eso, y no le gustaba para nada la idea.

—Sobre todo con lo que ha pasado, persecuciones, monstruos, motocicletas dragones… Simplemente no hemos tenido respiro…Pero necesito saber algo…

Podía sentir acercándose una cosa de la cual nunca se iba a recuperar, si tenía que hablar sobre sus sentimientos sobre Star con Jackie, entonces se podía considerar hombre muerto y...

—¡Que rayos, solo hazlo Jackie!—dijo Jackie finalmente decidida, lo tomó de los hombros, empujo contra la pared con sutil rudeza y lo beso.

No apartaron los labios el uno del otro durante largo rato.

A su vez, al mismo tiempo que llegaba el amanecer, también lo hizo Eclipsa al cielo del conocimiento eterno de Mewni. Había logrado leer el libro de hechizos con generaciones de generaciones de sucesoras suyas, aprendiendo muchos más secretos de la magia que las reinas habían descifrado. Algunos muy lindos como transformar la varita en un arma de guerra.

Aunque tampoco adquirió tantos conocimientos como en sus viejas glorias, y por supuesto, ningún hechizo ni de cerca tan complejo como los suyos, pero de igual manera, estos resultaban efectivos o prácticos. Había pasado toda la noche esperando para continuar su plan, pero no estaba cansada, había dormido demasiado tiempo.

Ella envió a Tofee con una tal señorita Heinous para recuperar a otro lagarto inmortal que había pertenecido al ejército de Tofee cuando peleó contra la reina Solaria, que al parecer se llamaba Rasticore. Eclipsa se alegró de aquella noticia, pues eso significaba que iba a ir ganando aliados y no tendría que pelear sola por el reino. Aquello era bueno, pues demasiada pelea la hubiera aburrido. Ella no estaba ahí para pelear, pero sí que tenía que reclamar de vuelta el trono si quería cumplir sus propósitos.

Por eso se encontraba ella ahí, con Glosaryck a su lado y la varita en mano contraria. El ente azul la guio hasta la cima de una pequeña colina, donde todo el reino Butterfly se podía ver en su vasta extensión rodeado por un campo de fuerza blanco.

—Vaya, es más grande de lo que recuerdo.—tuvo que admitir ella al ver todas las casas y como el Páramo Sombrío se encontraba ahora dentro del terreno del reino—Mira que esta reina…¿Moon?—le preguntó a Glosaryck, quien asintió—Es poderosa.—tuvo que admitir Eclipsa—Un campo de fuerza de este nivel no se lo pediría a ninguna de mis predecesoras.—lanzó una risita dulce—Es una pena que deba destruirlo.

—Han hecho muchas ampliaciones en lo que no has estado.—dijo Glosaryck restando importancia a su amistad con Moon, Star y todos los presentes en el reino—¿Estas segura que quieres romper este hechizo tan fuerte? Debe de haber roto un record o algo así…—no parecía que fuera por proteger a los inquilinos, sino porque en verdad estaba admirado por esa magia.

—¿Dudas de mis habilidades Glosaryck?—le devolvió la jugada Eclipsa, pensando que este se refería a que no creía que ella pudiera con aquel campo.

—En lo absoluto, solo…Dame un segundo…—hizo aparecer con la gema en su frente pudín de chocolate frente suyo—¿Quiere su majestad?

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó asqueada al ver la comida café.

—Se llama pudín, y es de la Tierra, es un manjar exclusivo y delicioso.—se relamió los labios.

—Estaré bien por ahora…—dijo ella dudando que aquella sustancia antinatural fuera siquiera deliciosa, por lo menos en sus tiempos, si alguien hubiese comido algo de aquel color, por muerto se le hubiese dado—Estoy lista.—dijo dando un suspiro, aquel hechizo no dejaba de ser poderoso y aun competente para su magia, tomó su varita y se concentró—Una…

La pequeña colina donde se encontraban ambos tembló fuertemente, así como el interior del castillo y gran parte de los bosques sombríos, una pequeña luz negra se formó en el punto central del paraguas.

—Dos…

Uno de los soles se tiñó de color purpura y dejo en un eclipse madruguero a todo el reino de Mewni, los ciudadanos granjeros del reino Butterfly salían corriendo de un lado a otro del castillo para intentar escapar, mientras que otros sabían que no había caso. Ruberiot, un cantante popular del pueblo, saltó desde la torre más alta para evitar morir a manos de un hechizo oscuro, y no fue el único. Aunque ningún ciudadano sabía qué iba a pasar, estaban seguros que aquello no llevaría a nada bueno.

—Tres…

No había duda en su mirada, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y ella lo haría. Porque sabía que ella podía hacerlo. Cualquier otro Mewniano, o criatura en general, hubiera retirado la palma del fuego, pero ella estaba determinada a sortear cualquier osadía a favor de lo que ella sabía era lo correcto.

Todo se encontraba oscuro en todo Mewni, y todos tanto monstruos como humanos, así como todo ser viviente vieron la oscuridad consumir toda esperanza y energía positiva de ellos.

Moon abrió los ojos respirando agitada y con un grave dolor de cabeza…Aunque sabía que dentro de poco ese dolor se volvería insoportable.

—Moon, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué despiertas?—preguntó River aterrado—Debes reposar…

—Se acabo el show River.—dijo ella tajante, provocando que su marido abriera los ojos de par en par.

—¿No estabas…Inconsciente?—abrió muchos los ojos por aquel terrible engaño.

Moon iba a contestar aquella pregunta, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un estallido poderoso seguido de un rugido potente que era capaz de romper la barrera del sonido, así como varios oidos de Mewnianos, había una mancha oscura en un costado del blanco escudo, apenas un poco más grande que una casa. Esta mancha comenzó a propagarse primero con lentitud a pequeñas ramas, para después con una velocidad Mercuriana acelerar hasta cubrir en su totalidad el domo.

Hubo un segundo donde todo parecía haber terminado en paz, solo para que después como si fuera un vidrio gigante, todo el escudo comenzara a destrozarse en pedazos diminutos, apenas mayores a una partícula de polvo, pero que volvieron nada a la magia antes del cantar del primer gallo del cultivo.

Eclipsa seguía con la varita firme, apuntando hacia su reino, aunque sabía que no tenía caso.

Había ganado.

Ella se proclamaría con el derecho al trono, y la resistencia era nula…De lo contrario, servirían de ejemplo al resto del pueblo para saber qué le sucedía a quienes se opusieran a su cargo.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	13. Preparativos Parte I

_**Star las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 13 Preparativos Parte I**

Aquella criatura comprendía que si quería vencer a la mujer tenía que hacer gala de todo su intelecto adquirido. A pesar de que se escondía con furor entre las espesas copas de los árboles, y se quedaba quieto, no tardaba en llegar a sus cercanías el sonido de un disparo laser que indudablemente iba dirigido a su posición, y fallaba por apenas milímetros.

El monstruo se encontró acorralado y decidió armarse de valor en contra de su atacante y matarle, no quedaba de otra, tenía que hacerlo para vivir. Dio media vuelta apenas tuvo esta resolución, saltando de una copa a otra sin mayor problema y bajando para cerciorar si se encontraba a la vista su atacante.

Cuando movió el follaje, el monstruo encontró una sonrisa de una dulce mujer rubia. Incrédulo ante aquella aparición rápidamente vio como un palo de madera llegaba y lo golpeaba, haciéndolo desaparecer de la existencia.

—¡Cin…cueeeeen…taaa…—trataba de decir Hekapoo, pero iba demasiado lenta, mientras para Star el tiempo pasaba normal, en el resto de la pequeña dimensión se movía a una velocidad extremadamente lenta para la chica.

Ella movió su bastón e hizo que el tiempo volviera a su normalidad con toda facilidad y Hekapoo le otorgara cincuenta puntos por atrapar a un monstruo tan veloz que era capaz de moverse a la velocidad de la propia luz.

—¡Eso no es justo!—se acercó una cabeza de pony flotante gigante—Yo decapite una hydra y solo obtuve veinte puntos…

—Sí, y tengo que admitir que usar la magia para que no le creciera una tercera cabeza fue original, original.—dijo Hekapoo dando un par de aplausos—Pero Star acaba de detener el tiempo para perseguir a un demonio…—dijo limpiándose las uñas—Yo creo que una pequeña diferencia hay.—dijo para tratar de sonar imparcial.

—Tranquila amiga.—dijo Star acercándose y quitándose mentalmente su traje de guerrera para cambiarlo por un vestido verde que le quedaba ya muy corto, esta notó nuevamente el detalle—Debería volver al mundo real y cambiarme el vestido…

—Eso te tomaría un par de minutos, osease, días, por no decir que meses enteros aquí.—le reclamó Hekapoo—Aprende de Ponyhead, ella no se ha quejado por la ropa.

Star resignada lanzó un suspiro y con su varita (la cual había vuelto a la normalidad durante la conversación) volvió a ponerse su traje de guerrera que había usado durante los últimos siete años, que al menos tenía más sentido que lo que se encontraba usando en aquel instante. El entrenamiento había terminado con una aplastante derrota de ciento cuarenta contra ciento setenta y dos puntos. Ambas chicas se habían dedicado a dar casería a monstruos de distintas índoles, todos y cada uno temibles o voraces. Pero mientras que Ponyhead logró derrotar a diez de estos, fue Star la que se encargó de doce de estos mismos, aunque Ponyhead tenía que admitir la habilidad de su amiga era superior a cualquiera de la que pudiese desear para ella misma.

Todas iban a sentarse para su comida, Star había tomado un pedazo de carne, Hekapoo un yogurt sin calorías de maíz, y Ponyhead una pila de heno. Todas estaban hambrientas por el entrenamiento de aquel día y se encontraban en total tranquilidad. La noche parecía que iba a llegar, y con eso una nueva ronda para que las tres descansasen.

—Espero que estén listas para mañana, no seré tan blanda.—dijo Hekapoo una vez llena y conteniendo un eructo del yogurt.

—Siempre dices eso…—contestó Ponyhead burlonamente.

—¿Y no lo he cumplido?

—Bueno…—se veía a punto de lanzar una risotada.

—Yo creo que deberíamos volver a Mewni.—dijo Star mirando directamente al fuego, el cual mostraba una "foto" de su madre recostada y su padre abrazándola.

Para ella habían pasado años encerrada, mientras que para sus padres apenas y habían pasado un par de minutos. Se habían perdido todo su proceso de madurez tanto físico como emocional debido a lo de Tofee y eventualmente la liberación de Eclipsa.

—¿Por qué volver ahora?—preguntó Ponyhead—No quiero volver aun, no estamos listas para enfrentarnos a nadie, necesitamos un par de años más…

—O tal vez décadas de años a su ritmo tortugas.—dijo Hekapoo mientras lanzaba una carcajada.

—Ya quisieras.—continuó Star mientras las tres reían, ella se encontraba tranquila, era uno de esos momentos de desesperación calmada en el ojo del huracán, pero que podía ser interrumpida de un momento a otro.

Y el momento era ese mismo.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—el grito de als tres fue tan grande que podía mover montañas solo con el sonido, el dolor era inevitable y las tres sentían que estaban a punto de que sus cabezas estallasen.

El dolor duro horas, hasta días, en los cuales Hekapoo y Ponyhead cayeron en gritos de delirios a plazos inconscientes. La única que logró mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerda en su cabeza fue Star, quien cuando vio que ambas chicas se habían desmayado frotó sus sienes y lanzando un suspiro de frustración movió su varita en el segundo día y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas para atrear flotando a su mentora y su mejor amiga. Y con aun más fuerza de la debida para una mujer, las comenzó a llevar a rastras hacia la salida, caminaba lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas por el dolor. Le tomó un par de horas, pero cuando finalmente llegó al centro de la pradera tiró primero la cabeza de pony gigante y luego a la demoniza lanzando suspiros pesados. Le tocaba su turno a ella de saltar, pero se sentía débil, incapaz de nada…Sentía que debía perecer ahí mismo con el dolor de su mente.

— _¡Star!—gritaba Marco mientras se acercaba a un cráter y la abrazaba, ella se encontraba triste por la pérdida de su varita, pero lo había hecho por él._

 _Rápidamente se encontraron los dos cantando su número favorito "Just Friends" y momentos después ella salir en su última fiesta con Ponyhead mientras escapaban del internado Santa Olga. Se vio a ella misma de niña admirando guerreras, y queriendo matar monstruos como una experta cazadora. Momentos después se encontraba acariciando a Katrina mientras afirmaba que era tierna, Sapotoro la atacaba y luego le pedía que fuera su niñera._

Star abrió los ojos, se encontraba aun de pie y en la dimensión de bolsillo, así que dando una profunda inhalación, manteniendo sus recuerdos para apoyarse y dar el último movimiento, centrándose en estos en lugar del hecho que parecía que su cerebro se estaba derritiendo.

Star era libre finalmente.

Sintió como su traje de guerrera le quedaba muy grande para su medida e incluso la aplastaba, y aunque el dolor no desapareció sino unos segundos después fue suficiente para dejarla exhausta y en el suelo llevándose ambas manos a su frente. Sintió que al menos en aquel plano el dolor no era siquiera comparable en escala de tiempo, lo que debió ser un par de segundos en Mewni fueron días para ella, días que le tomó desplazarse con sus amigas y no caer presa de la desesperación mental, pero días que había logrado superar al final de cuentas.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una rejuvenecida Ponyhead, la cabeza flotante de su amiga se había vuelto pequeña y… Se había vuelto idéntica a la Ponyhead que había entrado a la dimensión ella, adolescente y bastante indiscreta. Luego de dar un vistazo a sus manos y tocarse el pecho totalmente plano se dio cuenta:

—Oh, no otra vez la Mewpubertad…—dijo suspirando pues había vuelto a su edad cuando todo había comenzado y en su voz era notorio el cambio.

Intentó levantarse, pero se sintió sumamente cansada, ella solo quería descansar, sin importarle que su padre se acercó a ella corriendo.

—¡Star! ¡Star!—gritaba River agitando a su hija.

—¿Papá?—su voz se hallaba quebrada a la vez que ella decidía dar un abrazo a quien tenía delante, ella sintió el fuerte abrazo de su padre—Tranquilo papa, yo también te extrañe.

—Pero solo te fuiste un par de horas…—dijo River levantando muchos sus pobladas cejas a la vez que Star sonreía—No hay tiempo para eso…—dijo él preocupado—Tu madre…

—¿Ella se encuentra bien?—preguntó Star rápidamente recordando todo sobre la situación y volteando de uno a otro lado.

—Yo diría que se encuentras más que simplemente bien.—dijo River con cierto deje de rencor en sus palabras y volteando detrás de ella, y ese tono hizo sospechar a la chica.

Star vio hacia aquella dirección, recargada en la pared la estaba mirando una mujer a quién ella conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que durante los últimos siete años la había visto siempre dormida e inconciente en vivo al tiempo de la dimensión de bolsillo. Pero en aquel momento Moon se encontraba en perfecto estado, sin ningún daño aparente o siquiera fatiga.

—Hola…—intentó saludar Moon.

—¡Mama!—instintivamente Star se lanzó encima de ella con un desbordó de alegría se dieron un abrazo y ambas.

—Oh mi querida…—a su vez Moon no pudo resistirse y acarició el cabello de Star—Mi dulce y pequeña…—comenzó a soltar un par de lágrimas—Hice todo lo que pude…

—¿Todo lo que pudiste?—preguntó Star confundida, no con miedo, solo confundida.

—Y aun así…

—Mama, no, no te culpes…—trató de calmarla Star con dulces palabras.

—¡Pero es mi culpa!—gritó Moon enojada—¡Si hubiera parado a Tofee…Entonces…Entonces…!—su rabia era tan descomunal que se permitió soltar unas palabras malsonantes frente a su hija antes de hundirse en llanto—Es mi culpa, es mi culpa…—repetía.

—No, no lo es.

—¡Lo es!

—¡Claro que no!—gritaba Star confundida por el hecho de no haber visto a su madre en años y que lo primero que tuviera que decir en lugar de secretos familiares, poderes que la ayudaran a derrotar a su rival, o palabras que las unieran como madre o hija; fuera esa descarga emocional.

—Te extrañe…—dijo Star aferrándose aun más a ella—Pensé…

—¿Qué estaba inconsciente en un letargo?—preguntó Moon angustiada—Lo estaba pequeña, lo estaba, pero como debiste oír en mi mensaje que te deje, nos recuperamos rápidamente la magia, solo necesitaba una noche de sueño…—dijo explicándole a su hija con tranquilidad, limpiándose varias lágrimas—Esta aquí…—dijo Moon al borde de la desesperación de un momento a otro y aprovechando el abrazo—Ella está aquí…—y lanzó una mirada de terror a la ventana.

Star en cambio fue directamente hacia la ventana, ignorando como su madre le sugería que se alejara de los bordes y como trataba de hacerla volver a sus brazos. Ella paso por encima de las aun inconscientes Ponyhead y Hekapoo. Al llegar a la ventana se encontró con que el campo de fuerza blanco que su madre había invocado previamente había desaparecido en su totalidad.

—Eclipsa…—susurró Star creyendo durante un momento que su vista se había visto nublado, porque a la distancia se veía una sombra oscura que se acercaba a paso firme pero decidido al castillo Butterfly, y todo lo que tocaba ese punto sombrío se volvía igual de oscuro.

Moon tomó de los hombros a su hija, respiraba dificultosamente, tal vez por el cansancio, tal vez por el nerviosismo, pero lo cierto es que Star sabía que su madre le iba a dar una o varias noticias que decidirían el futuro cercano.

—Star, necesito que escuches.—dijo Moon arrodillándose frente a ella—Te amo Star, ¿Okey?—le dio un abrazo.

—Mama…—no tenía un buen presentimiento.

—Y quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase…—continuaba ella desde el abrazo—Nunca te dejare de amar.—dijo ella a punto de soltar una gran lágrima para contenerse—Muy bien Star, ahora, quiero que te vayas, lejos, muy lejos.—dijo Moon decidida.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—se enfadó Star.

—No está a discusión Star, ¡No pude protegerte, pero no pienso condenarte a una muerte aquí! Tú y tu amiga Ponyhead escapen, yo distraeré a Eclipsa y ustedes se irán, lejos, muy lejos, ¿Está bien?

—Mamá, lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso.—dijo Star tomando a Ponyhead para acercarla a un abrazo, del golpe ella despertó—Ponyhead y yo hemos entrenado, juntas nosotras cuatro podremos derrotarla…—se señaló a ella, Ponyhead, Hekapoo y Moon.

Moon sonrió durante un momento a ambas chicas, sobre todo a su hija.

—Sé que lo harás…—dijo ella abrazando a su hija y a su amiga semiconsciente, las tres se mantuvieron así felices de estar en ese momento, aunque la angustia incrementaba con cada nuevo paso de Eclipsa acercándose al castillo—Algún día…

Dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Star desde la espalda y sacaba unas tijeras dimensionales. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo Moon abrió un portal hacia una montaña alejada de Mewni, eso lo supo Star al sentir la brisa, intentó negarse pero su madre fue más rápida y con un hechizo repelió a su hija y la princesa pony hacia la lejana montaña, Star se sintió traicionada, como si fuera una niña nuevamente que debiera ser protegida y mimada, y ella ya no era eso, ella había entrenado, justo como su madre le dijo… Y había sido traicionada.

Y sin si quiera pensarlo atrajo a Hekapoo a la vez con sus manos y los lanzó junto a ella, lo mismo iba a hacer con River, pero se escuchó un "toc, toc" fuera de la puerta y el portal de las tijeras se cerró instantáneamente.

Moon atrajo a su esposo hacia ella y lo escondió detrás suyo, este se encontraba aterrado, no era mágico, pero podía sentir la increíblemente poderosa presencia de Eclipsa detrás de la puerta.

—Uy, lamento haber cancelado algún escape de último momento.—dijo una voz detrás de la puerta—Pero mi amigo lagarto me dijo que eras muy buena para escapes de último minuto…—la puerta se abrió, mostrando que detrás de esta no había más que oscuridad a pleno amanecer—Y decidi dirigirme hacia el único portal dimensional abierto del castillo…Que magnifica coincidencia.—dijo entrando la figura de Eclipsa.

Imponente era poco comparado al temor que Moon y River sintieron al ver a la mujer de miles de años de antigüedad, joven y cara a cara. No solo era su antigüedad, sino también las sombras que parecían nacer de ella, su cabello esponjado que parecía guardar secreto sus dos ojos entrecerrados con media luna que parecían crueles aun cuando ella se encontraba sonriendo con las mejores intenciones. El perfil por si solo era intimidante, pero su andar era incluso peor, cada paso hacia eco en la habitación, cada respiración parecía cargada de un aire frío y devastador.

Era una reina milenaria, de aquellas que como pocas hay, Moon apenas y había logrado con todo el coraje de su cuerpo haber "derrotado" al lagarto inmortal Tofee, y eso ni siquiera fue duradero.

—Tu debes de ser la reina Moon.—dijo Eclipsa con un tono dulce y levantando una mano para un saludo formal, al ver como Moon continuaba tieza hizo una reverencia con su vestido y lanzó una mirada tierna—Es todo un placer.

La confusión gobernaba en Moon, y la amabilidad de Eclipsa solo acrecentaba su temor a ella. ¿Era ese el plan de Eclipsa para encantarla? ¿O era un verdadero saludo y reverencia el que le habían hecho?

—¿Te encuentras bien cariño?—preguntó Eclipsa acercándose un poco más.

Pero Moon retrocedió dos pasos, y hubiera retrocedido otro par de pasos de no ser porque la pared le estorbaba… La idea de saltar del castillo sonaba más tentadora que la de sucumbir ante Eclipsa. Ella dio un suspiro y apartando el miedo de su rostro de manera solemne vio a su antigua predecesora y con el mayor respeto que pudo.

—¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?—se comenzó a arrodillar, pero sintió que una fuerza invisible la obligaba a no hacerlo.

—Su majestad, yo solo vengo por lo que es mío.—dijo Eclipsa con simpleza y hasta en tono humilde—La otra mitad de mi varita.—dijo mostrando su paraguas y que en este tenía de un color morado en forma de media luna parte del cristal Butterfly.

—Yo…No es propiedad mía.—dijo Moon—A pesar de que en sus tiempos la varita permanecía hasta la muerte de la reina en cuestión, lamento decirle que la tradición fue modificada hace cientos de años.—dijo ella gastando al máximo cada segundo de vida.

—Es una pena…—dijo Eclipsa suspirando—Tendré que tomarla por las malas.—dijo levantando su varita y apuntando a los reyes Butterfly, de los cuales solo Moon se mantenía firme, mientras que River gritaba aterrado como si fuera una niña.

—¡La tiene Star! ¡La tiene Star!—gritó River horrorizado al ver como la varita de aquella mujer tan poderosa apuntaba a ellos, si morían iba a ser el acto de mayor piedad.

—¿Star?—preguntó Eclipsa bajando la varita y mirando hacia el suelo con una mano en el mentón—¿Así se llama su hija?

—No.—contestó Moon asustada, pero el terror de la mentira fue fácilmente detectado por Eclipsa.

—No te preocupes reina Moon.—dijo Eclipsa con tranquilidad—Siempre y cuando Star me entregue mi varita verás como no habrá necesidad de derramar sangre Mewniana.

—Nunca encontraras a Star…—dijo Moon tomando un valor que solo una madre podría tomar para defender a su hija de las garras de un gueopardo colmilludo y calculador.

—Oh, ¿Pero qué dices querida?—rio con toda facilidad Eclipsa como si le acabasen de decir algo especialmente infantil e inmaduro—Si tan solo debo de tomar tus tijeras dimensionales y abrir el portal que me llevara hasta donde la dejaste, me imagino que con el tiempo que les deje el portal pude darte el suficiente para una despedida tierna…—dijo ella acomodándose varios mechones del cabello y lanzando una risa simple—Mea errata, debería evitarlas.—cerró los ojos con lo que a Moon le pareció cierta ternura y luego dijo con suavidad—Las tijeras…

Era obvio lo que Eclipsa pedía, pero para Moon era todo un acertijo averiguar cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. Por un lado se encontraba hecha furia contra River por haber revelado la informaciónde Star, por el otro no podía culpar el temor que sentía su marido, aun y cuando este fuera incapaz de comprender que todos sus temores eran inútiles, pues no tendrían cabida en su imaginación los incontables horrores que, ya ni siquiera decir Eclipsa, su misma esposa pudiera hacerle. Y sin embargo, ese temor era tan humano, tan factible y natural que era imposible de negar que ella misma con el suficiente tiempo no se hubiera doblegado, quería hacerlo… Todo terminaría si tan solo le entregaba las tijeras a Eclipsa, pero eso sería entregar a su hija…

—Sobre mi cadáver.—dijo Moon cerrando ambos puños y mostrando una bravura incomparable.

Eclipsa miró hacia Moon con una simple sonrisa, como si esperase oir aquella combinación de palabras. Al instante vio como Moon, armada de valor, comenzó a lanzar ataques cilíndricos de sus manos a gran velocidad y que atravesaban el concreto del castillo como si de hojas de papel se tratasen. Pero Eclipsa continuaba ahí, apacible ante cualquier peligro y caminando con tranquilidad.

Moon presa del pánico lanzó hechizos directos, pero potentes, cada uno hubiera impactado a Eclipsa de no ser porque esta los esquivaba y hasta los usaba a su favor para mandarlos de uno a otro lado, probando la destrucción y el poder de Moon, quedando ampliamente decepcionada. Llegó un punto en el que se abria simplemente paso, sin detenerse a mirar lo que hacía Moon.

—Esplendido.—dijo Eclipsa sin importarle las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer y levantar la varita.

Moon continuó apretando las manos.

—Una…—comenzó el conteo lentamente Eclipsa para darle tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

Pero Moon continuaba aferrada al deseo de hacer lo correcto por su hija, de comprarle cada segundo que ella pudiese.

—Dos…

Ningún solo sonido hubo en aquella habitación más allá del viento que se coló por la ventana.

—Tres. —dijo Eclipsa sonriendo—Si así lo desesas.

El paraguas se iluminó de morado y Moon solemne aceptó su destino cerrando los ojos y pensando en su hija.

—Te amo Star…

Recibió el hechizo de lleno.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Les dije que lo trearía rápidamente si todo iba bien…Bueno, muchas cosas han salido mal recientemente, no pienso cancelar la historia, pero sí que seguire con este ritmo d capítulos mensuales.**

 ***Para los que digan que es flojera, les mencionare que tengo otros 3 long fics activos, por ende, siempre me encuentro actualizando con constancia, es por circunstancias ajenas y personales, espero que no les moleste y que sobre todo (y más importante) les gustase el capítulo x3**


	14. Preparativos Parte II

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 14 Preparativos Parte II**

Apenas el amanecer entró en esplendor por las ventanas del hogar de Sapotoro, Tom, al igual que sus sequitos, comenzó a sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo hizo lanzar chorros de lava ardiendo de sus manos hacia el techo debido a este mismo dolor. Pero, así como rápida y silenciosamente apareció esa dolencia, se marchó sin mayor explicación y dejando a los demonios con la respiración entrecortada.

—¡Mi techo!—gritó Sapotoro mirando los agujeros del mismo.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Marco aterrado y saliendo desde el pasillo hacia el baño con Jackie tomándole una mano y con la otra acomodando su chaqueta roja.

—Oh nada, solamente que los demonios tuvieron una jaqueca y comenzaron a gritar como chicas.—dijo Janna como si nada—Que envidia…

—¿La jaqueca?—le preguntó Jackie sin entender.

—Gritar como niña; mi padre siempre ha dicho que tengo la voz de un muchacho.—dijo ella sonriendo antes de sentarse en una posición más cómoda.

Marco decidió acercarse a Tom rapidamente este se encontraba aun sobando sus sienes y aceptando ayuda para levantarse, mientras su demonios lo hacían por cuenta propia:

—Vaya…Eso fue poderoso…—dijo Tom levantándose totalmente y comenzando a preocuparse—Algo terrible acaba de suceder.—todos se acercaron al susodicho, siendo Kelly la más cercana esta lanzó la primera pregunta.

—¿Qué fue poderoso?—preguntó Kelly tocando la frente de Tom.

—Una magia demasiado poderosa…Debemos de darnos prisa, no sé como describirlo, pero sentí como si una magia poderosa fuera usada para algo…—dijo Tom inseguro de sus palabras, quería decir "algo malo" pero había algo más en esa sensación de magia, algo que él era incapaz de describir—Nunca había sentido algo como eso antes.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, con la emboscadas de monstruos de la noche pasada, sumado a que ahora habían sentido un poder inimaginable los demonios y que se habían vuelto los criminales más buscados de las dimensiones, no eran buenos presagios para ninguno, sabían que algo había afectado a Star pero no tenían manera de conocer nada más.

—Eso no cambia nada.—dijo Marco decidido—Debemos seguir buscando a Star.—dijo definitivamente y dando dos pasos hacia la puerta de Sapotoro—Es de día, podríamos salir, ahora es seguro...

Abrió una persiana de una ventana cercana ligeramente para explorar el exterior y confirmar su teoría, e instantáneamente una piedra rompió la ventana.

—No, no es seguro.—dijo Janna sonriendo y tomando la piedra para juguetear con esta lanzándola en el aire.

—Marco, aquí estamos seguros.—lo detuvo el señor Díaz—Además, no podríamos ayudar a Star si logramos que nos maten.—dijo eso último temblando ligeramente.

—¡Rafael!—le dijo la señora Díaz molesta por haberle hablado de esa manera a su hijo, a pesar de que se veía indecisa sobre lo que quería decir.

—Solo trato de mantenerlos a salvo…—se defendió Rafael.

—¿Estar a salvo?—se mofó Tom—¿Estar a salvo?—preguntó Tom con sarcasmo—¿No escuchaste lo que dije mortal?—le dijo molestísimo—Acabo de sentir una fuerza capaz de aniquilarnos a todos aquí en segundos…

—Amo Tom, yo diría que menos tiempo.—sugirió Bob lisonjeante.

—Subestimas mi poder Bob, un par de segundos sí que puedo durar contra esa fuerza.—se jactó Tom.

—Pero amo Tom…—iba a reclamar Bob inseguro.

—Un par de segundos.—dijo más rudamente Tom provocando que su lacayo se apartara—Muy bien, Marco, yo propongo transportarnos a unas montañas cercanas, desde ellas el castillo Butterfly es visible.—sugirió Tom pasando de largo las advertencias de Rafael—Tú tienes tijeras dimensionales, pasaremos más desapercibidos con las tuyas que con las mías.

—Sigo sin estar seguro acerca de esto…—dijo el señor Díaz temeroso.

—Rafael…—se acercó su esposa tomándolo del brazo—Estoy contigo, pero no creo que haya otra opción verdaderamente.—dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado—No podemos volver a la Tierra, y definitivamente no podemos vivir en esta… Suciedad, sin ofender claro esta.—dijo lo último rápidamente a Sapotoro.

—Terrestres.—dijo Sapotoro indiferente ante la afirmación—Aunque, creo que podríamos hacer un intercambio interesante.—le ofreció a la pareja—Ustedes cuidan a mis renacuajos mientras yo acompaño a estos niños, y a cambio los vigilo por ustedes.

La propuesta fue rápidamente aceptada por Rafael, quien quiso convencer a más personas del grupo a unírseles. Pero fracaso miserablemente, todos deseaban con fervor saber lo que ocurría en el reino Butterfly, así eso les costara sus vidas. Eso provoco que el señor Díaz mirará hacia el suelo triste, pero su hijo le dio unas palmadas y un abrazo para tratar de animarlo.

—Cuídate mucho Marco.—se despidió finalmente su padre correspondiendo al abrazo en el cual Angie se unió—Estaremos esperándolos aquí.

—Oh casi lo olvido, eso es peligroso.—dijo Sapotoro sacando unas tijeras dimensionales oscuras—Tomen, en caso de que lleguen a ser atacados úsenlas para transportarse entre dimensiones, antes las usaba para espiar pero…Creo que las encontraran más útiles ustedes.—dijo con toda facilidad—Y no se olviden de mis pequeños.

—Muchas gracias señor Toro, no sabría como agradecerle.—dijo Angie Díaz conmovida—Cuídense todos.—dijo despidiéndose de todos mientras Marco abría un nuevo portal.

En este portal entraron primero Tom, seguido de sus sequitos, Janna, Kelly, Starfan13 y Jackie entraron rápidamente una detrás de la otra; Sapotoro fue el penúltimo en pasar por el portal, despidiéndose de sus bebes y Marco les lanzó una última mirada a sus padres antes de cruzar el portal, decidido a emprender su aventura hasta la última consecuencia de la misma.

Por su parte en la Tierra, se encontraba Ludo explicando su "plan maestro" a sus nuevos comandantes estrella: Brittany, Alfonzo, Ferguson y Sabrina. Estos se encontraban en la oficina del director, mirando hacia un mapa caricaturesco de la tierra, donde esta tenía boca, manos y pies, pero que Ludo lo tomaba para estrategias militares avanzadas.

—Y entonces tomaremos la zona del ojo derecho y los someteremos a todos ellos.—dijo riendo maniáticamente.

Brittany escuchaba atentamente, con sumo cuidado de todas las palabras de Ludo, esperando el momento ideal para continuar con su plan para librarse de esa amenaza, aunque con una sonrisa inteligente siempre presente. Cosa que sus compañeros eran incapaces de lograr, pues estos se encontraban nerviosos a un punto que les era imposible dejar de temblar.

—…Y luego…

—Y entonces terminamos con Star Butterflan.—dijo Britney triunfante y administrando espíritu de lucha en Ludo—Muy buen plan señor Ludo.—comenzó a dar aplausos leves, estos para en el caso de que Ludo declinara la oferta no lo sintiera como una interrupción abrupta, sino como una continuación de sus maquinaciones.

—Pero…¿Y la dominación total del planeta?—dijo Ludo un poco decepcionado antes de voltear al mapa indeciso entre ambas opciones, momento perfecto para rematar.

—Pero si usted ya es dueño del planeta.—dijo Britney en tono adulador y sumiso, aunque no mucho para no parecer una amenaza—Es decir, señor Ludo, usted solo necesita un ejercito que lo siga a usted y que vayan a la guerra a ese Miudi…

—Mewni.—corrigió Ludo.

—Eso, Miuwsi, claro.—dijo Britney sonriendo de medio lado—Para poder derrocar a Star, y de esa manera, ser dueño, no solo de la Tierra, sino también de Mewdi

Ludo se llevó una mano a la barba y comenzó a meditar ampliamente, por un lado, deseaba ver a su archienemiga Star derrocada, por el otro, aun no había disfrutado del todo en el planeta en que se encontraba y pensó en que no lo haría si aun quedaba esa pequeña amenaza con cabellos amarillos lista para frustrar sus planes.

—No estoy seguro…—dijo mientras miraba a Britney—Pero, por otro lado, si esa chica se entromete a mitad de la conquista, arruinaría todos mis planes.

—Así es, por eso hay que detenerla…—dijo Britney comenzando a acomodarse más en su asiento, segura de sus palabras—Tal vez mandar todo su ejército directo a su cama…—dio una idea que parecía vaga para que así Ludo la completara.

—Eso sería tonto.—corrigió Ludo al pensar en el castillo Butterfly y moviendo su mano negatoriamente para luego saltar de la alegría—¡Tengo una idea! Si queremos sacarnos a Star de en medio del camino, entonces deberíamos ir a atacarla directamente a su reino, Ja, esa lagartija de Tofee no sabe que yo solo puedo recuperar un castillo si así lo deseo, incompetente.

Dicha esta afirmación, Ludo comenzó a gritarle a todo su personal en la escuela para que reunieran a toda la legión de monstruos y así este pudiese mandar un ataque directo hacia el castillo Butterfly.

Finalmente se encontraba Star mirando hacia el horizonte, desde aquella planicie era posible ver el castillo en todo su esplendor, o lo que parecía ser su esplendor porque realmente comenzó a ver impotente como encima del castillo se extendía fuego y varias torres sufrían explosiones moradas que eran sincronizadas a la luminosidad de la varita de Star. Pero esa sincronía de varitas no le interesaba en absoluto a ella, a pesar de que ella tuviera la manera de ver cuando Eclipsa cometiera hechizos, y probablemente viceversa, ese parecía el menor de sus problemas comparado a la expectativa de que su madre la había lanzado contra su voluntad lejos de la acción, nuevamente.

Ella se encontraba con Hekapoo y Ponyhead, las cuales habían despertado en su totalidad por haber sido arrojadas hacia un portal y pudieron sentir el frío montañés mientras la conexión del portal era cortada repentinamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?—se preguntó Hekapoo a la vez que veía el reino a lo lejos—¡Eclipsa!—dio un salto hacia adelante como en un intento desesperado por atacar, pero rápidamente retrocedió aterrada—No, no, no, ¿Dónde esta Rhombolus?—preguntó alterada y volteando alrededor.

Star simplemente señaló con el índice hacia el frente, provocando que al alma guerrera de Hekapoo se viniera abajo y mirara desalentada hacia el castillo, sin nada que hacer o decir.

—Estamos…Estamos perdidas…—dijo ella a punto del llanto—Todo el reino, esta perdido…

—No lo estamos.—dijo decididamente Star—Somos tres, y antes ya la habían derrotado.—dijo ella confiada mientras trataba de darse ánimos, pero no lo lograba, sus palabras le sonaban vacías y huecas incluso a ella misma.

—¿Derrotado?¿Crees que la derrotamos?—dijo Hekapoo antes de lanzar una risotada sarcástica y cruel—Nunca derrotamos a Eclipsa, no…—se detuvo unos segundos para acostarse y mirar el cielo matutino con sus dos soles alzándose— Rhombolus la encerró en una emboscada que le hicimos con mucha planeación y estrategia para sorprenderla…Y aun así nos estaba esperando en la emboscada, eso fue hace miles de años y tuvimos mucha suerte, además éramos la alta comisión mágica, no solo…Yo, y dos princesas…—dijo esto último dando un resoplido fallecedero—Lo lamento chicas, pero no creo en verdad que estén listas, YO definitivamente no lo estoy… Nadie podrá vencerla…Estamos perdidos.—dijo ella sentándose y mirando hacia el castillo en el horizonte sin voltear a ver nada más.

Star y Ponyhead se miraron la una a la otra preocupadas por ese pesimismo, pero a su vez intrigadas en encontrar una solución, unas palabras de consuelo que no sonasen vacías y sin alma. Todo eso parecía imposible, puesto que la situación ameritaba no hacer nada, sin embargo, ambas querían hablar, ambas querían luchas y en sus miradas era posible ver la determinación de ellas, estaban a punto de decir algo cuando un portal dimensional fue abierto detrás de ella, las tres se quedaron viendo ese portal, esperando que sus temores se cumplieran y Eclipsa les hubiera seguido, pero se equivocaron, del portal salió Tom.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	15. Reencuentro

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 15 Reencuentro**

La primera reacción de Star al ver a Tom saliendo de un portal fue de correr a darle un abrazo. Había pasado años sin ver a otro ser vivo aparte de Ponyhead, Hekapoo y sus padres, así que sintió con mucha alegría el contacto de Tom. El demonio en cuestión se sonrojó, pensando durante un segundo que era fruto de sus pensamientos hasta que sintió el pelo rozándole el rostro, era imposible que imaginara a ese nivel de detalle, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta que ella era la verdadera Star, abrió ampliamente los ojos.

—Star…—dijo Tom sorprendido y acariciándole el cabello—Pero, ¿Cómo?

Star iba a responder cuando tres demonios hicieron aparición detrás de Tom, uno era grande y con expresión boba, una demoniza bastante humana, pero con los cuernos visibles y un demonio con cabeza de búho totalmente desnudo. Se pregunto el motivo de que Tom llevase secuaces consigo, y solo consiguió recordar que Eclipsa tenía buenos tratos con los demonios.

—Tom, ¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó Star separándose de Tom ligeramente y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Señorita Butterfly, es todo un pla…—se iba a acercar Bob el más grande de los demonios cuando fue detenido por las tijeras de Hekapoo.

—Alto ahí.—dijo ella y Ponyhead también apuntó con su cuerno a los otros dos demonios.

Tom levantó mucho la ceja para que acto seguido Star le empujara al suelo y sacara su varita apuntándole. Se encontraba molesta y furiosa con Tom, se sentía traicionada y se negaba a procesar cualquier otra información. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que del portal salió Janna. Ella volteó de uno a otro lado, y aunque no entendió la situación lanzó una risa forzada.

—Huy, había oído que el reencuentro en ex suele ser un desastre, pero no pensé que tanto.—dijo Janna lanzándole una sonrisa risueña a Star.

Ella no sabía como explicarlo, era como si Janna hubiera dicho lo necesario para que Star bajara la varita y se acercara a ella para también abrazarla, Janna iba a hacer otro comentario, pero rápidamente entró Kelly por el portal, y al verla Star se lanzó encima de ella, pero también lo hizo Ponyhead.

—Wow, wow, wow, ¿Qué paso aquí?—dijo ella riendo por aquel encuentro—¿Star? ¿Ponyhead? Pero, ¿Cómo?

—Eso mismo pregunte yo…—respondió Tom a su cuestionamiento, y cuando pareció que Star iba a explicar su situación, o exigir explicaciones, Tom la interrumpió—Tranquila, esperemos a los otros.

—¿Otros?—esa reunión comenzó a incomodar a Hekapoo cuando entró por el portal una nueva chica, Starfan13, causando que Star y ella lanzaran un grito de fanáticas enloquecidas—Esto definitivamente no es bueno…

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decirle nada, del portal salió Jackie, la cual al principio creyó que la situación continuaba de la misma manera, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Star, ambas se miraron a los ojos y el ambiente se tensó ligeramente, no estaban enfadadas ni una ni la otra, pero ciertamente un silencio incomodo se apoderó de ambas.

—Ehh, ¿Qué esta pasando?—preguntó Tom alzando la voz sin entender aquello.

—Créeme, no quieres enterarte.—dijo Janna sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Yo decido que quiero saber y qué no.—dijo Tom desafiante ante ella y con suficiencia en su mirada.

—Uhh insolente.—dijo Janna dignándose a ver a Tom con aun más suficiencia en su mirada, provocando que Tom se enojara y que ella se echara a reír.

Pasaron así durante casi medio minuto, sin que nadie más gesticulara hasta que salió Sapotoro desde la espalda de Jackie, y le permitió a ella tener una excusa para desviar la mirada de Star, aunque ambas continuaron rojas de la vergüenza durante unos momentos. Sapotoro, en cambio, ignorante del asunto, se precipito sobre Star y le dio un abrazo, ella al principio no supo reaccionar hasta que le correspondió.

—¿Cómo están los pequeños?—preguntó Star ansiosa, ella sabía que poco o nada faltaba para ver a quien más había deseado ver en aquellos últimos años (Después de sus padres), aunque no por eso iba a dejar de lado al resto de sus amigos.

—Ya aprendieron a hablar, y están en proceso de que le crezcan los brazos.—dijo Sapotoro orgulloso—Pero me entere que Mewni estaba en peligro, y no pude evitar venir para ayudar a su guardiana.—dijo él revolviéndole el cabello a Star.

—Espera, ¿Qué?—dijo ella sin entender.

—¿Acaso creías que veníamos de visita?—dijo Tom y Kelly asintió mientras de su melena sacaba una espada.

—No, no, no, no…—repetía una y otra vez Star asustada de las consecuencias que aquellas palabras implicaban.

Varios se acercaron a ella, pero esta soltó un suspiro cuando un último zumbido resonó en el aire. Aunque por el abrazo de Sapotoro no estaba volteando directamente hacia aquel lado, pero por el silencio general sabía quién era, y sabía perfectamente lo que aquello implicaba. Sintió como si su corazón le diera un vuelco. Habían pasado años para ella…Y de alguna manera aun no sabía qué sentir exactamente, tantos años de dudas y reflexiones que ella tuvo que pasar, pero apenas y había pasado una noche para Marco de todas maneras. El tema seguía vigente, y definitivamente no lo había dejado de lado, no después de ese encuentro de miradas que tuvo con Jackie.

Sapotoro la soltó con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, pero Star no volteó inmediatamente, a pesar de sentir la mirada fija de Marco en su espalda, ella sabía perfectamente aquello sin necesidad de habilidades mágicas o un sexto sentido, solo lo sabía.

Ella sabía que no podía seguir evitándolo que, aunque hubieran pasado mil años ella nunca sabría qué hacer o decir, o tal vez era su mente nuevamente de adolescentes que mezclaba sus conclusiones con las hormonas. Fuera lo que fuera, si Marco había llegado hasta ahí lo menos era voltear a verlo. Star comenzó a girar lentamente, con la mirada gacha y mientras lágrimas se derramaban por sus costados, eran lágrimas silenciosas y en lo absoluto de tristeza.

Frente a ella se encontraba Marco Díaz, el chico seguridad, su mejor amigo durante su estadía en la Tierra y experto karateca…Sintió como si su corazón se alegraba y precipitaba rápidamente. Aunque Star no sonreía, en cambio su cara se encontraba en una tonalidad completamente roja, y al levantar la mirada supo que Marco tenía un semblante serio, y duditavo, como si estuviera viendo una alucinación y no pudiera procesar lo que sus ojos le decían. Era evidente que Marco había pasado por mucho, y que tal vez no esperara encontrarse en ese paraje desolado a Star.

Ninguno dijo nada, ambos se veían mutuamente con un nudo en la garganta, y dieron un paso adelante tímidamente, se detuvieron un segundo mientras ambos se veían aun con sus expresiones de sorpresa, las cuales se transformaron en dos sonrisas rápidas, seguido de otro paso hacia adelante, y otro más. Cada paso era más rápido que el anterior hasta que finalmente ambos estuvieron cerca el uno del otro. Y cuando Marco iba a decir algo, seguramente arruinando el momento bajo la mente de Star, ella decidió arrojarse a sus brazos simplemente.

El abrazo fue sincero y puro, aunque era uno netamente amistoso, y eso fue lo que hizo que ambos se abrazaran con más fuerza, aun si Marco sintiera dolorosos los cuernos de Star. No le importó aquello en absoluto mientras pudiera continuar en ese abrazo. El momento era tan especial para ambos, que en lugar de que el tiempo transcurriera deprisa, como suele ocurrir cuando se es feliz, en este caso especifico su felicidad era tal que el momento pareció eterno; aunque realmente apenas y fueron diez segundos.

Ambos se separaron y una sonrisa sincera se presentó en el rostro de ambos, estaba claro que aquel no era el momento de discutir ningun tema. Y durante esos últimos instantes de embobamiento entro en vigor la imaginación de Star; ella volvía a encontrarse en un campo de cadáveres, rodeada de todos los presentes, sus padres y otras tantas personas; pero todos muertos y solo ella manteniéndose en pie junto a Marco. Pudo en su imaginación ver como un rayo morado acertaba un golpe letal en Marco y este caía con su mirada vacía, y estaba muerto antes de siquiera tocar el suelo. Star gritó, pero era incapaz de revertirlo, su corazón se detuvo literal y metafísicamente cuando al tratar de lanzarse por el cadáver recibió de lleno un golpe morado. Pero ella no murió instantáneamente, sino que sintió como toda su vitalidad se desvanecía, con rapidez ciertamente, pero dejándole el suficiente tiempo para dejarle ver la sonrisa de Eclipsa, la misma sonrisa que tenía en su retrato en el salón de la fama dentro de su varita. La incursión en su mente la hizo estremecerse, y recordar la realidad, aquel reencuentro no debía durar demasiado.

—Star, yo…—intentó hablar Marco, pero Star le silenció y seguidamente trato de empujarlo de vuelta al portal.

Hubo un suspiro general de sorpresa e indignación, excepto por parte de Tom (Quien susurro en voz alta un efusivo "¡Sí!") y Janna, la cual lanzó un suspiro como si apenas se hubiera enterado de ellos ahí presentes.

—¿Pero qué?—preguntó Marco indignado.

—Lo siento Marco, pero es por tu propio bien, regresa a la Tierra.—dijo Star tratando de empujarlo de vuelta al portal, pero no esperó que Marco opusiera resistencia, cosa que al inicio le sorprendió, para que seguidamente aplicara más fuerza, moviéndolo como si de un muñeco se tratase sin importar que Marco aplicara toda su fuerza disponible física—No hay opción, así que no hables, gracias por venir…—decía ella mientras lo levantaba con ambos brazos y se disponía a lanzarlo, Marco se movía frenéticamente sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—¡Alto!—dijo Hekapoo provocando que de un movimiento de una mano donde tenía sus tijeras el portal fuera cortado y Star arrojara a Marco por un acantilado—Oh oh…

—¡MARCO!—gritó Jackie apunto de saltar, siendo detenida por Kelly y Starfan13 en el acto.

Hubo un instante en el cual hubo un brillo morado, y Hekapoo y Ponyhead sonrieron, pues vieron como Star también saltó directamente al precipicio, mientras tanto el resto de los presentes, Janna incluida, lanzaron un grito de preocupación por la chica.

El borde del precipicio de la montaña donde segundos atrás se encontraba el portal quedó sin nadie, y causo un silencio general entre los presentes, solamente Jackie se esforzaba también por ver por la orilla del precipicio, incapaz de congelarse por su miedo.

Rápidamente escucharon un zumbido cruzar el aire y un bulto morado que cargaba uno rojo y cruzaba el aire con rapidez. Con los ojos blancos como farolas y unos corazones en las mejillas lilas, además de una piel morada, con un cabello similar pero en un tono más claro.

Todos vieron a Star Butterfly transformada en una mariposa con un brillo morado y unas antenas que se movían violentamente, aunque no tanto como su vuelo, tenía entre brazos a Marco, quien la sujetaba con las uñas y miraba hacia abajo mientras temblaba.

—Ohhh, ¡¿Es acaso esa la famosa transformación de mariposa de Star cuando atacó a todos los chicos de la escuela?!—lanzó un grito de fanática Starfan13 mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara—Sostenganme, voy a…—y se desmayó sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de detenerla.

—Vaya, hasta que aprendes a manejar la transformación.—dijo burlonamente Ponyhead.

—Tu aun no manejas la tuya.—le hizo callar Hekapoo levantando una ceja y provocando que Ponyhead apretara los dientes y la demoniza riera levemente.

Star aterrizó en medio de la plataforma y Marco comenzó a besar el suelo apenas aterrizaron, el brillo morado y los ojos brillantes desaparecieron de Star.

—Lo siento.—dijo ella agachándose para acercarse a Marco.

—¿Por qué me arrojaste?—le dijo Marco molesto.

—No puedo dejar que…—intentó decir Star, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido general de todos los presentes hablando a la vez, pero Star solo escuchó a Marco.

—…Y pasamos por diferentes lugares para…—decía Marco molesto para continuar hablando—…¿Sabes que Tom casi me rostiza?...—y continuaba hablando.

—Lo lamento.—dijo finalmente Star para calmar a Marco—Pero no podía dejar que vinieras conmigo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio?—preguntó Marco molesto, parecía ganar coraje a medida que avanzaba—Star, no lo entiendo sinceramente y…

—¡Tofee volvió!—le interrumpió Star causando el silencio total de Marco, este se quedó frío y mirando hacia ella embobado, recordó brevemente como Tofee casi termina con su vida en el último encuentro que tuvieron y no tardó en comprender el razonamiento de Star, mas entender no significaba que lo compartiera, y Star pudo notarlo en su mirada—Eso no es todo…—dijo ella negando lacónicamente la cabeza.

—¿Hay algo peor que ese tal Tofee y que seamos los más buscados interdimensionalmente hablando?—preguntó Janna lanzando un silbido de sorpresa irónica, si bien sabía quien era Tofee, no se imaginaba la tremenda amenaza que era el mismo.

—Eclipsa.—dijo Star causando que Tom palideciera más de lo que ya era, que Kelly dejara caer su espada y que Sapotoro retrocediera dos pasos, los demonios de Tom se llevaron sus manos a la cabeza incapaces de saber qué decir.

—¿Quién?—preguntó Jackie viendo aquellas reacciones.

—Una reina maligna que ha vuelto después de casi mil años congelada.—dijo Star sombríamente para luego volver su vista nuevamente al castillo—Y ha tomado el reino de vuelta.—dijo ella apretando un puño—No puedo dejar que ustedes peleen junto a mí, sería un suicidio…—dijo apretando los puños.

—Si lo es para nosotros.—dijo Tom ofendido—Lo es para ti también, Star, tu sabes las leyendas de Eclipsa, ¿Piensas ir a enfrentarte a ella así como así?—dijo molesto.

—Sí.—contestó ella provocando que todos intercambiaran miradas de preocupación.

—Si tu combates, yo también lo haré.—dijo Marco tomándole de la mano, pero Star alejó su mano.

—Marco, no es por nada, pero he estado entrenando los últimos siete años para este momento.—dijo volteando con media sonrisa—No creo que…

Marco primero se sorprendió, pero al ver a Hekapoo rápidamente lo entendió y sonrió.

—¿Solo siete años? Novata.—dijo él con un tono que no era digno de él y recordándole a Star que él también había entrado con Hekapoo.

—Es distinto.—dijo ella molesta—Además a mí me tomo una semana lo que a ti ocho años.—dijo ella volteando a mirar al castillo nuevamente, queriendo evitar el contacto con Marco.

—Eso no impide que quiera ayudarte Star…

—¡¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?!—le gritó ella ya molesta y dejando que fuego saliera de su diadema de cuernos—¡Tienes una vida por delante, esta no es tu lucha, no es la de ninguno de ustedes!—dijo molesta y levantando la varita—¡Van a morir!

Hubo un silencio durante el cual nadie se decidía por hablar y la respiración de Star subía y bajaba constantemente, nadie atinaba con qué decir o qué hacer, hasta que Jackie dio un paso al frente, aquella vez como amiga de Star, no como novia de Marco.

—Moriremos juntos.—dijo ella sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, relajada.

—Además…—continuó Janna—No es como que podamos volver a la Tierra, aparentemente la conquistaron los monstruos y somos los más buscados…Solo digo, al menos si peleó sentiré que morí siendo útil y no escondiéndome.—dijo como si fuera lo más natural y simple.

—Tengo todo un ejercito que vendría a luchar con un solo chasquido de dedos.—señaló Tom—Así que no me harás retroceder.

—También Mewni es mi hogar.—dijo Sapotoro—No puedo dejar que esa malvada bruja arruine el futuro para mis retoños, ni para ti pequeña Butterfly, si tengo que luchar para impedirlo, ¿Qué más da?

—De todas formas nos iban a matar.—dijo Kelly acercándose a pequeños pasos.

Star volteó a ver a Marco, este tenía sus tijeras dimensionales y ella sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a cambiar la opinión del resto. Star también sabía que Marco sería capaz incluso de resistir miles de hechizos para ayudarla, viendo su compañía sabía que había tenido que realizar toda una odisea en una sola noche.

—Gracias.—dijo ella soltando una última lagrima y corriendo para hacer un abrazo grupal, Hekapoo bufo molesta por ese abrazo, pero hasta ella debía de admitir que iban a necesitar ayuda para la batalla que se tendría que desatar—Los nombrare, el ejercito honorario de los Butterfly, a todos y cada uno.—dijo Star entre risas.

Hubo risas y festejos, Hekapoo se ofreció a tomar una foto con el celular de Starfan13, todos se juntaron y sonrieron para decir wiski, algunos más contentos que otros. La foto Star logró copiarla al pie exacto con la magia de su varita y pronto vieron un holograma de ellos sonriendo a la cámara.

/

Aun años después, alguien del grupo veía esa foto y recordaba con dolor su felicidad momentos antes de la epopeya trágica que estaba a punto de desatarse, a veces esa persona lloraba amargamente, si tan solo hubiera sabido en ese instante…Pero era ya muy tarde…

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.—Debo pedir disculpas, porque los últimos 2 capítulos los títule La Guerra, cuando sus verdaderas titulaciones eran Preparativos, se supone que estos últimos 3 caps iban a ser uno solo junto al siguiente donde, efectivamente inicia la batalla, pero el tiempo no me alcanzaba y lo lamento. Fuera de eso, agradezco sus lecturas, reviews y favs fpsjofajoda jamas había una historia mía tenido tal recibimiento y no saben cuanto lo agradezco.**

 **Pd.—La razón por la que no pongo a la Star dorada, dejando de lado que hasta ese momento solo había aparecido la morada es porque no me gustó en lo absoluto que la resolución de problema fuera así, digo, evidentemente tenían que usar un Deus Ex Machina, porque la serie no tiene el nivel de escritura para usar estrategia en una situación tan peliaguda, y no me molesta o importa en general, pero enserio, es demasiado descarado el Deus Ex en este caso. Dicho esto, también tiene un punto en la trama y estaba desde antes de que se estrenara el especial en los apuntes y boceto por un motivo. (¿?) So, solo diré eso.**


	16. Las fuerzas del mal

**_Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra_**

 **Capítulo 16 Las fuerzas del mal**

Merodeaba por el castillo Butterfly el monstruo mejor conocido como Tofee con un andar elegante y un porte excepcional para su apariencia reptiliana. Poco se podría decir de sus modales al momento de caminar, no se comparaba al de ninguno de los otros monstruos que habitaban entre los corredores.

Una neblina morada cubría el aire, y criaturas peores de las que podrían soñarse en el inframundo se encontraban al asecho en el castillo. Tofee llevaba cargando el brazo de Rasticore en una mano y en la otra una motosierra dimensional, propiedad del lagarto que no era capaz de regenerarse.

Le sorprendió a Tofee la lentitud de su amigo, pero lo atribuyó al ambiente en que la señorita Heinous lo contuvo. Un simple mercenario que seguía ordenes sencillas, nada de guerras o batallas grandes. Que desperdicio para un lagarto regenerativo, aunque si bien era cierto que Rasticore nunca fue tan fuerte como el propio Tofee, uno solo de ellos podía ser el dolor de cabeza de un reino entero sin mayor problema. Tofee lo había logrado manteniendo su plan, cambiándolo algunas veces por golpes de suerte inesperados en la ecuación, como podían ser que Ludo lo tomará a él como varita en lugar de otro ser, o que Star cediera su varita con sencillez en su primer encuentro.

Definitivamente el ambiente belicoso le iba hacer un bien a Rasticore, solo necesitaba pedirle a Eclipsa que lo regenerara con prontitud, puesto que según la propia Heinous llevaba seis meses como brazo. Aunque sabía que continuaba vivo, su amigo de vez en cuando se retorcía. Tal vez sentía donde se acercaban, y temía en parte.

—No tienes por qué temer.—dijo Tofee abriéndose paso entre los monstruosos guardias hacia la sala del trono, una vez adentro avanzó unos pasos y se arrodillo aferrándose al brazo—Oh mi reina.

Hubo un momento de silencio seguido de otro en el cual solo se escuchó una risa leve. Tofee reconoció la voz sin problema y su sonrisa se tornó más grande.

—Tofee, ¿Trajiste a tu soldado?—preguntó Eclipsa.

—Por su puesto señora.—contestó mientras le mostraba el brazo de Rasticore—Lamentablemente sufrió un incidente con una explosión, y su regeneración parece ser más lenta de lo que antiguamente era.

Eclipsa bajó del trono y se acercó al brazo que levantaba Tofee, le ofreció también que este dejara de inclinarse y mantuviera recto el brazo mientras ella lo examinaba.

—Muy buen trabajo.—dijo ella antes que nada—Aunque, el problema de tu amigo es que a diferencia tuya, no tiene sus poderes debido a una fuerte pasión.—dijo Eclipsa negando decepcionada.

—No entiendo…

—Tu obtuviste tu inmortalidad al conjurar un hechizo en la Gran Guerra Mágica.—dijo Eclipsa—Lo hiciste para volverte más poderoso de lo que eras, y conocías el costo que significaba, pero lo hacías por una causa noble en ese entonces…—dijo Eclipsa acariciando el brazo—En su piel escamosa puedo sentir como él lo hizo sin verdadera convicción, solo por el hecho de ser inmortal y no por las implicaciones de la inmortalidad.—negó y dio varios pasos de vuelta al trono—El hechizo es puro, y tiene ciertas reglas, magia blanca, lo sé, odioso, pero poderoso.—admitió ella sirviéndose una taza de té y ofreciéndole otra a Tofee.

—Entonces, ¿No podrá ayudarlo señora?—preguntó Tofee acercándose a la mesita del té.

—Por supuesto que puede, pero te advierto que si vuelve a perder cualquier extremidad podrían pasar años, incluso décadas, antes de que vuelva a crecer completamente.—dijo Eclipsa.

—¿No cree que las consecuencias de la magia negra son demasiado extremistas?—preguntó Tofee levantando una ceja.

—Esa no es ninguna consecuencia de mi magia, es tan simple como decir que este hechizo no es efectivo más que una vez y la lenta regeneración es producto de la magia con que te metiste.—le reprendió ella.

—Instrucciones, son importantes.—escuchó la molesta voz de Glosaryck cerca de ellos, lo encontró levitando mientras se daba una ducha en una tina en miniatura llena de chocolate.

—Sanidad, escuche que también era importante.—se defendió el lagarto—Pero lo admito, en su momento lo use el hechizo para vencer a Solaría.—le contó Tofee.

—Lo sé, mi tátara tátara tátara tátara nieta anotó en el libro todo respecto a ti.—dijo ella feliz—De hecho, hablando de la reina de Roma.

Se acercó hasta ellos una figura que se ocultaba en las sombras y que parecía temer encarecidamente a las tres figuras que tenía de frente.

—Moon, ¿Cómo se encuentra la defensa del castillo?—preguntó Eclipsa con amabilidad.

—Bien señora.—dijo con una voz rasposa y antinatural que hubiera asustado a todos, menos los presentes—Los guardias están en sus posiciones.

—Esplendido.—dijo ella sonriendo y tomando su paraguas—Ahora volveremos podré retornar a mis deberes como gobernante.—dijo ella dando aplausos al aire—Aunque, ¿Por qué limitarse a este pequeño reino?—dijo ella jugueteando con su cabello—Dime Tofee, ¿Cuántos reinos de Mewni fueron conquistados?

—Algunos, mi señora, pero la mayoría lograron oponer resistencia contra los monstruos, centramos mucho nuestras fuerzas contra los Johansen, los Ponyhead y la Tierra.—dijo él dando el informe de la situación.

—De eso no hay que temer.—dijo ella—Pronto todos se volverán… Jiji, más comprensivos a nuestros ideales.—dijo ella sonriendo—¿No es así Moon?

Le preguntó a un horrible insecto con alas de mariposa, pero ojos de mosca y una cabeza deforme con mandíbula inferior más grande que la superior y tenazas en la boca de hormiga, una melena blanca salía por todas partes junto a una mucosa morada.

Esa aberración fue a contárselo a un ogro con los brazos proporcionalmente más grandes que su tronco y que cargaba un garrote gigante y llevaba un escudo. A su vez, el ogro dio la noticia a una babosa gigante que soltaba baba sobre las armas y el suelo, a una rana semihumana con cuernos de pelo morado y un oso de colores de dos cabezas. Aquellos eran los jefes de la guardia del antiguo reino Butterfly, ahora reino de monstruos. Todos expulsaban una baba morada y sus ojos brillaban de un amarillento.

—Mientras tanto…—dijo Eclipsa dando media vuelta y agitando el paraguas.

El brazo de Rasticore se elevó en el aire, provocando que un musculoso lagarto de piel verdosa, a diferencia de la gris de Tofee, y dos ojos amarillentos, así como una dentadura filosa y cuernos a manera de hombreas apareciera. Con una apariencia mucho más ruda, pero menos discreta. Un monstruo en toda regla y que sonreía malignamente desde su posición, sintiendo sus energías renovadas.

—No me lo agradezcas.—dijo Eclipsa dándole unas palmadas a Tofee—Solo necesito un momento a solas.—ordenó.

Rasticore tocó finalmente el suelo, y antes de que Tofee siquiera lo saludara lo empujó para sacarlo de la habitación, Eclipsa obtuvo lo que demando en cuestión de segundos. Ella meditaba en silencio, aquella regeneración había costado parte de sus energías, de haber sido cualquier otra reina, probablemente la hubiera agotada, algunas débiles incluso se hubieran vuelto polvo, para su suerte, ella mantenía una firmeza y calma envidiable ante la situación.

En la Tierra se encontraba por su parte el ejército de Ludo todo lleno de monstruos, acercándose unos a otros, siendo llevados a Eco Arroyo desde distintas dimensiones. Los cuatro chicos que acompañaban de cerca a Ludo caminaban con cierto ímpetu para dar la falsa impresión que ellos eran los mandamás junto al pequeño villano.

—¡Camaradas! ¡Esten listos para el ataque!—gritó Ludo con furor—¡Atacaremos el castillo Butterfly y reinaremos entre las dimensiones sin ningún estorbo!—dijo él tomando sus tijeras—Entraremos por el paramo primero, ahí nos reagrupamos, y entonces, ¡Atacamos!—dijo su plan de ataque.

Un monstruo levantó la mano:

—¿Por qué no solo nos quedamos aquí?—preguntó.

—Porque es tedioso atacar un mundo que siempre sonríe, mejor destronar una monarquía que lleva eones existiendo.—dijo Ludo como si fuera lo más sencillo de comprender del mundo y abriendo con sus tijeras dimensionales prestadas un portal directo hacia el paramo de Mewni.

Sabrina, Ferguson y Alfonzo sudaban nerviosos por que no sabían lo que iba a pasar, en cambio Britney sonreía ampliamente, en caso de que quedaran monstruos rezagados, a pocos kilómetros se encontraban las fuerzas armadas estatales, listas para lanzar un ataque a la ciudad de Eco Arroyo, liderados por su padre. Aquella pesadilla iba a terminar para los humanos por las buenas o las malas, pero ya.

—Pero que descortés.—dijo Ludo inmediatamente después de abrir el portal—Ustedes son mi batallón estrella, ustedes primero.—ofreció.

—¿Qué?—se les vino el alma abajo a Alfonzo, Ferguson y Sabrina; incluso Britney pareció sorprendida.

—Sí, ustedes me ayudaron para planear la conquista de esta tonta dimensión, les puedo dar el honor de ayudarme a conquistar la nueva dimensión.—dijo él empujándolos al ver que no se movían—No se preocupen por los nervios, Mewni es una tierra bonita, comemos mucho maíz.

—No es eso…Es solo que…—intentaba encontrar una excusa Britney porque algo era seguro, si cruzaban ese portal, no había vuelta atrás, y sin vuelta atrás para lanzar una señal con su ubicación en media hora todas las fuerzas armadas del país atacarían Eco Arroyo a como diera lugar.

—No seas tímida, es una orden.—dijo Ludo empujando a los cuatro por el portal—Ahora siguen todos ustedes.—le ordenó a los monstruos a la vez que entraba por el porta y una horda de monstruos se precipitaba hacia el portal.

En el infierno las cosas se encontraban de igual manera en movimiento, puesto que los tres demonios sirvientes de Tom se encontraban alistando las tropas del ejercito para ser enviadas hacia la batalla y descartar a los demonios que no servirían en aquella batalla, como demonios niños o que simplemente no tenían una chispa guerrera.

—El amo estará contento con esta organización.—dijo Alocua a sus compañeros una vez tenían casi todas las tropas listas para abrir el portal dimensional en la plataforma de entrada del inframundo.

—¿Creen que con todas estas fuerzas será suficiente para acabar con aquella fuerza?—preguntó Bob abrazando su garrote.

—Lo dudo, pero al menos moriremos con honor.—dijo Andras poniendo ambos brazos en su cintura, disfrutando con su desnudez las últimas corrientes de gases hirviendo y de temperaturas imposibles de habituarse para otros seres que no fueran demonios.

En el hogar de Sapotoro se encontraban Angie y Rafael Díaz observando asustados en todas direcciones, esperando que de un momento a otro algo terrible pasara, lo sentían corriendo por sus venas, toda aquella noche de locura no había terminado. Rafael sujetaba con fuerza las tijeras que Sapotoro le había cedido mientras los renacuajos se sentaban alrededor de ellos en el sillón, uno de estos especialmente pequeño, quien se autonombró como Katrina se acomodó en la mochila de viaje que cargaba Rafael, si bien la mochila no tenía muchas cosas este dejo que la pequeña continuara jugueteando mientras él miraba a su esposa con preocupación. La mirada de Angie era reciproca, pero ambos bajaban las miradas siempre, no podían ayudar de ninguna manera.

El ejercito honorario de los Butterfly por su parte, se encontraba analizando su situación en un mapa exacto y preciso de Mewni cuando vieron a la distancia como lentamente por un portal dimensional comenzaban a aparecer monstruos de distinta índole. Tom formó unos binoculares con magia de fuego y dio información a los presentes, dando descripciones poco precisas de los monstruos, hasta que divisó a la distancia el cuerpo pequeño del inconfundible Ludo.

—No tenemos tiempo.—dijo Hekapoo al ver que la figura de Ludo lideraba aquellos seres—Tofee los guiara hacia el castillo…—dijo ella recordándole a todos que Tofee se había apoderado del cuerpo de Ludo—Son las fuerzas de Eclipsa, monstruos, podemos derrotarlos ahora, antes de que ella los modifique…

—¿Derrotarlos? ¿Nosotros?—preguntó angustiada Jackie.

—Nosotros y mi ejército de demonios, abriré el portal dimensional a mi dimensión apenas estemos cerca para tomarlos por sorpresa.—dijo Tom.

—Mhhh, ¿Alguien tiene un arma que me pueda dar?—dijo mostrando iniciativa.

Hubo varias palmadas y cabezas asintiendo a la vez que alguien le arrojaba una espada a Jackie y esta la atrapaba en pleno aire. Ella comenzó a juguetear ligeramente con la espada, no era ni muy pesada, pero tampoco liviana, permitiéndole moverla con precisión.

—Pelearemos.—dijo Star suspirando alegre por el apoyo —¿Ya todos saben qué hacer?

—Espera un momento.—exigió Marco mientras se acercaba a Hekapoo sonrojado—¿Podrías…?—le susurró en el oído.

—¿Qué?—no entendió esta al principio para luego sonreír—Ohhh claro.—dijo ella tomando sus tijeras y clavándolas en la cabeza de Marco, una luz blanca salía en lugar de sangre.

Jackie gritó asustada, pero fue detenida de hacer nada más debido a que Janna la tomó por los brazos mientras Hekapoo partía el cuerpo de Marco en dos, o al menos así parecía porque dibujaba una línea resplandeciente y blanca que dividía en dos a Marco, hasta que llegó a la parte baja de Marco y hubo una explosión de luces. Frente a ellos no estaba ya Marco Díaz, el joven adolescente don seguridad, sino Marco Díaz el hombre fortachón capaz de perseguir un demonio interdimensional, con un cuerpo envidiable y una voz grave. Hubo un suspiro de sorpresa general por todos, excepto Jackie, quien miraba incrédula y parecía ligeramente molesta.

Cuando la luz dejó a Marco Díaz este vio sus manos con guantes sin dedos y sus músculos bien formados, seguido de ver hacia su pecho y tocar su cabello. Sonrió bastante hasta toparse con la mirada de Jackie.

—Yo…—comenzó a entender porque ella estaba molesta—Lo siento quería decírtelo, pero…—no había una excusa clara— Mira, prefiero pelear así que como un niño.—dijo él dándole unas palmadas a Jackie, esta apartó su mano y agudizo su mirada molesta.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Estuve saliendo con un hombre de treinta años?—preguntó ella bastante enojada—¿Hay algo más que no sepa y deba descubrir en estos días? ¿Un hermano perdido? ¿Una familia adoptiva? ¿Bese a un hombre de treinta años?

—No exactamente…—trató de defenderse Marco.

—Sí, técnicamente es un cuerpo de treinta y un años humanos.—dijo Hekapoo puliéndose las uñas, pensando que eso ayudaría.

—¿Hay algo más que no sepa de ti?—preguntó Jackie a punto de estallar.

—Su segundo nombre es Ubaldo.—dijo Janna lanzándole su billetera a Marco—Y tenía solo quince dólares y una tarjeta de crédito para el arcade.

—Pero mi cartera está vacía.—le mostró Marco.

—Dije que tenías, no que el contenido siguiera ahí.—dijo Janna hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Jackie molesta solo tomó su espada y se agachó incapaz de mirar a Marco a los ojos, este intentó acercarse a ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Starfan13 se acercó corriendo y con un grito de fanática enloquecida se pegó a la pierna de Marco, este intentó sacársela, pero ella solo gritaba con más emoción.

—Starfan, no tienes que hacer esto.—le dijo Marco tomándola por el cuello y quitándosela finalmente de encima.

—¡Me cambiare mi nombre!—dijo ella con total convicción después de aterrizar, parecía tener corazones en sus ojos—¡A partir de ahora soy Marcofan14!—decretó ella.

—Interesante…—dijo Star ligeramente celosa, pero no lo suficiente como para no reír—Entonces si Marco es el catorce, y yo fui la trece, ¿Quién fue el doce?

—¡Nefcy!—gritó la renombrada Marcofan14 mientras trataba de volver a pegarse a Marco.

El hombre intentó volver a acercarse a Jackie, pero esta lo empujó y fue Sapotoro el que tuvo que acercarse:

—No ahora Marco, es demasiado pronto.—

Al decir aquellas palabras Marco se quedó observando a Jackie mientras ella intentaba escapar de su campo de visión. Hekapoo se acercó a Marco para darle un golpe en la nuca, cosa que lo hizo voltear y molestarse.

—Primero, ya te dijeron que ahora no es el momento, hay monstruos haya abajo soldado.—dijo ella con dureza—Por otro lado, tampoco te emociones, esto solo durará mientras yo permanezca en pie.—dijo Hekapoo tomando nuevamente sus tijeras—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vengan acá!

Le tomó un par de minutos terminar la conversión en adultas a Star y Ponyhead, provocando que el traje de guerrera de Star le quedara a su medida y que la cabeza de Ponyhead se volviera gigante. Hubo reacciones generales, las cuales tampoco eran de enojo, solo Tom y Kelly tuvieron sentimientos encontrados, pero ni uno ni la otra se encontraron molestos por aquel cambio, al contrario:

—¡Ahora podremos entrar legalmente a los bares!—dijo Kelly dando un salto en el aire.

—Me agrada como piensas.—dijo Janna dándole palmadas.

Tom no dijo nada, pero le dio un abrazó a Star, esta correspondió hasta que sintió como Tom bajaba peligrosamente sus manos por su espalda, así que Star le dio una cachetada mientras Tom murmuraba algo como "No me arrepiento de nada". Star volteó de vuelta al paramo, había ahora una cantidad considerable de monstruos reunidos y ella sabía que debían de iniciar la lucha.

—Sí, así acostumbro pelear.—dijo Star sonriendo y moviendo su varita para dar movimientos certeros—¿Están todos listos?—lanzó la pregunta y hubo un rugido de guerra, ella notó que Jackie fue la única que no gritó—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.—dijo ella insegura y con miedo de ver el cuerpo de Star madura.

—No te quiero obligar si no quieres.—dijo Star tomándola del hombro.

—No tengo tampoco otra opción.—dijo ella sonriendo a medias, aunque seguía incomoda.

Star asintió, sabía que no iba a lograr que Jackie se sintiera mejor en aquel momento, pero le alegraba que al menos continuara en su bando y estuviera dispuesta a luchar.

—¡Al ataque!—gritó Star a la vez que corría la primera de sus amigos dispuestos a la lucha por recuperar su reino, bajando la colina por un sendero que llevaba directamente al paramo.

Ludo también se encontraba viendo hacia el castillo con una sonrisa mientras varios monstruos y los cuatro humanos que había arrastrado lo escuchaban en sus planeaciones. Ludo maquinaba planes poco maduros y mantenía ideas nefastas para considerar siquiera hacer un asalto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Alfonzo a Britney en el oído.

—No lo sé…—dijo ella—Van a atacar a Eco Arroyo los militares en veinte minutos, debemos mantenerlo ocupado para que no inicie una guerra entre humanos y monstruos.—le dijo ella molesta.

—Pero no quiero estar en una guerra…—dijo Alfonzo casi llorando y contagiando a Sabrina de su sentimiento.

—Se un hombre.—le dijo Britney—Antes nosotros cuatro que el resto del maldito pueblo.—dijo ella antes de darle una cachetada.

—Gracias…Lo necesitaba.—dijo Alfonzo sobándose su mejilla.

Su conversación fue detenida cuando un monstruo lanzó un grito debido a que vieron un grupo de ataque acercándose hacia ellos. Escucharon el grito de Ludo para iniciar un ataque contra esa pequeña mini rebelión y los cuatro chicos tuvieron que fingir estar ansiosos para la batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	17. EB Contra las fuerzas del mal

_**Star vs las fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 17 El ejercito Butterfly contra las fuerzas del mal**

El Páramo frente al reino Butterfly era una zona desértica, donde ningún tipo de corriente acuática cruzaba o se quedaba fija de extremo a extremo. Era reconocido en el castillo Butterfly como la máxima defensa de su reino, debido a que era un terreno de varias hectáreas totalmente desierto que daba a los bosques oscuros. Permitiendo a los mewnianos presenciar si un monstruo trataba de profanar su tierra incluso estando el monstruo a distancias enormes.

En aquel momento los guardias del reino Butterfly vigilaban, aun con sus deformidades y cambios de cuerpos, la acción que se estaba llevando a cabo a la distancia. Querían informárselo a Eclipsa, pero esta apareció rápidamente por el marco de la puerta de la muralla. Caminaba con pasos seguros, pero delicados, algunas gotas de sudor parecían cubrirle la frente, producto de haber realizado varios hechizos poderosos en el transcurso de un solo día, y tener que continuar con la planeación de qué iban a hacer.

—¿Qué significa esto?—preguntó Eclipsa formando frente suya un catalejo dorado y admirando para su sorpresa un ejercito de monstruos salvajes, rabiosos.

Al ver hacia donde se dirigía el ataque de estos no pudo evitar sonreír, era claro que las figuras, si bien indistinguibles incluso con el catalejo a esa distancia, eran humanas, mewnianas. Solo había una posibilidad que estas fueran de la princesa Butterfly tratando de recuperar su pueblo, retenida por una horda de monstruos. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver que su varita centelleaba luces amarillas. Ella sonrió satisfecha y dio media vuelta, felicitando a ambos guardias.

—Esten preparados, recibiremos a la princesa Butterfly como es debido.—le dijo a los guardias antes de salir de la muralla y bajar nuevamente las escaleras hacia los corredores del castillo Butterfly.

Lo que Eclipsa ignoraba era que aquella batalla que se estaba librando, sin ninguna importancia para ella, y hasta de un resultado dolorosamente obvio, era sumamente importante para Star Butterfly.

Star era quien había liderado la formación en delta de su ejercito personal, siendo más bien una escuadrilla de dos docenas de sus amigos más cercanos. Ella lanzó un grito de guerra mientras con una mano sujetaba fuertemente su varita y con la otra utilizaba una cadena que terminaba en una bola con pinchos. En su caso de guerra resplandecía una mirada frenética lista para los golpes.

Fue Star quien dio el primer golpe de la guerra.

En la delantera de las fuerzas de Ludo se encontraba una centena de pequeñas ratas que se unieron las unas con las otras, formando al final una estampida de roedores e infecciones temible. Star lanzó un grito con su varita en alto y todas las ratas salieron disparadas al cielo. Ludo gritó por sus pequeños antes de ordenar que todos los monstruos atacaran con más furor.

Star no le bastó con eso, dio un golpe de cadena a un ogro que se acercaba a ella, rompiendo su mandíbula en el proceso y provocando que este saliera disparado hacia atrás y aplastara a varios monstruos más pequeños. Star dio una patada a un pequeño monstruo con forma de gusano que trato de enrollarse en su pierna derecha, pero la pequeña diablura no la soltaba tan fácilmente. Ese descuido permitió que una serpiente humanoide mucho mayor tuviera vía libre para atacarla, ella apenas y pudo esquivar la mitad del golpe girando sobre su propio eje y recibiendo el impacto en la espalda.

Star se vio forzada a usar su varita con un rayo eléctrico de baja potencia para deshacerse de la alimaña en su pie y luego tratar de dar a la serpiente mayor. Para su sorpresa, la serpiente más grande esquivo con astucia su golpe. Ella hubiera intentado volver a la carga, cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda. Un monstruo pescado con piernas atacó a ella con sus asquerosas aletas.

—No, para…Haces cosquillas…—dijo ella tomándose de su estomago por el dolor de la risa.

Mientras tanto, la serpiente humanoide se arrastraba con placer hacia Star cual Gorgona a punto de acertar una nueva escultura en la colección de Miguel Ángel. Pero Star le dio un golpe el rostro al pez y luego apuntó con la varita a su otro adversario reptil. Ella sonrió antes de invocar un arcoíris que diera contra la serpiente y lo noqueara.

No pudo celebrar su victoria, pues otros tantos monstruos vieron sus actos y se dirigieron hacia donde ella estaba, dejando de lado contra quienes combatían. Uno de esos monstruos era una criatura pequeña con forma de gato que dio media vuelta a su combatiente.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!—preguntó Marco tomando del cuello al gato azul y provocando que este tratara de arañarle la cara—Viejo truco.—se mofó Marco mientras lanzaba al gato hacia sus compatriotas monstruos y una masa de pelo recibía la descarga del monstruo, soltando alaridos de dolor.

Marco no tuvo tiempo de descanso para pensar en su siguiente movimiento porque rápidamente una chica ardilla con vestimenta pobre intentó darle un puñetazo por la espalda fallando por milesimas, otro monstruo redondo intento atacarlo tambien, pero fue desviado por una patada karateca con facilidad. Marco sonrió, pero al ver que la chica ardilla esquivó su segunda patada se limitó a terminar el giro de la patada y poner el pie para que la chica ardilla tropezara cuando embistió en su contra suya y rodara contra el suelo. Marco intentó reír pero fue alcanzado por otra chica mitad pájaro quien aferró sus garras a los hombros de Marco, esta chica lo comenzó a levantar en el aire y cuando Marco se iba a defender la chica ardilla se levantó con agilidad y lo tomó de los brazos, colocándose en la espalda de Marco y volviendo sus luchas inútiles.

La chica pájaro logró elevarlos a una altura mayor de treinta metros, y cuando se veía que estaba a punto de darse por vencido fue cuando volteó hacia Marco con malicia.

—Lo lamento lindura.—dijo y lo soltó.

La chica ardilla se sujeto a tiempo y le dio una patada a Marco para que este no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Pero Marco en lugar de gritar aterrado tomó de su chaleco sus tijeras dimensionales y con ellas rasgó frente a él un portal hacia donde debía estar su casa.

—¡Nachos!—gritó Marco al portal, aunque sorprendido de que en lugar de ver su hogar atraves de las imágenes del portal se encontraba con un pozo en cenizas.

Pero sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando un Ciclodragon apareció frente a él, y Marco pudo sujetarse a este a la vez que usaba la montura para mayor comodidad y elevaba su vuelo. Alzando la mirada se encontró con las dos chicas que habían intentado herirlo. Sujetando a Nacho de sus cuernos alzó el vuelo y le ordenó rostizar a esas dos.

Ambas salieron volando con fuerza, pero fueron alcanzadas por el increíble Ciclodragón de Marco, y rápidamente cayeron ambas debido al miedo que tenía la chica pájaro a los dragones, causando que sus alas se tensaran y en la caída lastimaran a una veintena de monstruos.

—¡Sí!—festejó Marco a la vez que volteaba a ver a otros monstruos aéreos y decidió ayudar a sus compañeros con esa parte de la armada.

Él logró apartar un monstruo que estuvo a punto de darle un golpe de gracia a Kelly, la chica en cuestión volteó a ver a Marco y le agradeció a la vez que con su espada daba justamente en la armadura de un monstruo de largas orejas y cara deforme, así como unas manos gigantes. Kelly entonces fue empujada y al voltear la vista descubrió que había sido retada por una calavera con armadura medieval a un duelo de espadas.

Aunque el duelo consistía más en el esqueleto intentando darle con la espalda mientras ella giraba en el suelo para esquivar en todo sentido el dolor que debía de ser. En uno de sus giros el esqueleto finalmente logró cortar con su espada algunos mechones de cabello verde. Kelly al ver su cabello cortado comenzó a hiperventilar y lanzó una mirada de muerte al esqueleto, este tembló antes de que todos sus huesos fueran lanzados fuera de su armadura de un solo golpe y apilados unos encima de otros hasta que el último en llegar fue la calavera. Kelly se encontraba molesta y derrotó a un grupo de tres pequeños monstruos, estuvo a punto de golpear a un demonio, pero una barrera de fuego la detuvo.

—Kelly, esos son mi lacayos.—le advirtió Tom—Están de nuestro lado…

Kelly vio a Tom, después a los pequeños demonios y sonrió asintiendo para centrar su atención en otros cinco monstruos que parecían más bien babosas, alzando su espada en alto.

Tom vio a su amiga alejarse, mientras él continuaba con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra moviéndose violentamente, gritando a sus tropas de demonios que se renovaban constantemente, que atacaran y quemaran a la mayor cantidad de monstruos que fuese posible. Algunos demonios obedecían aquella última cuestión a su indiscutible amo y lanzaban bolas de fuego a sus oponentes, causando que los monstruos corrieran en círculo aterrados por recibir bolas de fuego en sus traseros y que estos no se apagaran cuando rodaban en el piso.

Aquello lo agradecía desde la retaguardia Jackie, quien protegía a la renombrada Marcofan14, la cual parecía tan maravillada por las actitudes de Marco en el combate que tenía que defenderla por su cuenta. Jackie tomó su patineta y con esta dio dos golpes a un monstruo que se acercó peligrosamente a ambas. Después con la patineta involuntariamente bloqueó dos flechas que iban a darle en el brazo, pero se quedaron clavadas en la patineta. Rápidamente tomó a Marcofan14 y la tiró al suelo, causando que esta se quejara, pero las salvó a ambas de una lluvia de flechas.

—¡Hey!—gritó Hekapoo.

Ella se encontraba luchando contra media decena de monstruos a la vez, pero al ver como todos los arqueros tomaban ventaja de unas niñas indefensas abrió con sus tijeras un portal dimensional encima suyo, seguido de uno a sus pies. El de abajo se cerró instantáneamente cuando ella entró y del superior salieron unos tentáculos que tomaron a los monstruos contra quienes peleaba.

Los arqueros que atacaban a Jackie y Marcofan14 reían desde la distancia porque el resto de los atacantes estuvieran tan concentrados en sus combates que no pudiesen ayudarlas, pero sus risas se detuvieron cuando encima suya un portal dimensional fue abierto y de este se materializó Hekapoo, una de las más respetables guerreras demoniacas existentes.

—Sorpresa.—dijo ella sonriendo y mostrando unos dientes de tiburón.

Los arqueros incrédulos corrieron en varias direcciones, intentando escapar rápidamente de ella. Pero Hekapoo solo abrió un par de portales frente suya que tuvieran de salida la dirección por donde escapaban los arqueros y los arqueros monstruo no frenaron a tiempo, entrando en los portales que había planteado Hekapoo, chocando unos contra otros.

—Eso fue fácil.—dijo ella antes de saltar hacia atrás debido a que una roca gigante casi la aplasta—¿Qué demonios?

No era sino un monstruo minotauro de cinco metros de altura que al verla la reconoció e intentó atacarla, fallando por apenas poco. Hekapoo sonrió y volvió a teletransportarse por sus portales directamente a la espalda del minotauro, tomando sus tijeras y rasguñando con firmeza su espalda.

—¡Fuera abajo!—gritó cuando el minotauro cayo como si de un árbol se tratase.

Por su parte, Janna se encontraba caminando por el campo de batalla como si se tratase de un paseo por el boulevard. Confiada totalmente al grado de tener los ojos cerrados y hasta danzando al son de las espadas. Esa danza a su vez le permitía esquivar ataques de monstruos grandes, llenos de tentáculos y amenazantes. Los monstruos trataban de atacar a Janna, fallando miserablemente mientras ella continuaba su danza ciega y al final la terminaban persiguiendo. Ella se detuvo frente a una flor gracias al aroma que provocaba la misma. Los monstruos levantaron sus armas en señal de victoria cuando fueron aplastados en su mayoría por un minotauro gigante.

—El horóscopo de Tauro decía que aplastarías sueños ajenos, nunca pensé que fuera tan literal.—dijo ella aun sin estar en lo más mínimo sorprendida y moviendo su cabeza a un lado con tranquilidad, esquivando por poco un hechizo rosa.

El hechizo provenía de Ponyhead, la cual arrasaba monstruos como si fuera un deporte profesional. Arrasó toda una pared de enemigos usando hechizos especialmente poderosos y llenando el campo de batalla con luces que distraían a ambos bandos.

—Ponyhead, tranquila, son solo monstruos menores.—dijo Star acercándose y disparando un rayo narval a diez monstruos que habían acorralado a Kelly, causando que ella le agradeciera—Tómatelo más tranquila.

—Lo que digas amiga.—dijo Ponyhead sin prestarle atención y atacando a diestra y siniestra—¡Sí! ¡Mueraaaan!—decía ella desquiciada.

—¡Nada de matar!—gritaron todos sus compañeros que la habían escuchado.

—Aburridos…—se quejó ella por lo bajo.

Ponyhead volvió a lanzar un hechizo, este fue esquivado por otro de sus aliados, siendo Sapotoro, el cual atacaba desde la retaguardia a sus compatriotas monstruos. Aquella táctica no tardó en ser descubierta y él tuvo que hacerse cargo de su habilidad para trepar arboles (ampliamente usada en sus tiempos de espía) para esconderse de los monstruos que en el suelo lo atacaban, solo para encontrarse a los monstruos que usaban los arboles para atacarlo a él también. Sapotoro se vio obligado en múltiples ocasiones a usar un hacha de combate para deshacerse de sus enemigos.

El caos era tremendo, si bien había muchos monstruos en el campo de batalla era notorio como todos eran derrotados con suma facilidad y el ejercito Butterfly tomaba ventaja por sobre las hordas de monstruos que los atacaban. Aquello molestaba de sobremanera a Ludo.

—¡Ataquen! ¡No se dejen golpear! ¡Directo a los ojos!—exigió Ludo a un cangrejo, el cual intentó atacar a Jackie a los ojos mientras ella estaba defendiéndose de una libélula voladora, el cangrejo falló porque no llegó hasta la altura de los ojos, y recibió una patada en la ingle—Tal vez esa no fue una buena idea…—reflexionó, pero fue atacado repentinamente por un rayo de Star Butterfly.

—¡Derribaron a Ludo!—gritó Ferguson con temor.

—¡Eso es bueno idiota!—no se contuvo Britney mientras le daba un par de golpes—La boba de Star nos ayudara a volver a casa, entonces podré detener a papa y le convenceré que los monstruos volvieron a su dimensión, solo necesitamos que esta batalla termine y…

Sus planes fueron detenidos cuando fue asustada porque desde su espalda la atraparon dos manos grasientas y ligeras. Britney lanzo un grito de horror.

—Hola.—saludó Janna relajada.

—¿Janna?—se sorprendieron los cuatro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó incrédulo Alfonzo—¿Dónde está Marco? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Larga noche.—dijo ella indiferente—Entonces, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Los cuatro infantes se miraron los unos a los otros y luego apuntaron a Ludo. Janna los vio y después de un segundo de pensárselo les ofreció que la siguieran.

—¿Nos vas a hacer combatir contra esas cosas?—preguntó Sabrina no muy segura y tropezando, siendo detenida por Ferguson de último momento.

—No realmente, solo me dirijo hacia los portales que van directo a la Tierra.—dijo Janna—Verdaderamente ni ustedes ni yo somos capaces de pelear contra todo esto, nos destrozarían en un momento.—dijo como si fuera algo de poca importancia—Si esperamos a que las tropas de Ludo paren y cruzamos los portales, nos iremos.

—Un momento, ¿No estabas en el bando de Star Butterflan?—preguntó Britney levantando una ceja.

—Así es.—dijo Janna.

—¿Y lo que haces no se llama desertar?—preguntó Alfonzo iracundo, para que Ferguson y Sabrina también le reclamaran.

—¿Quieren que los saque de aquí o no?—preguntó Janna aburrida y apunto de dar media vuelta.

Los tres quedaron en el más absoluto de los silencios. Britney en cambio miraba apurada hacia los portales, esperando que los monstruos pararan y dejasen de salir constantemente unos sobre otros.

La batalla, sin embargo, se volvía cada vez más favorable para el ejercito Butterfly, que ahora tenía entre sus brazos no solo a los miembros originales del ejército, sino también a un gran grupo de demonios liderados por Tom y su ejército personal.

Star mientras tanto lanzaba hechizos a un pobre Ludo que apenas y podía esquivarlos y que salía lanzado con miedo exigiendo a diferentes monstruos que lo obedecieran y derrotaran a Star, además de añadir que eran basuras inútiles.

Star sin embargo continuaba constantemente apuntando a Ludo desde los aires con sus alas de mariposa y una cara amplia de molestía. Ella continuaba creyendo que Tofee era Ludo, y estaba dispuesta a destruirlo en ese momento si hiciese falta.

Finalmente, los monstruos pararon de aparecer por los portales de Ludo, y hubo un clamor general por parte del ejercito Butterfly ante la segura victoria.

—¡Ahora!—gritó Janna.

Pero antes de que los cinco humanos fueran capaces de avanzar un metro las puertas dimensionales fueron cerradas. El grupo de Britney quedó con las bocas abiertas y miradas aun fijas donde estaban las puertas.

—Diablos.—dijo Janna chasqueando los dedos—Bueno, hora de ir a la batalla.—dijo ella tomando de su mochila que cargaba en su espalda una nudillera y lanzando un grito de guerra.

—Esa chica es rara…—tuvo que admitir Sabrina.

—Lo peor es que no estoy sorprendido.—tuvo que admitir Alfonzo.

Britney en cambio se quedó sentada y vio el espectáculo de la guerra.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Ferguson sin entender su comportamiento.

—Pase lo que pase ya es muy tarde, los militares ya se dirigen a Eco Arroyo.—dijo Britney molesta—Lo aniquilaran con bombas para contener a los monstruos.—dijo ella triste y encerrando su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron sus tres acompañantes.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?—gritó Alfonzo enojado.

—Porque ustedes dos par de idiotas, y tú también Sabrina, ya de por si estaban nerviosos, ¿Cómo podría decirles que si nuestro plan falla la opción B es aniquila la zona?—dijo ella aún más molesta.

Los cuatro miraron como exponencialmente la batalla del Paramo era perdida por parte de los monstruos, mientras tanto a la distancia Eclipsa sonreía al ver con su catalejo.

—Vaya, veo que la pequeña Star es una guerrera digna.—dijo Eclipsa mirando por el catalejo—Que emoción.—lanzo una risa infantil—¿Cómo está la armada Mewniana?—preguntó a un insecto con forma de cucaracha de dos cabezas con la ropa de los viejos guardias de los Butterfly.

—Lista para atacar en cualquier momento, como lo ordenó, su alteza.

—Esplendido.—dijo Eclipsa continuando con su mirada fija en el caleidoscopio—Veamos como lo hacen Tofee y Rasticore mientras tanto…

Volvió a fijar su vista en el catalejo, esperando el momento en que los dos lagartos atacasen.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	18. Bombardeo en la ciudad

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal**_

 **Capítulo 18 Bombardeo en la ciudad**

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo cabezas huecas?!—gritaba Ludo desesperado volteando de uno a otro lado, viendo a su ejército caer—¡SON UNOS BUENOS PARA NA…!

Fue interrumpido cuando tuvo que saltar a un lado puesto que Star había decidido lanzarle otro encantamiento que no parecía tener nada de amigable. Ludo se suspiró al ver que estaba intacto y luego ordeno a una veintena de monstruos que atacasen a Star. Todos los monstruos corrieron en diferentes direcciones para atacar a Stan, esta sin embargo dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, transformando su varita mágica en un palo de escoba. La mayoría de los monstruos rieron por el cambio antes de que el palo se alargara con una rapidez incalculable y en su desenfreno lanzara a dos de los monstruos volando. Star sonrió antes de que el bastón volviera a su estado original y ella lo moviera en círculos lanzando una mirada retadora a todos los monstruos.

Por su parte Ludo huía lo más lejos que podía, buscaba un lugar donde ocultarse, o donde estuviera seguro, pero nada parecía que iba a salvarlo. Hasta que notó, sentados en el pasto, viendo la acción de la guerra, a su comité personal de monstruos terrícolas.

—¡Hey, chica amable!—gritó saludando efusivamente.

Britney volteó asustada, Alfonzo, Ferguson y Sabrina dieron casi un brinco del horror, se encontraban aterrados que, las consecuencias de la batalla se extendieran hasta ellos.

—Señor Ludo…—en aquellas circunstancias hasta Britney se encontraba nerviosa—Tengo una idea, entretendré a Star Butterflan, usted y mis guardias personales escaparán a la Tierra y reorganizaran un nuevo plan de ataque.—dijo guiñándole el ojo a Alfonzo.

—Oh…¡Sí, claro!—dijo este entendiendo y mirando nervioso como la cantidad de monstruos que Star había derrotado había aumentado significativamente.

—Solo de las ordenes, nosotros le ayudaremos, pero es necesario volver a la Tierra, aquí perderemos.—dijo Ferguson siguiendo el plan y tomando la mano de Sabrina, sabiendo que si fallaban en eso probablemente Eco Arroyo sería aniquilado.

—¡Es un genial idea!—saco sus tijeras dimensionales.

—¡No señor Ludo!—dijo Britney—¡Corra a usarlas detrás de una piedra, si lo ven entonces sabrá a donde escapa usted!—dijo Britney tomando de una mano el brazo asqueroso de Ludo y con el otro pasándole discretamente su celular a Alfonzo, este lo tomó torpemente—Yo peleare por usted.

—Valiente guerrera, eres la mejor aliada que alguna vez haya tenido.—dijo Ludo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su saco de papitas—Hasta la araña y el águila me traicionaron…—parecía que iba a comenzar su monologo, pero Star había lanzado a uno de los monstruos hasta los pies de todos ellos aun absorta en la batalla como para ver a sus amigos.

—Antes de que se vayan, si tan solo pudiera despedirme de mi padre le diría "Mantén presionado el número uno" él lo entendería.—dijo Britney guiñando diez veces a Alfonzo.

—¿Le dirás que te gusta presionar cuando hace pi…?—malinterpreto Ludo, pero una explosión le hizo distraerse y aterrarse—¡Te recordare con honores!

Los otros tres chicos vieron a Britney y luego a Ludo. Ella sonrió, aquella sonrisa significaba que tenía un plan, Alfonzo llevaba su celular en la mano, y Britney vio como en sus labios decía "Uno" sabiendo perfectamente que el marcado rápido era uno, los tres salieron corriendo detrás de Ludo a la piedra más cercana.

—¡LUUUDO!—gritó Star ciega de la ira después de vencer al último monstruo que le había mandado Ludo, el resto de sus compañeros parecían ya haber celebrado la batalla, exceptuando ella y Hekapoo.

—¡Hey tú gigantona!—gritó Britney tomando una piedra y lanzándola a Star—¿Desde cuando eres adulta? Y ese look de calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos, aunque nerd…Debo admitir que luce genial…—dijo eso último más para ella misma.

—¿Eh?—el shock de ver a una Britney con un vestido de fiesta lleno de hollín y rasgado a mitad de un campo de batalla, además de una mirada que denotaba falta de sueño, fue algo que logró extrañar a Star—¿Britney?

—¿Quién más podía ser?—le dijo ella sonriendo—Escúchame, Ludo nos arrastró hasta aquí…

—¡¿Hay ciudadanos de la Tierra aquí?!—gritó Star preocupada volteando de uno a otro lado.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—afirmó Britney—Tienes que escucharme, mande a Ludo de vuelta a la Tierra para detener los mis…

—¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?!—en aquel momento Star estaba fuera de sus casillas, del puro grito Britney salió volando casi un metro hacia atrás—¡Él es Tofee!

—¿Quién?—aun en el suelo Britney era incapaz de entender.

—Britney, siempre he creído que a pesar de tu actitud podía haber bondad en ti…—le dijo Star totalmente fuera de sus casillas—Pero…Ayudar a ese monstruo, después de lo que ha hecho.

—¡No Star no estas entendiendo!—le dijo Britney asustada desde el suelo.

—Entiendo perfectamente.—su mirada estaba fuera de sí, el frenesí de la batalla no le permitía pensar—¡Dime dónde está Ludo!

—¡Jamás hasta que…!

—¡DIMELO!—aquello era importante para Star, tanto como para que su rostro se volviera rojo y apuntara con la varita a Britney—¡No tengo tiempo para una niña presumida!

Britney estaba molesta.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó ella sin importarle que la varita comenzaba a brillar—Hazlo, no me importa, ¡Voy a salvar a mi ciudad aun si tu y tu estúpido mundo se propone a destruirlo!—dijo pegando su pecho a la varita de Star y mirándola a los ojos desafiante.

—¿Star?—a la distancia el ejercito Butterfly apreció aquel encuentro.

—¿Esa no es Britney?—preguntaron sorprendidos Marco, Jackie y Marcofan14.

—Así es, aunque es extraño, ¿Por qué no está con los otros?—dijo Janna quitándose la nudillera llena de sangre verde.

—¿Otros?—volvieron a preguntar Jackie y Marco al unísono y se miraron sorprendidos, aunque Marco sonrió Jackie aparto su mirada molesta.

Por su parte, Star miró los ojos de Britney y pudo encontrar en ella una determinación y furia nobles, actitudes dignas en una guerrera, aunque sabía que ella no era una guerrera en absoluto, sino que se encontraba ayudando a Ludo, peor aún a Tofee ¿Cómo podía encontrar algo digno en aquello?

Star estuvo a punto de lanzar un golpe de su varita a quemarropa, pero bajo la varita sin quitar un solo momento la mirada de Britney.

—Explícate, que sea rápido.

Britney sorprendida continuó mirando fijamente a Star, seguidamente asintió e inhaló, se veía que ahora respetaba a Star. Le explicó en tan solo un minuto los eventos más importantes de aquella noche y que si ella no mandaba una señal de misión cumplida la ciudad de Eco Arroyo sería bombardeada por la amenaza de los monstruos.

—Entiendo.—dijo Star preocupada—Pero, ¿Entiendes que has liberado a un monstruo mucho peor que todas estas cosas?—preguntó Star sin quitarle la mirada.

—Si eso salva al resto, no me importa.—dijo Britney también decidida a mantener la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Hay muchas cosas que debería decirte ahora que soy adulta.—dijo Star sonriendo—Y la primera es que te juzgue mal.—dicho esto la abrazo y Britney se vio sorprendida, pero lo aceptó después de unos segundos—Lo lamento Britney, pero necesito encontrar a Ludo.

—Ya debe de estar en Eco…—intentó decirle Britney.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabe como volver a la Tierra?!—escucharon desde detrás de una piedra gigante—¡Acabamos de venir de ahí!

—¡No me grites lacayo! No me puedo concentrar.

—Maldito bueno para nada…—dijo Britney dándose una palmada en la cabeza.

—Oh tranquila, podemos ayudarte en eso apenas y atrapemos a Ludo.—dijo Star para tratar de calmarla.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ya sobrepase el tiempo limite de la llamada! ¡La ciudad estará condenada de un momento a otro!

Star volteó hacia la piedra donde se ocultaba Ludo, escuchó la voz del ser que le causaba pena ajena nuevamente, no la del temible Tofee. Suspiró nerviosamente, sabía por la mirada de Britney que verdaderamente la ciudad de Eco Arroyo se encontraba en un peligro tan real como su propio reino. Y aunque una parte de ella le decía que aquello no era su problema Star tomó unas tijeras dimensionales y junto a Britney saltó hacia donde hubiera estado la casa Díaz, solo para caer de una altura de un par de metros. Donde antes se encontraba la residencia donde ella se había alojada ahora se encontraba un hueco. El ejercito Butterfly confundido salió corriendo incapaces de entender por qué Star hubiera abandonado el campo de batalla, Hekapoo parecía decepcionada.

—¿Qué paso aquí?—preguntó Star mirando a todos lados confundida.

—No tengo idea…—admitió Britney—¡Pero necesito encontrar un…!—antes de que pudiera hablar por el rabillo del ojo ambas, tanto adulta como niña, vieron que desde el otro extremo del pueblo las turbinas de un avión se escuchaban acercándose a una velocidad importante—Es demasiado tarde…—dijo ella a punto de caer rendida en el suelo.

—¿Dijiste que Ludo encerró a todos los humanos en el gimnasio de la escuela?—dijo Star rápidamente a la vez que a la distancia escucharon el primer estallido a la vez que una bola de fuego se elevaba por el aire formando una especie de hongo de fuego, al instante le siguió otro.

—¡Sí!—gritó Britney aterrada y cubriéndose la cabeza.

Star la tomó del brazo, volvió a usar sus tijeras dimensionales y volvió a lanzarse al portal. Apareció inmediatamente en medio de un montón de cestas llenas de humanos y algunos otros envueltos en telarañas y mucosas que ella no tenía duda alguna eran de origen monstruoso. Estaban ambas a mitad del gimnasio de la escuela viendo aquella escena extraña donde los humanos estaban capturada

—¿Star esa eres tú?—gritó su maestra de curso que convirtió en ogro, aparentemente Ludo dejó algunos monstruos encargados de cuidar a los prisioneros—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué las explosiones? ¿Qué hace Britney aquí? ¿Y donde puedo conseguir un traje que luzca así de bien?—dijo la maestra todas sus dudas a la vez que el suelo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

—¡No hay tiempo!—dijo Star—¡PREASIDIO!—gritó Star con los ojos encendidos en llamas a la vez que a su alrededor se formaba un pequeño escudo.

El sonido de las explosiones estaba cada vez más cerca y ella lanzó un grito mientras sus cabellos comenzaban a extenderse en todas direcciones al aire y el escudo comenzaba a crecer, pero este apenas era capaz de cubrirla a ella y Britney. Entonces Star comenzó a murmurar palabras en un idioma viejo y arcaico, la mayoría de estas grabadas a fuego en su memoria de la noche hace tantos años pasada para ella cuando su madre conjuró el escudo para el reino. Pero el escudo crecía lentamente en lugar de con rapidez y los ciudadanos, así como los monstruos relegados, gritaban con pavor al escuchar los ensordecedores rugidos de las armas de destrucción masiva que atracaban a decenas por cada segundo. Britney al ver aquello abrazó a Star desde su espalda entre llantos y diciendo unas palabras que se perdieron entre el bombardeo y eso hizo que los ojos de Star brillaran con fuerza y ella recitara su ritual con más rapidez.

Los aviones bombarderos finalmente habían llegado a la escuela. Fueron soltadas, solo para ese edificio, alrededor de diez bombas tipo torpedo fueron lanzadas. La estatua de Otis la zarigüeya quedó destruida en cuestión de instante. Las ventanas de los salones fueron pulverizadas antes de que siquiera el fuego alcanzara el interior de los pasillos y derritiera todo lo que estuviese a su paso. El fuego avanzó a gran velocidad hacia el gimnasio hasta que una muralla de fuerza blanca lo detuvo. Encima del gimnasio una bomba estalló sobre el campo y el fuego de la explosión alcanzó a otra de las bombas que le siguieron, causando que las bombas estallaran antes de tiempo.

A su vez, en Mewni se encontraba Ludo aun luchando contra los niños para llegar lo antes posible a la Tierra.

—¡Pero usted ya sabe como llegar a la Tierra! ¿Cómo puede olvidarla?—gritaba furioso Alfonzo.

—¡Tu no sabes como usar estas cosas, es más complicado que simplemente deslizarlas sobre el aire…!—dijo haciendo lo que estaba diciendo a la vez que abría un portal dimensional—Oh, ¿Quién lo diría? Verdaderamente solo no recordaba lo fastidiosa que era la tierra…—dijo Ludo acariciando su barba—De todas maneras…—lanzó un grito y empujo a Ferguson, causando que este empujara a Alfonzo y Sabrina, los tres cayeron al suelo, saliéndose del espacio de la roca donde quedaban invisibles.

—¿Qué significa esto?—gritó Ferguson.

—¡Qué ambos están sobre mi pierna rota…Au…!—gritaba Sabrina incapaz de comunicar nada más que dolor.

—¡Nadie le grita a Ludo y se sale con la suya!—dijo el pequeño riendo—Disfruten mientras vienen a por ustedes mientras yo me escapo y reagrupo en la…

Antes de que Ludo terminara una bola de fuego salió directamente del portal y mandó a volar a Ludo hasta hacerlo chocar un árbol fuertemente. Los tres chicos al haber sido lanzados al suelo solo fueron arrastrados unos metros. El portal fue cerrado casi inmediatamente porque el fuego parecía no detenerse. Encima de la roca vieron a una Hekapoo molesta.

—¿Alguno de ustedes, humanos, me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?

Pero fue entonces cuando los tres entendieron…Si aquello había sido la explosión…Y entonces Alfonzo, Ferguson y Sabrina lloraron como si fueran uno solo. Hekapoo levantó mucho su ceja.

Pasaron unos insufribles diez minutos en donde todos en el interior del domo que había generado Star gritaban de miedo y lloraban como unos solos, monstruos abrazando humanos, feos y populares llorando como si fueran uno solo. Religiosos y metaleros, trabajadores del taquito feliz y de la hamburguesa aposta a nadie le importaba ninguna otra cosa más allá de no sentir el fuego en sus rostros, a pesar de que no sabían de donde provenía todo eso, lo que todos sabían es que la figura en el centro de la habitación era la que los había salvado. Casi como si de una deidad se tratara varios comenzaron a repetir una y otra vez el nombre "¡Star! ¡Star!" una vez las bromas dejaron de escucharse y múltiples vítores la rodearon a la chica antes de que ella descendiera al suelo y comenzara a respirar entrecortadamente.

Durante unos segundos Britney le ayudó a sostenerse mientras Star llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Sin embargo, la multitud quería acercarse para aplaudirla, pero Star los detuvo a casi todos levantando de vuelta la varita.

—¡Ciudadanos de Eco arroyo, Britney necesita un celular!—dijo Star, y varios celulares fueron lanzados hacia su mano, todos sin bloqueo de pantalla inicial, ella tomó uno al azar y se lo dio a Britney.

Hubo tensión puesto que el teléfono no era contestado, hasta que finalmente Britney tornó su rostro de preocupación a uno de alegría.

—¿Papi?

—¡¿BRITNEY?!—era obvio que lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar era el sonido de la voz de su hija—No puede…—y se escuchó del otro lado de la línea un gimoteo.

—No te preocupes…Todos estamos bien…

Después de unos minutos Britney logró explicarle a su padre que los monstruos se habían ido, pero que no había podido ella regresar a tiempo antes del bombardeo.

—¡No! ¡Mentira!—gritó el señor aun triste—Toda la ciudad cariño…No…No…

—¡Están todos bien!—dijo Britney efusivamente.

—No mientas a tu padre jovencita…

—Señor, su hija ha viajado entre dimensiones y engañado a magos y monstruos poderosos.—dijo la maestra Calavera acercándose al celular—Y tanto ella como yo, su maestra, le podemos asegurar que toda la población humana de Eco Arroyo se encontraba en este gimnasio, así como la mayoría de las mascotas en donde antes guardábamos las pelotas de quemados.—dijo la maestra sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me está diciendo usted que un bombardeo a una ciudad no mato a ningún ser vivo?—decía el oficial sin entender.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, probablemente haya matado a una buena cantidad de personas que no hayan sido capturadas así como animales salvajes y otros que no se atraparon, pero dejaremos que las autoridades determinen eso en un futuro.—dijo la maestra Calavera limpiándose sus uñas.

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

Tardaron un rato en convencer al padre de Britney que mandara equipos de ayuda a la escuela. Y que los militares llegaran al lugar. Cuando el padre de Britney entró escuchó abucheos desde casi todas las canastas y gritos de odio, casi toda la ciudad sabía que él había aprobado el lanzamiento del bombardeo, pero aquello era algo que al general (el cual tenía arrancado de su uniforme todas las condecoraciones) no le importaba.

—Tengo que irme cuanto antes.—dijo Star a Britney cuando esta vio a los lejos a su padre, pero no pudo acercarse a este debido a que una mujer quería atacarlo—Sobre lo que dije cuando te abrace…—dijo Britney nerviosa y mirando fijamente a Star—Ya sabes…Con eso del escudo, no pensaba bien lo que decía…

Star lanzó una risotada.

—Por supuesto que eran verdaderas tus palabras, Britney, soy una adulta ya y hoy contigo, he aprendido que yo no estoy luchando solo por el bien de mi reino, no… Si llego a perder todo esto, todas estas…Personas, no sobrevivirán.—dijo Star tomándola de un cachete y estirándoselo—Aunque podré contar siempre con que hagas algo para intentar salvarlos.

—En tus sueños volveré a moverme en meses después de lo que pase hoy.—dijo Britney entre risas y quitándose un poco de hollín del cabello.

—Nunca bajes la guardia.—le aconsejo Star con una sonrisa que era más bien una sonrisa triste.

—No me asustes.—dijo Britney fingiendo molestia y dándole un puñetazo leve a Star en su hombro a la vez que ambas reían—Si cualquier cochinada de tu reino vuelve atacar la tierra, lucharé para defenderla.—dijo Britney levantando un puño.

—No esperaba menos de ti.—dijo Star complacida y tomando sus tijeras dimensionales—Britney, probablemente este sea el adiós definitivo, hay algo que siempre quise decirte desde que nos conocimos.—dijo Star.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu aliento apesta, existe el dentífrico nena.—dijo Star no pudiendo evitar reír, risa a la que se le unió su nueva amiga—Adiós.—el portal dimensional fue abierto.

—Adiós Star Butterfly.—dijo Britney mientras Star llevaba medio cuerpo metido en el portal—Nunca te olvidare.—dijo eufórica—¡Y dile a Alfonzo que ni se le ocurra tardar en traer mi celular!

Star finalmente entró completamente en el portal, este fue cerrado detrás de ella.

—Britney, cariño, ¿Estas bien?—el general Ariont Wong sonaba preocupado solo por ella, con los ojos llorosos, sin importarle que tenía manchas de escupitones por todos lados—¡Mi pequeña!—gritó en camino a abrazarla y Britney abrió los brazos—No…Estoy cubierto de deshonra…—dijo él deteniéndose de último momento.

—No me interesa.—dijo Britney abrazándolo de todos modos—Hiciste lo mejor para la humanidad.—dijo ella desde la cintura, llenándose el rostro de saliva al pegarlo al cuerpo de su padre, pero aquello no le importaba con tal de abrazarlo—Papi…Tengo sueño.

—Yo también hija, yo también, pero necesito saber, ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Britney sonrió.

—Es una larga historia…Pero ella es mi compañera de clases.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.—El siguiente capítulo se llamara "El dúo Septariano" por algo este capítulo lo deje más ligero. Sé que a muchos no les agrada estos personajes, pero creo que era necesario darles un cierre a este personaje sobre todo. Espero no haberlos aburrido, trate de hacer una evolución en el personaje de Britney, y por eso actualice así de ipso facto.**


	19. El duo Septariano

_**Star vs las fuerzas del mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 19 El dúo Septariano**

Todos se encontraban rodeando a un chamuscado Ludo, el cuál estaba en el suelo agotado. Marco lo ató rápidamente para que este no se pudiera mover, y Hekapoo no dejo de apuntarle con ambas tijeras con los ojos abiertos ante cada movimiento mínimo que pudiera hacer Ludo. Mientras tanto Alfonzo se dedicaba a contarles al resto del grupo lo que les había pasado a los tres y como la ciudad iba a ser bombardeada.

—¿Qué?—reaccionaron a la vez Marco y las chicas que venían de Eco Arroyo, excepto Marcofan14 que tomó una foto de Marco en ese estado con una cámara instantánea tomando el negativo de la salida y abrazándola en su pecho.

—Esta va para el altar.

Marco solo bufó molesto y se concentró en lo que decía Alfonzo, después de que este terminará Marco dijo que debían de correr a Eco Arroyo. Fue entonces cuando Star apareció por un nuevo portal llena de hollín.

—¿Dónde estuviste?—le dijo preocupado Marco—Eco Arroyo…

—Esta a salvo.—dijo Star dándole un empujón amistoso a Marco—De nada.

Debido a la confusión que causo Star ella se detuvo a explicar rápidamente todo lo que ocurrió con las bombas.

—¿Dominaste el Preasidio a tu primer intento?—preguntó Hekapoo abriendo de par en par los ojos—¡A Moon le tomó años siquiera hacer un escudo a su alrededor!

—Tenía que protegerlos.—dijo Star como si fuera lo más normal—Eco Arroyo es como mi segundo hogar.

Al decir aquello todos los habitantes del pueblo sonrieron. Marco fue el que más sonrió y felicito a Star no solo con palabras, sino que le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento, el abrazo fue correspondido por Star.

—Awhhh, mis dos ídolos juntos, haré fanfictions en internet con ambos.—dijo Marcofa14 dando gritos de emoción.

Después de terminado el abrazo se acercó Janna a chocar los puños con Star, felicitándola, finalmente Jackie desde la distancia le lanzó una risa incomoda y Alfonzo no paraba de sonreír.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?—preguntó en cambió Star viendo a Ludo en el suelo—Sigo sin creer que haya sido poseído por un ente tan maligno como Tofee…—dijo Star tocando a Ludo ligeramente con la punta de una de sus botas.

—¡No lo hagas!—le reprendió Hekapoo—Si despierta a Tofee no tendremos oportunidad de vencerlo.—dijo asustada.

—Disculpa, ¿Acaso esa lagartija puede enfrentarse a toda una armada de demonios preparada para la guerra?—dijo Tom con simpleza y una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—Sí.—dijo Hekapoo sin ninguna duda en su voz.

La sonrisa de Tom desapareció a la vez que varias caras de preocupación aparecían por todos lados. Uno de los generales demonios de Tom se acercó sonriendo sin ningún descaro, al igual que no le importaba estar desnudo, tampoco lo hacía hablarle a la gran Hekapoo, una de las más fuertes guerreras demonizas de la historia del inframundo.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando Hek?—le dijo amistosamente Andras con su sonrisa fanfarrona—Es decir, los demonios somos una raza poderosa por separados, pero un ejercito entero contra un solo individuo…

—¿Andras?—dijo ella reconociéndolo—¿Ese nudista sigue formando parte del ejercito?—preguntó Hekapoo a Tom.

—Es de la legión exclusiva la Triple A.—dijo Tom en tono presumido, pero en su rostro se mostraba cierta inseguridad en sus palabras.

—Veo que el inframundo no ha mejorado mucho desde que salí.—dijo Hekapoo lanzándole una nueva mirada de reproche al atrevido—De acuerdo, lo dejaré simple, Tofee derroto a toda la Alta Comisión Mágica y mató al Gran Canciller en un solo ataque sin inmutarse y con toda facilidad.—dijo Hekapoo hiriente hacia Tom—Por más fuerte que sean los demonios no podrían contra una fuerza tan superior.

—Y tampoco los humanos ordinarios…—dijo entonces Star.

Ella había escuchado toda la conversación con paciencia, y veía como Hekapoo mostraba un punto importante, ella había huido a Mewni para evitar que cosas malas ocurrieran a sus amigos en la Tierra, y parecía que todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba había ocurrido. Sus amigos estaban junto a ella, y eso le hacía feliz, pero también ninguno de ellos tenía verdaderas chances de triunfar contra Tofee, ya ni se diga Eclipsa.

—Muy bien.—dijo Star tomando sus tijeras dimensionales propias—He llegado a una decisión.—dijo ella parándose frente a un montón de arbustos, abrió un portal cerca de uno de estos con dirección al gimnasio de Eco Arroyo—Los que no quieran pelear pasen por aquí, volverán a Eco Arroyo.—dijo ella.

Al principio pareció que nadie se iba a mover, hasta que Alfonzo, Ferguson, Sabrina, Jackie y sorpresivamente Janna dieron un paso al frente. Star sintió como si un peso saliera de su corazón, si bien le gustaba estar al lado de Janna, prefería saber que ella estuviese bien de vuelta en la Tierra.

—Llévense a este loquita.—sugirió Marco tomando a Marcofan14 desde el cuello de su camiseta, la atrapó Jackie, al verla Marco sonrió y ella solo suspiró—Espera…Jackie…

Ella se detuvo un segundo, aun tomando a Marcofan14 entre sus manos a la vez que los otros se despedían del resto de los presentes y les deseaban suerte en su combate que iban a librar.

—Marco, déjalo así.—dijo Jackie tratando de sonreír, pero se veía que era imposible—No…No solo es que ocultaras el hecho que eras un hombre.—dijo ella para tratar de calmarlo—Es que siento que desde que he estado saliendo contigo siempre ha habido una pregunta que me he hecho.—dijo ella esperando no lastimarlo—¿Hasta dónde llegaba tu amistad con Star?

Marco suspiró, se había quedado sin palabras.

—No creas que soy celosa.—trató de defenderse ella—Dios no, solo que… Ella dijo que sentía algo por ti.—dijo finalmente ella mirando al piso, estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento—¿Te sientes igual o…?

Un silencio abrumo a Marco, era como si no tuviera una respuesta.

—Jackie yo…—se trató de acercar.

—Marco, esta bien.—dijo ella deteniéndolo poniéndole una mano en frente—Además, no creo que pueda soportar un estilo de vida belicoso.—dijo mientras veía una espada tirada a mitad del páramo, y es algo que sé que no vas a cambiar.—dijo ella soltando una lágrima y dando un salto para darle un beso en la mejilla, el beso tenía un sabor salado por las lágrimas de Marco—Lo lamento grandulón.

—Yo debería lamentarme…—dijo Marco con pésame profundo y provocando que Nacho se acercará a su lado para acariciarle la pierna con su cabeza.

—No, no has hecho tampoco nada malo.—dijo entonces Jackie tratando de sonreir y luego le dio un abrazo—Me gustaría que esto funcionara…Pero ambos sabemos que no lo hará…

—Lo peor es no poder negártelo…—dijo Marco lanzando una risa amarga y sujetando los cabellos de Jackie con mayor fuerza.

Marcofan14 quiso acercarse al momento, pero el verlos en esa situación le hizo desistir. Mientras ambos se continuaron en ese abrazo de rompimiento, Ferguson y Sabrina abrazaban a Star pensando que aquella sería la última vez. Alfonzo ya había terminado y se encontraba junto al portal. Janna se encontraba detrás de Alfonzo.

—Chicos, ya tenemos que irnos, no podemos entretenerlos van a luchar una guerra.—dijo Alfonzo más con miedo a que esta iniciara mientras ellos estaban ahí.

—Ya voy, ya voy.—dijo Ferguson tomando a Star y abrazándola con más fuerza mientras evitaba llorar—Te voy a extrañar Star.

—Esto va para rato, cuando se pone así no hay quien le pare.—dijo Alfonzo provocando que Janna riera—Eres rara, ¿Sabes?

—Lo dice el chico que colecciona cartas de cartón.—dijo Janna.

—Ja ja.—reía sarcásticamente Alfonzo—¿Sabes? Me voy adelantar, no quiero pasar ni un momento más aquí, quiero darme una ducha.—dijo él entrando la mitad de él por el portal para mirar del otro lado.

Antes de que todo el cuerpo de Alfonzo pudiera pasar el portal fue cerrado repentinamente y Janna sintió como su rostro se volvía carmesí y sentía como si pedacitos pequeños de piedra caliente le golpearan el rostro de un momento para otro. Janna volteó a ver y encontró que la parte inferior de Alfonzo se encontraba en el piso reposando sin una cabeza, torso o brazos que les guiará. Ella no podía parar de ver esa escena con horror y silencio. Escuchó griteríos a su espalda donde debían estas los demonios y el resto del ejercito de Star, pero aquello no le importaba, ella solo quería pensar que aquella sangre que estaba en su rostro no era la de su amigo, que Alfonzo seguía bien y no había sido partido a la mitad. Un par de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras repetía esa ola de pensamientos una y otra vez, pero estas lágrimas nunca llegaron a escapar porque escuchó el sonido de una motosierra arrancando. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos del pavor, como si todo aquello no fuera suficientemente malo, vio que enfrente suya, donde antes había que estar un portal dimensional se hallaba un monstruo mitad lagarto, de aspecto rudo y fortachón con una gema en lugar de ojo y que además cargaba con una motosierra lista para atacar a Janna.

—¡JANNA—gritó Star llena de impotencia al ver como su amiga se quedaba quieta.

Janna dio un salto hacia un lado y logró esquivar a muy duras penas la motosierra del monstruo lagarto, durante un segundo se sintió a salvo cuando desde detrás de otros arbustos salió una cola que parecía más bien un látigo que iba a golpearle directamente en el rostro. Janna esquivo por muy poco haciéndose para atrás y cayendo al suelo.

Desde el follaje el dueño de esa cola escamosa y rápida como látigo salió a la luz, a su vez que desde la parte trasera el lagarto de la motosierra se acercaba a ella. Janna negaba con completo terror en su mirada, ¿Cómo había terminado en medio de todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran esos lagartos?

—Tofee…—en cambió Hekapoo se puso pálida mientras miraba incrédula como el monstruo que tanto quería perseguir en el cuerpo de Ludo no solo estaba fuera de ese cuerpo, sino que también estaba sano y completo frente a ella.

—¡No puede ser!—en cambió Jackie y Marcofan14 abrazaban las dos a Marco y tenían lágrimas amargas ambas mientras él era incapaz de dejar de mirar la parte inferior del cuerpo de Alfonzo.

—¡Golpe de centauro!—gritó Star con su varita lanzando un hechizo a toda prisa para golpear a Tofee.

Desde su varita salió un cuerno de unicornio como si de torpedo se tratase, dirigido a Tofee a toda la velocidad posible, pero este solamente levantó ligeramente la mano e hizo una seña de que lo esperan, provocando que el proyectil en miniatura se detuviera en el aire.

—Estoy atendiendo a algo importante señorita Butterfly.—dijo él dando otro paso hacia Janna—La muerte de una de sus amigas más cercanas.

Dijo triunfalmente levantando su cola, esta vez parecía como si esa simple parte de su cuerpo fuera una especie de cuchilla dispuesta a atravesar a Janna. Star no estaba molesta, sino furiosa, así que mandó un ataque destructivo a Tofee, este intentó la vieja táctica de pedir a señas que pararán, pero la fuerza de Star fue mayor a la de esa defensa y el ataque le dio de lleno empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Corre Janna!—fue el grito de Star mientras continuaba con su ataque que inmovilizará a Tofee.

Durante un segundo Janna lo dudo, pero rápidamente giró sobre si misma, evitando así la motosierra del otro hombre lagarto. Ella se levantó prácticamente de un saltó y salió corriendo en línea recta hacia Star. Pero Rasticore la seguía de cerca con la motosierra en alto.

Al instante varios hechizos y lanzas trataron de acertar sobre ambos lagartos, pero todos fueron detenidos con un simple movimiento de mano de Tofee. Star respiraba entrecortada, vio sus manos temblando del miedo, de la furia, acababa de realizar un hechizo poderosísimo, ¿Por qué no podía darle un ataque de lleno a Tofee? ¿Era acaso la sorpresa? ¿El horror de ver a Janna a punto de morir?

—¡Janna rápido!—gritó Marco a la vez que abría un portal enfrente de la chica para que esta pasará.

—¡Nada de eso!—en cambio el monstruo que perseguía a Janna movió su mano con la motosierra hacia adelante y su mano atravesó un portal que se abrió casi instantáneamente a la vez que la gema que tenía en lugar de ojo parpadeaba.

Janna no se dio cuenta de eso, pero sí que cuando iba a saltar al portal frente a ella escuchó el sonido de una motosierra. Abrió de par en par los ojos porque frente suya estaba la motosierra del tipo que la perseguía, con manchas de sangre cubriéndola y acercándose cada segundo más a su rostro.

—¡Levitato!—gritó entonces Star llena de preocupación apuntando hacia Janna.

—¡Ahhhh!—gritó la susodicha elevándose en el aire a solo segundos de que su rostro chocara contra los dientes giratorios, ahora iba en caída libre hacia el espacio.

—¡Era mía!—dijo Rasticore diciéndolo como si fuera un niño pequeño y le hubieran quitado un juguete.

Star en cambio respiraba entrecortada y su mirada de ira se hizo profunda, casi era como si pudiera quemar seres vivos con la mirada.

—¡No usen los portales!—ordenó a todos los presentes con una autoridad de la cual la mayoría eran incapaces de reconocer y moviendo su varita hacia abajo, provocando que Janna cayera justamente en sus brazos—¿Estas bien?

—No…Pero gracias.—dijo Janna con los ojos abiertos, tenía el cabello desacomodado y la mitad de su cara cubierta en sangre.

Los dos entes lagartija se acercaban caminando al grupo de presentes con toda la confianza y seguridad que les era posible, Tofee con las manos en su espalda, para ellos era como un paseo en el parque. Las lanzas de los demonios eran siempre desviadas hacia los lados por una magia verde que Hekapoo no tardó en reconocer.

—Han cometido un error al venir hasta nosotros lagartijas.—dijo Tom con fuego en la mirada y lanzando bolas de fuego hacia Tofee, sus bolas eran simplemente detenidas en el aire y se auto consumían.

—¿Qué? ¿Dos contra un ejercito?—dijo sarcásticamente Tofee con una sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente—Por favor, señor Lucitor, es tan injusto.—dijo antes de dar una pequeña risa jocosa—Para ustedes.

Esa última declaración hizo molestar a todos.

—¡Maldito!—gritó Marco con fuego en su mirada y la mitad del cadáver de su amigo grabada a fuego en su mente, uno de sus mejores amigos, muerto, por uno de esos lagartos.

Atacó rápidamente sin importarle donde estaba, tratando de darle un puñetazo a Rasticore, tenía a su disposición espadas, escudos, y muchas más formas de dañarlo, pero la ira suya era mucho mayor a cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimar a la lagartija.

Durante un segundo pareció que su puño iba a chocar contra la cabeza de Rasticore, pero rápidamente este le dio un golpe con su mano libre de motosierra a Marco para mandarlo a volar. Marco terminó pegándose fuertemente contra una piedra en la espalda y se desmayó al instante.

—¡Marco!—gritaron casi todos los presentes al verlo caer tan fácilmente.

—No…—en cambio Star solo tuvo un tic en el ojo—No hiciste eso.—dijo a la vez levantaba su varita; al verla con esa mirada Hekapoo y Ponyhead fueron por todos los presentes para ponerlos fuera del alcance del hechizo de Star. Marco por si mismo estaba fuera de peligro a la distancia.

—¿Qué va a pasar?—preguntó Sabrina abrazando a Ferguson y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

—No mires.—dijo él abrazándola y moviéndose hacia atrás.

—¡AHHHH!—lanzó un gritó Star a la vez que un hechizo de luz pura era lanzado de su varita y provocaba que todos tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar cegados.

Varios de los presentes fueron lanzados hacia atrás por la fuerza del hechizo y la misma Star pareció hundirse en el suelo por la fuerza del mismo. Durante unos instantes todos quedaron cegados y al abrir los ojos vieron una nube de polvo que bloqueaba la vista. Star ya no respiraba entrecortada, sino que directamente había caído de rodillas al suelo, y solo Janna y Kelly se acercaron rápidamente para ayudarla. El resto continuaba viendo hacia la dirección donde debían estar los dos lagartos.

—¿Los…mataste?—preguntó Jackie a espaldas de Star mientras abrazaba a Marcofan14.

Pero Hekapoo trajo a esas dos chicas atrás suya cuando dos figuras borrosas aparecieron entre el polvo, dos figuras que andaban a dos patas y con bocas extendidas como cocodrilos. Star negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Tofee tenía su mano levantada en frente suya brillando de verde y respirando entrecortado, detrás suya Rasticore miraba con cierta sorpresa el cansancio de su amigo, así como con una sonrisa burlona al resto. No tenían ni el más mínimo rasguño en su cuerpo. La varita de Star volvió a brillar y esta vez Tofee pareció sudar.

—¡Pagaras lo que hiciste!—gritó Star a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían de morado y aunque tenía que recargarse con una mano temblorosa al suelo, con la que sujetaba la varita se encontraba firme y su mirada comenzaba a tener un brillo espeluznante.

—Sácanos de aquí.—ordenó Tofee a Rasticore, batallaba para respirar y su mirada era nerviosa.

—Pero apenas y nos estamos diviritien…—fue detenido porque la cola de Tofee rodeó su cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rasticore movió su motosierra y al instante ambos desaparecieron provocando que Star perdiera todas sus ansias homicidas y bajara la varita entre llantos. Rápidamente varios de los presentes como Tom, Kelly, Janna, Ponyhead, Sapotoro y hasta Hekapoo se acercaron a Star para ayudarla. Mientras tanto Jackie, Marcofan14, Ferguson y Sabrina se acercaron a Marco.

El primero en llegar a Marco fue Ferguson, quien se arrodillo y lo levantó de la cabeza, Marco seguía inconsciente.

—No Marco, no puedo perder a mis dos amigos en el mismo día…¡Despierta!—le rogó abrazándolo y derramando lágrimas enteras.

—Marco por favor…—se arrodilló Jackie mientras ocultaba sus ojos con sus manos—No, por favor, no….

Aquel había sido el primer round contra los dos lagartos inmortales, y habían perdido a uno de sus amigos sin la oportunidad de hacer nada para evitarlo. La guerra había cobrado otra víctima, y el futuro era incierto para los presentes.

—¿Crees que estaremos bien aquí Rafael?—preguntó la señora Díaz en el sofá de la casita en el pantano de Sapotoro.

—Por supuesto que estaremos bien cariño, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí, tenemos muchos bebes que cuidar, a nosotros, agua y lodo…Mucho lodo.—dijo levantando su pie cubierto en lodo.

—Extraño a Marco…—dijo la mujer dejándose caer totalmente en el sofá.

—Y yo también, yo también.—dijo Rafael—Pero recuerda lo que dijo Marco, en cualquier momento podemos volver a casa con estas tijeras.

Las tijeras brillaron de un color morado.

—¿Deberían hacer eso?—preguntó Angie preocupada.

—No lo creo…

Ambos se quedaron mirándolas con cierta preocupación.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	20. Primera ofensiva

_**Star vs las fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 20 Primera ofensiva**

La reina Eclipsa se encontraba bebiendo té en su trono mientras respiraba dificultosamente, aquellos últimos hechizos que había realizado le habían drenado bastante de su energía mágica y necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad.

Un lacayo del castillo obedecía todas sus órdenes, ex escudero y ahora convertido a una imitación de mantis religiosa con un lado de la cabeza más grande que el otro, y patas de rata que le ayudaban a trepar todo tipo de superficies.

—Tráeme un racimo de uvas por favor y una copa de agua por favor.—pidió Eclipsa acomodándose en el trono, siempre conservando su porte de dama, ni su sonrisa—Oh, y un chocolate.—dijo agregando una leve risita y viendo sus caderas.

La extraña criatura alzó sus alas y fue en búsqueda de lo que su ama había ordenado con prisa. Una vez se había retirado un portal dimensional fue abierto en el lugar donde antes había estado la criatura, y dos agitadas criaturas salieron de este mismo rápidamente.

—Tofee, Rasticore.—dijo ella con tranquilidad mirando siempre hacia abajo—No esperaba que volvieran tan pronto…—dijo entrecerrando los ojos que adquirieron un brillo morado.

Tofee se puso de rodillas haciéndole una reverencia a Eclipsa, se cerrando los ojos dolido, probablemente más temeroso a las palabras de Eclipsa que a sus acciones. Rasticore por su parte solo se puso de rodillas con más lentitud que la de Tofee, como si se debatiera entre hacerlo o no.

—Su majestad…—intentó hablar Tofee.

—No tienes porque disculparte Tofee, mientras hayas cumplido la misión.—dijo Eclipsa satisfecha—¿Cuántos soldados eran?

—El ejército de demonios entre ellos Tom Lucitor heredero del inframundo actual, media docena de terrestres, la mayor de las princesas Ponyhead y claro esta la princesa Star Butterfly.—dijo Tofee informando con pasión pero con suficiente paciencia como para no perder el porte—Oh y casi olvido mencionarla, Hekapoo.

—Ya sabía que el hecho que no estuviera en la enfermería con el resto de la Alta Comisión no debía ser una coincidencia, ¿Pero por qué ella?—se preguntó Eclipsa—No es el eslabón más fuerte de la comisión, y su habilidad de viajar entre dimensiones podemos rebatirla…—dijo mirando al techo—Moon Butterfly, ¿Qué pensabas?

—No lo sé…—respondió una voz infrahumana desde el techo y hubo un movimiento entre las sombras.

Eclipsa sonrió y camino por el salón hasta llegar a un ventanal que daba directamente hacia el paramo donde se podía ver perfectamente a la multitud de demonios.

—Démosle a esos demonios una lección.—dijo Eclipsa sonriendo y tomando unas tijeras dimensionales rojas—Recuerden no matar a nadie, no hay necesidad.

—¿Ni siquiera a los humanos?—preguntó Rasticore escondiendo su motosierra que aun tenía manchas rojas.

—¿Humanos?—preguntó Eclipsa—Oh, claro los terrestres.—dijo ella dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza—No son importantes, pero su anatomía es muy parecida a la de los Mewnianos, podríamos usarlos eventualmente, pero las prioridades primero has lo que plazcas con ellos Rasticore, yo tengo claro lo que ha de ocurrir.—dijo aspirando fuertemente con satisfacción—Es hora de encontrarme con mi tátara, tátara, tátara, y muchos tátaras más, nieta.—dijo ella sonriendo hacia la ventana y con unos ojos morados brillantes.

Despertó Marco dando un salto y aspirando con fuerza todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron almacenar solo para soltarlo frenéticamente una y otra vez. Al instante fue rodeado por los brazos de Jackie, Ferguson y Sabrina entre llantos. Él se sentía adolorido en la parte baja de la espalda y en su pecho ardía la roja marca de una mano gigante que no tenía forma humana. Estaba llenó de hollín por todo el cuerpo y al voltear a los lados vio un hueco chamuscado y una multitud rodeando un solo punto. Tardó unos momentos en recobrar totalmente la memoria de los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a ese penoso estado.

Fue entonces cuando logró escuchar las palabras de quienes lo rodeaban:

—¿…PREOCUPADA…?—de nuevo palabras que eran intangibles por el frenetismo de las mismas aunque viniesen de parte de Jackie.

—…TU TAMBIEN…—escuchaba sollozos de Ferguson.

Decidió cerrar los ojos, lanzar un suspiro y levantarse sin mucha prisa. No quería lastimarse en caso de tener alguna herida de gravedad, sería lo último que le faltase en su situación. Su ciudad bombardeada, sus padres a kilómetros de distancia, uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia muerto a sus propios ojos y la expectativa que tendría que luchar contra enemigos que eran capaces de mandarlo a volar de un solo manotazo.

Pensar que él podía terminar con facilidad como Alfonzo o peor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le aterraba de sobremanera. Alzó sus parpados finalmente y vio que, si bien sus amigos seguían hablándole, ya no lo hacían con la misma intensidad. Y eso se debía a una luz morada proveniente del castillo del otro lado del páramo.

Un ruido ensordecedor de trompeta cruzó hasta dar con ellos y continuó su camino con una velocidad endemoniada. Se cubrió los oídos, así como el resto de los presentes y agachó la cabeza. Después de eso, ya no había gritos ni reclamos, solo un silencio espectral.

—¿…ajos fue eso?—cuando sus oídos se recuperaron esas fueron las palabras que escuchó de Sabrina, una chica porrista de su escuela.

Su vista se fijó nuevamente en un punto donde muchos demonios, humanos y otras especies estaban reunidas. El punto de la conglomeración era Star Butterfly y todos quienes la rodeaban miraban hacia el castillo con temor. Marco se acercó al resto para saber qué había pasado con ella, y detrás de él iban quienes fueron a por él.

—¿Star? ¿Star?—su voz era rara no solo por el cambio de cuerpo, sino también por la cantidad de voces que lo rodeaban, todas diciendo cosas raras.

Logró empujar a un par de demonios que estaban a mitad de su camino y se arrodilló para alcanzar a su amiga, esta se encontraba en pleno llanto. Él quería decir algo, unas palabras, pero había un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hacer nada.

Sin previo aviso los brazos de Star rodearan su cuello y sintió como lágrimas caían por su cuello mientras en la parte superior de su pecho se descargaban suspiros ahogados. Él no lo pensó cuando hundió su cabeza en el cabello de Star y ambos quedaron juntos durante el tiempo que fuese necesario.

¿Qué importaba después de todo un castillo purpura a la distancia? ¿O que no podía pensar en un futuro claro con toda la situación presente? ¿Qué importancia tenía el resto del mundo si lo que quería en ese momento era llorar, recordar a su amigo Alfonzo? Marco también lloró sobre el cabello de Star.

Mientras ambos continuaban en ese abrazo Hekapoo comenzó a movilizar a los demonios y los presentes:

—¡Ponyhead prepara los hechizo reflectivos!—gritó a todo pulmón—¡Ustedes posición delta!—ordenó a un grupo de demonios jóvenes—¡Ustedes en primera fila!—dijo a otro grupo que no se veía especialmente en forma.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?—exigió saber Tom alejando su atención de Star y tratando de recordar en donde estaba.

—¡Tu viste lo mismo que yo Lucitor!—le dijo Hekapoo sin el menor atisbo de respeto—¡Eclipsa ha mandado un ataque y esto va enserio, no podemos retirarnos!—dijo Hekapoo sin dejar de voltear hacia el castillo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—le exigió saber Tom.

Hekapoo volteó a verlo y luego llamó la atención de la mayoría de las criaturas que la rodeaban con un silbido, la mayoría de los entes se detuvo y voltearon a verla. Ella se limito a tomar de las llamas en su cabello sus tijeras dimensionales propias y abrir un puente a una dimensión totalmente al azar, informó a quienes le prestaban atención lo que era aquello, demonios y humanos, sobre todo.

Lanzó una sonrisa a Tom Lucitor a la vez que se dividía en dos junto a un sonido de distorsión. Ambas Hekapoos voltearon al portal, pero una de ellas salió corriendo en dirección al mismo, lo cruzó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de cruzarlo el portal junto a la clon de Hekapoo se esfumaron.

—Si esa hubiera sido yo, aquí me tendrían como a ese pobre chico humano.—dijo ella volteando alrededor y luego viendo a Tom directo a los ojos—¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

—Sí.—dijo él viendo hacia la dirección donde estaba el portal.

—¿Pero cómo es eso posible?—entró rápidamente al circulo más cercano antes de que Hekapoo volviera al mando—Pensé que tú controlabas los nexos entre dimensiones.

—Yo solo doy las tijeras niña, no tengo control sobre una dimensión o los puentes de las mismas.—dijo finalmente Hekapoo para voltear a ver hacia el castillo—Eclipsa tampoco puede controlar una dimensión entera, pero sí que puede enterarse de la esencia mágica de cada portal que es abierto.—dijo ella cerrando los ojos, el castillo seguía grabado en su retina—Yo rastreó criminales que tratan de usar la red dimensional para escapar, ella hace lo mismo pero a una velocidad mayor.

—¿Así es como encontraste a Marco?—preguntó Ponyhead, para luego decir más para sí misma—Me preguntó porqué no me encontraste así a mi…

—¿Cómo sabes qué…?—preguntó Hekapoo a su aprendiz arqueando mucho una ceja—¿Sabes qué? Eso no importa.—dijo finalmente Hekapoo negando—Hay que avanzar, ya saben por donde estamos y en cualquier momento vendrán a por nosotros, cada metro que avancemos ahora será un metro que no ganaremos con nuestra sangre.—dijo ella cerrando un puño y viendo a las hordas de demonios—¡Ataquen!

Apuntó al castillo con un porte y seguridad digno de una comandante, los demonios, teniendo en la primera línea a la brigada especial de Tom. Hekapoo miraba a todos esos sequitos del inframundo y luego con rabia al castillo, incapaz de saber las amenazas que este traería.

A su vez Star y Marco pararon el llanto, eran dos adultos abrazándose mutuamente, no se habían dado cuenta que a sus espaldas se les habían unido al abrazo tanto Janna temblando y con la cara cubierta de sangre secándose las lágrimas con la cabellera de Star y era consolada por Marcofan14, Jackie con tanto hollín enñ9 su cuerpo que manchaba la espalda de Marco, Ferguson al lado de Marco llorando en su propio brazo y susurrando entre sollozos el nombre de su mejor amigo, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda por Sabrina. Star volteó a ver a su alrededor, Ponhyead y Tom habían ido a ver la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, tal vez estando consientes que no podían detener una batalla por la muerte de una persona ajena, quizá porque se acercaban en ese momento a su dirección cosas peores que enfrentar comandadas por Eclipsa, o probablemente se alejaron por otra causa que ella era incapaz de imaginar, lo importante es que a ella le hubiera gustado tenerlos cerca.

Pero le confortaba que Janna la abrazara y sobre todo Marco. Ella hubiera preferido que ambos volvieran a tener quince años y estuvieran de frente en una situación menos terrible, pero ahí estaban a las garras de la muerte en un abrazo que seguramente era causado, no solamente por la muerte de Alfonzo, sino por todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día desde que solo pretendían hacer una fiesta para iniciar el verano y había terminado madurando muchos años de golpe, con una armadura extraña de peto metálico y un corazón en su centro que terminaba en mallas para proteger sus brazos, un casco de batalla vikingo lleno de espinas y dos cuernos rojos de lo que antes había sido su diadema y una falda de malla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su madre la había traicionado y protegido al mismo tiempo cuando la mando al paramo para escapar de Eclipsa.

Y ahora se encontraba ante probablemente el mayor reto que el legado Butterfly pudiese enfrentar, la oveja negra, Eclipsa.

El ejercito de demonios corría a toda la velocidad que era posible cuando enfrente de ellos fue abierto un portal dimensional de dos metros de altura y de color rojo. Habían avanzado apenas poco más de trecientos metros desde la base donde antes se había dado el enfrentamiento contra los inconscientes monstruos de Ludo.

Alouqua, parte de los más selectos demonios de Tom Lucitor en la Legión tiple "A" fue la primera en acercarse a ese portal rojizo con pasos cortos, no tenía armadura más allá de sus ropas y tampoco arma sino sus engaños consigo, por lo que ella sabía que si su vida era perdida no sería tan profunda como la de sus compañeros de la legión, ni tan inoportuna como la del muerto capitán.

Ella intentó tocar el portal, pero rápidamente una garra de insecto se acercó a ella para intentar darle un golpe mortal. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás con prisa, el golpe impacto en el suelo, hundiéndose unos centímetros. Había sido fuerte, pero lento.

Entonces esa pata de insecto se impulso un poco más y del portal apareció un insecto humanoide con una cara de ojos rojos y saltones que combinaban con su boca en forma de trompa, una parte baja que en lugar de tener pieles humanas terminaban en una multitud de patas que levantaban solo el torso, la cabeza y los brazos y detrás de la misma un aguijón parecido al de un escorpión. Sus dos brazos eran una especie de pinzas grotescas y el color general de su cuerpo era morado. La única forma de distinguir que había sido humano es que sus ropas de cuando había sido guardia en el imperio Butterfly seguían pegadas a su piel, que cuando su cuerpo se expandió rompieron los trastos.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene Eclipsa?—preguntó un demonio burlón lanzándole una lanza y dándole en el costado.

Al instante cientos de portales fueron abiertos en casi todas las direcciones posibles de la armada de demonios, solo el ejercito Butterfly se había salvado de que no aparecieran portales a su alrededor debido que eran un grupo no muy grande y la mayoría continuaban ahí. Pero tanto Ponyhead, Kelly, Sapotoro, Tom y Hekapoo se encontraban en el ardor de las líneas de batalla.

—Star…—dijo Marco abriendo de par en par los ojos y levantándose.

—Sí, yo también lo veo.—dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y viendo hacia el frente.

Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie, Marcofan14, Ferguson, Sabrina y Jackie vieron como desde los diversos portales salían monstruos insectoides, parecidos al primero en su mayoría, pero algunos voladores, otros con antenas de cucaracha y algunos especialmente horrorosos con deformaciones dolorosas que parecían sufrir por su misma existencia.

Eran los ciudadanos de las tierras de Mewni, tanto pueblerinos como ponyheads, como guardias del palacio real Butterfly, como gente que en su rostro parecían más palomas y hasta creyó Star notar a las lejanías semejanzas con otros reinos de Mewni.

El primer round dio inicio.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	21. La batalla de los insectos

_**Star vs las fuerzas del mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 21 La batalla de los insectos**

Antes de una gran tormenta siempre hay un momento de calma entre el chapoteó y los diluvios. En esta batalla no se cumple la excepción. Hasta ese preciso instante la noche y mañana de Marco Díaz y Star Butterfly había sido solo una pequeña lluvia comparada a los vientos huracanados que se aproximaban desde el castillo Butterfly. Hasta aquel punto exacto cuando todas esas criaturas moradas salieron de distintos portales en todas las direcciones posibles, encerrando al ejercito de demonios, todo había sido fácil de lidiar. Star había aprendido mucho sobre si misma en aquellas horas que para ella habían sido años, pero sabía que nada era equiparable con lo que estaba a punto de presentarse. A partir de este punto solo desgracias y malos momentos son los que llevarían marcados los que lograron salir con vida de una epopeya sanguinaria y llena de valientes personajes. Lástima es que valientes no sea sinónimo de fuertes o de vivos. De hecho, débiles y muertos son palabras más cercanas a las anteriores que valientes.

La primera victima fue el mismo demonio que se había burlado de Eclipsa por mandarles una sola criatura. El demonio intentó huir cuando una de esas cosas lo atrapó de la cabeza para que se callará, y cuando lo estrelló contra el suelo el sujeto perdió el control de su lanza y se termino hiriendo de muerte a si mismo en la yugular.

Aquella muerte había sido rápida y el ejercito de demonios miró incrédulo la atrocidad, a la vez que cientos de esas criaturas se acercaron con simultaneidad para atacarlos. Hubo forcejeos, gritos y finalmente el sonido del contrataque. Los demonios seguían luchando, pero si bien la ventaja no era numérica, se necesitaban varios demonios para domar a cualquiera de esas bestias insectiles.

Star veía aquello desde cierta distancia y salió corriendo disparada, creando una nube morada con un rostro a sus pies, nube en la cual solo ella y Marco fueron hacia el epicentro del conflicto.

—Ambos son asombrosos…—dijo Marcofan14 suspirando al ver como sus dos ídolos iban en una nube voladora hacia la batalla.

—Buena suerte Marco…—dijo Jackie al verlo alejarse, sintiéndose impotente de la batalla que debía librar y que no podría.

Mientras que Star continuó en Nubi, a más de quince metros de altura, Marco lanzó un silbido y desde el centro de la batalla un pequeño dragón con forma de moto hizo a un lado a varias de estas criaturas, espantándolas con fuego de su boca y se acercó al chico que saltó a montarlo en pleno aire.

Star y Marco intercambiaron miradas una última vez y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos distanciados ya un par de metros el uno del otro. No pasaron pocos segundos antes de que Star fuera atacada por una de esas temibles criaturas deformes que intentó destruir su nube para desestabilizar su vuelo, pero esa criatura con forma de mantis religiosa fue detenida casi al instante por un golpe narval certero en el pecho y sus alas dejaron de moverse para comenzar a caer. Star sonrió por tener a uno menos, antes de darse cuenta que a plena caída el monstruo tomó el narval de su cuerno y lo lanzó hacia abajo mientras este volvió a mover sus alas y ascender hacia Star.

Ella hubiera lanzado otro hechizo a ese monstruo, pero una cucaracha voladora le escupió un acido que su nube logró evitar por centímetros, no sin hacerle señas que debía prestar atención. Star rápidamente lanzó un hechizo de frambuesa al nuevo monstruo cucaracha, hechizo que fue desintegrado antes de llegar por otro ataque acido de la cucaracha. Esta vez Star movió a Nubi para evitar el ataque del insecto, sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente un insecto parecido a un escorpión comenzó a escupirle dardos desde la cola de los cuales un gas verde emanaba de las puntas. Uno de esos dardos finalmente dio de pleno en Nubi y esta se tornó de un color verde para deshacerse progresivamente.

Star comenzó a caer en picado, para ser golpeada en la espalda por el monstruo mantis religiosa que le había esperado abajo para darle un golpe y tratar de hacerle un daño grave, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Las mejillas de Star, al igual que todo su cuerpo, brillaron de morado, su pelo que normalmente era lacio comenzó a acomodarse en remolinos y unas alas le crecieron. Su mirada era totalmente blanca, sus pupilas se habían perdido y su rostro mostraba solo ira.

Star enfurecida lanzó un hechizo a quemarropa contra la mantis haciendo que su cabeza explotase sin compasión alguna, seguidamente notó como el acido de aquella cucaracha volvía a ir en su dirección y ella con su varita apuntó y el acido rebotó hasta volver a su atacante y que la cucaracha perdiera tres de sus cuatro brazos derechos. Entonces unos cuantos dardos trataron de dar a Star y sus alas con una rapidez que solo verdaderos velocistas hubieran podido esquivar, Star sabía que a pesar de su gran poder no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo ese ataque, así que decidió una nueva estrategia, esta se envolvió en sus alas, provocando que esos dardos se quedaran estancados en las alas y ella se quedará quieta en el aire. La criatura movió su cola de escorpión frenéticamente y con una risa inhumana, era como si ese sombrero que señalara que antes había sido un granjero, fiel a la familia Butterfly no significara nada. Le tomo apenas cinco segundos para rodear la protección de Star con sus agujones clavados en casi toda la parte delantera mientras la crisálida caía.

La criatura desde el suelo lanzó una risotada y busco con la mirada algún otro guerrero que pudiera extinguir, sin saber que en ese momento de distracción Star abrió una de sus alas a pleno vuelo y todas esas agujas que habían quedado impregnadas en sus alas se regresaron contra su propio usuario. El escorpión humanoide no pudo hacer nada mientras su cuerpo era atravesado por decenas de sus propias cuchillas.

Star sin pensarlo abrió su otra ala antes de caer al suelo y todas esas agujas fueron a dar ante otra especie de cucaracha similar a la que antes había derrotado pero que estaba atacando a Kelly. A la referida casi le cae algo de aquel acido, pero de todas maneras lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Star y se encaró a un ciempiés con una tenaza en la cabeza que lograba cortar piedras y casi a varios demonios que se pusieron en su camino.

Star estuvo dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga con una sonrisa sádica antes de detenerse a ver lo que acababa de hacer. Durante su momento de ira había accidentalmente asesinado a tres de esos monstruos… Asesinado, no incapacitado, aquellas eran dos cosas distintas… Ella había incapacitado al ejercito de Ludo porque estos no habían intentado matarla brutalmente de buenas a primera, mientras que los terribles monstruos en los que Eclipsa había mandado a sus anteriores súbditos no habían dudado un solo segundo en intentar asesinarla a sangre fría. Sabía que era autodefensa, pero no pudo evitar sentirse terrible, aquel sombrero que usaba el escorpión ella lo había visto durante toda su vida, nunca conoció a su usuario directamente o tuvo una conversación, pero lo reconocía… Y ella había terminado con su vida.

No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar pues la cucaracha a la que le había hecho perder tres brazos intentó volver a atacarla con su acido mortal, pero Star en lugar de regresarle el ataque lo mando al suelo y lanzó un golpe narval a la criatura, el golpe le dio de pleno en la cabeza ya que la criatura apenas y podía moverse correctamente, desmayándose en el acto. Star sonrió a la vez que el brillo en sus ojos desaparecía y sus pupilas volvían a aparecer, miró de uno a otro lado y fue a ayudar al combate ante uno de esos insectoides más cercano.

Mientras tanto, Kelly luchaba con poco jubilo contra el ciempiés que aterrorizaba y cortaba algún que otro demonio por la mitad cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero era incapaz de cortar a Kelly. El monstruo gruñía con furia mientras la chica se cansaba de darle golpes con su espada y apenas poder lograr rasguños superficiales, pues si se quedaba quieta para lograr hacer un mayor daño corría el riesgo de que la criatura la alcanzara arqueándose o con una de sus multiples patitas. El ciempiés intentó levantarse alto y erguirse para que Kelly cayera a sus partes traseras donde fuera más facil atacarla, pero logró ese cometido a medias, porque Kelly aprovechó la caída para clavar su espada en la espalda del ciempiés y mientras iba cayendo rajaba más y más su espalda hasta que la criatura decidió volver a caer, provocando que el terreno del paramo temblara y que todos, perdieran el hilo de sus batallas y tuvieran que levantarse del suelo.

—¡Esa cosa nos van a matar!—dijo Tom intentando ayudar a Kelly, pero fue detenido por una araña con cabeza de caballo que llevaba en una de sus patas aun un zapato barato pero de alta calidad, probablemente el anterior zapatero del reino. Tom, contrario a Star, no sentía tanto apego por los habitantes del reino y no tenía gran remordimiento a lastimarlos, pues igualmente estaba él perdiendo demonios a diestra y siniestra. Eran aquellas perdidas las que le hacían ganar una ira satánica y que provocaba que incendiara a todo insecto que osase acercarse lo suficiente a él para ser alcanzado por sus llamas.

Los integrantes de su equipo de demonios especial a pesar de todo el caos y desorden seguían rodeando a su amo fieles y tratando de noquear a cualquier monstruo cercano o que pudiera atacar a Tom por la espalda. El más grande de todos, Bob, golpeaba con su mazo a los insectos con formas indefinidas que intentaban acercarse al fuego de Tom apresuradamente. Una de estas criaturas logró colarse y al arder esta intentó acercarse a Tom en llamas. Bob lanzó su garrote para detener a la criatura, el insecto no vio cuando el garrote cayo frente suya y chocó contra este, explotando al instante y mandando a volar el garrote varios metros en el aire. Otra de esas cucarachas intentó acercarse a Tom, pero el garrote cayo encima suya y su cuerpo entero fue aplastado y desparramado por el suelo.

—¡Amo Tom! ¡Tenga cuidado con su fuego!—recomendó el demonio antes de explicarle a Tom que algunas de esas cosas hacían técnicas kamikazes.

A pesar de todo, Tom continuó quemando a cuanto podía, pero siendo más selecto en sus maneras de quemarlos. Y el fuego parecía ser una buena debilidad de aquellos insectoides, pero pocos demonios podían crear uno igual o, aunque sea, la mitad de potente que el de Tom.

Entre los demonios, varios morían ya sea entre las pinzas del ciempiés, con las cucarachas que escupían su acido, u otros monstruos que parecían mariquitas que usaban sus alas como coraza para lanzarse sobre sus rivales, una vez que daban a un demonio, los diversos puntos negros de su coraza se volvían cuchilla que atravesaban a su víctima.

Uno de los que enfrentaban a estos monstruos letales era Hekapoo, que se clonaba para engañar a una de estas criaturas y que tratar de dañarle en su lomo bajo, que parecía ser su única debilidad. Cosa casi imposible pues estaba a nivel de suelo. Pero Hekapoo se dividía múltiples veces para que esta criatura atacara a uno de sus clones y ella pudiera darle con sus tijeras una puñalada fatal.

Pero rápidamente la criatura se harto de destruir falsas llamas y lanzó un grito, al principio Hekapoo pensó que se estaba rindiendo, pero descubrió rápidamente que a su espalda casi le daba una de las estampidas de otra de esas mariquitas. Hekapoo logró evitarla girando en el suelo con terror en su mirada. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para volver a girar en el suelo porque una tercera mariquita se le acercó, y tuvo que dividirse ya que no le daba tiempo a rodar cuando la primera mariquita volvió a rodar hacia ella, sin contar con una quinta que intentó llegarle de frente. Hekapoo estaba sudando para evitar sus estampidas, viendo imposible aquellos movimientos perpetuamente hasta que tuvo una idea, y se detuvo para que alguna de esas criaturas fuera en estampida hacia ella. Para su suerte dos de esas criaturas intentaron llegar desde lados opuestos, ella con sus tijeras abrió un portal y luego hizo un salto al aire. Ambas criaturas cruzaron el portal con simultaneidad desde lados distintos, y antes de que alguna pudiese pasar el portal se cerró, dejándolas partidas a la mitad. Le hubiera gustado tener tiempo para celebrar, pero cuando aterrizo aun tenía que lidiar con tres de esos monstruos estampidicos.

Para su sorpresa uno de estos fue destruido por un hechizo, proveniente de su pupila Ponyhead, Hekapoo intento agradecer, pero rápidamente tuvo que volver a evitar el ataque letal de una de esas estampidas constantes.

Ponyhead no pudo continuar ayudando pues una cabeza flotante con trompa de mosquito se acercaba zumbando para clavarse a ella con rapidez. Esa cabeza de mosquito se clavo finalmente en un demonio y al hacerlo inhalo con rapidez, casi al instante el demonio perdió su sangre en el cuerpo, al grado que su piel se pego a su cuerpo y cayo rendido. Ella no era tonta, sabía que aquella especie de mosquitos eran los ciudadanos de su reino. Le alegró y preocupó a la vez, saber que no había muchos, pero todos eran letales y altamente peligrosos, ella intentaba matarlos, pero como si sus capacidades mortales no fueran suficiente, eran veloces para esquivar rayos de su cuerno.

Ponyhead, molesta por haber visto morir a ese demonio apuntó con su cuerno y lanzó un hechizo a esa cabeza de mosquito. Al dar el golpe la cabeza explotó casi al instante, liberando la sangre del demonio a cinco metros a la redonda, empapando a varios demonios que al distraerse por la sangre les fue dado un golpe potente, sino letal. Aun más molesta por eso último Ponyhead fue volando de un lado a otro para detener a varias de esas criaturas mosquito, sin darse cuenta que algunas de estas criaturas parecían detenerse a verla con ojos blanquecinos, pero cejas expresivas. A ella le daba igual mientras arrojaba de un lado a otros hechizos para exterminar a esos mosquitos hasta que se topó con uno grande, tanto que la superaba en tamaño.

—Tu eres especialmente feo amigo.—dijo entre risas para intentar mandar un nuevo hechizo desde su cuerno a varios metros en el aire.

El mosquito en lugar de luchar o escapar se quedó quieto, viéndola fijamente con sus ojos brillando de morado e inexpresivos, su trompeta aun derramaba sangre de su anterior victima y sus facciones faciales habían sido casi en su totalidad desfiguradas. La chica dedujo que aquella falta de pelea se debía a que la existencia de esa criatura debía ser más penosa que propiamente cualquier cosa que Ponyhead pudiera hacerle, pero cuando ella apuntó se sintió incapaz y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Muere!—gritó Ponyhead mientras su cuerno brillaba, pero la luz solo se quedaba en la punta—¡¿Qué?!

Volteó a ver esa figura y no pudo evitar notar que sus rastros estaban desfigurados porque parte de su antigua cabeza aun sobresalía, y unos cabellos que sobresalían a la espalda de la criatura le dieron darse cuenta de algo que le erizo hasta su medula. Ella vio nuevamente la figura con unos ojos distintos ahora que veía que lo que ella creía que era una trompeta de mosquito era en realidad un cuerno parecido al suyo, y que probablemente varios de los monstruos que había hecho explotar antes también tenían esa figura. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente el cuerno tenía unas marcas que la dejaron con la garganta cortada.

—¿Papi?

Mientras Ponyhead se acercaba flotando a la figura paterna desfigurada, un nuevo escorpión se unía a la batalla, que reemplazaba con copiosos ataques destructivos y venenosos a sus oponentes, a diferencia del anterior verde este tenía un tono de piel negro y una tenaza en lugar de mano derecha. Al instante de sus ataques la mayoría de los demonios huyeron de aquella parte, siendo heridos por la espalda de sus anteriores atacantes. Y aunque Star le hubiera gustado acercarse y detenerlo, ya que esos ataques de dardos eran especialmente letales por su capacidad de penetración y el veneno que transmitían. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba en aquel momento ayudando a Sapotoro con una mosca difícil de domar.

Fue Marco el loco que decidió virar su motocicleta, esquivar el escupitajo de una cucaracha y dirigir a su querido Nachos en la dirección de donde provenían las cuchillas. El escorpión no tardó en darse cuenta de aquel atrevimiento y a ráfagas intentó darle de lleno a Nachos a pleno vuelo. Pero a diferencia de la experiencia no nata de Star para le vuelo, Nachos había estado casi toda su vida en el aire, y de no ser también porque Marco tenía sus reflejos al máximo aquello casi hubiera parecido un desafío.

Cuanto más se acercaban más corría nachos el peligro de quedar herido así que Marco le hizo una seña para que se alejara a la vez que hacia una seña de despedida karateca y se impulsó para caer precipitadamente contra aquel monstruo. Aprovechando que Marco no era fuerte en el aire, el monstruo escorpión mando una nueva oleada de agujas tóxicas al hombre y este las esquivo, no sin relativa dificultad, entre giros y acrobacias que parecían milimétricamente calculadas.

Las cuchillas comenzaron a rosarlo cuando estaba cerca del suelo, y cuando aterrizo a un par de metros de esa criatura, no bien hubo tocado el suelo tuvo que dar una voltereta porque una nueva ráfaga de agujas comenzara a seguirlo con una velocidad de torreta.

Marco entonces aprovechó que rodaba en el suelo esquivando aquellos ataques, teniendo apenas tiempo con el cual respirar, para acercarse lentamente a ese escorpión, este al ver que lo tenía de cerca intentó decapitarlo con su garra, fallando estrepitosamente y logrando solo que Marco le diera justo en el abdomen.

La criatura cayo de espaldas y antes de que pudiera mover su principal arma, Marco le puso un pie encima y apuntó con sus tijeras dimensionales a aquella criatura, esta parecía haber sido en el pasado una mujer, pero de ella solo quedaba el cabello poco definido y un collar en el cuello rígido de insecto.

Le hubiera gustado a Marco decir que no tuvo que realizar la siguiente acción, pero viéndose acorralado decidió abrir debajo del monstruo escorpión un portal hacia una dimensión al azar, no atravesó más que la cola del demonio, y un trecho importante de su columna y espalda, antes de que el portal se cerrase con un destello morado.

Él no tuvo momento para sentir pena, ni siquiera se planteo si la mujer hubiese tenido hijos o familia en general, había sido una niña o adulta cuando fue corrompida. No era indiferente a esos temas, pero él sentía aun furia por su amigo Alfonzo, sentía las llamas del infierno invadirlo, y eso fue lo que le hizo virar la cabeza y con ojos llenos de rabia fue a atacar a una cucaracha cercana.

La pelea que se desarrollaba era violenta y desenfrenada, los acontecimientos descritos hasta el momento habían pasado en el transcurso de apenas unos minutos llenos de terror y sangre. Si bien los demonios estaban aprendiendo ya a controlar a las criaturas, eso no evitaba que ya habían muerto una decima parte de los mismos sin siquiera llegar al castillo.

A la distancia los humanos observaban, Janna intentando limpiarse la sangre seca de su rostro, queriendo aparentar indiferencia ante la situación, pero terminando con el estomago revuelto, no podía evitar pensar que esa sangre hubiera sido suya si ella hubiese atravesado el portal antes. Marcofan14 se encontraba tomando notas de la batalla desde la distancia, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

—Esto no esta bien.—dijo finalmente Ferguson—Tenemos que ir y ayudar.—dijo moviendo un puño y tratando de correr, pero Jackie lo detuvo tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta y no lo soltó hasta que Ferguson se cansó.

—Si vamos nos mataran.—dijo finalmente Jackie negando para luego dar media vuelta.

—¡¿Y planeas huir?!—le dijo Sabrina con un dedo acusador—¡Jackie Lynn Thomas te creía todo menos una cobarde!—le dijo mientras tomaba a Ferguson de la mano—¡Si dejamos que nuestro miedo nos domine serán ellos los que ganen esta pelea!

—¿Sabes quien es ellos?—preguntó entonces Jackie sin dignarse a voltear y dando un par de pasos—¿Sabes acaso la verdadera causa por la que están luchando?

Hubo silencio por parte de Sabrina y Ferguson.

—Aunque ustedes no lo sepan, yo sí, y no podría estar más de acuerdo en ayudar.—dijo finalmente Jackie para voltear solo la cabeza y mostrar una sonrisa—Pero de nada servirá ir solo nosotros cuatro.—dijo para luego expandir sus brazos y volver la mirada de nuevo al frente—Cuando podemos reclutar muchas manos extras.

Entonces los chicos vieron al ejercito de los monstruos de Ludo, algunos aun inconscientes o en el suelo por la anterior batalla del páramo. Todos sonrieron y luego voltearon de vuelta a Jackie quien se acercó a un monstruo con forma de mujer pájaro y le ayudaba a levantarse. Todos sonrieron, incluso Janna.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Lamento la referencia a Una serie de eventos desafortunados, pero no pude evitarlo, por cierto, ya llegamos a los 10k de views…. AHHHH, muero de la emoción, soy famoso (sarcasmo) tomen su recompensa:**

s̷̢̛̭̪̮̩̙̰̺̻̘̪͖̖̱͇̞̝̯ͫ̂̓ͦ̕͟å̶̛͉͖͙̲̼̲̃̒͛̔́͞n̷͍̮̫̝̖͉͌̇̃ͦ̆͑̅ͭ̉̐͛͜ͅģ̩͚̭̝̗̯͕̣̰͈̲̫͔͉̻̠̯̣̇̐̇ͣͮ͋ͭͭ̇̾̇ͪ̀̓͟ŗ̢̨͈͉̥̺͚͔̩̓͂͒̋̀̊͂ͨ͂̐̏͂̏ͪͯ̋̋̎̌͡ͅė̅͋̇̏ͮͭ͗̆͆ͨ͐̆ͩ̐̿̕͏͏͓̭̩̠̖̺̟̦͈̤̻̦̠͎͙̬͈ͅ


	22. El marido de Eclipsa

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 22 El marido de Eclipsa**

La batalla contra los insectos estaba en un punto álgido, con todos los tipos de demonios y miembros del ejercito Butterfly luchando codo a codo contra aquellas terribles criaturas que no dudaban en asesinar a nadie con tal de obedecer a Eclipsa.

A la distancia, Jackie guiaba a algunos humanos a la anterior batalla triunfal del ejercito Butterfly, había varios monstruos regados por el suelo en todas direcciones, aunque claramente todos estos se encontraban en su mayoría adoloridos o a lo sumo, inconscientes.

—No creo que podamos convencerlos a todos.—dijo Sabrina volteando a su alrededor—Son cientos de monstruos…

—No a todos, pero sí a su líder.—dijo Jackie volteando de uno a otro lado—Y creo que ustedes dos saben quién es.

—Ludo.—dijeron a la vez Ferguson y Sabrina.

—Bien, hay que buscar a ese Ludo.—dijo convencida Jackie.

Mientras ellos buscaban entre los monstruos al referido la batalla que se estaba librando a pleno páramo crecía exponencialmente, mientras más ciudadanos, convertidos en insectoides por el poder de Eclipsa, eran vencidos la batalla parecía tornar a favor para el ejercito de demonios y ejercito Butterfly. Las cucarachas que escupen acido se les podía sellar la boca si un demonio les lanzaba fuego al rostro, derritiendo sus labios. Los bichos escorpiones con tan solo cortarles la cola se volvían inútiles, cosa que era especialmente complicada, pero no imposible. En aquel momento una especie de ciempiés gigante era el principal enemigo al cual parecía imposible de derrotar, tanto así que Kelly había peleado durante más de media hora continua contra este sin resultado alguno, sin importar cuanto le atravesara con su espada, ella no podía darle baja.

No sabían que a la distancia las observaba por aquella que estaban enfrentando, la reina Eclipsa se encontraba con una sonrisa de par en par. Complacida por el resultado, a pesar de que sus esbirros se encontraran perdiendo. Ella paseaba por el salón del trono y daba miradas ocasionales a la resistencia que se estaba desarrollando fuera de las murallas. Pronto Eclipsa comenzó a sentirse aburrida de esta rutina, como si se hubiese llevado una gran decepción.

—Glosaryck, ¿Qué más puedes decirme de Star?—preguntó ella después de acomodar su sombre fino correctamente.

En aquel momento el susodicho se encontraba en una bañera de chocolate con los ojos cerrados, dormitando y sin interés alguno con la situación que se ejercía a tan solo unas centenas de metros del castillo.

—No creo que haya dejado nada en el tintero.—dijo Glosaryck abriendo los ojos y sonriendo—Veamos, rubia, un poco despistada, aunque de buen corazón…

—Eso ya lo has dicho, yo estoy buscando por algo más Glosaryck, yo sé que tú siempre puedes encontrar nuevos detalles, nuevos ángulos, ¿No es así?

Glosaryck sonrió y tomó una toalla para entonces hacer aparecer el libro de hechizos.

—Ya te mostré la mayoría de entrenamientos que ella sabe.—dijo Glosaryck pensando en lo que Eclipsa debería querer.

—Pero no me has contado mucho de ella.—dijo finalmente Eclipsa—¿En qué cree ella? ¿Qué opina sobre los monstruos? ¿Los demonios? Quiero conocerla, quiero saber si es una buena o mala hierba…—se detuvo un segundo pues apretaba el puño de su mano derecha—Quise aprender de ella para hacerla caer, pero mírala.

Ambos voltearon de vuelta al campo de batalla donde Star lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, era la única que lanzaba hechizos que no fueran de fuego, o así de poderosos y vistosos.

—Ella tiene mucha determinación.—tuvo que admitir Glosaryck—Pero no creo que te agrade mucho, probablemente más que Solaria sí.—dijo sopesándolo y llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Quiero saberlo Glosaryck, no quiero derramar sangre innecesaria.

—¿Y los que luchan?

—No son más que los que antes vivían en buenas condiciones.—dijo Eclipsa con ira—Ignorando que Mewni no son solo sus reinos, sino toda la tierra.—soltó un suspiro decepcionada—Pensé que el mundo cambiaría…

—A pasos ligeros lo intenta.—tuvo que admitir Glosaryck—Pero a veces parece que cada que avanzan un paso, retroceden dos.—y luego miró hacia el techo—¿No es así Moon?

Eclipsa soltó un suspiró para luego decirle a Glosaryck que le contara sobre la personalidad de Star, a pesar de las advertencias del mismo.

—Star es una niña peculiar.—dijo Glosaryck con una sonrisa nostálgica—Es una alumna terrible, no tiene idea de la seriedad y definitivamente no creo que sepa hacer ni un levitato sin que alguien primero le obligue a investigar.

—Continua.

—Pero, eso no quita que es una niña muy amable con los que quiere.—se detuvo un segundo para tomar un poco más de su bañera de chocolate—Enfrenta monstruos y demás entes interdimensionales con su novio de la tierra, Marco.—continuó Glosaryck.

—Así que ¿También enfrenta monstruos y demás cosas que no es capaz de comprender?

—No exactamente…—se detuvo Glosaryck—Ella suele pelear más por autodefensa que por instinto, la he visto crecer.—dijo él orgulloso de su enseñanza—Y la mayoría de entes con los que pelean suelen intentar lastimarla, como pudieron ser Tofee o incluso Ludo en su momento…

—¿Ludo?

—Sí…Curiosa marioneta, un monstruo que esta obsesionado con la magia y obtener la varita Butterfly a costa de otros monstruos menos afortunados como para no descender de un linaje real.

—Suena un mal tipo.—dijo Eclipsa negando.

—Fue un mal tipo, pero extremadamente ingenuo, Tofee lo utilizó para traerte de vuelta.—dijo Glosaryck buscando en el libro la página de dominio de cuerpos.

—Tofee hizo mucho por mi.—dijo ella sonriente—Aunque estoy confundida, ¿Estas seguro que Star solo ataca por defensa personal?

—Casi en su totalidad.—dijo Glosaryck asintiendo.

Eclipsa bajo la mirada y comenzó a dar vueltas por el trono, ella no le gustaba la idea de Tofee causando daño a muchas personas para traerla de vuelta, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para cumplir sus ideales, pero nunca lastimar físicamente a nadie, no, ella solo les abría los ojos ante un mundo que normalmente los mewnianos ignoraban.

Mientras ellos continuaban charlando sobre Star, se encontraban Tofee y Rasticore a mitad de las calles del infierno, viendo sus distritos y calles vacías, mientras que un gran castillo de proporciones ridículas parecía ser la única dirección que podían seguir.

—¿Y cómo sabes que él esté aquí?—preguntó Rasticore a su compañero.

—Los demonios presumieron su cautiverio después de que Eclipsa fuera capturada, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

—Tienes buena memoria.

A pesar de la mofa, esto no afecto el andar elegante y orgullos de Tofee, quien parecía bastante emocionado a pesar de que su rostro no hiciera nada más que mostrar su frialdad y seriedad.

Recorrieron la entrada del castillo Lucitor, algún que otro guardia demonio había, pero la mayoría de estos se encontraban dormitando o distraídos, probablemente aprovechando que su príncipe había salido a la batalla. Tofee tenía en su mano un fragmento diminuto del cristal Butterfly, con el cual su palma se iluminaba de verde cuando iba en la dirección correcta.

Se detuvieron en el salón de los tronos puesto que la palma brillaba exclusivamente cuando apuntaba a una pared detrás del trono de quien debía ser el príncipe Lucitor. Intentaron rodear el trono, luego la habitación, pero la mano continuaba brillando solo en esa dirección.

—Hay un camino secreto.—afirmó Tofee tocando una parte suave de la pared y haciendo que su puño pasará sin problema el concreto.

Debido a que dentro del inframundo es imposible usar cualquier tipo de transporte dimensional, debido claro a los tratados de la primera gran guerra liberada en Mewni, no pudieron simplemente usar la motosierra de Rasticore para atravesar el muro. Les tomó poco tiempo, debido a su fuerza, el derrumbar los ladrillos y una vez lo lograron, se encontraron con un par de decenas de monstruos desde el fondo del pasillo secreto, viéndolos a ellos con temor.

—Momento, yo te conozco.—dijo Tofee analizando al monstruo que estaba frente a todos, era una mosca humanoide—Mosco Boo.

—Es Mosca Boo…—dijo esa figura sin entender—Pero…Yo nunca te he visto, lagarto…

Antes de que pudiera cualquiera de los monstruos hacer nada, Tofee los hizo a un lado y les dijo que podían escapar y transportarse al castillo Butterfly, donde serían recibos para tener una nueva misión. Los monstruos no quisieron cuestionar las frías ordenes de Tofee, no sabían ellos ni siquiera por qué le temían, aunque no lo conocieran.

—¿Y a esos de donde los conoces?—preguntó Rasticore confundido.

—Recuerda que tuve que poseer el cuerpo de ese Ludo antes de llegar y liberar a Eclipsa, de no ser porque mi dedo fue arrancado por Moon, entonces no hubiera podido volver, solo tuve que deshacer el hechizo en el cuerpo de Ludo y dejar la posesión ahora que mi nuevo cuerpo se había regenerado a partir del dedo.—explicó a detalle mientras atravesaban más pasillos, siempre guiados por su mano brillante.

Finalmente, encontraron lo que habían ido a buscar, uno de los mejores soldados que Eclipsa alguna vez haya podido tener, y que se encontraba congelado en una pintura, dentro de un sótano secreto en el inframundo.

—¿No crees que sea peligroso liberarlo?—preguntó finalmente Rasticore—Yo no estuve cuando él seguía entre nosotros, pero he oído historias sobre él y Eclipsa.

—Ella el cerebro, él la fuerza.—dijo finalmente Tofee feliz antes de conjurar en un lenguaje complejo un hechizo similar que el usado con Eclipsa cuando la liberó, aunque mucho menos violento debido a que la cárcel era bastante más débil que la de cristal, una simple pintura, casi era como un juego de niños—¡Renace Globgor!

Cuatro ojos que habían estado durante mucho tiempo volvieron a moverse, y todos apuntaban a Tofee a la vez que una sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos se empezaba a formar en el retrato. Una mano peluda roja, con garras de casi un metro de largas salió del retrato, moviéndose erráticamente hasta aferrarse a una pared y provocar que del retrato saliera el cuerpo completo de un ente demoniaco mucho mayor al que cualquier demonio vivo, un fragmento de los demonios antiguos, los que habían sido casi extintos debido a su ferocidad y ansías asesinas. Liberado de nuevo.

—Bienvenido viejo amigo.—dijo Tofee haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Tú!—gritó Globgor con ojos enfurecidos.

—Corre por tu vida Rasticore.

Aquellas palabras salieron de Tofee como si fuera lo más natural del mundo a la vez que daba media vuelta con elegancia y echaba a andar, sin perder nunca su porte lleno de caballerosidad. Rasticore le tomó un poco reaccionar, pero comenzó a correr a la mayor velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas mientras el terrible demonio Globgor corría desenfrenado a por ellos.

Atravesaron la sala de tronos, distintos pasillos del castillo, el recibidor, los jardines infernales y las calles del inframundo antes de llegar a la única zona donde se podían usar las tijeras, si de caminata el camino había parecido largo, corriendo solo lo hizo peor. Tofee sentía sus zapatos a puntos de quemarse, e incluso su corbata estaba desarreglada, aunque no se comparaba a su compañero Rasticore que ya ni su capa morada tenía.

—El portal.—dijo Tofee a su compañero en una orden directa.

Rasticore abrió el portal con rapidez con su motosierra, ambos entraron antes de que el demonio pudiera alcanzarlos y no se detuvieron hasta esconderse en la habitación de los tronos, pero de castillo Butterfly. Eclipsa y Glosaryck voltearon a ver esa escena debido a que ambos comían chocolate en el trono.

—Esplendido, maravilloso.—dijo Eclipsa levantándose de su asiento y viendo como por el portal aparecía violentamente su esposo—Sabía que no me decepcionarías Tofee…

Sus ojos brillaron mientras veía al demonio encolerizado. El monstruo le tomó un par de segundos identificar donde estaba, y su ira no hizo más que aumentar, antes de darse que cuenta que acercándose a él con paso firme se encontraba una mujer que él conocía de sobra.

—Globgor, ¿Podrás ser?—decía ella acercándose sin ningún temor al demonio.

El demonio rojo volteó a ver a Eclipsa, primero con una ira incontenible para luego cambiar su estado de animo a uno más pasivo. De alguna manera la falta de miedo por parte de Eclipsa le hacia sentir bien, relajado, como si fuera parte del mundo. Fue duro cuando ella la encerraron y él tuvo que enfrentar a todos por una causa que no estaba seguro si era la mejor, no supo que el día más feliz para él fue el día que lo congelaron en esa pintura los demonios inferiores, puesto que le permitieron a su conciencia detenerse para ser reactivada y encontrarse con lo único que él deseaba encontrar.

No hubo tiempo de palabras, el monstruo la tomó con una de sus manos y la pegó a su pecho con delicadeza mientras ella recargaba la cabeza en su lomo y acariciaba sus facciones con ternura.

—Tu irte.—dijo Globgor mientras apretaba su brazo—Promete que nunca más…

—Nunca más jamás.—dijo Eclipsa levantando la mirada, manteniéndola fija con él, mostrándose firme, compresiva y cargada de afecto.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla las cosas parecían ir a mejor para el ejercito Butterfly, quienes lucharon con todo fragor contra los insectos, a pesar de que una pequeña porción del ejercito demoniaco de Tom había sido dañado, resultaron victoriosos los aliados de Star, con los enemigos noqueados y encerrados, además de incapacitados para continuar luchando aun si quisieran.

El único insectoide que se resistía a rendirse era el gigante gusano que Kelly fue incapaz de domar, ella simplemente llego un punto donde tuvo que retirarse, puesto que sudaba demasiado como para continuar, para su suerte, un par de demonios pudieron ocupar su lugar mientras ella buscaba un refugio para tomar un respiro.

—Ahh, ese monstruo es demasiado duro.—dijo ella molesta una vez encontró un lugar fuera del campo de batalla, estaba exhausta y poco se le podía culpar, el monstruo que había enfrentado sola era de más de treinta metros de rabo a rabo—Si tan solo te tuviera aquí…—dijo con añoranza pensando en su novio Tad.

Ella sabía que su novio, lo suficientemente velludo como para parecer una masa de cabellos, se había quedado en la casa que ambos compartían, esperando a que ella saliera simplemente una noche a una fiesta terrestre, y ahí se encontraba ella, casi cumpliéndose veinticuatro horas de haberse despedido de Tad, a mitad de una guerra. Ella nunca había tenido problema con el combate, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes, aquella vez no atacaba a un monstruo cualquiera, sino a ciudadanos de Mewni que habían sido alterados por la magia terrible de una reina antiquísima y que podía matarlos a todos, o peor, convertirlos en una de esas cosas, sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Lo peor es que no me arrepiento de nada.—dijo ella sonriendo.

Pronto controlaron al ciempiés gigante y lo pusieron en cautiverio amarrando sus extremidades claves para que no pudiera mover sus patas y dejarlo inutilizado, el resto se encontraban amarrados con cuerdas y pegados unos a los otros, siendo reducidos a simples espectadores molidos a golpes.

Hubo risas y lamentos por igual, muchos demonios que lloraron a sus demonios y demonizas especialmente, dándoles Tom palabras de consuelo ante tales perdidas. Star, Marco y Hekapoo se unieron al luto, mientras que otros miembros del ejercito Butterfly que no estaban tan afectados por esas perdidas descansaban siempre atentos a una nueva emboscada.

—¿Ganamos princesita?—se acercó Sapotoro una vez terminado el discurso y minuto de silencio de Tom.

—Así parece.—dijo Star sonriente.

Ella vio a todos sus amigos en la batalla, sabía que atrás se habían quedado los humanos, pero en parte lo agradecía, no pensaba a la renombrada Marcofan14 y Janna luchando contra esos insectos sin salir terriblemente lastimadas, o terminar como un demonio más entre las victimas.

—Star, ¿Has visto a Ponyhead?—se acercó su mentora mientras ella charlaba con Marco para tranquilizarse sobre lo sintió al matar a algunas de esas criaturas.

—¿Ponyhead? Debe estar cerca.—dijo Star mirando de uno a otro lado—¿Algún problema?

—Sí.—dijo Hekapoo llevándose una mano a su codo contrario—¿Recuerdas esos mosquitos? Tal parece que eran ponyheads.—dijo ella negando.

—Oh, no…—dijo Star negando—Pobre de ella, no preste atención a ella mientras estaba luchando.

Hekapoo asintió, luego miró de uno a otro lado, solo estaban frente a ella Star y Marco para luego proseguir.

—Ahora no estamos luchando, y no sabemos cuanto tiempo durará este periodo de paz, conociendo a Eclipsa, esto se encuentra lejos de lo peor que puede mandar.—dijo con un susurro—Intenta animar a Ponyhead.—le dijo lo último mientras se alejaba—Yo discutiré con Tom mientras tanto estrategia de almacenamiento para estos insectos.—dijo señalando la zona donde todos estaban amarrados.

Durante ningún segundo bajaron la guardia nadie, a duras penas algunos solo aprovecharon ese intervalo para un respiro, siempre mirando al castillo con aura purpura cada vez más cercano, parecía que estaban aproximadamente a medio camino antes de asaltar los muros. Y aquello animaba bastante la moral a la armada de demonios, siendo que estos podían ver a la distancia, como si estuviera a su alcance la muralla del reino Butterfly.

Star y Marco buscaron por igual a Ponyhead por los alrededores, fallando en encontrarla y peor aún, comenzando a preocuparse. Parecía extraño que ella no se encontrase ahí, era un páramo, no había mucho sitio para ocultarse y ella era una cabeza gigante de caballo, su sola presencia le hacía resaltar.

Hubo un momento de genuina preocupación antes de encontrarla finalmente detrás de una piedra, mirando al suelo con bastante tristeza.

—Pony…—se acercó Star—¿Te encuentras bien amiga?

La cabeza gigante pareció tomarles unos segundos en deshacer su llanto y tratar de calmarse a si misma para poder responderle a Star.

—No…—dijo con honestidad.

Star no preguntó cuál era su dolencia, ni tampoco si era una herida, no, aquello no le importó, ella abrazó a Ponyhead con cariño sincero, un abrazo que solo buscaba hacerla sentir querida de corazón por ella. Para sorpresa de la princesa pony, no solo fue el abrazo de Star, sino que también se unió Marco para rodearla y tratar de calmar su pena. Ellos solo lograron conmoverla y que un nuevo torrente de lágrimas la azotaran, aunque estas entre sonrisas tristes cargadas de buenos recuerdos entre los tres.

—Es mi papa.—dijo ella preocupada una vez terminado el abrazo y ya más calmada—Él…Él se convirtió en una de esas cosas mosquito y…Tuve que enfrentarlo.—dijo ella negando—Logre dejarlo inconsciente, porque él mataba sin control, no porque quería, lo sé, él nunca haría eso…—dijo ella temblando—Pero si los Ponyhead eran los mosquitos, lastime, incluso mate a uno de ellos Star… ¡Y si uno era alguna de mis hermanas!—gritó molesta y a punto de volver a llorar—¡Incluso si no lo fueran nunca me lo perdonare!

Dejaron que Ponyhead retomara el llanto durante un periodo corto de tiempo, ella se recuperó por su propia cuenta, aunque parecía costarle. Star apretó con fuerza la piel de su amiga.

—Yo también mate a un par de esos insectos.—dijo finalmente ella decepcionada—No quise, pero tuve que…

—Son nuestra gente Star.—dijo Ponyhead molesta y mirando decepcionada al suelo—¿Cómo vamos a liberarlos o luchar por ellos si son contra ellos los que debemos pelear para su futuro?

Aquel dilema también lo cargaba Star, en aquel momento se encontraba luchando contra su propio pueblo para ayudarlos, matar a cualquiera de las critauras de Eclipsa era solo matar a los que habían confiado en ella antes de ser convertidos, por medio de procesos que escapaban a su imaginación, era el ejercito perfecto.

—Eclipsa nos tiene justo donde quiere, creo que ella esperaba que sintiéramos eso para no continuar.—dijo decidida mientras se levantaba frente a Ponyhead y Marco—Pero míralos, ¿Es eso vida? ¿Ser convertidos en insectos sin cerebro para macabras intenciones?—volteó al castillo—No, nosotros luchamos por el pueblo hasta en su máxima extensión, no podemos ir matando porque sí a nuestra gente, pero tampoco podemos dejar que los errores nos detengan en ayudarlos, porque al final somos nosotras las únicas en poder detener a quien les hizo esto.

Marco y Ponyhead miraron sorprendidos a Star por aquel discurso lleno de determinación, ira y coraje, con un toque de espíritu guerrero. Y ambos sonrieron, sintiéndose emocionados de poder luchar codo a codo con Star, una de las mejores chicas que podían conocer.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Recuerden que esto es visto desde antes de la T3, Star ha tenido evolución desde entonces, con respecto a la opinión de Glosaryck de ella. Y sí, Globgor es el nombre oficial del demonio rojo, y sí, fue revelado en la T3, pero es un detalle que prefiero añadir a inventarme un canon.**


	23. La ciudad de los reptiles

_**Star vs las fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 23 La ciudad de los reptiles**

Una vez todas las criaturas insecto fueron derrotadas, y Ponyhead recupero la compostura, fue el turno de movilizarse para las tropas, el atardecer aun estaba en su apogeo cuando terminaron de recorrer la distancia que los separaba con las murallas de la ciudad sin que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Aquello no había pasado desapercibido por todos los miembros del ejercito Butterfly, que mantenían la guardia alta en todo momento por si alguna otra de esas criaturas intentaba llegar a frenar su avanzada, eran menos que la anterior batalla, pero estaban más determinados.

Star esperaba que una vez cerca de la muralla, o incluso antes, fueran atacados por hordas y hordas de diferentes tipos de mutaciones de Eclipsa. Quedó sorprendida de solo encontrar un páramo casi tan desolado como siempre. La anterior batalla decisiva de Mewni había sido en el páramo cuando su madre había peleado contra Tofee, ahora parecía que la pelea la iban a tener que desarrollar dentro de los límites del reino, probablemente en el mismo castillo.

Una vez frente a los muros de la ciudad Star se puso delante de todos y con un hechizo de su varita hizo volar una porción grande del muro, permitiéndole el paso el resto del ejercito entre gritos de guerra y estampidas de fuego que generaban a su andar los demonios. Una de estas estampidas dio de pleno en un edificio solitario, quemando los cimientos rápidamente y provocando que todos estos ataques se detuvieran.

—Todo está demasiado tranquilo…—dijo Tom dando un par de pasos al frente, siendo detenido por Hekapoo del hombro—¿Qué te sucede?

—No me agrada tampoco ese… Silencio.—dijo ella mirando hacia todos los lados de la pequeña y reducida calle donde se encontraba esparcido el ejercito Butterfly y de demonios.

Había unas pocas casas, todas apenas pocilgas de un piso que servían para los habitantes que no fueran los habitantes del castillo Butterfly, los súbditos de Star y su madre la reina Moon, la reciente toma del reino no había sido lo que las hacia parecer en ese estado, sino que así siempre habían parecido, pero Star no había notado hasta entonces ese detalle. Siempre caminaba con naturalidad por las calles, sin preocuparse por ver alrededor de ella, ahora que estaba apreciando cada pequeño fragmento que le era permitido antes de lo que tenía que hacer, derrotar a Eclipsa, era cuando finalmente sus ojos adquirían una nueva visión de lo que antes había sido simplemente ciudadanos felices.

—¿Dónde están todos?—dijo Marco incomodo y bajando del cielo montado sobre Nachos, el ciclodragón bajo con suavidad, derrumbando la única farola de la calle.

—Probablemente en el castillo.—dijo Star acercándosele con una sonrisa no muy genuina, pero tranquilizadora.

—¿A qué esperamos?—dijo uno de los demonios de la multitud—¡Ataquemos ahora que el enemigo no lo hace!

—Ese es el punto por el cual no hay que atacar, puede que solo nos estén guiando a una trampa.—dijo cautelosa Kelly volteando de uno a otro lado.

Hubo un silencio general porque se escucharon unos aplausos secos, y todos voltearon a su alrededor para buscar al causante de esos sonidos, sobre todo Kelly, quien escuchaba de cerca como esos aplausos se acercaban cada vez más a ella, hasta que volteó de espaldas y antes de que pudiera hacer nada fue rodeada del cuello por una cola escamosa.

Kelly intentó llevarse las manos a su cuello para liberarse, pero fue elevada en el aire por la fuerza de esa cola. El responsable de aquella escena caminaba con calma en dirección a la multitud de demonios molestos por el maltrato de uno de sus miembros.

—¡Suéltala!—gritó Star levantando su varita, pero desde su espalda escuchó el sonido de un portal siendo abierto, seguido de un montón de monstruos escamosos que interrumpieron su visión y la cubrieron en su totalidad para dejarla inmóvil—Tofee…—rugía ella de la ira.

Tofee miró a su víctima sujetando desesperadamente la cola suya, esperando que la soltara mientras su rostro se ponía rojo. Él solo le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia antes de apretar con más fuerza y que se escuchará el tronar de varios huesos. Durante un momento la mirada de Kelly se llenó de terror, probablemente pensando en toda su vida, en su novio esperándola en casa, tal vez pensó en todos esos buenos momentos cuando salía con sus amigas, y solo probablemente en ese pequeño fragmento de tiempo pudo pensar en su familia y amigos, pero era algo imposible de saber, pues solo duró poco tiempo antes de que su mirada se perdiera en el infinito y que Tofee arrojara su cadáver con el impulso de su cola a una multitud impresionada por la facilidad de Tofee para cometer asesinatos.

—No…

Hubo un momento en que una lágrima salió del ojo derecho de Star mientras veía esa escena. Sus pupilas se contrajeron a la vez que una vena se hinchaba en su frente y su mirada se volvía de un color blanco fuerte. Los monstruos reptilianos que la rodearon salieron volando cuando ella lanzó un grito de dolor junto a varios demonios que intentaban rescatarla.

Para sorpresas de todos no fue la única, puesto que Ponyhead también lanzó un grito a la vez que soltaba lágrima y con su cuerno apuntaba directamente a Tofee. El susodicho ni siquiera se inmutó por aquellos ataques, hasta pareció bostezar y desviarlos solo con su dedo restaurado como si de nada se tratase.

Star y Ponyhead quedaron en silencio al ver aquello junto al resto de demonios, para finalmente lanzarse a atacar al susodicho. A su vez desde las casas desoladas salieron varios tipos de lagartos con ojos morados y brillantes preparados para atacar al ejercito de demonios con nuevas técnicas mortales.

Star y Ponyhead se encargaron de contener a Tofee mientras el resto se adentraba en el combate. Primeramente, Star intentó llegar al rostro de Tofee con hechizos que lanzaba a punta pala, pero era detenida con suma facilidad con el dedo índice por Tofee quien al decimo ataque mandó un ataque de vuelta que hizo a Star volar varios metros en el aire.

Ponyhead durante todo ese tiempo estuvo mandando un ataque de energía pura y dura a Tofee que la detenía con una sola mano y finalmente cuando acabó con Star lanzó energía de vuelta a la cabeza gigante de pony, dejándola por poco chamuscada pues su energía era mucho más poderosa que la de Ponyhead.

Star se levantó rápidamente y en lugar de lanzar un hechizo transformó su varita en un palo de madera y con este se levantó del suelo e hizo que se extendiera para darle un golpe de costado que distrajo a Tofee. Este se vio sorprendido por aquella arma repentina, pero rápidamente retomó la compostura y trató de darle varios zarpazos a Star corriendo hacia ella, pero su mano izquierda fue enredada por un látigo. Resultaba que del cuerno de Ponyhead salía una cuerda que terminaba hasta el brazo del susodicho.

—¿Qué es esto?—dijo Tofee tratando de romper la cuerda con su mano libre, pero fracasando en el intento.

Sin dejarle siquiera expresar nada más fue Star la que aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para soltarle varios golpes sueltos a Tofee a diestra y siniestra, en su rostro, en su pecho, entre sus ojos, sus pútridos ojos de lagarto. Star golpeaba con el palo una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras Ponyhead luchaba para mantener controlada la fuerza del susodicho. Pero Star no se detenía, ella golpeaba y golpeaba sin parar, enardecida, pensando en Kelly, en Alfonzo, en todos aquellos demonios que se habían sacrificado por una causa que no era suya, en sus amigos, en el peligro que corría, en Marco y el daño que ese monstruo le hizo, pero, sobre todo, pensaba en sus padres. Ella recordaba con ira el haber sido separada de ambos por culpa de Tofee y Eclipsa, ella había sufrido mucho por culpa de ambos y cada pequeña gota de desprecio le hacían mover de vuelta el palo para darle otro golpe hasta que atravesó prácticamente la boca de Tofee cruzando la piel reptiliana y saliendo del otro extremo.

Ponyhead dejó de ejercer fuerza en el látigo que rodeaba la mano de Tofee y vio como Star sacaba el palo grotescamente y volvía a darle golpes a Tofee, que seguía sin moverse, quieto e indiferente, pero respirando. Star estaba tan fastidiada de esa respiración que su mano brilló de un color verdoso para finalmente apuntar al rostro de Tofee, desintegrándolo y dejando un cráter al lado de un cuerpo decapitado de un hombre reptiliano.

Star, sin embargo, no estaba satisfecha, volvió a levantar su brazo cuando esta vez Ponyhead la detuvo. La mirada que mandó Star a ella era una de odio puro, sus corneas se habían vuelto casi oscuras, quedando solo su Iris intacta mientras que las venas en su rostro se marcaban de un color verdoso. Tanta era la ira de Star que apuntó sin pensar a Ponyhead y lanzó un hechizo que, si su amiga no hubiera esquivado por poco, era seguro que hubiera terminado igual que Tofee, solo que Ponyhead no tenía un cadáver que quedase como rastro de que existió.

—¡Star basta!—gritó Ponyhead desesperada—¡Me estas asustando!

Pero Star solo volvió a lanzar un ataque contra ella, nuevamente con una fuerza que devastaba todo lo que cruzase en su camino, al estar Ponyhead volando le permitía que aquellos chorros de energía no llegasen a donde estaba el resto del ejército.

Ponyhead sabía que si quería hacer algo solo tenía una oportunidad, se lanzó en estampida hacia Star con el cuerno frente a ella, mientras que su amiga volvió a levantar la mano llena de una furia incontenible. Ponyhead voló a una mayor velocidad y finalmente lo hizo. Se inclinó en el pecho de Star y comenzó a llorar en este, sintió la mano brillante de Star acercándose a ella lentamente, pero también notó algo, el tono oscuro en los ojos de Star desaparecía y unas lágrimas eran sustituidas, hasta que finalmente la mano de Star acarició la melena de Ponyhead sin que esta continuara brillando, y ambas lloraron al unísono en ese abrazo.

—Kelly…—dijo Star sollozando.

Pero Ponyhead solo se acercó más a Star para que esta la aferrará aún más, no podía hablar con ella, estaban ambas sentadas en esa parte, mientras eran protegidos por Hekapoo, que paraba a varios monstruos lagartos para dejar a sus alumnas luchar justamente.

Pero aquel momento de paz no duró, porque rápidamente la mano de Tofee hizo acto de presencia para intentar darle un zarpazo a Star por la espalda, pero Ponyhead fue de más rápidos reflejos, empujando a Star y quedando al agarre del malintencionado Tofee. La mano del monstruo la sujetó y se intentó cerrar bruscamente en el rostro de la chica, causando que su piel comenzará a desgarrase en la zona de los dedos donde Tofee intentaba ejercer presión. El sufrimiento de Ponyhead fue rápido, puesto que el cadáver descabezado de Tofee la lanzó hacia la pared delantera de la casa más cercana a ellos, derrumbando toda la estructura en el proceso y dejando a Ponyhead con cinco heridas sangrantes en su rostro.

—¡Ponyhead!—gritaron a la vez Hekapoo y Star, pero mientras que Hekapoo corrió a socorrer a la susodicha, Star volteó a ver a Tofee y sus manos volvieron a encenderse en verde.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de lagarto comenzó a regenerarse, primero como la cabeza de un bebe cocodrilo que acaba de nacer saliendo del cascarón que respiraba por primera vez aire, creciendo de dimensiones con rapidez, hasta que finalmente adquirió la de un lagarto de buen porte, indiferente a la situación y con una mirada fría.

—¡AHHH!—gritó Star con su mano brillante, pero Tofee le lanzó un golpe con su puño que le dio justo en el pecho y detuvo el hechizo de Star, y también el latir de su corazón.

Fue como si todos en el campo de batalla pudieran ver durante un segundo como Star era golpeada en el pecho y caía a cuatro patas en un intento desesperado por volver a obtener aire, pero era inútil, Tofee estaba levantado frente a ella y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si fuera nada le dio una patada que hizo que Star se elevará en el aire al menos unos dos metros y cayera de espaldas contra el piso de hierba violentamente.

—¡MONSTRUO!—gritó rápidamente Marco tratando de acercarse a Tofee, pero fue detenido por su oponente que casi le arranca la cabeza debido a su descuido—¡No tengo tiempo para ti!—gritó Marco hecho furia y lanzándose contra su oponente con toda su fuerza monumental, derribándolos a ambos y golpeando su rostro, evitando las mordidas y pensando solo en que Star debía aguantar hasta que él pudiese llegar a ella, debía aguantar.

Tofee se acercó con paciencia, mientras varios monstruos lagartos rodeaban a Hekapoo y sus clones, otros tantos a Tom y su élite de demonios, permitiendo que él tuviera paso libre hasta una adolorida Star que intentó levantarse débilmente con sus codos, pero Tofee puso un pie en su pecho y el simple dolor de aquello la hizo caer rendida nuevamente mientras lloraba del dolor.

—Patético.—dijo Tofee decepcionado—¿Y tú eres la que planea derrotar a Eclipsa con este insignificante intento de armada?—preguntó burlón mientras con su cola rodeaba su cuello—Tu ya estarías muerta si ella lo quisiera, y tienes suerte de que sea fiel a sus órdenes, porque ella quiere que aprendas tu lección por las malas.—dijo feliz mientras la alzaba del cuello sin que Star pudiera oponer resistencia—Pero… Los accidentes ocurren, ¿No?—dijo Tofee sonriendo con malicia mientras tenía a una rendida Star colgando del cuello aferrado por su cola—Has sido un estorbo para conseguir lo que más anhelaba, Butterfly, pero ahora…—lanzó una carcajada única, pero potente, por primera vez pareció perder el porte—Ahora has perdido todo.

Y se dispuso a apretar su cola, si esta no hubiera sido cortada de golpe por una espada junto a un grito de guerra. Star cayo rendida junto a la extremidad rota de Tofee, extremidad que paso a desintegrarse antes de tocar el suelo, en oscuras cenizas. La espada había sido envainada por Jackie Lynn Thomas, que se veía cansada de haber corrido una gran distancia, su respiración era entrecortada, pero su mirada firme, a su espalda, tirada, se encontraba Star y en frente suya un confundido Tofee.

Este ni siquiera se indignó en decir nada, sino que levantó su mano, a la vez que Jackie su espada, para intentar darle un golpe que la mandara a volar, pero fue rodeado por un saco que Sabrina, la chica porrista le puso para rodearlo. Ella había saltado de los hombros de Ferguson, y logró envolver a Tofee rápidamente en ese costal de maíz. Rápidamente una chica monstruo en forma de pájaro tomó el costal, que desde la parte de abajo Janna cerró con listón y la chica pájaro, que aún tenía ciertas heridas de cuando había luchado con Marco un par de horas antes, alzó vuelo.

—¿Q-qué?—se extrañó Star al ver aquello—¿Jackie?

—Veo que estas en problemas.—dijo ella ayudándole a levantarla con rapidez y dejando que Star se recargara en ella—Traje un ejército para ayudarte.—dijo ella señalando a varios monstruos que intervenían en la batalla del pueblo con rapidez, igualando los números antes desastrosos.

—Eres muy observadora.—le dijo Star riendo un poco y luego abrazándola.

Janna, Ferguson, Sabrina y Marcofan14 se acercaron a Star rápidamente para apoyarla a caminar, Janna incluso le lambió una herida de rasguño que Star ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—¿Pero cómo?—preguntó Star—Ustedes no deberían luchar, Jackie… No te quiero obligar.

Hubo un silencio general, hasta que finalmente Jackie se puso frente a Star, sin importarles que la batalla seguía en todo su esplendor cerca de ellos, pues eran protegidos por monstruos de distintas índoles.

—Oye, si esa tipa gana, por lo que veo que esta haciendo a estas personas, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegue a la Tierra, considéranos parte de la batalla.—dijo ella levantando la mirada de Star decaída.

Star la miro a los ojos, con su honestidad, con su bravura, una chica dispuesta a luchar contra la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella, una amiga que se reconciliaba después de desertar, que mejor aún, le traía luchadores, un espíritu guerrero y su amistad, que era lo que Star más desesperadamente buscaba. No estrechó la mano de Jackie, la abrazó hasta casi dejarla sin aire.

—Peleen juntos y seguros.—le dijo Star viendo al resto—No duden en dañar a matar.—dijo no muy convencida, pero sabiendo que no había de otra—Ellos estarán dispuestos a hacer lo mismo sin remordimientos.—dijo Star volteando apenas con fuerzas al cadáver de Kelly que seguía en donde Tofee lo había dejado.

Jackie, Janna y Marcofan14 se llevaron una mano a la boca, a la vez que veían con horror aquello. Y luego se sintieron invadidas por una nueva oleada de ira para acercarse por la espalda de unos lagartos que estaban peleando contra unos demonios.

Para ese punto Star estaba indispuesta a luchar, pero vio como Hekapoo protegía a duras penas a la inconsciente Ponyhead, mientras varias especies de lagartos intentaban acercarse al epicentro, siendo detenidos por los cortes de la demoniza. Star se acercó para ayudarla.

Lo que ella no supo es que, desde el aire, el costal donde iba Tofee fue roto apenas este terminó de regenerar su cola, dando con sus garras al material y cayendo desde una considerable altura hasta que dio contra el suelo cerca de la posición de Ponyhead y Hekapoo. Fue como si sus ojos brillaran de alegría, pero fue detenido en su camino por Andras, el demonio con cabeza de lechuza y totalmente desnudo que se interpuso en el camino de Tofee rápidamente. Pero aquello no importó al lagarto que le dio un golpe con sus zarpas al demonio directamente en el cuello emplumado. El demonio salió volando dejando un rastro de sangre y cayendo a los pies de su compañera Alouqua. La demoniza miró el cuerpo de su camarada, amigo y compañero de batalla antes matar de un golpe a la cabeza a una serpiente gigante que casi se la come viva para concentrarse en la víctima. Estaba muerto, la mujer peleó con una ira casi inigualable, y varios demonios que se dieron cuenta de aquello aumentaron su ataque de la ira de haber perdido a uno de los mejores demonios.

Pero a Tofee no le importaba aquellos simples peones, no, él ni siquiera estaba ahí para vencer a Star, sino por algo incluso más importante, y su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor cuando capturo con el rabo de su cola a Hekapoo. Star estaba a pocos metros y se paralizó al ver a Tofee frente a ella, como si nada hubiese pasado, sonriente y sosteniendo entre su cola a Hekapoo, quien a pesar de atacar con las tijeras no logró nada y solo pudo mirar a Star mientas una lágrima se le escapaba y un portal dimensional era abierto al lado de Tofee. Hekapoo intentó tranquilizarla gritándole que todo estaría bien, pero solo gastaba aire, porque el griterío de la batalla que tenía justo al lado era inmenso.

Star y Tofee intercambiaron miradas, ambos sabían que, si pudieran, matarían al contrario con placer e ira. Pero Tofee, saltó por el portal, que fue cerrado inmediatamente él entrara por una motosierra que estaba desde el otro lado.

Star se quedó quieta, incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar, al pie de los escombros donde la cabeza de Ponyhead descansaba, solo podía repetir en su cabeza las palabras de Tofee una y otra vez:

 _Ahora has perdido todo._

/

Tofee atravesó el portal sin dificultad, siendo recibido del otro lado por un sonriente Rasticore, que le aclamaba la victoria al ver a la infortunada Hekapoo, tanto que intentó hacerle muecas de cerca a la susodicha, esta logró darle una cachetada que le dolió al lagarto.

—¡Debería de…!

—Deberías de callar.—le ordenó Tofee autoritario para intentar remangarse sus ropas, que incluso desgarradas, terrosas y sucias lograban darle un aire tan elegante que era difícil de resistir. Finalmente, decidido, entró al salón del trono cargando siempre a Hekapoo, que luchaba y luchaba por escapar de agarre de Tofee, sin éxito alguno.

—Lo que usted deseaba, su majestad.—dijo Tofee con Hekapoo jadeando por soltarse de su cola aterrada por estar frente a Eclipsa, usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Suéltala.—ordenó Eclipsa con simpleza.

La cola de Tofee se destensó al instante e inclinó frente a Eclipsa, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. La reina del lugar se levantó con finura del trono, provocando que varias criaturas en la sala agacharan la cabeza para su movimiento. La única que permaneció de pie, con una mirada de desprecio fue Hekapoo.

Eclipsa se acercó sin prisa a la susodicha, y se puso a tan solo dos pasos de Hekapoo cuando finalmente se detuvo, y tomó su sombrilla para mover mágicamente un juego de té que se acercó flotando a ambas.

—¿Gustas con o sin leche?—preguntó con toda educación.

Hekapoo agudizó la mirada, pero sabiendo que era improbable que saliera de aquella lanzó un largo suspiro antes de contestar:

—Sin leche.—al menos moriría sin sed.

—Tú te lo pierdes cariño.—dijo Eclipsa negando ante la idea de consumir té sin leche como algo malo, de todas manera le sirvió a Hekapoo la tacita—Imagino, que te preguntaras, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es así?—preguntó Eclipsa con simpleza, yendo directo al grano.

—Pensé que querrías a Star.—dijo Hekapoo para ser sincera, dándole un sorbo a su té, y aunque odiara admitirlo, era el mejor té que jamás había probado en su vida, y probablemente el último.

—¿Star?—dijo Eclipsa ligeramente ofendida—No, no, no y no.—dijo negando con soltura y porte real—Ella debe aprender su lección.—dijo Eclipsa con pésame—Odio tener que dañar demonios para que así sea, pero míralo de esta manera, teníamos que hacerlo de todas maneras, los demonios no son convertidos tan fácilmente como los Mewnianos.

Hekapoo escuchó aquello mientras bebía el té con lentitud, y lo bajo con indignación ante la afirmación de Eclipsa, mostrando su clara molestia.

—No estoy diciendo que sea lo correcto, pero no tengo otra opción, Star debe aprender que no puede ganar, y pagar las consecuencias lentamente.—dijo Eclipsa con simpleza—Es una buena chica, ¿Sabes?—dijo sonriente y con esperanza—Aprenderá rápido.—se detuvo un segundo para meter su mano cubierta por su largo guante blanco a un tazón—¿Una galleta?

Hekapoo se esforzó por mantener su compostura, era como si se burlaran de ella en su rostro, pero sabía que cada segundo que ganaba era uno en el que ni Tofee, ni Eclipsa estaban haciendo algo para detener a la avanzada, y estaba dispuesta a comprar cuanto tiempo pudiera.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?—preguntó Hekapoo finalmente sin rodeos y soltando la taza de café.

—¿Cómo revivir a los miembros del alto mando?—preguntó Eclipsa con genuino interés.

Aquello hizo que Hekapoo abriera los ojos asustada, ahora podía entenderlo genuinamente, Tofee la había visto después de que se suponía ella debía estar "vacía" y sin poder en la cama de la enfermería, junto al resto de la Alta Comisión Mágica, pero no, ella se encontraba ahí, viva y coleando. Hekapoo levantó la mirada, y guardó silencio.

—¿Nada?—preguntó Eclipsa decepcionada, mientras cerraba sus ojos con pésame.

—Es magia blanca.—le dijo Hekapoo con una sonrisa triunfal—Aunque te lo dijera, tu nunca podrías usar el hechizo.—le dijo triunfal Hekapoo con un claro acento de burla.

—Ya veo.—dijo Eclipsa soltando la taza y agachando la mirada para analizar la situación, mientras llevaba su índice derecho a los labios—Bueno, menos trabajo entonces.—dijo apuntando con su paraguas a Hekapoo.

—¡¿Qué?!—se sorprendió ella no pudiendo moverse, estaba aterrada.

—Me alegra saber que no revivirán por su cuenta, ¿Sabes? Hubiera sido una molestia que me derrotaran de la misma forma que en el pasado, ¿No?—dijo con una sonrisa que poco tenía de amistosa, recordando su confinamiento—Y mejor aún, ni siquiera tengo que matarlos.

Finalmente, su paraguas se tornó de un color morado a la vez que unas plantas crecían alrededor de Hekapoo, impidiéndole moverse. Eclipsa miró al adolorido Tofee en el suelo, y se acercó a él mientras aún le hacía la reverencia.

—Tofee.—dijo a secas, provocando que el lagarto se sintiera incómodo.

—¿Sí, señora?—preguntó él con devoción.

—Casi lastimas a Star severamente.—le dijo Eclipsa decepcionada.

Tofee cerró los ojos con temor y respiró entrecortadamente, hasta parecía estar a punto de temblar, pero tenía mucho más valor que cualquiera en su situación, esperando el más severo de los arrebatos, pero para su sorpresa Eclipsa les dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Sé lo que ella ha significado para ti.—dijo comprensiva, tomándolo del hombro—Pero me desobedeciste.—le dijo apretando el hombro de Tofee y no rompiendo sus huesos apenas mientras este apretaba los dientes.

—No volverá a ocurrir.—dijo Tofee genuinamente arrepentido y soltando lágrimas, era imposible determinar si de lealtad, o de dolor.

Eclipsa sonrió y soltó a Tofee.

—Sé que no pasará Tofee, hasta los más devotos podemos fallar.—dijo ella con genuina amabilidad—Ahora ve, descansa un poco, que en cualquier momento llegarán al castillo.—dijo Eclipsa segura—Hay que recibirlos como se merecen.

Tofee asintió nuevamente desde el suelo, y no fue sino hasta que Eclipsa dio media vuelta, cuando se levantó con rapidez y dirigió a la salida, sangrando del hombro. A su vez, Eclipsa miraba con interés a Hekapoo.

—Mhhh, ¿Qué haré contigo?—dijo pensativa mientras Hekapoo intentaba gritar, pero su boca era rodeada por una rama gruesa—Oh, ya sé.

Su sonrisa era la definición contraria a "amable".

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Y la cosa solo irá escalando más y más, lo prometo.**


	24. Verdadera forma

_**Star vs las fuerzas del mal: La guerra**_

 **Capítulo 24 Verdadera forma**

Era extraño para Marco luchar contra lo que parecía ser una persona que a partir de su cuello se transformaba en una serpiente topo cobra con un cuello de casi un metro. Ya tenía experiencia previa de cuerpos movedizos debido a que una vez Star transformó uno de sus brazos en un tentáculo. Pero Marco no estaba ahí para recuerdos de épocas mejores, no, él se concentró en tratar de derribar a la serpiente, pero la agilidad de la misma era superior a la del propio Marco. Cosa que parecía increíble puesto que el chico había aprendido a moverse a velocidades que iban un poco encima de las de un humano promedio, pero claro aquella era una criatura, por mucho, encima de un humano promedio.

Marco le intentó lanzar una patada en su pecho, logrando solo que esta casi le diera una mordida debido a que tuvo que levantar de más la pierna. Marco cayo de espaldas para evitar el agarre y dio una voltereta, durante la voltereta tomó de una parte de su chaleco un cuchillo que arrojó con precisión a la cabeza de la serpiente. Pero con unos agiles reflejos el ser humano logró hacerse a un lado, permitiendo que el cuchillo quedara pegado a un poste.

—¡Demonios!—gritó el hombre para luego tomar una tabla de madera, que sorpresivamente pesaba más de la cuenta—¿Qué?

—Hola guapo…—no era nada más y nada menos que Marcofan14 la cual sostenía la tabla mientras el hombre serpiente se disponía a darle un bocado a ambos.

—¡Al suelo!—gritó Marco echándose encima de la fanática loca y logrando evitar por poco la mordida de la serpiente.

—Me esta abrazando…—en cambio Marcofan14 solo se sonrojó del rostro mientras Marco evitaba que ella saliera lastimara.

Pero como la serpiente tenía rápidos reflejos Marco abrazó verdaderamente a Marcofan14, rodó por el suelo y logró evitar una mordedura donde hasta solo un momento antes habían estado. Sin perder más tiempo Marco soltó a la chica y se incorporó para intentar darle un golpe en la mandíbula al tipo cobra. Pero fue detenido por una patada en la entrepierna que hizo que sus golpes saltaran mientras su puño era abierto y la víbora iba aprovechar para morderlo en ese instante de quietud mientras el cerebro de Marco procesaba el dolor. Pero fue detenido cuando una tabla de madera le dio en el cuello, rompiéndose en el proceso y enterrándole varias astillas, e hizo que Marco cayera al suelo y el monstruo volteara a ver quién había sido su atacante. Para sorpresa del propio Marco, la chica fanática se encontraba enloquecida y con furia en su mirada al ver cómo ese monstruo había tratado a Marco.

—¡No lo matarás!—dijo Marcofan14 con determinación y viendo que en el poste que tenía al lado tenía enterrado un cuchillo lo sacó.

La criatura le dirigió un pequeño bramido de molestia, antes que desde el suelo Marco aprovechara para enredar sus piernas con la parte humana del hibrido y hacerlo tropezar. Ya en el suelo Marcofan14 fue la que le tocó dar una cuchillada en el cuello de la serpiente, causando que cayera sangre a chorros y que para antes de que la serpiente llegara al suelo, sus pulmones se llenaran de sangre.

—¿Lo hice bien sempai?—dijo Marcofan14 llevándose el cuchillo a su espalda y poniendo ojos de cachorrito a Marco.

—Sí, sí lo hiciste.—dijo este sorprendido y lanzando un suspiro de alivio, para buscar a su siguiente oponente de inmediato—Mantente cerca de mí, estarás segura.—dijo él ofreciéndole una mano.

—Él se preocupa por mi.—dijo ella con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa de par en par, mientras juntaba sus manos en su cara de la emoción.

—¿Ese es un sí?—preguntó Marco el adulto a la vez que encontraba un nuevo oponente, y luego volteaba a ver hacia donde estaba Star, sentía que debía ayudarla, pero sabía que nada podía hacer por ella, no después del secuestro de Hekapoo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Seremos como Kirito y Asuna!—gritó ella a la vez que se acercaba a su pierna y se aferraba a esta.

—¿Quién?—se preguntó Marco antes de bufar molesto—¿Sabes qué? Mientras estés segura, por mi bien.

Rápidamente, Marco escuchó un ruido a su espalda y logró esquivar un golpe, aquel era el de Tom, quien luchaba contra una verdadera turbia de mutaciones lagartijas. Aunque el número de criaturas era menor que los insectos, tenían la particularidad que los demonios desprendían calor, y mientras más caliente, mayor era la absorción de energía de los reptiles, provocando que aunque Tom les lanzara bolas de fuego, estos las esquivaran a grandes velocidades.

—Amo Tom, creo que deberíamos de replantearnos nuestra estrategia.—sugirió su, ahora, segunda al mando, Alouqua la demoniza vampiriza mientras usaba una sombra para rodear a un monstruo con cuerpo de cocodrilo y cabeza mitad humana y mitad de alguna especie de pescado horrenda.

—¿A qué te refieres Alouqua?—preguntó entonces Tom enfurecido y lanzándole una pared de fuego al monstruo que Alouqua estaba controlando, provocando que este tuviera un subidón de energía y saliera corriendo de los débiles poderes de sombra de ella—Oh, por eso…—dijo Tom poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza—Esta bien, puedo pelear sin mis poderes de fuego.—dijo generando una espada frente suya, y cuando la levantó salieron llamas de la misma, su segunda al mando lo miró con incredulidad y decepción durante un segundo antes de que la espada perdiera sus llamas y fuera solo una vil y ordinaria—¿Contenta?

—Solo durante esta batalla amo.—dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

Ella lo dejo ir a la lucha y luego volteó a ver el cuerpo de su camarada Andras, el cuál seguía a mitad de la batalla, en medio de tantos otros, como si todos esos años de buenas experiencias junto con sus amigos demonios nunca hubieran importado, como si toda esa habilidad, esos años, esos sentimientos no hubiesen existido nunca y se desvanecieran apenas sus amigos partieran, cosa que parecía más cercana mientras más se acercaban a ese condenado castillo. Sin más Alouqua fue a atacar a un reptil con apariencia más digna de un pez que estaba a punto de atacar a una chica pájaro monstruo.

La inclusión de los monstruos de Ludo y el resto de los humanos a la batalla paso casi desapercibida para los demonios y el ejercito Butterfly, debido a la desesperación del momento, excepto para uno de estos, normalmente llamado Sapotoro. El monstruoso padre se encontraba con cierta facilidad derrotando a todos aquellos monstruos mezclas de reptiles, era obvio para él que aquellas cosas habían sido recientemente convertidas en aquella forma, de lo contrario sus movimientos como lagartos hubieran sido muchísimo más veloces e indiscutiblemente hubieran ganado a pesar de su diferencia numérica, siendo esta vez el ejercito de demonios mucho mayor. Pero Sapotaro se sorprendió de ver en la lucha a su antiguo jefe Ludo, el cual simplemente daba órdenes a sus subordinados (ordenes que la mayoría ignoraba para mantenerse con vida, provocando su ira creciente). Sapotoro lo recordaba como un ave con temor a los pelos, y verlo con una amenazante barba fue bastante raro para él. Además de que se había rendido de dar ordenes y comenzaba a lanzar alaridos de dudosa procedencia al aire, cosa que le hizo llamar la atención de algunos lagartos.

—¡Ludo!—se acercó rápidamente para evitar que un monstruo cocodrilo se comiera al pequeño de un mordisco, y de paso darle una cachetada a ese monstruo con agilidad—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que odiabas a la princesita.—le reclamó Sapotoro con mirada perspicaz.

—¿Y crees que deje de odiarla?—dijo este con una voz chillona y molesto—¡Yo soy el gran Ludo, enemigo de la familia Butterfly!—dijo pedante—¡Yo pienso destruir personalmente a Star Butterfly para obtener su varita y posicionarme donde verdaderamente merezco estar!—dijo convencido.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste aquí a pelear para ayudarla a recuperar su reino?—dijo Sapotoro molesto y considerando la idea de lanzarlo a los lagartos él mismo.

—Todo fue gracias a esa niñita de cabello blanco.—dijo Ludo con naturalidad, apuntando a Jackie entre la multitud—Me hizo entender que si en verdad quería aniquilar yo mismo a Star, la reina mala iba a adelantárseme en caso de que ganara contra la niñita boba de Starbutterflan.—dijo él mirando con rencor a la referida—Mírala, ahí llorando mientras su ejercito pelea con valentía, me da lástima su lucha.—dijo con una sonrisa—Pero al menos estoy aquí para ayudarla a triunfar, que recupere el control de Mewni y entonces traicionarla por la espalda.

Sapatoro corroboró por enésima vez que, efectivamente, Ludo seguía siendo el mismo monstruo bajo y bueno para nada que solía ser, pero al menos admitía que por si solo era una amenaza nula comparado a los otros dos enemigos que estaban enfrentando en aquel reino para ese momento, además estaba controlando a un ejercito de monstruos, al menos la mitad en números en cuanto demonios, pero ejército, al fin y al cabo. En un acto reflejo Sapotoro lo subió a sus hombros y de un salto evitó una onda de energía que les era lanzado por un monstruo con apariencia parecida a la de una iguana, que parecía que de su boca lanzaba ondas de energía moradas.

Cuando el monstruo tuvo que regurgitar para recargar su munición bocal fue cuando Sapotoro tomó ventaja y de un salto se acercó al susodicho, para luego darle un golpe directo y derrumbarlo por la fuerza. Para su sorpresa Ludo comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡Bien hecho!—gritaba el pequeño mientras se removía en sus ropas de patitas fritas.

—No fue nada…—iba a insistir Sapotoro.

—No te hablo a ti, bobo.—le dijo con decisión Ludo—Sin mi estrategia, y tu obediencia fervil, nunca hubiésemos derrotado a ese monstruo de pieles verdes.—dijo Ludo emocionado—Merezco el crédito, tal vez deberíamos hacer equipo.

Sapotoro solo suspiró.

—Cuenta hasta diez…—y dejó que Ludo se subiera a sus hombros, después de todo lo contrario hubiera sido el equivalente a dejarlo morir y él no hubiera podido con eso en su conciencia.

Finalmente, se encontraba el grupo de humanos liderados por Jackie, teniendo de frente a Ferguson y Sabrina, y con Janna en la parte trasera abrazándose a sí misma, y viendo el cadáver de Kelly sin intención alguna de pelear. Si ya de por si para Marco aquel panorama era complicado, no se diga para ellos. Se encontraba Jackie dando espadazos a diestra y siniestra, mientras Ferguson distraía a los lagartos que se enfrentaban a Jackie con un palo de madera, su novia, aun lastimada de sus extremidades, era sostenida por Janna para caminar, de vez en cuando lanzando un puñetazo o empujando a los dos combatientes. Janna estaba muy fuera de la pelea, desinteresada y golpeando a cualquiera que se acercara desde la espalda de Jackie. No estaba triste, pero tampoco sonreía, simplemente seguía adelante.

La que luchaba con mayor fervor era Jackie, quien imaginaba que cada monstruo lagarto que se le presentase era el equivalente a la cara de Marco, el equivalente a su mentira. Y Ferguson luchaba con casi tanta ira como Jackie, pero él solo pensaba en su mejor amigo Alfonzo, en la injusticia de que ya no estuviese a su lado debido a una tonta lagartija que lo tuvo que partir en dos, todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, ya no estaba, y Ferguson gritaba con más fervor mientras más hondaba en sus pensamientos golpeando dragones de Komodo gigantes o iguanas voladoras que se acercaban para morderlos.

La lucha hubiera continuado, pero justo en ese momento un gran brillo morado salió del cercano castillo, causando que todas las luchas se detuvieran en ese momento y apreciaran la luz con temor. Hubo un grito desgarrador y finalmente quietud. Los lagartos entonces aprovecharon la distracción para ser los primeros en retomar el ataque, tomando desprevenidos a varios demonios y monstruos.

—¿Qué habrá sido eso?—se preguntó Star a la vez que terminaba de sanar la heridas de Ponyhead—Levántate pony, necesitamos toda la…

—¡Dame un minuto más!—dijo la cabeza gigante de Ponyhead, pero con una voz más aguda a su voz normalmente adulta—¿Qué le pasa a mi voz?—dijo tratando de verse a si misma—¡¿Qué le pasa a tus brazos?!

Los brazos de Star comenzaron a adelgazar y volverse bastante más gráciles. Y al tocar su rostro lo sintió desfigurado, más grande de un lado y pequeño del otro. El terror se apoderó de ambas mientras la armadura de Star comenzaba a ser demasiado grande para su cuerpo actual y la cabellera de Ponyhead se volvía más y más contenida. El proceso no se detuvo hasta que ambas quedaron otra vez como niñas adolescentes. Star tomó su varita y comenzó a suspirar a zancadas, molestísima.

Mientras tanto, Marco se enfrentaba con todo lo que podía, logró darle una patada a una especie de dragón de Komodo que tenía una especie de casco guerrero que Marco recordaba de una guerrera que Star admiraba de su reino, creía recordar que se llamaba Mina. La patada la lanzó con fuerza como para lanzarlo, pero notó que la patada en lugar de lanzar a la Komodo solo le hizo sentir dolor en su flaca pierna.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Marco con su fuerte voz siendo cada vez menos grave y agudizándose, al igual que su tamaño disminuía hasta que él y Marcofan14 alcanzaron la misma estatura—¡¿Qué demo…?!

Pero fue lanzado hacia una pared de casa cercana sin ninguna dificultad, con su frágil cuerpo debido a la fuerza que había perdido. Aquella vez el golpe no fue tan estrepitoso como el de Rasticore, pero el dolor en la espalda de Marco iba en aumento y la dragona de Komodo que lo enfrentaba lo sabía.

—¡¿Qué nos sucedió amiga?!—exigió saber Ponyhead recuperando su acento perdido en la adultez y finalmente flotando, con sus heridas cerradas.

—Algo me dice que Hekapoo ya no está con nosotros.—dijo Star mirando sus manos y luego su varita—En este plano, o en este bando.—afirmó ella cerrando su puño y poniéndose roja de la ira—Necesito un vestido…—afirmó para generar con su varita su clásico vestido verde claro favorito, con la diadema de cuernos y la ropa infantil que llevaba durante su estadía en la tierra, con una diferencia, ya no cargaba con la sonrisa de antes, ahora se mostraba seria y molesta.

—No importa que no tengamos el cuerpo, seguimos teniendo la magia, y por sobre todo, nos seguimos teniendo a nosotras.—dijo Star parándose de frente y apuntando con su varita a los monstruos lagartos—Hay que acabar esto amiga, no derrotaremos a Eclipsa si nos seguimos distrayendo.—dijo a la vez que su varita comenzaba a brillar—¡Por Hekapoo! ¡Por Kelly! ¡Alfonzo! ¡Y todos los demonios, mewnianos y monstruos que han dado su vida en esta batalla!—gritó Star llena de una ira incontenible.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	25. A las puertas del castillo

_**Star vs las fuerzas del mal: La guerra**_

 **Capítulo 25 A las puertas del castillo**

Star sintió su cuerpo ligero como el aire cuando de un salto logró lanzar un simple hechizo de ataque narval, golpeando a tres enemigos reptiles en la cabeza para dejarlos inconscientes. Todos los reptiles comenzaron a notar aquella fuerza estremecedora por parte de esas dos chicas y comenzaron a correr para contenerlas.

La victoria pareció asegurada para todos, excepto para Marco, quien continuaba en el suelo adolorido de su espalda y con sus brazos temblando en un patético intento por levantarse.

—Vamos, vamos…—decía él antes de volver a caer de golpe al suelo con su frente llena de sudor—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Marco!—al momento llegó Marcofan14 tomándolo de su antebrazo para ayudarlo a levantarse—¡No te rindas! ¡No nos dejes!

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Marco aterrado por la reacción—¡Solo me duele la espalda!—dijo haciéndose el fuerte para luego empujar a Marcofan14 al suelo porque la garra de la dragona de Komodo Mina Loveberry estuvo a punto de despedazarla.

Ambos en el suelo comenzaron a rodar cuando la dragoniza levantó sus dos patas delanteras e intentó aplastarlos. Finalmente chocaron contra la pared donde antes Marco había sido lanzado, ya con el subidón de adrenalina Marco ignoró el dolor y se levantó, incluso ayudando a Marcofan14 para que se levantara rápidamente. Esa criatura gigante, agitó su cabeza aun con casco y se lanzó en embestida contra ambos, Marco y su fan rodaron en el suelo antes de que les diera el cabezaso final y llegaron hasta donde estaba el cadáver de Kelly…

Eso hizo que un clic conectara en la cabeza de Marco y entendió lo que hizo Tofee con Hekapoo. Sintió la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza mientras las facciones de su rostro se apretaban para formar una expresión de ira pura, ira hacia los lagartos en cualquiera de sus formas.

Alrededor de donde estaba encontró la espada de Kelly, y la tomó, no sin antes hacer la señal de la cruz con el debido respeto que merecía la susodicha. El verla tan apacible a pesar de todo el caos que la rodeaba la proveía de una nueva visión para Marco, una donde veía envidiable el descanso de su amiga, un descanso sin fin, fuera del constante sufrimiento y martirio que se estaba volviendo esa guerra librada para recuperar el castillo de un pueblo ajeno al suyo, pero que terminaría afectándole sino daba todo lo que él debía dar y evitaba que la plaga de Eclipsa se propagara.

La dragona de Komodo lanzó un rugido cuando volvió a encontrar a esos dos combatientes, Marco con la espada de Kelly y unas ropas hechas jirones de cuando era adulto, Kelly con su cuchillo cubierto de sangre y temblando de pies a cabeza.

El animal lanzó una nueva embestida, pero esta vez lo hizo también Marco con furia, y la otra chica se apartó del camino. Marco cuando estaba cerca de la embestida logró dar un salto hacia un lado, y esquivar por milímetros las garras delanteras, pero apenas paso aquello se lanzó directamente al costado de la criatura. Una vez ahí notó el brusco giro de la Komodo para sacárselo de encima. Y resistió el ser lanzada hacia atrás por la fuerza centrifuga clavando la espada larga en una de las costillas del monstruo. La susodicha giró con más fuerza para alcanzar a Marco, provocando que con la fuerza centrifuga abriera más y más la herida hasta que finalmente quedó un largo rastro de sangre circular y Marco soltó la espada para volver a salir lanzado, esta vez esperándolo y frenando lo mejor que pudo su caída.

—Debo de parar de hacer esto.—dijo Marco levantándose mientras el monstruo de Mina agonizante se arrastraba para alcanzarlo.

Antes de siquiera llegar a Marco el monstruo se rindió y cayo al suelo bastante pálido, había dejado un rastro de sangre a su espalda. Marcofan14 comenzó a aplaudir a su objeto de admiración. Marco sonrió, por algún motivo se encontraba más orgullos de haber derrotado a esa bestia por su cuenta como niño que como adulto. Intentó recuperar la espada de Kelly, pero al hacerlo la criatura lo tomó con una de sus patas e intentó llevárselo a la boca. Marco pudo sentir el tremendo mal olor que expedía aquel monstruo en su boca, antes de que desde la parte superior de la mano clavara el cuchillo que tenía Marcofan14 y del dolor la criatura soltara a Marco y empujara a la chica directamente a su boca.

—¡NO!—gritó Marco, pero la chica rápidamente comenzó a dar vueltas y logró escapar de la mordedura recargándose en uno de los dientes y usándolo como soporte para impulsarse.

La dragona de Komodo movió frenéticamente los brazos para alcanzar a uno o la otra, pero solo logró cansarse y caer rendida. Marco le retiro la espada de su costado, escuchando el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada y luego sintiendo el peso del metal nuevamente en su mano. Le sonrió a Marcofan14 y luego volvió a ver su ropa hecha jirones que le quedaba grande.

—Supongo que vuelves a ser Starfan, ¿No es así?—dijo Marco riendo y viendo de una a otro lado y notar que el número de reptiles atacantes habían sido reducidos considerablemente.

—¿Estás loco?—dijo la chica—Star vence criaturas con magia y superpoderes, tu venciste un dragón de Komodo sin ningún tipo de magia o ayuda.—le dijo la chica—Eres un héroe Marco.

El chico le tocó sonreír y luego de eso lanzó una nueva mirada hacia sus amigos, pero esta vez no volteó a Star, sino a Jackie, Ferguson y Janna. Tomó su espada con más furia de la que pudiera controlar y salió disparado en aquella dirección.

Al ver a Marco nuevamente joven Jackie tuvo un nuevo ataque de ira, esta vez dirigido hacia Marco, intentando darle un espadazo, ignorando a la criatura contra la que peleaba.

—Jackie, soy yo…—dijo dando un salto hacia atrás y respirando entrecortadamente.

—¡Ahhh!—pero la chica estuvo a punto de atacarle hasta que finalmente se detuvo con la espada en el aire—¿Marco?

—Sí…—dijo él dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Jackie le lanzó una patada para tirarlo, de la sorpresa Marco se quedó en el suelo hasta que Jackie lanzó un espadazo en su dirección y él cerró los ojos asustado, resultó que detrás suya un reptil con forma humanoide, pero con cola casi logra atacar al grupo, de no ser porque Jackie le detuvo clavando su espada en el corazón.

La chica respiraba entrecortadamente a la vez que el lagarto se derrumbaba. Volteó al suelo y vio a Marco ahí tirado, durante un segundo su mirada se agudizó y Marco notó cómo en el interior de Jackie se formaba un debate de si ayudarle o no, finalmente la chica le ofreció una mano y ayudó a levantarlo.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó a secas Jackie—¿No eras un tipo musculoso y atractivo?—le preguntó volteando de uno a otro lado, distraída, esperando el siguiente ataque de los reptiles, ataque que no llegaba.

—Yo… Creo que Hekapoo…—le intentó explicar Marco, pero se detuvo.

—¿La mujer de las tijeras?—preguntó Jackie a la vez que clavaba su espada en el suelo—Oh ya veo…—dijo para finalmente cerrar los ojos—Se veía como una buena persona.—dijo a secas y siempre volteando a otro lado que no fuera Marco.

—Jackie yo…

—Ni lo intentes Marco.—le dijo ella cortante—No es el momento, no es el lugar y no…

—Yo quiero saber, ¿Por qué luchas?—le dijo Marco interrumpiéndola y dando unos pasos hacia ella.

—Ya se lo dije a Star, ¿Para qué necesitas saberlo?—le dijo ahora Jackie molesta.

Marco se quedó callado, volvió a levantar su espada y se quedó cerca de ellos mientras los pocos reptiles que quedaban eran derrotados por los monstruos, Star y Ponyhead. Los demonios quedaban en un segundo plano debido a que sus capacidades de fuego solo ayudaban a los lagartos a moverse más ágilmente, orden dada por Tom.

Los últimos reptiles fueron vencidos por Star y Ponyhead, que lanzaban hechizos de los más comunes, pero conocidos por ellas hasta el cansancio, volviéndolos más efectivos que los hechizos raros y destructivos. Star se volvió a sentir joven en cuestión de nada y cuando finalmente todos los lagartos fueron derrotados, la pequeña calle donde se habían desarrollado todos esos eventos volvió al silencio usual.

En el suelo abundaban cadáveres de demonios, algunos monstruos, pero principalmente de reptiles, escamosos y torpes, que tenían algunas armaduras rotas en el proceso de transformación.

—Esta batalla fue… Bastante menos reñida…—admitió Ponyhead volteando de un lado a otro, esperando una nueva ronda u ataque sorpresa.

—Es porque no les dieron habilidades de luchadores.—dijo Star volteando a ver las armaduras—Estos eran guardias, guerreros, Mewnianos que ya sabían pelear…

—¿Qué estas sugiriendo?—se le acercó aún más Ponyhead cansada.

—¿Recuerdas los insectos?—preguntó Star—Tu lo viste, eran más de ellos y más rápidos… Y estaban mejor coordinados, pero eran solo campesinos.

—Como si hubieran sido diseñados para eso.—dijo Ponyhead comenzando a entender a donde iba Star.

—Tal vez Eclipsa no les haya aumentado sus sentidos a estos reptiles, esperando que pudieran dar una batalla más digna que los insectos sin ningún tipo de encantamiento extra…—terminó Star—Eso significa que le cuesta energía transformar a estas cosas.—dijo finalmente Star riendo—Está perdiendo energías… ¡Pony! ¡Podemos derrotarla si hacemos que pierda la suficiente energía!

—Pero chica, ¿Cómo haremos eso?—le dijo su amiga levantando mucho la ceja.

—No lo sé, pero debemos descubrirlo, y pronto.—dijo Star comenzando a sudar nerviosa, el atardecer a su espalda parecía indicar que dentro de nada anochecería.

Los reptiles que quedaron con vida fueron amarrados y amordazados hasta dejarlos inmóviles. Los tres pequeños ejércitos que quedaron se reunieron cerca de Star, Ponyhead, Marco, Tom y Ludo. Los cinco parecían liderar a sus respectivos grupos y todos tenían problemas graves.

—Lo…Estamos logrando.—dijo Tom para tratar de animar a todos—¿Quién es él?—preguntó señalando a Ludo.

—Yo soy el gran Ludo, señor y dirigente de los…—comenzó a hablar, pero rápidamente Star intentó interrumpirlo así que comenzó a gritar—¡Yo vengo a ayudarles porque me han difamado!

—¿Difamado?—preguntó Ponyhead—Estoy sorprendida.

—Sí, yo tampoco pensé que alguien podría hacer caer a Ludo aun más bajo de lo que ya estaba.—dijo Marco negando con la cabeza.

—No, que ese tipejo conozca el significado de esa palabra.—dijo Ponyhead provocando la risa de Marco y Star.

—¡Oye!—gritó Ludo ofendido—No vine aquí a que me ofendieran, vine a acabar con la reina para obtener el poder del trono.—dijo él y provoco que todos voltearan a verlo levantando la ceja—¿Qué? ¿Es algo que tengo en el pico?

—¿Piensas derrotar a Eclipsa? ¿Tú?—le preguntó Star agachándose y acariciándole la mejilla—Eres más persistente de lo que recordaba.

—No sé quién es Eclipsa.—dijo finalmente Ludo—Pero mis asistentes, el gordito y la otra monstruosidad, me dijeron que perdiste el control de la corona, es mi oportunidad.—dijo frotándose las manos.

—Sabes que estamos aquí, ¿Verdad?—le dijo Marco sin entender el comportamiento de Ludo.

—Por supuesto, pero es obvio que ustedes también quieren el control de la corona, si unimos fuerzas, es más fácil a que ir por nuestra cuenta.

—Entonces, ni tu nos quieres a nosotros.—comenzó Star.

—Ni ustedes a mi.—terminó Ludo—Pero nos necesitamos, y a nuestros ejércitos, si queremos conseguir nuestro objetivo.

—Para mí eso basta.—dijo Tom dándole igual—No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por este pequeñín.—y señaló a su espalda—Estamos a tan solo pocos metros de la entrada del castillo.

—Y todos estamos bastante debilitados, necesitamos descansar.—dijo finalmente Marco llevándose una mano por su espalda.

—No podemos.—dijo finalmente Star—Si descansamos Eclipsa también lo hará, por lo que no tendremos otra oportunidad para detenerla.

Como vio que nadie entendía, les explicó a todos la conversación que había tenido con Ponyhead previamente, causando reacciones diversas.

—Entonces, ¿Nuestra esperanza es atacarla ahora que ambos estamos cansados?—dijo Tom negando—Es un suicidio.

—Lo era desde que comenzó esta batalla.—dijo Star confiada—No podemos parar, no ahora.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para continuar, yendo con sus respectivos grupos de amigos, Marco quiso acercarse a Star, pero fue detenido por una muralla de monstruos y demonios que buscaban un consuelo en sus palabras, explicación al cambio de cuerpos, y autógrafos de él antes de morir.

Star no estaba precisamente mejor, ella volteó a ver a Marco mientras también era rodeada y le decían muchas preocupaciones sobre su modelo estratégico, o cuál era su siguiente golpe, pero las más dolorosa de pensar era "¿Qué haremos con los muertos?".

En el campo de batalla al menos una docena de demonios, dos o tres monstruos y Kelly se encontraban regados. No había otra que dejarlos, no podían perder el tiempo como la vez pasada de enterrarlos, no estando tan cerca de Eclipsa. Pero sabía que tampoco estaba en condiciones de dejarlos ahí varados, todos estaban muertos de manera definitiva y no solo como la alta comisión que habían sido vaciados de energía. Decidió que lo más responsable era dejar los cuerpos en algunas de las calles vecinas, tarea que fue realizada por algunos demonios.

Star no pudo evitar que antes de que tomaran a Kelly, arrodillarse frente a ella tomarla una última vez de la mano, cerrar con fuerza y permitirse una última lágrima se resbalara por su rostro. Sintió a su espalda la palmada de una mano tranquila. Al principió creyo que era Marco, pero este intentaba acercarse entre una marea de monstruos que lo detenían. Al voltear hacia arriba en su espalda notó la mano de Janna. De alguna manera Janna seguía sonriendo como siempre lo hubiera hecho, a pesar de todo lo que la rodeaba, los montones de dudas que debía tener y sus propias preocupaciones, sonreía a pesar de tener un cadáver frente a ella.

—¿Janna?

—Hey tu…—dijo no con la misma seguridad que su rostro mostraba—¿Desde cuando la conociste?

—Años, creo que en el club de niñas guerreras de Mewni.—dijo Star forzándose a recordar—Apenas teníamos ocho o siete años y ya nos enseñaban a estoquear al enemigo para matar.—dijo cerrando los ojos y lanzando un suspiro mientras su mano apretaba con más fuerza la de Kelly.

—Muchos años, más si cuentas que te volviste adulta y todo.—dijo Janna poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Star.

Mientras tanto, Bob, el cuarto demonio de la elite de demonios de Tom, se acercó a ambas, el único cadáver que quedaba en el campo era el de Kelly. Se acercó a Star con su torpeza habitual. Cuando llegó frente a ambas chicas, y algunas otras como Poneyhead, que rodeaban el cuerpo les mando una señal con la cabeza más que clara, que le dieran las últimas palabras.

—Yo…La extrañaré.—dijo Star dejando salir todo, sorpresivamente no hubo una sola lágrima en su rostro.

Y ahí, en el prado de una casa destartalada y destruida por una pelea sin conciencia, Star y Ponyhead despidieron a unas de sus mejores amigas mientras guardaban silencio y esperaban a que el último cuerpo entrara en la casa para llorar solemnemente.

Hasta el fondo, recargado sobre una pared se encontraba Marco con Marcofan14, mostrándose no muy afectado por la muerte de Kelly, aunque la apreciaba y todo, realmente él no se creía capaz de sentir más dolor posible del que ya había sentido hasta ese momento, se dedicó a pensar en Hekapoo en lugar, pero solo logró empeorar todo y provocar que se sentara abrumado de todo lo que le rodeaba.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó Marcofan14 acercándose y sentándose, aun sin el permiso de Marco, frente a él.

—Gracias.—le dijo Marco de primeras—Por salvarme la vida…

—No es nada.—le dijo Marcofan14 haciendo señas de indiferencia—Lo verdaderamente importante es que estés bien.—dijo mostrando una venda en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué te paso?—le preguntó Marco preocupado.

—No es nada, no es nada.—le dijo ella alejándolo—Me raspe con el diente de esa cosa cuando me impulse.—dijo dejando de lado el tema—Solo vine para preguntar, ¿Por qué hablas con Jackie aun?

Marco levantó fuertemente la ceja y la chica comenzó a tartamudear.

—Digo, es una buena chica y todo, pero es obvio que ya no quiere seguir en el mismo barco que tu.—le dijo Marcofan14 comenzando a mover nerviosamente sus manos.

—¿Y tu eres la chica ideal para llenar ese puesto en la tripulación?—preguntó Marco con ironía y mirándola mal.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—dijo ella ofendida—Digo que no deberías molestarla, o explicarle todo, ella lo entiende.—dijo cerrando los ojos y tomando de la mano a Marco—Es mejor que dejes que pase su dolor, y ayudes a Star a que supere el suyo.—le dijo mostrándole con una mano la dirección donde estaba Star.

Marco miró hacia Star, aquello era cierto, no podía explicarle nada a Jackie, no había nada que explicar, él le había fallado a Jackie, pero no podía fallarle a Star, se pasó un minuto sopesando en si era o no buena idea aquello que estaba pensando hacer, pero sin la menor duda se levantó y acercó a Star, no sin antes empujar a varios monstruos que le prohibieron el paso. Cuando llegó junto a Star esta se derrumbó sobre él y comenzó a lanzar gritos de dolor. No necesitaron palabras, sus sentimientos en ese momento eran más fuerte que ninguna sola explicación.

Sin embargo, cerca de ellos, a tan solo unas cuantas calles de distancia, se encontraba el castillo Butterfly, listo con todo tipo de amenazas para los pocos que quedaban de aquella batalla. Y entre esos peligros se encontraba Eclipsa rodeada de sus tres lacayos favoritos.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	26. El castillo Parte I

_**Star vs las fuerzas del mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 26 El castillo Parte I**

Ciertamente Star pensaba que el castillo estaría en ruinas, o luciría de un color distinto, las nubes moradas que lo rodeaban le daban un aspecto a muerte y destrucción, pero de cerca no era nada más y nada menos que el castillo que siempre había conocido, sin ningún cambio apreciable.

—Esta ahí…—dijo Star a la multitud de monstruos y humanos, juntos como una sola turba, diminutos al pie del castillo.

—El castillo.—dijo Marco tragando en seco ante la imponente estructura que hasta hace poco le hubiera parecido familiar, aunque tomó la espada de Kelly que había tomado y eso le hizo levantar la cabeza.

—Lo logramos…—admitió Ponyhead flotando cerca de Star y en posición defensiva.

—¿Pero a qué costo?—preguntó Janna, que ayudaba a andar a una débil Marcofan14.

—El costo que tenga que ser para proteger no solo este mundo, sino también el nuestro.—dijo desde la cercanía Jackie con la mirada molesta fija en las altas torres, y recibiendo palmadas de apoyo por parte de Ferguson y Sabrina.

—Y por la corona, no olvides la corona.—añadió Ludo súbitamente, remarcando sus palabras en dirección a sus monstruos, siendo que Sapotoro le dirigió una agría mirada de molestia.

—¿Doy la orden Star?—se acercó entonces Tom a ella con cautela, tenía una sonrisa de falsa confianza en el rostro, tranquilizadora pero no lo suficiente como para calmar las ansias de Star—Si atacamos, no habrá vuelta atrás… Y ahora estamos frente a Eclipsa…

—No quiero ponerlos en peligro por una lucha mía…—inició Star y todos voltearon a verla—Pero tampoco puedo hacer que se alegren, así que quiero que sepan, que no importa lo que pase, chicos… Gracias por todo.

Estaban ambos ejércitos ocultos entre las calles, esperando ataques o defensivas de cualquier tipo de amenaza que guardara el castillo con Eclipsa ocupándolo. Pero nada ocurría, todo permanecía en el más puro silencio, apenas opacado por la pequeña charla que establecían los presentes, y más cercanos a las puertas del castillo.

La paz parecía que iba durar hasta que un relámpago interrumpió la conversación de todos, y desde uno de los miradores frontales, justo en el centro del castillo y a escasos metros superiores a las puertas, salió una figura que provocó que casi todos dieran unos pasos atrás llenos de pánico.

Caminaba con finura, pero cada paso era tan claro y sonoro tanto para los más cercanos a ella, como para los más lejanos. Llevaba un paraguas, que terminaba en un ojo y un cristal partido a la mitad, recargado sobre su hombro. Su sombrero morado le proveía a su rostro de oscuridad y frialdad, a la vez que hacía juego con su apariencia. Cuando sus mejillas se encendieron lo hicieron de un color rojizo y con forma de rombo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya.—dijo desde la cumbre Eclipsa en voz baja, pero el ambiente estaba tan silencioso que su voz se podía escuchar hasta las últimas filas de los monstruos y demonios—Que agradable sorpresa.—dijo condescendiente.

—¡Eclipsa!—gritó Star llena de molestia y levantando su varita con el cristal partido a la mitad.

En ese momento ambas mitades comenzaron a brillar, entre un color morado y uno amarillo.

—Star Butterfly.—fue la respuesta que dio Eclipsa bajando la mirada—Veo que has venido a reclamar lo que es tuyo.—detrás suya se formaban sombras que comenzaron a rodear el sol a la distancia, provocando que el ambiente se volviera grisáceo.

—¡Ahí está la maldita! ¡ATAQUEN!—gritó una enfurecida Alouqua lanzando una jabalina, seguida de una decena de demonios lo suficientemente valientes, y estúpidos, como para seguirla en aquel acto—¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCONDA!

—Oh querida.—dijo Eclipsa pausando las armas a pleno vuelo con un simple movimiento de su paraguas—No tengo necesidad de ocultarme, por eso he venido aquí, me aburrí de esperarlos sentada.—dijo ella girando su paraguas y provocando que las jabalinas voltearan de vuelta a los demonios—No quiero dañarlos Star, así que termina con todo esto, diles que paren y tendré piedad.—ofreció Eclipsa—Si detienes todo esta lucha, podríamos trabajar juntas por un Mewni mejor, por un mundo sin diferencias, sin hambre, podemos lograrlo juntas.—dijo convencida y levantando su paraguas para hacer que el cielo volviera a su tono anaranjado crepuscular—No debe de derramarse ni una sola gota de sangre más querida, no quiero hacerlo, pero si quieres seguir con este teatrillo…—advirtió a la vez que las nubes volvían a cubrir la luz en un parpadear y un relámpago caía cercano a las casas del reino—No seré capaz de perdonar a ninguno de ustedes.—dijo con una voz tan siniestra a la vez que los truenos resonaban entre las nubes y con sus mejillas y ojos encendidos.

Star no pudo hablar, tenía un nudo gigantesco en la garganta, buscó una mano a su espalda para sostenerla, y la encontró… Sintió calidez, confianza y amor, algo que era todo lo contrario a lo que Eclipsa emanaba. Ni siquiera sabía de quien había tomado la mano a su espalda, pero aquello no importaba, ella estaba segura de algo, Eclipsa había hecho demasiadas cosas terribles, tanto a monstruos como Mewnianos y humanos, una mujer así no podía ser buena, era algo peor que los monstruos terribles que le contaban cuando era niña, era más que eso, una bestia insaciable que solo trataba de manipularla… Pero también era poderosa, más poderosa que todo su ejército junto…

—¡DEVUELVE A LOS MEWNIANOS A CÓMO ERAN ANTES!—gritó Star lo más alto que pudo—¡Y aceptaré!

Hubo un gritó de horror y sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes, vieron hacia Star incapaces de comprender aquella combinación de palabras, ¿Habían luchado todo eso para nada?

Eclipsa, en cambio, se recargó sobre el barandal del balcón, miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba tranquila, esperaba esa respuesta después de todo.

—No, Star.—dijo ella con firmeza—No espero que lo entiendas ahora, pero es por el bien de todos por igual.—admitió Eclipsa con tranquilidad—Ellos hacían a un lado a los monstruos por su apariencia, por ser débiles, mientras que ellos eran defendidos por grandes fuerzas mágicas.—explicó frente a todos—¿Cuántos monstruos no fueron exiliados solo por su condición de nacimiento? ¿Cuántos Mewnianos no se sentían superiores solo por ser de su raza?—preguntó ella moviendo sus manos hacia arriba en un estallido—Cuando me dieron la corona de Mewni, me dijeron que debía hacer lo mejor por el bien de todos, y eso hice, por el bien de todos hice un hechizo que fuera capaz de convertir a cualquier ente dimensional en monstruo, para que se acaben esas espantosas diferencias y prejuicios, para un mundo más justo y donde nadie sufra.—dijo bajando las manos de vuelta a la superficie cerámica.

Nadie habló, todos estaban en silencio, mirando aterrados como en tan solo ese pequeño arranque de discurso Eclipsa había mostrado enojo, una emoción que casi nadie le había visto en persona, y que era aterradora.

—Eres un monstruo…—dijo Star negando con la cabeza y volviendo a levantar la varita en dirección de ella.

—Supondré que ese es un no.—dijo Eclipsa molesta—Es una pena Star, eres una buena chica, y te interesas por todos por igual, pero eres incapaz de tomar las medidas que sean necesarias para cambiar tu propio reino.—dijo Eclipsa decepcionada—Tu madre era igual, ustedes no merecen el puesto.—dijo levantándose y provocando que los rayos volvieran—¡Y como legitima heredera de la corona te ordeno que salgas de aquí o pagues las consecuencias!

Se encontraba elevada en el aire, con un aura morada cubriéndola y sus ojos brillantes en una clara expresión de ira. Un manto de pánico cubrió al ejercito frente al castillo, y todos comenzaron a arrodillarse del temor a la muerte, a la vez que los relámpagos y los vientos huracanados cubrían toda la región.

Pero había una chica que no hacía eso, esa era Star, ella permaneció de pie, sin importarle el aura morada que la quería cubrir. Ella estaba aterrada, pero había estado así desde aquella vez que vio a su madre esperándola en su habitación para hacerla volver a Mewni. Tenía miedo, pero siempre lo había tenido, y siempre lo había logrado vencer, ella ya no era una niña, pero tampoco iba a volver a ser una adulta. Ella era en ese momento Star Butterfly, hija legitima y heredera a la corona, una guerrera desde nacimiento, entrenada para derrotar a las amenazas que intentaran perturbar la paz en Mewni, y frente suya tenía la peor amenaza de todas, la más grande que tal vez el reino jamás fuese a pasar. Y ella apretó con fuerza nuevamente aquella mano, se permitió dar la espalda a Eclipsa y ver que esa era la mano de Marco, el chico luchaba por no arrodillarse, llevándose una mano de histeria a la cabeza, pero perdiendo lentamente la pelea contra la magia de Eclipsa.

Star volteó a su alrededor, pocos eran aquellos que oponían resistencia a la fuerza de Eclipsa, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

—¡Monstruos, demonios, humanos o mewnianos!—gritó entonces Star haciéndose escuchar sobre el eco de los relámpagos—¡Hoy somos todos uno! ¡Un ejercito para acabar con esta retorcida bestia!—gritó llena de orgullo y brindando de valor lentamente a más y más entes, provocando que las nubes moradas de Eclipsa se alejaran de ella, una estrella iluminando la oscuridad—¡Ella ha lastimado a todo un pueblo pidiendo igualdad! ¡Ha matado! ¡Desfigurado! ¡Ha deshonrado todo lo que habíamos construido! ¡¿Van a dejar que su miedo les impida luchar por su libertad?! ¡NO! ¡No lo harán!

Hubo un grito generalizado de "¡NO!" a la vez que más y más miembros del ejercito se levantaban y comenzaban a volverse una luz en las tinieblas. El corazón de todos latía como el de uno solo una vez unidos a Star, incluso el pequeño Ludo fue capaz de vencer aquel miedo y levantarse, y emitir una luz pequeña, pero importante para Star.

Ese resplandor de luz hizo que Eclipsa cubriera su cabeza para no cegar, pues sus nubes habían sido erradicadas por la luz de Star, el eclipse de ella podía ser apagado por la pureza de las estrellas, la oscuridad no cernería mientras esa niña siguiera firme. Fue entonces que Eclipsa sonrió, al menos iba a poder divertirse al usar sus poderes.

La mujer dejó de flotar, volvió al balcón y movió su varita de forma desdeñosa, provocando que las lanzas, que antes habían sido lanzadas en su contra, fueran a dar contra la multitud, todas en un solo punto.

Quien más había dado gritos de guerra no había sido otra, sino que la demoniza Alouqua, la cual había visto a dos de sus mejores amigos y camaradas demonios caer a manos de aquellos entes que Eclipsa había mandado, estaba deseosa por pelear, era inmutable a la batalla, el fuego en su corazón era encendido por el recuerdo de aquellos que se habían ido.

Por eso cuando ella sintió una jabalina cruzar su pie izquierdo, atravesarlo y clavarse en el suelo, fue incapaz de procesar el dolor. Ella aun festejaba, y no fue hasta que dio otro salto que sintió como si un monstruo hubiera hecho desaparecer su pie en un instante para otro, peor aún, la vista era dolorosa, abrió sus ojos pestañosos al ver aquello, incrédula. Una vez se dio cuenta, el ataque siguió con mayor rapidez.

Antes de que pudiese moverse su otro pie fue empalado, provocando un grito de dolor de su parte y que todos voltearan a verla. Eclipsa sonrió, quería que todos vieran su mensaje, nadie iba a pelear contra ella. Los demonios en cambio gritaron preocupados, ella era, después de Hekapoo y Tom, una de las más grandes demonizas luchadoras que existieran.

Inmóvil, y aterrorizada, Aloqua levantó la mirada, la luz de Star la había abandonado. Se sintió sola, a pesar de estar rodeada, y lloró antes de lanzar una risotada aun con todo el dolor que sentía.

—¡Podrás hacerme lo que quieras!—gritó moviendo un puño en dirección a Eclipsa, puño en que levantó su dedo corazón y lanzó la sonrisa más amplia que pudo poner—¡PERO TEN POR SEGURO QUE…!—fue interrumpida antes de acabar.

Menos de una decena de jabalinas recorrieron el aire como balas, lanzando silbidos de mal augurio y cruzando el cuerpo de Alouqua, desde su entrepierna, su estómago, pecho, manos y cuello, hasta que una última perforo su cabeza justo por la mitad y la hizo retroceder a la ya inconsciente demoniza.

—¡NO!—gritó Tom a la vez que la mayoría de sus demonios, su grito de dolor solo fue comparado al grito de Bob, el último de los demonios que formaban el escuadrón especial suyo.

Eclipsa sonrió, el mensaje estaba claro, dio media vuelta y entró de vuelta al castillo satisfecha.

—Bajen las puertas, el momento ha llegado.—dijo a un súbdito cercano a ella—Y mándenlo a él.—específico señalando una habitación—Es hora de que pruebe su hombría.—aseguró con una sonrisa demoniaca y dirigiéndose a paso firme directo al trono.

Las puertas entonces cayeron y abrieron la entrada al castillo. Star miró incrédula el interior para lanzar un hechizo y luego gritar:

—¡AHORA O NUNCA!

Y, a pesar del escandalo que se había provocado por la muerte de la demoniza, varios demonios secaron sus lágrimas y entraron con fuerzas renovadas al interior del castillo, a la vez que los monstruos lo hacían mostrando sus fauces rabiosas y los humanos formando un circulo para defenderse. Star y Marco corrían tomados de la mano enfrente de todos, entraron los primeros al salón, donde al principio pareció solo haber oscuridad, pero rápidamente una figura les interrumpió su marcha, era otra maldita cucaracha que escupía acido, justo enfrente suya, pero no solo ella, sino todos los insectos que habían enfrentado antes, todos los reptiles, todos recuperados de sus respectivas batallas y de vuelta en el castillo.

—¡Es una trampa!—gritó Sabrina aterrada y tropezando después de haber corrido, por suerte tropezó, debido a que una cucaracha lanzó su acido hacia ella y le dio por el contrario a un monstruo que fue derretido al toque del ácido con su piel.

El caos gobernó, no, la sangre gobernó el ambiente.

Todo era un caos y desorden, en el salón de entrada se encontraban todas esas criaturas lanzando sus ataques colectivos, los escarabajos lanzando sus cargas, los escorpiones disparaban cual ametralladoras, los mosquitos chuparon sangre a un par de demonios, secándolos totalmente hasta solo dejar la piel, los hombres cobra lanzaban veneno de sus colmillos y los que tenían cuerpo de cocodrilo se movían con sus púas para atacar a cuantos pudieran, pero Star notó la falta de la dragona de komodo y el ciempiés gigante. No, Eclipsa no había traído de vuelta a todos, si morían, era para siempre. Así que lanzó un estallido directo a la cara de una cucaracha y la hizo caer al suelo.

Solo en los primeros segundos habían muerto decenas de monstruos y demonios, provocando una nueva ira por parte de los supervivientes, los humanos al estar tan centrado habían logrado salir ilesos, pero no por eso estaban fuera de peligro. Sobre todo, cuando un hombre rana lanzó su lengua para tomar a una de ellas, Jackie gritó llena de horror, pero fue demasiado tarde, la rana casi la tragó de un bocado, de no ser porque Janna saltó sobre la rana, dándole un puñetazo con sus nudillos metálicos y la distrajera, permitiendo que Jackie le cortara la lengua.

Ferguson intentó correr en su ayuda, pero una figura invisible tomó un monstruo verdoso frente suya y lo partió en dos, la sangre salpicó lo suficiente a esa figura como para dar detalle que era alguna especie de camaleón, y que lo miraba a él y su novia con apetito. O eso presintió cuando uno de esos pedazos fue lanzado en dirección a ambos.

A su vez, Marcofan14 corrió entre el montón de caos y locura que gobernaba el salón, esquivando lo mejor que podía, y cerrando su mano izquierda con fuerza, le dolía como mil demonios desde que se había dado un rasguño con el diente de la dragona de Komodo. Ella logró acercarse a Marco justo a tiempo para hacer a un lado a una especie de abeja que quería empalarlo, pero que no pudo porque ella se montó encima y le clavo en uno de sus ojos gigantes el cuchillo que antes había usado. La abeja se sacudió y ella cayó sacando el cuchillo del ojo. Pero Marco entonces entró a combate y dio un puñetazo en el otro ojo a la abeja y le arrancó las antenas, ese último movimiento provocó que la abeja intentará atacarlo a la desesperada, movimientos que Marco esquivo por poco. No se rendía y detrás suya, un hombre serpiente se acercaba deslizándose cual rastrero.

Ponyhead fue rodeada por los mosquitos, anteriormente sus súbditos cabeza de ponis, y hasta su propio padre. Ella intentó huir, no quería lastimarlos, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

Por otro lado, Sapotoro logró mantener a salvo a Ludo de un par de hombres lagarto, dándoles rasgadas con sus garras que les dejaban heridas gigantescas. Ludo aprovechaba y los golpeaba a los ya debilitados mientras Sapotoro los remataba, hasta que uno de esos monstruos, con forma de lagartija se regeneró de los ataques de Sapotoro, y tomó a Ludo del cuello.

Tom lanzaba gritos de ira mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a los insectos, siendo estas su debilidad, pero al hacerlo provocaba que el calor de la habitación creciera, y los reptiles se sintieran más cómodos, provocando que varios saltaran para atacarlo rápidamente, tan veloces que hasta él era incapaz de esquivarlos.

Y finalmente Star fue rodeada por un montón de escorpiones que prepararon sus aguijones metralleta para empalarla. Ella detuvo a los insectos transformándose en mariposa, cubriéndose con sus alas y cortándoles las cabezas con las mismas en un solo parpadeo, incluso antes de que ninguno de estos lograra disparar. Ella manejaba a su totalidad la transformación.

Y hubiera derrotado a gran parte de los monstruos presentes, pero un rugido, nuevo y desconocido la hizo llamar su atención, a su vez que una puerta era rota, y una figura a cuatro patas, de cuatro metros de tallo a tallo, y cubierta de pelo amarillo moho se acercaba enloquecido a Star. Sin importarle si aplastaba enemigos o aliados suyos en el camino, ese monstruo solo estaba centrado en Star, y ella pudo notar unos ojos azules detrás de toda esa maleza.

Unos ojos azules encolerizados y enloquecidos, una quijada llena de puñales y un pelo repugnante cubriendo el cuerpo amarillo y a cuatro patas, hombruno y de patas traseras cortas. Star reconoció la figura y negó con la cabeza asustada.

—¿Papa…?

 _ **Continuara…**_


	27. El castillo Parte II

_**Star vs las fuerzas del Mal: La guerra**_

 **Capítulo 27 El castillo Parte II**

En aquel momento Ferguson protegía a su amada dando con un bate de madera a un camaleón invisible y rompiendo sus piernas, o al menos lo que creía que debían ser sus piernas. Estuvo a milímetros de recibir una herida mortal sin darse cuenta, cuando Sabrina lo empujó hacia atrás y ambos rodaron a la vez que el monstruo invisible caía y se revolcaba en el piso, lanzando ruidos de piedad y dolor.

—¿Un camaleón?—preguntó Ferguson sorprendido—Debimos habernos ido cuando pudimos…

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, grandulón…—dijo Sabrina que, aunque sentía la muñeca doblada, estaba tan acostumbrada al dolor que lo ignoró.

—Se vale soñar…—dijo Ferguson levantándose y ayudando a su novia.

Ambos sonrieron antes de que un mosquito intentara atacarlos a ambos, solo que este fue detenido por Ponyhead, la cual le lanzó un rayo de color carmesí mientras gritaba:

—¡No, hermana no!

Y la llevó junto al resto del enjambre de mosquitos, los cuales se agruparon debido a una suerte de jaula con los rayos dónde los encerraba para evitar tanto que ellos se lastimaran, así como que lastimaran a otros. Después de todo, ese tipo de insectos eran su pueblo, convertidos sus cuernos en armas para drenar sangre de manera frívola y sin conciencia que los moviera.

—Solo falta el rey…—dijo buscando en la habitación sangrienta y ardiente al rey Ponyhead.

Lo encontró atacando directamente la espalda de un demonio, el cuál estaba luchando contra otro lagarto, pero que al momento de ver que su rival fue tomado por la mandíbula del mosquito rey, se retiró. En cuestión de segundos toda la sangre del demonio fue drenada en pocos segundos, causando gritos de horror que eran solo equiparables a las espadas chocando en una guerra. Ponyhead aprovechó que estaba distraído para intentar generar una jaula alrededor de su padre, logrando solo que el mosquito batiera sus alas molesto y relinchara como un caballo.

Al buscar la fuente de su molestia, se encontró el mosquito, con una cabeza de pony pequeña que interfería con su propósito hacia Eclipsa, el de acabar con todos los demonios y humanos que fueran posibles. Padre e hija comenzaron a flotar por la habitación siendo la princesa perseguida por el rey. El mosquito comenzó a lanzar rayos desde su pico y estos al dar contra algún demonio terminaban secándolos extrayendo toda su sangre, y acumulándola en diversas bolas de sangre, cuando tuvo suficiente mandó telepáticamente a toda esa sangre de demonio que formará una barrera para impedir el paso de Ponyhead. El mosquito fue tan ingeniosamente malvado que cuando la princesa intentó volver sobre su vuelo, era demasiado tarde, estaba encerrada en medio de una burbuja de sangre. El mosquito se acercó con gran velocidad y cuando estuvo a punto de picotear la gota, sintió un ataque de luz, proveniente de la misma. Logró esquivar a duras penas el ataque dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje, evitando que su rostro fuera alcanzado, pero sus alas salieron lastimadas, causando que el mosquito cayera al suelo y comenzara a mover sus patas desesperado por aferrarse a algo. Al momento que se sintió el golpe, Ponyhead fue liberada de la burbuja, a cambio de estar cubierta de cuello a cabeza con sangre.

—¡¿Qué acaso no ves que soy tu hija?!—le gritó molesta desde la parte de arriba y apuntándole con su cuerno mágico.

El mosquito jefe solo atinó a sacar un poco la lengua de su aguja y trata de lamer a Ponhead. Estaba llorando, el rey verdaderamente estaba llorando. Ponyhead estuvo tentada a acercarse para estar a su alcance y frotar sus cabezas, el equivalente a un abrazo, pero apenas lo intentó, el mosquito se agitó con fuerza e intentó picotearla desde el suelo.

La princesa, decepcionada, cerró los ojos, suspiró fuertemente y luego volteó a ver a su padre para generar una jaula a su alrededor. Una vez lo hizo, llevo la jaula hasta la otra donde tenía al resto de su pueblo, los cuales colgaban del techo, a salvo de mewnianos, demonios, monstruos, insectos y reptiles.

En aquel momento Marco y, su recién adquerida, fan, se encontraban dándole pelea de nuevo al sujeto mitad serpiente que tantos problemas les había causado previamente. Solo que esta vez, Marcofan14 se encontraba, no muy bien, ella respiraba entrecortadamente y se le veía sudando demasiado, Marco lo atribuyó al esfuerzo, pero cuando la serpiente intentó darle un coletazo; y se lo dio a Marcofan14, debido a que esta no lo esquivó ya que tenía una mano en la cabeza; comenzó a preocuparse.

Rápidamente Marco aprovechó que en aquella ocasión no tenía fuerza, pero sí mucha más agilidad, para darle una patada en el cuello a ese endemoniado enemigo, seguido de que Marcofan14 puso su pie para que esta serpiente cayera al suelo, casi rendida.

—¡Aprende eso tú…!—comenzó a hablar Marcofan14, pero se detuvo a media oración, aun sonriendo.

Y sin siquiera cambiar su rostro de sonrisa, se derrumbó ahí mismo. Marco se asustó, porque la vio caer como una muñeca de trapo, la chica simplemente parpadeó y en un instante ya no estaba de pie. Rápidamente Marco intentó acercarse, pero fue detenido porque el lagarto mitad cobra intentó lanzarle patadas desde el suelo, cosa que enfureció tanto al mexicano, que con su espada cortó las piernas de la serpiente, causando que esta gritara dolida.

Pero a Marco poco le importaba quien hubiera sido esa serpiente, rápidamente se arrodilló para tener a Marcofan14 entre sus brazos, la chica estaba ardiendo, sudaba mucho de la frente su mano izquierda tenía una herida de rasguño color verdusco y su piel se ponía cada vez más pálida. La chica temblaba de dolor y aplastaba sus dientes uno con otros.

—¡Chica no te rindas!—gritó Marco desesperado—¡Starfan!—gritó Marco tomándola de los hombros y poniendo su cabeza en su regazo para intentar calmarla.

Eso claramente causo que varios enemigos le apuntaran, cosa que asustó a Jackie, la cual lanzó su espada hacia una cucaracha que intentó acercárseles por la espalda a ambos. Al mismo tiempo, Jackie logró que Janna se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría y entre ambas corrieron. Janna con un golpe de sus nudillos metálicos derrumbó a una mujer lagarto de apariencia indefinida y Jackie tomó del cadáver de un demonio un arco con el cual hirió a otro monstruo tipo rana que intentó tomar con su lengua a Marco y la chica.

Las dos llegaron casi a rastras, cuando vieron el estado de Marcofan14, esta se veía en mal estado, respirando muy violentamente y con su piel volviéndose cada vez más pálida.

—¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí!—gritó Marco a sus amigas, tomando a la chica de los hombros para cargarla como si fuera camilla.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, y sin esperar a que nada más ocurriera, entre todos llevaron a Marcofan14 hasta detrás de una estatua, donde Janna le colocó su chaqueta y Marco su sudadera roja. La chica, sin embargo, no parecía mejorar en absoluto. Unos cuantos aliados de Eclipsa vieron aquello e intentaron atacar a ambas, pero Marco los detuvo lanzándose de cuerpo completo a uno de estos, bloqueando el paso de otros.

Aun así, Marco estaba en obvia desventaja numérica, y su situación no mejoraba, el chico estaba a punto de ser atacado por un insecto baboso cuando fue defendido, sorpresivamente, por una chica con cola y dientes de ardilla.

—¡Pensé que eras mejor que eso, chico apuesto!—gritó la chica negando falsamente con su cabeza y mandando un puñetazo a un nuevo monstruo cucaracha que se derritió gracias a su propio acido—Bueno, ya no tan apuesto como antes…

—Exactamente.—dijo acompañado de un gorgojeo una chica mitad pájaro—Y pensar que hace unas horas nos derrotaste a ambas, no eres tan valiente ahora, ¿O sí?—dijo a la vez que los tres se escondían detrás de una columna debido a que un escorpión intentó lanzarles una ráfaga de agujas.

—Gracias, ehh, ¿Compañeras?—dijo Marco a ambas y todos sonrieron antes de que se sintiera la sala temblar—Tenemos que movernos de este lugar…

Pero para su sorpresa ambas chicas simplemente se habían vuelto a la pelea, la chica ardilla volteó a verlo y le guiñó un ojo. Marco se quedó confundido, antes de volver a esquivar el ataque de un hombre cobra.

Mientras todo esto se desarrollaba Tom peleaba contra los insectos incinerándolos al menor intento de roce, pero no creando un incendio para evitar hacer que los lagartos adquirieran energía por la nueva fuente de calor, lo que no esperó fue que de la nada, sintió como su sangre se helaba y su fuego se extinguió.

—¿Podrá ser? ¡Imposible!—gritó Tom molesto cerrando sus ojos.

Logró sentir la presencia de un demonio acercándose a la habitación, pero era imposible, no podía ser cierto, Globgor había sido encerrado por los antiguos, ya era suficiente con Tofee y Rasticore, sin contar a Eclipsa, ¿Por qué él de todos los demonios?

—¡Dense prisa! ¡En cualquier momento estará aquí!—gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero las hordas de enemigos seguían y seguían.

La situación solo empeoraba, para algunos como Sapotoro, el cual intentó tomar a uno de esos reptiles y hacerlo caer desmayado, pero solo logró ser destronado cuando a su espalda una especie de escarabajo intentó hacerlo su presa, Sapotoro dio un par de vueltas para evadir la estampida, pero se quedó ceca de la rana que antes había intentado comerse a Jackie. En ese momento Sapotoro vio al monstruo rana y quiso tratar de detenerlo expandiendo su mandíbula para que viera que eran de la misma especie, pero el monstruo solo servía a Eclipsa. Así que la rana tomó a Sapotoro del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo por donde el escarabajo iba a embestirlo nuevamente.

El monstruo sintió como era golpeado y comenzaba a rodar por el suelo, hasta que sintió tres pequeños orificios penetrando su dura piel, los cuernos de esa cosa terminaron atravesando su abdomen. Sapotoro inmediatamente golpeó en el rostro al escarabajo y rodó en el suelo junto al insecto, sintiendo como su costado derramaba un poco de sangre.

Sapotoro se sentó y recostó en el lomo del animal, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando vio la cabeza de una mantis religiosa salir volando, y recordó donde estaba… Lanzó una amarga risotada, sabiendo que de esas heridas no se iba a recuperar si no iba inmediatamente a una enfermería, pero no había tal cosa en ese lugar. Así que decidió que el mejor medicamento era una imagen mental de sus hijos. Sapotoro sonrió al verse a sí mismo volviendo a abrazarlos.

—¡Tu! ¡Amigo de Star!—gritó entonces el demonio Bob, que con su mazo gigante iba aplastando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, con una furia incontenible—¡Tu no morir aquí!

Sapotoro fue tomado por el brazo de Bob y pudo ver como este moviendo su mazo de un lado a otro derrumbaba ambas especies de insectos y lagartos, a la vez que con el otro brazo sujetaba a Sapotoro. Eso le hizo darse cuenta al monstruo lo poderoso del demonio.

—¡No ganarán!—gritó Bob a la vez que aplastaba una rana con su mazo, haciendo sus órganos salir—¡Por mis amigos!

Dijo entre algunas lágrimas que Sapotoro no se tomó la molestia de preguntar el motivo de estas, sabía que él debía tener un motivo, y uno muy válido. El gigantón logró poner a salvo a Sapotoro, y dejar heridos en las piernas a dos lagartijas con garras retractiles. Tomó a una de estas del cuello y la lanzó contra una especie de mantis religiosa, la cual intentó cortar el cuerpo de su compañero, pero Tom encendió una barrera de fuego, dejando encerrado a la mantis.

—Gracias amo Tom, no quiero lastimarlos, son solo gente bajo el hechizo de Eclipsa…—se dijo a sí mismo.

—¡Eso no importa ahora!—dijo Tom apretando su puño e incinerando a mantis y lagartija—¿No lo sentiste?

—¿Sentir?—dijo sin entender Bob.

—¡Globgor está de nuevo libre!—gritó Tom molesto.

—¿Glo… qué?—preguntó un pálido Sapotoro.

—Tenemos que sacar a los heridos…—dijo Bob apretando la herida del monstruo en sus brazos—O todos morirán…

—Podríamos hacer eso… O podemos distraer a esa bestia.—dijo Tom sudando la gota gorda.

—¡¿Quién sería tan suicida?!

Tom apretó los puños, miró hacia Star, y la vio luchar fervorosamente contra esas criaturas que se lanzaban encima suya, pero sobre todo con una especie de oso peludo de cabellos rubios.

—Bob, prométeme que protegerás a la princesa, cueste lo que cueste…—dijo Tom sonriendo y elevándose en el aire.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó asustado el demonio—¡No estará pensando usted!

—El resto ya tiene suficiente de que preocuparse… Y creo que soy el único demonio que se le puede acercar en poder… Y si tengo suerte y encuentro un recipiente…

—Encerrarlo.—terminó Bob mirando al piso y luego a Tom—Amo Tom, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para proteger a la princesa Star Butterfly.

Tom sonrió.

—Si no vuelvo, te nombro regidor hasta que se hagan unas nuevas votaciones.—dijo Tom sonriendo—El señor Toro será nuestro testigo.

Mientras todo eso ocurría Sapotoro apretaba su herida de los cuernos del escarabajo y usaba todas sus fuerzas en aquello. Tom le guiño el ojo y salió volando. Al ver su escape, Janna dedujo que el tipo estaba huyendo, así que esperó un momento de claridad, y lo siguió al flotante Tom, a pesar de que esta no fuera lo suficientemente rápida y pronto comenzará a dar vueltas por los pasillos.

—Primero me encargaré de los heridos…

Y así fue como Bob salió con Sapotoro en brazos, y buscando heridos por todas las partes de la habitación para cargarlos y llevarlos a una zona segura, hiriendo todos los heraldos de Eclipsa que pudiera. No le tomó mucho, puesto que la mayoría de los ataques de los insectos y lagartijas eran directos para eliminar a su oponente. Bob apenas tuvo los suficientes como para cargar con sus brazos se retiró, justamente cuando Star lanzó una especie de brillo dorado que él no volteó a ver por respeto a los heridos que llevaba en sus brazos.

Y finalmente, Star, desde el inicio casi todos los heraldos de Eclipsa se habían puesto en su contra y buscaban atacarla de todas las maneras posibles, pero tal vez el peor, y más desgarrador de todos ellos era su padre, el cual la seguía a ella y solo a ella.

La princesa pudo ver los efectos del hechizo de Eclipsa, su padre estaba cubierto de una cabellera rubia y grasienta en la totalidad de su cuerpo, el cual se había expandido en una cantidad considerable, eso sin hacer hincapié en las garras y dientes afilados delanteros que había adquirido. Star solo lo podía reconocer cuando su cabello se retiraba de los ojos, y ahí estaba, la mirada furiosa y enloquecida de su padre, aunque al mismo tiempo, no era su padre… Una extraña cosa en sus ojos, parecían nublados, como si él no estuviera presente y solo un animal salvaje la estuviera atacando, no un padre cariñoso, o un ser humano, un animal. Así era como Eclipsa veía al rey… Y eso le dolió a Star, su padre era bondadoso, y no merecía lo que le acababa de pasar. No era justo que ella tuviese que enfrentarlo o herirlo solo porque Eclipsa quería agotarla… Se sintió impotente.

—¡Golpe narval!—gritó poco convencida y apenas un chorro poco potente de narvales salió disparado, el cual apenas afectó a la criatura grasienta.

River utilizó sus nuevas garras para intentar herir el hombro de su hija, pero al ver que fue esquivado con relativa facilidad, se intentó lanzar encima de ella, recibiendo el golpe narval y retrocediendo un paso. Se recuperó rápidamente y abrió sus fauces para intentar morder a Star. Pero su hija saltó por encima suya y lo montó encima. Durante ese momento, una especie de lagartija voladora intentó atacar a Star, pero esta sin voltear a verlo le lanzó un rayo que congeló sus alas y lo inutilizó, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer perder a su padre la concentración como para preocuparse por otros monstruos. El problema era que, los otros estaban precisamente intentando atacarla.

Las avispas lanzaron sus metralletas apuntando hacia ella, pero Star se decidió con un hechizo crear un escudo que la protegiera de ambos lados. Mientras su padre daba vueltas y movía su espalda para que ella bajara.

Star se sujetó fuertemente del cuello de su padre, grave error, pues este giró sobre sí mismo y la aplastó con su cuerpo gigante. Star gimoteó y trató de recuperarse, cuando sintió que fue lanzada con fuerza hacia una pared cercana. Pudo ver una mantis religiosa que había intentado partirla en dos, pero como ella seguía con el escudo la mantis había partido el escudo y la onda expansiva la lanzó a ella hacia la pared. No tuvo mucho más que hacer, puesto que rápidamente su padre corrió para intentar comérsela aprovechando su momento de debilidad.

La varita de Star se movió casi instintivamente y ella lanzó un golpe narval hacia el piso, provocando que ella se impulsara y saliera en el aire. Una vez arriba el hechizo terminó y ella puso su varita enfrente suya y antes de que esta cayera, su preciada fuente de magia se había convertido en un bastón en apariencia corriente, pero que Star estiró a voluntad y lo utilizó para herir a la mantis (la cual no pudo cortar la madera del bastón de Star) y mandarla a volar por el salón, tal vez sin saber que esa misma luego sería incinerada por Tom.

Su padre intentó atacarla, pero Star comenzó a hacer girar su bastón, provocando que el tiempo se ralentizara, justo como lo había entrenado durante esos años que estuvo encerrada con Hekapoo. Aprovechó que el tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta para todos y ver la situación general de sus amigos. Pudo ver preocupada como Starfan13 era llevada a rastras por Jackie y Janna, Sapotoro herido, Marco siendo ayudado a duras penas por dos chicas aves, Ponyhead persiguiendo una cabeza de insecto gigante, Ferguson y Sabrina luchaban contra una aparente nada. Finalmente, y después de dar el vistazo, volvió su vista al suelo, encontrándose con que su padre había abiertos sus fauces y dado un salto para intentar comerla a ella.

La princesa se estaba debatiendo entre si golpearlo o no, pero cuando intentó dar el primer golpe rápidamente retiró su brazo, ella sabía que no podía hacerle eso a su padre, por lo que dio una voltereta, y aprovechó el tiempo detenido para derrotar a cuantos monstruos pudiera. Esa era una habilidad bastante útil, pero que utilizaba grandes reservas de su magia interna, para su suerte, apenas y había hecho nada con su padre, por lo que podía utilizar el tiempo para moler a golpes a otros monstruos. Como unas diez cucarachas que estaban formando una bola de baba acida en el techo, las cuales Star empujó con un hechizo y todas comenzaron a quemarse sus rostros con su propia baba, baba que lanzó directamente hacia una lagartija con armadura del castillo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en métodos menos brutales, en aquel momento eran ellos o sus amigos, y su pueblo le importaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder a nadie más.

"Así es, no tengas ningún problema hiriéndolos, consigue tus metas a cualquier costo" escuchó una voz en su cabeza, una voz que ella odiaba.

—¡¿Eclipsa?!

Ante ella apareció la cabeza flotante de Eclipsa, sonriente, paciente y casual, como si todo fuera una simple conversación tranquila.

"¿Crees que esos truquitos de detener el tiempo funcionan sobre mí?" preguntó la cabeza alardeando "Jajaja, no seas ingenua, querida."

—¡Sal de mi cabeza!—gritó Star desesperada y apunto de arrancarse algunos mechones.

"No, tranquila, solo vengo a felicitarte Star… Tal vez no seamos tan diferentes como lo crees, solo tal vez…" se regodeó ella.

—¡Cállate!—gritó Star golpeándose los ojos para no ver a Eclipsa, pero encontrándose que ahora la cabeza de Eclipsa estaba dentro de sus corneas, sin importar si abriera o cerrará los ojos.

No se dio cuenta que mientras aquello le pasaba a ella, el tiempo lentamente volvía a su producción estándar, y que varías criaturas la tenían en la mira.

"Star, me decepcionas, te di múltiples oportunidades para unírteme y, aun así, las rechazaste todas, ¿por qué?" esa voz estaba pegada a sus oídos, los cuales escuchaban solo un pitido que crecía a momentos y la hacía caer de rodillas.

—¡No tomarás mi mente!—gritó Star enfurecida.

"No lo necesito… Y no quisiera, tu sola vendrás a mí pronto, cuando veas el daño que estás cometiendo."

En ese momento, y a pesar de la tremenda migraña que Star tenía, abrió totalmente los ojos y dio una vuelta hacia la derecha, esquivando baba acida y el ataque de su padre convertido en bestia, el tiempo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, así como su magia sintiendo necesidad de descanso.

—Nunca seré igual a ti, porque ¿Qué clase de entidad mewniana sería capaz de hacerle esto a otro, ya sea de su misma especie, o de otras?—dijo Star moviendo el bastón para golpear un escorpión en la cabeza—Yo no estoy rodeada de monstruos, porque el único monstruo aquí eres tú…

El silencio fue prolongado, parecía casi como si la voz se hubiera retirado, y eso le hubiera gustado a Star, pero realmente solo se escuchó a Eclipsa reír complacida.

"Exactamente esa misma pregunta te haría yo a ti, Star…." Y se esfumó de su mente, justo a tiempo para evitar que Ludo fuera devorado por un sapo gigante.

Eso, sin embargo, había dejado agotada a Star, la cual tambaleaba por mantenerse en pie.

—¡Necesito descansar solo cinco minutos!—gritó ella, pero no parecía nadie cerca para ayudarla, y mientras sus persecutores se acercaban a paso veloz.

—¡Star Butterflan!—gritó entonces Ludo acercándose con rostro malicioso.

—Oh genial, no él…—dijo Star agotada y tratado de levantarse para evitar el ataque de los que la seguían detrás.

—¡Dame tu varita!—ordenó Ludo—¡Conozco una magia poderosa que podrá vencer a estos tipos!—dijo emocionado Ludo.

—¡¿Qué?!—le gritó molesta Star—¡De ninguna mane…!

Pero escuchó el rugido detrás suyo, y sabiendo que ella no tenía mucho que hacer, después de lanzar un suspiro de arrepentimiento le entregó a Ludo su varita, quitando la transformación en bastón.

—¡Gracias Butterflan!—gritó Ludo emocionado viendo la varita—Se siente casi exactamente como la otra mitad.—dijo Ludo para luego apuntar a los monstruos que perseguían a Star.

Con un solo movimiento, seguido de la palabra "Levitato" Ludo logró hacer que todos los monstruos subieran hasta el techo, excepto River, el cual al ver la varita se lanzó a un lado y evitó el hechizo por parte de Ludo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó Star molesta.

—Estamos en el mismo bando ahora, niñita, queremos destronar a la reina Butterfly, ¿No es así?—dijo Ludo sonriendo—Y hasta yo tengo mis limites, sé que no podría ganarle… Por lo que decidí que lo mejor era que tu lo hicieras, así que te daré permiso para vencerla, te ves como la clase de mocosa molesta que arruina planes malignos veinticuatro horas al día…

—Siete días a la semana…—dijo una agotada Star sonriendo.

—¡Y aun así te dedicas a perder el tiempo con estos súbditos inferiores! ¡Deberías estar venciendo a Eclipsa para que yo pueda reclamar el tro…! Digo tú, tú puedas reclamar el trono…—y luego se dio la vuelta—Para luego yo arrancarlo de tus manos, aprovechando que estas agotada.

—¿Si sabes que te sigo escuchando?—dijo Star riendo por lo bajo.

—No, ¡No puedes, estoy de espaldas!—y le lanzó su varita sin voltear a verla—Es más versátil que su otra mitad…

—¿Enserio?

Pero Ludo no pudo responder a eso porque una bestia lanuda lo atacó sin previo aviso, lanzándolo un par de metros en el aire, y haciéndolo caer encima de una pila de insectos derrumbados.

—¡Ludo!—gritó Star molestísima—¡No lo lastimes!

Pero su padre no entendió de razonamientos, solo le gruñó a Star e intentó darle con sus garras para herirla, ese no era su padre, no mientras siguiera bajo el hechizo de Eclipsa. Y eso solo la hizo enojar más de lo que debería.

—¡Es suficiente!—dijo tomando su varita y lanzando un hechizo rosa que creo una cárcel alrededor de su padre, cárcel que fue rota con sus poderosas recién adquiridas garras—No quiero lastimarte…

Recibió un rugido de vuelta, así que ella se puso en pie y lanzó un par de hechizos a su padre. Este los esquivo por milésimas, para luego lanzarse encima de su hija y aplastarla completamente con su espalda contra la pared. Mientras tanto, una serpiente con casco se lanzó directamente hacia el rostro de Star, la cual abrió los ojos y estos se volvieron blancos, provocando que una nube morada se apoderara de ella. En un segundo Star se volvió de color morado y con unos ojos blancos.

Repentinamente sintió la magia recorrer su cuerpo y darle nuevas dosis de magia, las cuales usó para lanzar de vuelta a la serpiente, y una mosca que se había aprovechado de su distracción para atacarla mientras su padre seguía aplastándola.

—¡Siento por lo que voy a hacer!—gritó ella encendiendo sus manos y tocando el lomo de su padre.

En cuestión de segundos su padre sintió su piel siendo quemada y lanzó un gruñido de dolor, solo para alejarse de eso. En un intento desesperado por lanzar un ataque de vuelta, golpeó la pared, pero solo logró hundir su brazo en los ladrillos a la vez que Star se elevaba en el aire y hacia una voltereta, lanzando diez hechizos a su alrededor, los cuales acertaron a diez de los heraldos de Eclipsa. El número de insectos y reptiles había disminuido considerablemente, mientras que los demonios, los monstruos y los humanos aprendían nuevas tácticas para combatirlos.

Star se fijó entonces en el monstruo que tenía debajo suya, el cual intentó saltar para atraparla entre sus garras, Star esquivó volando un poco más arriba y luego dejándose caer en picada hacia el monstruo, el cual reacciono y puso sus garras delante de su rostro para evitar el impacto. Star intentó girar, pero era demasiado tarde, uno de sus brazos chocó contra la garra de River y le causó una herida a la vez que ella se desestabilizaba y rodaba en el suelo. Sus alas y piel morada desaparecieron y solo quedó ella con su varita en mano y una herida en brazo.

Star se retorcía en el suelo para evitar el sangrado, mientras su padre se regodeaba de su victoria, y comenzó a dar pasos acelerados abriendo cada vez más la boca. Star pudo sentir su mal aliento lleno de un olor indescifrablemente asqueroso cuando repentinamente River fue frenado de golpe.

—¡YIIJA!—se escuchó a Ludo a la vez que este tiraba de los cabellos de la cabeza de River, el monstruo se puso en dos patas para intentar derrumbarlo a la vez que intentaba golpear su cabeza, pero en cada intento fallaba en darle al pequeño ente—¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes monstruo? ¡Yo entrene una araña gigante!—dijo presumiendo Ludo—¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotar al genial LUDO!—gritó este esquivando un nuevo ataque de las garras y volviendo a estirar más cabellos.

—¿Ludo qué?—se preguntó Star.

—¡Ya perdiste suficiente tiempo con este!—gritó Ludo fuera de control y dando vueltas—¡Cada momento que pasa Eclipsa se volverá más poderosa, y si ambos queremos esa maldita corona, tienes que enfrentarla cuanto ANTES!—gritó Ludo hacia Star y luego volteando a verla con una sonrisa sincera—¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Un aplauso?

Star no supo qué decir, solo sonrió de vuelta a Ludo y mandó un par de hechizos a un tipo lagarto que estaba atacando a Marco, si de algo estaba segura era que tenía que mantenerlo cerca de ella, no había lugar más seguro en, probablemente, todo el multiverso, pues sabía que ella era la única digna de derrotar a Eclipsa. El chico, sin chaqueta, vio a Star acercándose con su vestido mal arreglado y rasgado en algunas partes, y un brazo sangrante.

—¡Tenemos que llevarte a una enfermería!—gritó Marco preocupado, esquivando por poco un ataque de otro villano—¡No hay tiempo, tú y Starfan…!

—¡Estoy lo suficientemente bien!—gritó Star para luego detenerse—¡¿Qué le paso a Starfan?!

—Tendrás que verlo por ti misma…—la tomó Marco de la mano y la lideró hasta donde se encontraba la referida—¡¿Y Janna?!—dijo Marco ofendido con la respiración entrecortada.

—Volvió a la batalla.—admitió Jackie, aunque en realidad ella tampoco sabía dónde. estaba su amiga—¿Cómo vamos?

—Ganando… ¿Supongo?—dijo Marco antes de que se escuchara a Ponyhead lanzando un chillido de agotamiento.

—¡Ponyhead!—gritó Star tratando de ir a ayudarla, antes de darse cuenta que no había sido su amiga, sino un mosquito encerrado en una jaula mágica—¿Los mosquitos son los familiares de…?—y entonces Star sintió verdadera pena por su amiga.

Ella se había sentido mal por lo de su padre y la transformación de su pueblo, pero no había intentado activamente intentar ayudarlos, solo los había batido a golpes como… Como si fueran monstruos y no sus súbditos a quienes debía proteger. Star tuvo que reconocerlo… Ponyhead era mejor princesa que ella.

—¿Son acaso…?—preguntó Marco.

—Dejémosla…—dijo Star sabiendo que aquello era importante para Ponyhead—Ella no luchó por su pueblo cuando Tofee lo atacó hace años…

—Hace un par de horas.—le recordó Marco.

—Es su oportunidad de ayudarlos.—dijo Star orgullosa—Eclipsa… Ese es mi deber, no el de ella…

—Nuestro deber.—dijo Marco tomándola de la mano y transmitiéndole seguridad—Mira, sé que no quieres que…

—De hecho les iba a pedir a ti, Jackie, Janna, Tom, Starf…Digo, Marcofan y Sapotoro que me acompañaran hasta la sala del trono…—dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que vayamos directo de cabeza a la loca que creo todas estas criaturas?—dijo Jackie incrédula.

—Quisiera decirte que no, pero estoy casi segura de que tenerlos a mi lado es la mejor manera de asegurarme que no los capturaran para transformarlos en… Eso.—dijo Star viendo a su padre—Además, ¿Qué nos dice que si derrotamos a todos aquí, no estará generando nuevos esbirros… Hay que detenerla, cuanto antes.

Todos voltearon a verse y asintieron, pero entonces Jackie levantó la mano.

—Sobre Marcofan…

—¿Qué pasa con ella?—dijo Star preocupada.

—Nada bueno.—la tomó Jackie y mostró que había ocultado a la chica debajo de la chaqueta de Marco.

Una vez retiró la chaqueta, la chica de lentes intentó recuperarla porque temblaba de frío, a pesar de estar sudando por todo el cuerpo. Su respiración parecía entrecortada y el brazo donde el dragón de komodo le había mordido estaba no solo hinchado, sino que toda la parte del rasguño original estaba de un color negruzco.

—No sé qué hacer…—admitió Jackie con miedo—Ella… Comenzó a ver cosas que no estaban ahí…Y…

Sin embargo, Star se arrodilló y tocó la frente de su amiga, estaba hirviendo. Tocó su pecho y pudo sentir sus latidos, los cuales iban disminuyendo en intensidad, al igual que ella forzaba más su respiración. Star tomó su varita e intentó un hechizo curativo, pero no logró nada.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer.—dijo Star tomando a la chica de la cabeza—Yo… Lo siento tanto… La infección está demasiado avanzada…

Y la abrazó para tenerla entre sus brazos.

—¡Star no digas eso!—se arrodilló también Marco y la tomó del otro lado de su cuerpo a la chica—¡Ella estará bien!

—Marco…

—¡Ya verás! ¡Es solo una herida!

—Marco, ella en cualquier momento…

—¡Mentiras! ¡Díselo Marcofan14! ¡Estás bien y te recuperarás!—su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

La chica en cuestión entonces abrió los ojos, levantó su brazo bueno al rostro de Marco y le limpió las lágrimas, temblaba con la simple acción de levantar el brazo.

—Marco… Star… Están aquí.—dijo ella cerrando los ojos de la emoción—Que… Felicidad… No sufran, estoy bien, ya verán… Es solo un rasguño, ya verán…—intentó levantarse, pero rápidamente se vio abrumada.

Ella se dejó caer, pero mantuvo su mano en el rostro de Marco, aferrándose a su mejilla, cosa que hizo que el chico la tomara del brazo con fuerza, como si eso la ayudara a sostenerse.

—Que hermoso, saber que aquí están, ¿Saben?—dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—No podría estar más contenta, ustedes son el uno para el otro… Son mis ídolos, y están juntos conmigo, ¿No es…precioso poder descansar sabiendo esto?

—¡Vas a vivir, no digas eso!—gritó Marco aferrándose más a su brazo.

—No lo intentes Marco, solo te lastimarás… Y no me lo perdonaría, lastimar a alguien tan importante para mí.—dijo ella provocando que el chico finalmente la soltara.

Ella puso su brazo en el suelo y volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora fijándolos en Star que le acariciaba el cabello.

—Lo siento…—fue lo único capaz de decir Star.

—Tienes un reino que salvar.—la corrigió la chica—Ya habrá tiempo para arrepentirse…

—No me iré de tu lado…—intentó replicar Star.

—Me conmueven, chicos, hacen a esta chica feliz, ustedes me hacen verdaderamente vivir… Están aquí por mí, y no se van…—comenzó a llorar mientras movía su cabeza y volvía a cerrar los ojos—Estoy en paz.

Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos donde solo se escuchaba la fuerte respiración de ella, así como su corazón bajando los latidos.

—Alice.—dijo finalmente Marcofan14—Ese fue el que pusieron mis papás…—dijo sonriendo.

—¿Alice?—preguntó Marco.

—Pateen el trasero de esa tonta reina y el reptil presumido, sé que juntos podrán, son imparables.—dijo ella sonriendo y dejándose caer del todo.

—Te lo prometo.—dijeron a la vez Marco y Star.

Pero no obtuvieron respuesta de vuelta. Star no tuvo ni siquiera que tomar el pulso, era tan simple como que ya no se escuchaban sus fuertes intentos por respirar.

Marco, Star y Jackie se tiraron sobre ella y comenzaron a llorar, sin importarles el resultado de la batalla durante un minuto. Aquello era como Alfonzo, como Kelly, o Hekapoo; no tenían nada que ver con el conflicto, se metieron porque querían ayudar y ahora ya no estaban. Star se sentía impotente, ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos… Lo único que podía ser era seguir adelante, para que el sacrificio de todos ellos valiera la pena, para que monstruos como Eclipsa vean su aniquilación por la luz brillante del sol. Eran ese tipo de personas, y los demonios que dieron su vida los que construían un futuro mejor.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para crear ese futuro por el cual sus amigos, y ella, lo estaban dando todo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Epilogo**

El brillo morado se extendió por toda la habitación, y los señores Díaz cerraron sus ojos, a la vez que escucharon una motosierra. Rafael soltó las tijeras y tomó a su esposa para llevarla a la habitación de los niños renacuajo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear, sino que cerró la puerta con rapidez y vio a los pequeños bebes.

—No hagan ningún ruido…—les pidió silencio a los menores.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación una figura reptiliana olfateaba el hogar.

—¿Aquí es dónde ese maldito de Sapotoro vive?—preguntó Rasticore a una especie de mosca humanoide.

—¡Sí!—gritó MoscaBoo indignado—Ese sentimental se unió a Star desde que comenzó a tener crías, yiuh.

—Lo reconocí en el campo de batalla, lo mejor es tener a sus estúpidos renacuajos, el muy idiota debe saber que no puede dejar a los niños en casa cuando estas en guerra.—rio Rasticore a la vez que abría de una patada la puerta de una habitación—¡Saaaaalgan pequeños!—comenzó a decir con una voz aparentemente inocente—¡Somos amigos de su paaaadre!—dijo volviendo a patear otra puerta y encendiendo la motosierra.

—Dejaron unas tijeras dimensionales en el salón…—dijo MoscaBoo encontrando las que había tirado el señor Díaz—Lastima que nadie podrá usarlas para escapar.

—Aunque lo hicieran, no hay nada que se le escape a mi ojo interdimensional.—dijo Rasticore señalando a su ojo cristalizado.

Los renacuajos, aun siendo tan pequeños, se asustaron y fueron hasta el final de la habitación, abrazándose unos a otros, los señores Díaz se acercaron a estos, ambos poniéndose delante de estos, temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Qué haremos Rafael?—preguntó Angie.

—Le prometimos al señor Toro cuidar a sus hijos.—dijo Rafael abrazando a uno de estos—Cueste lo que cueste…

—Rafael, no, por favor, no hagas nada estú…—iba a decir Angie con terror en su voz cuando la puerta fue derrumbada.

Al principio aparecieron dos siluetas con formas humanoides en la puerta, pero a medida que se acercaban y las sombras los abandonaban, se definían más y ambos padres de familia preferían no seguir viendo los detalles.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—celebró Rasticore—¿Unos humanos en Mewni? ¿Cómo están aquí?—preguntó Rasticore fingiendo inocencia a la vez que les apuntaba con la motosierra.

—¡Yo los conozco!—dijo MoscaBoo.

—Nunca lo había visto antes, señor.—dijo Rafael poniendo la voz más gruesa y dura que pudo, manteniendo a los chicos siempre detrás suyo.

—¡No se te pidió hablar!—gritó Rasticore apuntándole con la motosierra y dejándola a centímetros del cuello del señor Díaz—Una más, y la siguiente no será una advertencia, humano.

MoscaBoo entonces tomó de uno de sus bolsillos unos carteles de "se busca". Con los cuales había cargado desde el inicio de la noche, los cuales tenían a los amigos más cercanos de Star como principales fuentes en los dibujos, desde Marco, Kelly, Ponyhead, Jackie, y al final de una de estas, tenían un solo cartel con ambos.

—¿Qué dice señor?—le mostró el cartel con el rostro de los señores Díaz a Rasticore—Son los padres de la actual pareja de Star.

—Yo digo, que Eclipsa tendrá unas buenas preguntas que hacerle a estos… Humanos.—dijo Rasticore sonriendo y moviendo su motosierra de manera amenazante, abriendo un portal dimensional.

—¿Y los renacuajos?—preguntó MoscaBoo.

—Que vayan con ellos, cuanto antes los convierta Eclipsa, mejor.—dijo sonriendo a uno de estos que sobresalía del resto.

—Los malos nunca ganan…—dijo una de las crías con voz femenina mirando con furia a Rasticore.

—Tienes valor niña.—le dijo Rasticore intentando tomarla, pero fue detenido por Rafael Díaz, el cual le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No los tocarás!—gritó el hombre.

Pero Rasticore ni siquiera se molestó, al contrario, solo sonrió. Antes de que Rafael pudiera hacer nada más Rasticore le devolvió el golpe con su brazo no convertido en motosierra, provocando que Rafael rodara en el piso del pantano hasta chocar con una pared.

—¡Rafael!—intentó moverse Angie, pero Rasticore se lo impidió poniendo su motosierra entre ambos.

—Te lo advertí.—dijo Rasticore sonriendo y apuntándoles

—¡Rasticore!—se escuchó desde el otro lado del portal la voz de una mujer mayor de edad, pero tranquila—Te dije que los quería vivos, eso incluye a los humanos.

El monstruo no tardó tiempo en voltear de vuelta al portal, y arrodillarse.

—Lo siento mucho, mi alteza…

—Esto no va a terminar bien…—dijo la señora Díaz tomando a todos los renacuajos y abrazándolos.


	28. El castillo Parte III

_**Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal: La Guerra**_

 **Capítulo 28 El castillo Parte III**

La habitación del trono había perdido todos sus guardias, solo quedando los líderes. Eclipsa acariciando su varita—paraguas, Tofee mirando con los brazos cruzados la puerta, Glosaryck limitándose a flotar mientras comía chocolate, la mutada Moon Butterfly en el techo vigilando que nadie perturbara el silencio. A eso se le sumaba una especie de planta que servía té a los presentes.

—A él sí que le gusta pelear…—rompió el silencio desde arriba Moon viendo la puerta derrumbada.

—Siempre fue así.—afirmó Eclipsa sonriendo—Tratando de demostrar que es el más fuerte de todos, hombres.—dijo con simpleza—¿No es así Hek?—preguntó a una de las lianas.

Al instante se materializó lo que quedaba de la conocida demoniza Hekapoo, había perdido totalmente cualquier rastro de fuego que hubiera tenido en el pasado, ahora lo que le quedaba era un color verde predominante en sus extremidades con un pecho marrón. Sus ojos habían tornado a morado, mientras que sus cabellos antes pelirrojos y flameantes se habían vuelto verdes y más bien parecidos a lianas que a un cabello. Por no mencionar su sonrisa, que parecía más digna de una planta carnívora que la que había tenido nunca en su pasado. Su pecho de madera se movía a un compás muy lento, mientras que sus brazos parecían casi rígidos. Esa falta de movimiento era compensada con los dedos de sus manos, los cuales literalmente eran lianas en movimiento. De la cintura para abajo solo era un tronco sin forma que echaba raíces por prácticamente toda la habitación. Cargaba la bandeja con tazas de té para el resto.

—Así es.—dijo fervilmente con la voz de Hekapoo, pero rasposa y forzada.

—Buena chica.—dijo Eclipsa tomando una de las tazas.

Unas lianas se movieron y el tronco retrocedió, pero sin el resto del cuerpo. El silencio volvió a la habitación.

—¿No deberíamos acabar con este intento de sublevación?—preguntó Tofee un poco más ansioso de lo que normalmente se encontraba.

Eclipsa se detuvo a mirarlo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Puedes estar tranquilo Tofee, solo hay dos amenazas verdaderas y esas son mi tataratatara nieta Star y el tataratatara sobrino de Globgor, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Tom.—dijo Tofee no muy convencido—Pero, su alteza…

—Entiendo tus preocupaciones Tofee, pero ir abajo solo nos expone a los ataques de nuestros propios esbirros, y ya dejamos en claro que algunos de ustedes…—se detuvo y guiñó un ojo a Tofee, el mismo donde Rasticore tenía la gema—No tienen la opción de regenerarse nuevamente, dejemos que se peleen unos contra otros, cuando lleguen hasta aquí lo harán de rodillas e implorando piedad, es ahí cuando todo habrá acabado.

—Pero, Eclipsa … ¿Y si…?—intentó replicar Tofee.

—Tofee, enserio aprecio el gesto, pero preferiría que se quedaran aquí hasta que terminen con los insectos y reptiles.—dijo ella sonriendo—Dejemos que tengan una victoria antes de arrebatarles toda la esperanza, no hay mejor derrota que quitarles toda esperanza desde la cima.—dijo ella convencida—Imaginate sus rostros cuando vean todo lo que han sacrificado y nosotros estemos aquí, indiferentes y triunfantes.

Esa convicción se contagió por parte de Eclipsa hacia Tofee, el cual dio otro sobro a su taza de té y volteó hacia la puerta caída.

El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido cuando un portal morado fue abierto justo al lado de la entrada. De este fueron empujados dos criaturas humanas, aproximadamente de la misma edad atrapados en una red junto a una decena de renacuajos con brazos y piernas. Fueron seguidos por Rasticore y unos pocos monstruos que se habían separado de la armada de Ludo y servían ahora a Eclipsa después de ser atrapados en el inframundo.

—Excelente Rasticore.—dijo Eclipsa complacida viendo a las indefensas criaturas—¿Qué son? ¿Ranas y… Terrestres?—dijo acercándose hasta Rafael—Ohhh, hace tanto tiempo que no he visto uno.—dijo acariciando sus mejillas y provocando que Rafael gritara de dolor y mordiera su dedo.

Eso provocó que Moon y Tofee se pusieran en posición de ataque, así como todos los monstruos que habían salido del portal, pero Eclipsa, en cambio ni se inmutó por la mordida, solo le mostró una sonrisa al hombre.

—Llévate a los renacuajos con el resto de los niños.—dio la orden Eclipsa usando sus dedos para mover las mandíbulas de Rafael que luchaban por cerrarse—Tengo que tener unas palabras con lo terrestres… ¿Alguno de ustedes los conocen de algo?—preguntó a sus generales.

Tanto Moon, Hekapoo y Tofee abrieron los ojos de par en par, pero contestó Glosaryck.

—Son los padres del novio de Star, reconocería ese mostacho en cualquier dimensión.—dijo el susodicho apareciéndose frente a ellos y analizándolos—¿Sabes? La Tierra es un lugar divertido, tienen chocolate.

Eclipsa sonrió y soltó la mandíbula de Rafael provocando que este cerrara la boca de golpe. Los dos señores Díaz se abrazaron asustados y temblando.

—¿Esa no es la mamá de Star?—dijo horrorizada Angie hundiéndose en el pecho de su esposo—¿Y e-ella no es la chica pálida que iba con Marco? ¿Qué les paso?

—Tranquilos, no dolerá.—dijo Eclipsa tomando su varita y apuntando a ambos—Por mucho tiempo.—añadió mientras el brillo de su varita incrementaba.

Un hechizo morado fue disparado, pero una sacudida provocó que ambos se tropezaran y el hechizo diera directamente contra una pared, en lugar de ellos. Esa sacudida causó que los generales de Eclipsa voltearan a todos lados para estudiar de donde provenían. Aprovechando esa pequeña ventana de posibilidades Rafael se levantó y ayudo a su esposa y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta derrumbada, giraron a la derecha, escucharon como un rayo estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, cuando Angie empujó a su esposo a la dirección contraria y salieron corriendo lejos de Eclipsa.

La referida solo vio boquiabierta como dos simples criaturas se habían logrado escapar de ella con esa facilidad y sus cejas se pusieron peligrosamente cerca la una de la otra.

—Tofee… Ve por ellos.—dijo conteniéndose y señalando la puerta caída a la vez que cubría su dedo mordido—Vivos o muertos, estarán aquí.

Tofee sonrió y salió lanzado directamente a la puerta a una velocidad impresionante, incluso para Eclipsa, era obvio que estaba mucho más que ansioso, deseaba luchar, hacer algo por ella, y esa era una cualidad que ella siempre apreciaba. Rasticore comenzó a prepararse para correr, pero Eclipsa lo detuvo.

—Rasticore, no será necesario, confío en Tofee.—dijo ella tan tranquila como siempre—¿Pero sabes? Vendría bien que fueras a la Tierra y consiguieras algunos terrestres, quiero hacer experimentos para ver cómo será mis próximos súbditos, estoy pensando en una temática canina humanoide, ¿Qué te parece?—dijo ella dando una risa y acariciando el brazo de Rasticore—Los que traigas que sea con vida…

—¿Y los que no?—le brillaron los ojos.

—Tenemos prioridades, has lo que tengas que hacer.—dijo Eclipsa resuelta y dándole rienda a Rasticore, el cual abrió un portal.

—Tofee voy a la Tie…—dijo anunciando a su amigo, provocando que Tofee volteara a verlo con una mirada encendida—Oh cierto, lo siento…

Y entonces Tofee pudo ver como el portal que se había puesto frente a él se había perdido, y con este también su rastro de los dos terrestres que había perseguido. A pesar de que en las habitaciones anteriores había logrado seguirlos debido a que dejaban las puertas cerradas, ahora se encontraba en una biblioteca con estanterías gigantes y varios pasillos. No escuchaba pasos, pero por consiguiente tampoco voces. Por lo que había dos posibilidades, o ellos se habían logrado escapar rápidamente, o se estaban ocultando.

Tofee tenía que tomar la decisión si seguir corriendo y recuperar el rastro o comenzar a buscar a tientas por la biblioteca Butterfly. Tomando en cuenta que los humanos no parecían especialmente rápidos, optó por cerrar la puerta detrás suya y comenzar a caminar por la vía central.

Veía los múltiples estantes, acomodados por secciones de distintas índoles, desde dimensiones, magia negra hasta simplemente linaje, miraba entre las estanterías, esperando que ahí se ocultaran los señores Díaz. Pero al ver que aquello tardaba demasiado intentó desde otra perspectiva y comenzó a introducirse entre los pasillos de literatura mewniana, entre los cuentos clásicos de Gleres el valiente sin fuerza o Rusty'ntyh. Cuando repentinamente dio un puñetazo a una estantería, derrumbando prácticamente toda una hilera de libros y dejando expuesto el otro lado del pasillo.

Tofee suspiró molesto al otro lado tratando de imaginarse lo sencillo que sería encontrarlos si pudiese ver todo desde la parte de arriba, de haberlo hecho Tofee se habría dado cuenta que los señores Díaz se encontraban justo en la zona donde él había dado el puñetazo, pero separados por una estantería de distancia, teniendo ambos en medio la estantería vacía de libros expuesta por Tofee.

Particularmente el señor Díaz estaba del lado donde la librería se extendía, mientras que su esposa se encontraba del lado donde se iba al pasillo central. Rafael sabía que podía distraer a ese hombre lagarto y trató de transmirlo por su mirada a su esposa. Esta al ver lo que él planeaba le negó con la cabeza efusivamente, provocando que Rafael le contestará asintiendo con la cabeza.

A pesar de las negativas Rafael se levantó de golpe y volteó hacia las estanterías de la biblioteca frente a él. Aun volteando a su esposa le hizo una señal apuntándose a sí mismo, luego uniendo sus dos manos y apuntando a su esposa, para finalmente gritar:

—¡Corre!—y se disparó hacia las estanterías.

La señora Díaz en lugar de correr se ocultó detrás de otra estantería y vio por la ranura del ojo como Tofee se lanzaba cual fiera hacia donde se encontraba su esposo. Pudo ver la ira reflejada en el rostro de Tofee, ira que se podía sentir hasta en la manera de andar, definitivamente no lo iba a dejar escapar, y cuando Tofee estaba decidido no importaba cuanto le tomase, cumplía su palabra.

Lanzó un gruñido para provocar mayor horror en el señor Díaz, lo podía ver enfrente suya, dando una vuelta a la derecha en la esquina para que Tofee lo perdiera de vista, pero en lugar de ocultarse de sus golpes solo logró que Tofee golpeara la estantería a su derecha e hiciera que decenas de libros salieran disparados hacia su dirección. El señor Díaz se cubrió la cabeza, recibiendo varios golpes contundentes, pero no rindiéndose e internándose en una sección con títulos totalmente desconocidos para él.

El señor Díaz pudo sentir la mirada de Tofee dañina a su espalda, cada vez más cerca, prácticamente escuchando las filosas uñas cortando el aire. En uno de sus sprints se dio cuenta de una figura negra que tenía enfrente, y saltó a una estantería que tenía del lado izquierdo esquivando por poco las garras de Tofee y rodando en el suelo para levantarse de inmediato y dar otra vuelta, saltando para evitar una cola látigo.

—Las ratas siempre son escurridizas.

Dijo Tofee prácticamente aburrido y lanzando un suspiro de cansancio y sin el menor esfuerzo derrumbando empujando la estantería completa de pasillo detrás de la cual se ocultaba Rafael provocando que todos los libros cayeran y se escuchará un grito masculino de dolor. La estantería que había derrumbado se recargaba con la siguiente.

Tofee sonrió triunfalmente poniendo sus manos en su espalda y caminando con paciencia y la cabeza alta, además de una respiración calmada. Ya podía ver el cuerpo del terrestre intentando levantarse con la poca fuerza que le restaba y arrastrándose lentamente, daba tanta pena que casi se le antojaba no matarlo… Casi.

Cuando estuvo frente al señor Díaz levantó su cola sin mover ninguna otra extremidad y recibió un ataque de una pesada enciclopedia que lo distrajo y dio el tiempo suficiente a Rafael para mover libros de la estantería que sostenía la suya y hacerse hueco para pasar al otro lado.

Extremadamente molesto por esa interrupción Tofee volteó hacia la dirección de su atacante y encontró con un par de libros a la señorita Angie Díaz posando lista para una batalla y haciéndole un gesto con sus cuatro dedos modulares de su mano derecha, los cuales decían más que mil palabras.

Como si de una estampida de toros se tratase Tofee fue corriendo hasta el final del pasillo preparando su puño con la fuerza necesaria para destrozar los huesos de tan frágil ente. Sin esperar que a su espalda volviera a sentir el peso de un libro cayendo encima suya, era el señor Díaz que desde el suelo le había lanzado uno de la montaña de libros que tenía encima, provocando que Tofee corriera hacia él, recibiendo nuevamente el golpe en su espalda de la señora Díaz.

—Ja…—se detuvo en su lugar y volteó a la señora Díaz, con su rostro serio y tenso—No debí subestimarlos, mí error, permítanme corregirlo.

Alzó sus garras y antes de que la señora Díaz pudiera ver nada sintió como una ráfaga de viento pasaba a su lado y hubo un sonido de cuchillas siendo arrastradas en el aire… Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de que tocara su rostro, el cual ardía como mil demonios en tres rajas y la sangre comenzaba a caer a pequeñas porciones.

—¡ANGIE!—gritó Rafael Díaz, pero fue detenido cuando una mano invisible para su velocidad lo empujó de vuelta a la montaña de libros donde había caido.

La señora Díaz se llevó sus manos al rostro y al volverlas a ver notó que estaban llenas de sangre, comenzó a explorar su rostro con una sola mano y sintió dolor en tres zonas distintas, seguía viva, pero tenía tres marcas de garras al rojo vivo en su rostro, las cuales apenas sentía por el dolor.

Tofee no perdió tiempo e intentó dar media vuelta, pero terminó deslizándose en el suelo debido a la fricción e hizo un adaman por volver y terminar lo que había iniciado, cuando repentinamente volvió a recibir un libro en el rostro. Su molestia fue tal que gruñó en la dirección del señor Díaz, pero este volvió a lanzarle un libro, y otro, y otro más. Uno de estos terminó en la boca de Tofee, provocando que este retrocediera un poco. Rafael aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomar a su esposa y salir corriendo cuanto le permitían sus extremidades, pero Tofee, harto de esos juegos para niños cerró su mandíbula y destrozó el libro que le había lanzado el hombre.

En aquel momento Tofee estaba molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que dos simples humanos pudieran ser tan molestas ratas? Claro que Tofee no estaba actuando con toda la seriedad que debía, no valía la pena gastar energías en unos bocadillos pequeños, debía guardarse para el plato fuerte. Pero esos dos tontos mortales lo estaban comenzando a enojar, y pronto aprenderían que nadie hace enojar a…

Salió disparado hacia atrás a la vez que lanzaba un grito por el dolor de las quemaduras que recibía de la bola de fuego. Fue tal su dolor que medio rostro quedó incinerado y prácticamente carbonizado. La bola de fuego continuó su camino hasta una tanda de estanterías, incinerándolas, pero dejando a Tofee en el suelo y dolorido mientras se regeneraba de las quemaduras. Algunas a su alrededor comenzaron a quemarse.

—¿Estas bien Janna?—escuchó Tofee la voz alterada de un demonio.

—Estoy bien pero estas que ardes…—dijo una chica moviendo sus manos para aliviar el dolor—Gracias por eso, tú.—dijo esa chica sonriendo a un ente con cuernos.

—¿Tú? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que te he salvado?!—gritó con voz demoniaca, y entonces Tofee lo reconoció, era Tom Lucitor.

—¿De un demonio grandote?—dijo la chica relajada, esa debía ser la amiga de Star.

—¡No es cualquier demonio!—gritó Tom desesperado—¡Es Globgor!—dijo tomando a la chica de la muñeca y comenzando a flotar alejándose del incendio—Tenemos que huir…

—Es solo un demonio grandote…—dijo la chica intentando sonreír—¿Qué es lo peor que puede…?

Pero fue detenida debido a que un rayo de energía le dio de pleno a Tom, provocando que este cerrara los tres ojos y cayera en picada hacia el suelo. La chica se aferró a Tom hasta que comenzaron a rodar en el suelo.

—¿Globgor?—dijo Tofee finalmente recuperando su rostro—Debo de…

Se detuvo puesto que del mismo orificio donde habían salido el príncipe Lucitor y la chica terrestre entró magnificente Globgor, el último de los antiguos demonios, que Tofee derrotó hace cientos de años cuando aun luchaba por los mewnianos, antes de que Eclipsa llegará al poder.

El pequeño orificio no dio espacio para tremendo cuerpo, provocando que este forzara su entrada golpeando el hueco y dejando que el techo comenzara a desplomarse y una humarada de polvo se extendiera junto al humo del fuego que iba ganando cada vez más terreno.

—¡GAHH!—gritó el ente demoniaco que tanto temían todos mientras sus manos brillaban de un rojo vivo y sus ojos no se quedaban atrás.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí Janna…—dijo Tom tomándola de la muñeca y comenzando a correr entre las estanterías.

—Esta bien, pero yo seré la que lleve los pantalones.—dijo la chica corriendo junto al demonio y alejándose del fuego que habían traído al haber sido lanzados por un golpe de ese monstruo.

Tofee, estando solo a unos metros de distancia, también se levantó y notó que se sentía débil, el humo y el polvo levantados por la entrada precipitada de Globgor habían provocado que aspirara mucho de este polvo en sus entrañas. A pesar de que los otros dos no pudieron ver a Tofee, este sí que pudo oírlos y los comenzó a seguir de cerca.

Encima de ellos paso Globgor, el cuál iba directo hacia el fuego que se expandía para intentar acercarse a sus víctimas. Escucharon un aullido desde aquella parte y todos, Tofee incluido, aceleraron el paso.

—No puedo ver nada…—decía Janna tosiendo y comenzando a caminar más lento.

—No Janna, no te rindas, quédate conmigo…—comenzó a decir Tom moviendo a Janna casi por su cuenta—Dime, dime… ¿Por qué me seguiste? Globgor es alguien a quien debo enfrentar por mi cuenta.—dijo Tom dando vuelta en una estantería, suerte que lo hizo porque por ese mismo pasillo donde antes estaba salió disparada la mitad de una estantería en llamas.

—¿Por qué tú?

—Yo soy el príncipe de los demonios, y él es un demonio, uno muy antiguo…

—¿Por qué entonces intentas detenerlo?—dijo Janna ya incapaz de mover sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos, Tom la cargaba prácticamente—Si Star se enterara… Ella te habría intentando ayudar…

—Star tiene otros problemas que atender.—se detuvo puesto que frente a ellos cayó la otra mitad de la estantería, aunque esta tenía clavada un diente de quince centímetros que Janna tomó.

—Bonito.—dijo ella jugueteando.

—Janna, enserio no es tiempo de…—intentó decir Tom, pero tropezó ipso facto con un bulto gigante que debido al humo no se podía ver.

Al revisar qué era este notó carne humana, rápidamente logró remover un poco el humo agitando su mano y tomó a los señores Díaz, notó que el rostro de la mama de Marco estaba marcado en rojo por tres grandes cicatrices.

—¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!—dijo escandalizado Tom moviendo sus manos y provocando que todo el humo en su zona cercana desapareciera—¡Despierten!

—¿Eh?—el señor Díaz fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia—¿Es el niño satánico?—preguntó el señor Díaz mareado por los efectos del humo.

—El niño eres tú.—dijo Tom cargándolos a ambos y comenzando a volar hacia una salida, solo para darse cuenta de su error cuando repentinamente recibió un chorro de energía desde su espalda que lo hizo caer en picada—Tiene que ser una broma.

—¡AHHHHHH!—gritaba la criatura prehistórica dando un salto de altura e intentando caer encima de Tom y los humanos.

Para suerte de todos habían aterrizado en una sección de la librería sin el humo del fuego cada vez más y más alto. Para su desgracia Globgor se acercaba rápidamente y ellos estaban en pésimas condiciones.

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó Tom juntando sus dos manos y lanzando un hechizo doble de lava al referido Globgor, provocando que el salto de este se viera frenado y lentamente comenzara a retroceder.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!—gritó Globgor con más fuerza y comenzó a vencer los rayos de Tom con su hombro, cayendo de vuelta a donde estaban los presentes.

—¡Por un demonio!—gritó Tom dejando de lanzar su hechizo y esquivando el golpe de Globgor al rodar en el piso—¡Janna!—gritó Tom a la vez que sintió el impacto, intentando correr, pero siendo tomado de los pies por Globgor.

—¡Quieto!—gritó Globgor riéndose desde el cráter que había creado—¡Quiero aplastarte!—levantó su mano derecha volviendo sus dedos garras.

Si Tom no hubiera rodado en el suelo, probablemente hubiera sido el final para este, puesto que las garras se incrustaron en el piso de piedra y dejaron marcas profundas.

Una vez Globgor falló su ataque, fue el turno de Tom para regresar la moneda y lanzar uno de sus cuernos como si de un proyectil se tratase, solo para ser totalmente ignorado por la piel indestructible del demonio.

—Jaja…—continuó riendo, terminando de levantarse y acercándose a un cada vez más encerrado Tom.

Ese monstruo era de varios metros de alto, y veía a Tom como si fuera un bebe que no había aprendido nada, confiado y con una sonrisa de par en par caminaba sin ningún impedimento hacia Tom, ignorando el resto de su camio.

—Eclipsa dijo diviértete, Globgor se divierte.—dijo la criatura riéndose de Tom y tomándolo de su ramera—Globgor consiguió la cena.—dijo riendo y levantando a Tom en el aire sin ningún problema, casi como si fuera una muñeca de estropajo.

Pero el chico no se dejo e inmediatamente respondió con un ataque directo al ojo de Globgor con su ráfaga de lava, resultando en… Nada, ni siquiera se inmuto porque sus ojos estuvieran a temperaturas que podrían derretirlos si se descuidaba en su distribución interna de calor. El monstruo, aun cargando a Tom comenzó a agitarse como si fuera un perro y se libró del ataque del príncipe. Globgor le mandó una sonrisa antes de estamparlo contra una estantería y provocar un efecto domino que terminó de tirar dos estanterías detrás de Tom.

Sin que se pudiera mediar una palabra comenzó a apretar a Tom para escuchar como sonaban sus huesos al romperse, lo hacía con tanta fuerza y lentitud que era obvio debía ser solo por mero placer, Globgor en verdad lo estaba matando lentamente para ver que sacaba de sus gritos, una maldad con la que Tofee no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, Tofee era discreto y paciente. Globgor, al contrario, era ruidoso y directo al grano, pero poderoso y fiel a aquellos que entraban en su lista de "amigos".

Por eso Eclipsa lo amaba, por su fidelidad y por su sed insaciable de sangre en la guerra.

—¡Por Eclipsa!—gritó Globgor agitando al apretado Tom, solo para sentir que de su cola colgaba una pequeña molestia.

Al voltear de vuelta se encontró con un humano común y corriente colgando de su cola para intentar hacerle un daño. Pero esa visión solo enterneció a Globgor, el cual se sacudió la cola de un movimiento que mandó a Rafael a volar contra unas estanterías, dejándolo herido de la pierna abierta en un ángulo extremadamente doloroso. El monstruo entonces comenzó a notar el resto de pequeñas criaturas que lo rodeaban.

—¡RAFAEL!—gritó Tom, el cual le había comenzado a caer bien el señor Díaz desde que lo conoció las horas atrás—¡Él está fuera de esto Globgor! Yo soy el príncipe de los demonios, ellos son solo humanos…

—Comida.—dijo el monstruo moviendo su lengua de uno a otro lado.

—¡NO!—gritó Tom atacando directo a sus ojos y cuernos—¡Debes seguir mis ordenes!—gritó con una voz demoniaca y disparando lava al mentón de Globgor.

Pero todos sus ataques eran inefectivos contra Globgor, este ni se inmutaba e incluso lo acercaba para que estuviera delante de su rostro, incapaz de hacerle el mínimo rasguño.

—¡MUERE!—gritó Tom lanzando su hechizo a toda potencia y logrando solo que Globgor lo volviera a aplastar entre sus manos.

—Tú no eres príncipe de Globgor.—dijo el demonio riendo frenéticamente—Globgor era, y es, el rey de los demonios.—dijo a la vez que sujetaba a Tom con una mano y con la otra invocaba una bola de fuego.

Al instante Tom cerró sus ojos e intentó evitar pensar en el terrible dolor que estaba a punto de sentir, excepto porque no sintió nada, sino que escuchó el grito de Globgor y comenzó a caer en picada al suelo.

Incrédulo ante lo que ocurría, Tom noto que en la espalda del susodicho Janna se aferraba a un diente que ella había clavado en la gruesa piel del demonio. Este, al no conocer el dolor de su propia dentadura, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente de uno a otro lado, y al ser sus manos gruesas no podía alcanzar justo el punto de su espalda donde se encontraba esa puñalada.

Pero eso no importaba, Globgor intentó embestir su espalda contra la pared, cosa en la que fracasó miserablemente al tratar de herir a Janna. Ella simplemente saltó de su espalda y él se enterró incluso más su propio diente, causándole más dolor.

—¡Ahora o nunca!—dijo Tom cachando a Janna y corriendo volando hasta donde los señores Díaz yacían, cargando él a Rafael y la chica a Angie.

Entre los dos corrieron entre las estanterías, aprovechando que Globgor hacía un escandalo para zafarse de su propia dentadura punzante, dolorosa y capaz de atravesar cualquier tipo de carne.

Sin saberlo, Tofee los seguía a su espalda, listo con sus garras para hacer un ataque por la espalda, cuando repentinamente el salón entero comenzó a agitarse cuando les faltaban pocos metros para salir por la puerta. Globgor, ya molesto por ese ultraje volvió a dar un salto de altura, y localizó a su presa, este no tardó en embestirla y tenerla entre sus rodillas incapaz de moverse.

—¡¿Qué haces bestia?!—gritó Tofee enojadísimo en las rodillas del susodicho—¡Somos del mismo equipo!

Tanto Tom, como Janna, que conocían a Tofee se quedaron impactados de verlo ahí, yaciendo en las rodillas de Globgor y viendo como su cabeza era desgarrada por las garras del monstruo.

—¡Tofee!—gritó Globgor enojado y golpeando incluso más fuerte a este, aun sabiendo que este se regeneraría.

Ni Tom, ni Janna intentaron entender aquello, rápidamente dieron media vuelta y salieron por la puerta principal, antes de que el fuego se extendiera y los dejara encerrados con ambas bestias.

—Tenemos que irnos.—dijo Tom tomando la mano de Janna y saliendo corriendo por el pasillo—Gracias…—dijo a la vez que escuchaba algo grande y pesado siendo arrojado dentro de la habitación que habían dejado.

—¿Por?—dijo Janna ayudando a la señora Díaz casi desinteresada.

—Porque me ayudaste con Globgor.—dijo Tom sonriendo—No se me hubiera ocurrido usar su propio cuerpo en su contra…

—Es porque no has crecido en las calles.—le dijo Janna sonriendo—¿A dónde vamos?

—A dejar a estos fuera de batalla, no deberían estar aquí, y luego dejarte a ti con Star y yo volveré con Globgor.—dijo Tom decidido.

—No puedes vencerlo.—le dijo Janna segura de sí misma y negando mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—Mas debo de de.—dijo Tom mirando hacia el frente y cerrando sus ojos del enojo—Pero primero, hay que poner a salvo al pequeñín.—dijo Tom al señor Díaz, el cual apenas y se movía por el dolor en su pierna.

—No te dejaré, morirías si fueras solo, en cambio yo sé que puedo con ese grandulón tonto.—dijo Janna sonriendo a duras penas—No dejaré que nadie vuelva a irse frente a mis narices si puedo evitarlo.—dijo Janna recordando como ella fue la que vio el cuerpo de Alfonzo.

—Es mi responsabilidad.—dijo Tom sonriéndole a la chica—Gracias…

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión, y todos cayeron al suelo. Tom no pudo decir cómo lo sabía, pero algo estaba claro, las cosas apenas estaban comenzando a empeorar. Repentinamente la cabeza de Tom comenzó a dolerle...Y eso solo podía significar algo, Eclipsa había realizado un hechizo, o de lo contrario, algún hechicero extremadamente poderoso... Y él estaba con dos heridos de gravedad a mitad de un pasillo sin ayuda cercana, con Globgor probablemente persiguiendolos. Todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

 **Continuara...**

 **Na.- Bien, con esto ya entramos en la recta final, este capítulo fue raro... Se supone que es especial porque esta escrito como si una cámara grabara todo, osea, si lo notan, no hay saltos entre escena y escena, todo es parte de un conjunto. Aunque bueno, sería bueno anunciar que ya solo queda capítulos, dependiendo que tanto resuma esto. Sé que aunque no hay muchos comentarios, hay gente leyendo, y quiero agradecer, ya estamos a punto de terminar el fic, solo un poco más, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Intento subir 1 capítulo a la semana, por lo que la proxima actualización debe ser en 3 semanas o 4, dependiendo lo bien o mal que me vaya, así que mientras, solo quiero disculparme por lo del hiatus de 1 año, no fui justo... La serie dejo de llamarme la atención un rato, pero me sentí mal por no acabar esto estando ya en el final, así que... Sí, la serie no me gusta como esta yendo (no me disgusta el Starco, solo que esta demasiado forzado), pero eso no significa que no me gusten los viejos capítulos. Sooo, gracias por todo, por el apoyo que recibí, fue el único motivo por el que decidí acabar esto, me dieron una motivación poderosa.**


End file.
